


别有隐情The Hidden Reason

by la_meredith



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: ABO, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Elsa (Disney)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 127,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_meredith/pseuds/la_meredith
Summary: Anna有一位非常优秀的姐姐Elsa，她也是一名alpha，刚刚退役，在一家射击俱乐部做教练。姐妹两人关系并不好，甚至可以说，从她发育成一个alpha以来，她们的关系就不怎么好。Anna很喜欢姐姐，可却不知道怎么和她拉近关系，两人冷淡地相处着。直到有一天，Anna在家忽然闻到了一股Omega信息素的味道，它如此浓烈而清晰，似乎要把她心底最隐秘的欲望烧灼出来。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，有大根，不喜误入。  
> 首发微博，在此备份。  
> 版权属于@集体下海SFD48

“姐姐……！”安娜叫住了正要出门的艾莎。  
白金色头发的美人收回搭在门把上的手，推了一下眼镜，回头看了她一眼，却没有说话。  
“你要去上班吗？我可以顺路载你。我等会也要去学校。”  
“不用。”安娜的姐姐冷淡地回答。  
艾莎出门了，安娜挫败地趴在门口的沙发上，一直盯着艾莎消失的地方。艾莎是个优秀的枪手，曾经在军队里担任狙击手，现在则在一家射击俱乐部里当教练。冷峻高挑的外形和出神入化的枪法让她看起来充满了危险的气息，所以虽然她看起来要比一般的alpha单薄一些，也没有任何人敢于轻视她。  
安娜则还在上学。

她还记得小时候她们是非常要好的。不过父母过世后不久，艾莎就对她越来越冷淡。她有时候想，这也许就是“同性相斥”，因为基因里残存的领地意识和竞争意识，两个alpha都会在潜意识里敌视对方。  
噢见鬼，可这是艾莎在单方面敌视她，她对她的姐姐可没有半点敌视。  
不仅如此，还有……一点不可言说的……好感。  
她美丽而强大，冷漠的脸庞和高挑的身材散发出致命的诱惑，让人忍不住想靠近。就是因为她，那家射击俱乐部的会员增加了近一倍，而且是六种性别同比例增加。  
尽管安娜已经很优秀了，可和艾莎比起来，似乎就黯然失色，如果她们两个一起出去，那么仰慕者们多半就会冲着艾莎去，而把安娜晾在一边。

因此之故，尽管艾莎从来都对她很冷淡，但安娜还是不会放过任何一个向她示好的机会。就像今天这样。  
就在这时候，她闻到了一股不寻常的气息。  
omega的信息素的味道。  
睡莲一样清雅又香甜的气息撩拨着她的感官，光是用鼻子想，就知道是一位绝代尤物。艾莎刚刚离去，就有omega的气味出现，这不同寻常，难道是艾莎的恋人吗？  
在她的记忆里，还从未见过艾莎对哪个追求者假以辞色，能让艾莎出门约会，这个omega会是什么样绝代风华的美人？  
她心里泛起一丝酸涩，但还是决定跟出去看看。  
今天天气不算太好，灰色的天空看起来马上就要下雨了，而草坪上倒着一个人，那好像正是她的姐姐。  
安娜险些尖叫出来，几乎把刚才的神秘尤物忘在脑后，可艾莎摇摇晃晃地站起来，左顾右盼，最后把目光锁定在了二楼的窗子上。  
空气中的睡莲香气忽然转浓，艾莎踉跄了一步。

这么浓的气味可只有omega发情才会有，她下意识摈住呼吸，准备回家打个电话通知omega保护协会的人来处理，可这个时候，一个几乎不可能的想法阻止了她播出这一通电话。她赶紧推门跑了出去，用她这辈子都没有的速度跑到艾莎旁边，一把揽过她的腰，把她拉回了家里。  
“安娜……！”艾莎虚弱地喘息着，家里没有风，信息素的气味只要几秒钟就聚集到了一种危险的浓度，睡莲的香味甜腻得吓人。

大概只要几秒钟的时间，安娜就猜出大致发生了什么，她牢牢勾着艾莎的腰，把会客室里所有的门和窗子都关了起来，关窗时她还能看见窗外有一些可疑的家伙在外面乱晃，多半是被气味引来的单身alpha，真是苍蝇一样。  
家里因为有“两个”alpha，而alpha逸散的气味会给周围的居民带来困扰，所以家里的门窗可以密闭，换气设备也针对吸附alpha信息素做了改进。  
但众所周知，它针对omega的信息素的效果则会打个折扣。  
“你的抑制剂呢？我是说，针对发情期的？”  
“不、不知道，我喝了，但没用。安娜，放开……放开我……”  
“你去哪？”  
“总之不是这……！”她奋力推开安娜，可转眼间就被安娜压在了门上。她梳得一丝不苟的发型散乱了，白金色的头发遮住了半边脸颊，露出的一只眼睛里闪着迷离的光。  
如果莲花的香气能被看见，大概就是艾莎现在这样子，散发出甜美而色情的诱惑。  
“安娜，你别这样……”  
“我难道要放任一个全身散发出几乎能腻死人的信息素的omega毫无防备地跑到大街上，糊里糊涂地引来陌生的alpha、交配、标记，然后看着你怀上陌生人的孩子？”  
“可是我们不行……”  
“姐姐！如果你现在跑出去，无论怎样都会有无尽的麻烦，你要怎么解释你的身份？我是个omega，我在身份证明上作假，对不起我骗了大家？再之后呢？要接受alpha的公开追求吗？”  
“安娜……安娜……放开我……”  
“艾莎！你不能出去！我说了这么多，你为什么还不明白？！”  
“你不要……不要……”她白皙冷漠的脸颊上染着艳丽的粉色，一丝不苟的白金色长发散成一片，又被身上的汗水浸湿，在柔美的脖子上色情地卷曲着。

“艾莎，留在这里。”  
艾莎仍然徒劳地挣扎着，无力地推着自己的妹妹。  
有多久没有这么近地贴着她了？自从安娜十四岁那年分化成阿尔法之后，因为嫉妒妹妹而隐藏着自己omega身份的艾莎就再也没有和她这样亲近过。  
淫乱的念头在身体深处发酵，来自本能的呼唤诱使她放开身体，甜腻的气息引诱着面前美丽而强壮的alpha来占有她。  
肉身已经不听使唤了，滚烫的爱液在两腿之间泛滥，花心颤抖着向外吐出蜜露，属于omega的本能像是狼一样复苏，所有被接触的皮肤都敏感得发疼叫嚣着更粗暴的对待。  
可她的意志还没有屈服，还在顽强地抵抗本能。  
受不了了，想被粗暴地扯开衣服，分开双腿，想要什么东西侵入饥渴的腔穴里，狠狠搅动，狠狠占有。  
穴肉快速地收缩着，一阵阵空虚不停地侵蚀着她的意志，可她的手仍然推拒着安娜，尽管她知道安娜说的没错，这是最好的方法，所有答案里面的最优解，可她还是无法接受。  
“你是我妹妹！”  
“我是能帮助你的人！”  
“都这样了你还要拒绝我吗？你的气味说你要我。”一只手从牛仔裤的后腰伸进去，掠过了臀缝。她的臀部因此不由自主地翘起来，使得藏在深处的秘花稍稍张开。  
修长的指尖在这具心口不一的身体的配合下毫不费力地接近了穴口，蜜液瞬间濡湿了安娜。  
艾莎羞耻地夹紧了双腿，却把安娜的手指含得更深。  
安娜在她耳边说：“你的身体这么热情，可你的嘴为什么还说不要？”  
alpha的气息强烈地入侵着，艾莎的意志力早已千疮百孔，她的身体已经完全臣服，蜜水汩汩流下，连厚厚的牛仔裤都浸湿了。她的抗议也越来越微弱，双手无力地抵在年轻的alpha强韧的肉体上。  
她曾经无比羡慕安娜的身体。修长强韧，像一根柔软的鞭子。她有丰满的胸部，修长的大腿，翘挺的臀部，也有有力的手臂，铁箍一样箍在她腰间。  
而她，花了大力气才把自己锻炼得像个alpha，像比妹妹还要厉害，却在这个时候被本能打回原形。  
“不要……不要……”她软弱地呻吟着。安娜抵着她的额头，然后亲吻着她的脸，她的鼻子，她的嘴唇，在她白瓷般的颈间轻吻。想必她也在苦苦克制，面对着这样一个迷人而甜美的omega，克制本能是一件异常困难的事情。  
发情期的omega几乎没有反抗能力，安娜本可以不费吹灰之力地掰开她无力的双腿，狠狠把结节送进来。  
她没有。  
艾莎倒是希望她这样做，这样她就不必负任何责任，任何放弃自己坚持的责任，只需要告诉自己，放弃是因为身不由己。  
可惜的是，安娜没有给她这个机会，两人的动作在浓烈的信息素交锋的气味中诡异地停止了，全世界还能动的东西仿佛只有她淫放的穴肉。  
“不要……不要标记我……”  
“好。”说完这个字，安娜急不可耐地把她推倒在沙发上，摘掉她的眼镜扔到了角落里，徒手撕开了她的衬衫，丰满雪白的乳肉跳了出来，薄红色的尖端颤巍巍地挺立着，散发出“我很好吃”的召唤。  
安娜张口含住了一颗，感受到它在口中倔犟地抵抗自己的挤压，同时也感受到她亲爱的姐姐挺起胸膛，把自己往她嘴里送。  
她用舌头撩拨着口是心非的肉粒，解开了艾莎的牛仔裤，艾莎一直配合着她的动作，抬起腰臀，抽出双腿，任由她摆成她想要的样子。  
艾莎的内裤已经湿透了，双腿被她大大地分开，穴口不停地开合，吐出一股一股的蜜露。看着这一幕，她也不由得掀起自己的裙子，挺起的结吐出了透明的液体。  
她的姐姐全身泛出潮红色，微微颤抖着，无力地张开双腿，紧紧闭着双眼，咬住了下唇，紧张地呼吸着。随着她的接近而不停地吞咽，在粗大的结抵在湿漉漉的穴口时，甚至弹动了一下。  
看得出她非常害怕和恐慌，这和她饥渴的小穴形成了鲜明的对比。安娜忍不住放开按着她大腿的手，紧紧拥抱着她。  
“艾莎，别怕，我不会弄疼你的。”  
雨点般的吻又落在她的耳后和颈间。  
在父母死讯传来的时候，艾莎也这样安慰过她哭得几乎晕厥的妹妹。在现在这种情景下被人一模一样地还回来，真是莫大的讽刺，可现在艾莎已经无法继续思考这个好像永远不会停止的发情期过后她该怎么面对安娜。她的体内空虚极了，而那个能填满她、给她快乐给她满足的东西，正在两人小腹间摩擦。她忍不住抬起双腿，用湿漉漉的穴口去摩擦那个脉动着的粗大性器。它那么可怕，却又散发着那么致命的吸引力，以至于她不得不用最后的意志力克制着自己不要伸手去抓着它塞到自己几乎要着火的秘穴里。  
她轻声啜泣着，“安娜……安娜……别折磨我……”


	2. Chapter 2

安娜沉默地离开少许，很快那个热腾腾的性器就抵在了从来没人见过的穴口上。  
那张小嘴饥渴地含住尖端，一张一合地像是努力要把它吃进去。这毫不掩饰的热情和炽热几乎就要让安娜一泻如注，接着狠狠地挺腰冲了进去。层层秘肉欢喜地咬住了她，她长长地叹息了一声，也听到她平常冷静自持的姐姐妖媚的欢叫。  
“安娜、安娜，我受不了了，好难受……好难受……”  
“马上就好了。”安娜困难地回答。事实上她也几乎忍不住要像艾莎这样叫起来。她轻轻挺动腰身，刺耳的水声随着晃腰的节奏密集地响起。艾莎闭着眼睛，不停左右晃着头，安娜不得不用脸贴着她的脸，才阻止了她危险的动作。  
她的姐姐用媚得几乎滴出水来的声音在她耳边说：“不够，不够，好难受……好难受……”  
安娜忍不住重重一撞，坚硬的结节挤开了深处层层叠叠的穴肉，抵在了花心深处。宫口迫不及待地张开一点，紧紧咬住结节尖端最敏感的地方。  
安娜这回没忍住，舒服得叫出声来。艾莎勾住她的脖子，一边低声叫着“喜欢、喜欢、还要……”一边扭动着腰身，试图让敏感的尖头磨蹭着宫口。  
生殖通道的入口出奇敏感，在肉棒的撬动下大口地吐出热烫的汁液，淋在性器的顶端。安娜再也忍不住了，粗暴地捏住艾莎仅堪一握的纤腰，一口气拔出性器，然后重重地插进去。  
“啊啊安娜……！安娜……！”  
“姐姐，”安娜喘息着，擦掉下巴上的汗珠，叫“姐姐”的同时，也重重抵在花心上。  
“还要……还要……好难受……好难受……”  
发情的滋味并不好受，没有得到满足的omega受着肉体和精神的双重逼迫，只有长时间高强度的交配才能缓解这种来自基因的折磨。  
可毋宁说一开始艾莎就是为了这个原因隐藏自己的性别。不想被另一个人掌握命运，不想满脑子只有做爱，不想屈服于本能，不想甘心做个弱者，接受强者——比如说她妹妹——的垂怜。  
但omega的天性长期受到压抑，爆发性的反噬几乎摧毁了她的心智，让她变成一个只知道交配的雌兽。她搂着自己的妹妹，不停地扭动着腰部，希望对方能用粗大的性器毫无保留地蹂躏自己饥渴的雌性器官。  
“安娜……啊……安娜……我要疯了……救我，好饿……”  
安娜抓着姐姐的腰，把性器整根拔出来。艾莎则不安地叫着难受，扭着腰试图把蘑菇头重新吞进穴口。这时候她又会狠狠地插进去，塞满这个饥渴的小穴，紧紧压迫着宫口，逼迫那张小嘴咬住性器的尖头。  
“安娜……安娜……啊啊……安娜……”  
在安娜插到底的时候，艾莎的声调会陡然拔高，妖媚的尾音带着无尽的欢愉，勾引着安娜继续挺动腰肢，整根拔出，尽根而入。她出来的时候，能感觉到水嫩嫩的穴肉不甘心地咬着蘑菇头的下沿，冠沟不停从里面刮出水来，沙发上已经湿了一片，可艾莎还是会不满足地抬起腰追逐那根拔出来的肉棒。适逢安娜再次插回去，杀气腾腾的性器则会再一次撞在花心敏感的嫩肉上。

交合带来的满足感已经占据了艾莎的神志，平常清冷高傲的艾莎正紧紧地搂着她曾经不屑一顾的妹妹，媚叫着：“啊啊安娜……好满……好粗……插着……”  
安娜沉默着，甚至一脸严肃，只是不断挺动着腰身，让粗大的性器快速地在水嫩的肉穴里进出，除了潮红的双颊，她紧皱的眉头和整齐的上衣让人根本看不出她正在进行一场激烈的占有。  
omega甜美的气息太诱人了，睡莲一般的香气不停引诱着她去标记这个贪欢的女人，但仅剩的理智还是告诉她，如果不想让爱莎失望，最好还是放弃这个打算。  
只要满足她在发情期的生理需求就可以了。  
但没人告诉过她omega在发情期的生理需求有这么强烈，她也从来不知道发情期的姐姐会这么诱人。性器每挺近一层，就会有一层软肉紧紧地攥住她腿间的肉质器官，箍得她腰眼酸麻，几乎就要流出生理泪水。而这样的考验在她姐姐不算长的肉径中每隔一厘米就要考验她一次，如果不是紧紧咬住嘴唇，她也马上就要被这样极度的欢愉冲得失去了理智。  
可每一次她稍稍慢下来，稍稍轻一点，面色潮红的姐姐就会用足尖轻轻踩着她的屁股，小声呻吟着：“安娜，安娜……难受，难受……刺穿我，用力插我，我要……给我……”  
安娜失去理智一样，死死抵住这贪心的小穴，一只手按在爱莎的腰眼上，让她没有办法离开，一只手把她紧紧箍在怀中。她吸住这张不断呻吟的恼人小嘴，用力地吮吸着她的舌头，让她无法再说出这么勾人的淫言荡语。爱莎起初还不满地扭动，可接吻的感觉足够棒，而来自肉穴深处的充盈感也暂时满足了她。肉质冠头中间的夹缝来回摩擦着生殖通道的顶端，宫口颤抖地吐出大股大股的蜜露，比刚才的更加黏滑浓稠，理智全失的omega甚至自己动起腰，来回套弄给了她这么多快乐的肉棒。只是她被人压在身下，能动的距离有限，总不能尽兴地摩擦，所以只动了这么几下，爱莎就难受得快要流出眼泪。在这场交欢之中，她首次睁开眼睛，湛蓝色的眼中水汽氤氲，泪珠在里面滚来滚去，带着哭腔对安娜说：“安娜，难受……”  
说着，她还特地把双腿打得更开了。  
安娜听之后，俊美的脸蛋几乎扭曲起来，咬牙切齿地说：“亲爱的姐姐，你这是在找死。”她话音未落，就猛然捏住爱莎浑圆漂亮的踝骨，把她的双腿狠狠压向她的肩膀。  
现在那吐着水的贪婪肉穴正对着她了，却没有办法再吐出什么来。爱莎陡然间看见自己羞耻的秘处被充血肿胀的性器入侵着，全身的血液好像一下子涌上了脑袋，耳中一阵嗡鸣。安娜拔出肉物，再狠狠插进去，粗暴的征服姿态从视觉到感觉上完全满足了omega本能里被强大的alpha征服的渴望，灼热的感觉再一次出现在小腹里，那是肌肉极度亢奋时产生的错觉。  
“啊啊……安娜……”  
“你今天终于肯理我了，喜欢吗？喜欢插着你的东西吗？”  
摩擦产生的热量几乎将爱莎焚烧殆尽，她模糊听见安娜的质问，小穴立刻哆嗦着夹紧了其中进出的性器，肉穴里敏感的地方很多，但无差别地受到刮蹭，甚至被自己的主人逼迫着与肉棒挤压摩擦，更进一步刺激了快感的聚集。  
这从内到外像是烧起来的快感正酝酿着一种前所未有的冲击，本能这样告诉爱莎，她忍不住绷紧了小腹，酸胀的感觉越来越剧烈，足尖兴奋地绷紧，接着，在23年人生里从来没体验过的绝顶快感从小腹深处炸裂开，一瞬间席卷了全身。  
她眼前一片白光，甚至不太记得自己有没有叫。而安娜听见她毫不掩饰的欢叫，感受着大股蜜水不停地喷在肉冠上，也加快速度撞击着花心。宫口在反复的扣击下颤抖着张开了，柔软的小嘴吻着肉冠顶端的沟槽，由本能驱使着不停吮吸，安娜被吸得腰眼酸麻，再也忍耐不住地射出了滚烫的汁液，又被饥渴的小嘴都吸了进去。

古老而原始的仪式终于告一段落，会客室里充斥着纠缠的荷尔蒙的味道。因为高潮而稍微缓解了发热症状的爱莎终于恢复了一点神智，就清晰地感觉到小穴里装着多的不正常的液体：alpha的结还没有松开，精液还在不停地浇灌宫口，烫得她身心极度满足。  
“啊……”她忍不住地呻吟，在听到了自己沙哑的声音之后忽然惊醒过来。  
发热暂时退去了，她清晰地感觉到粗大的性器插在自己酸胀的肉穴里，也清晰地感觉到安娜丰满的胸部正和自己叠压在一起。她羞耻地想推开安娜，合拢双腿，但属于alpha的结卡在穴口，刚才那一下给两人都造成了不小的疼痛。  
安娜紧紧抱着她，耻骨与她紧密相贴，手也按在她腰上，让她无法再动弹。  
“别动，你会弄伤你自己的。”


	3. Chapter 3

“我……”忽然，一大股汁液射出来，烫的她呻吟一声。她恨不得找个地缝钻进去，这样羞耻的姿势毁了她精心构建的谎言，毁了她伪装出来的alpha的高傲，也毁了她所有的冷淡。  
她试图分开双腿，以免碰到安娜裸露的皮肤而让大家尴尬。安娜却伸出一只手，把她的腿叠在自己腰间，在她耳边说：“你这样会很累的。”  
她强忍着羞耻，问：“还有……还有多久？”  
“五分钟……忍一忍。”  
爱莎不敢看妹妹，但忽然有一只手指碰到她脸上，撩走了一颗马上要滴下来的泪珠。  
高潮时候的生理泪水。  
察觉到安娜要开口，爱莎按住她的嘴，冷酷地命令她：“不许问。”  
又一股滚烫的液体打在花心上，她强忍着呻吟，结果就是喉头溢出一阵压抑的长吟。  
她清晰地听到最后的尊严破碎的声音。  
安娜忽然抱着她，就着性器还插在她体内的动作站起来，她惊叫一声，充满防备地问：“你要做什么？”  
安娜让她搂着自己的脖子，托着她的屁股往衣帽间的方向走了一段，每走一步，性器相互摩擦的感觉都让她生出一种毛骨悚然的快感。  
每走一步，坚硬的冠头都撞击着疲惫而贪婪的花心，特别是它还在不停地向外溢出精液。爱莎强忍着不叫出来，最后一口咬在了安娜肩头。  
撞击终于停了，而结还没有松开，安娜让她转过头，在她嘴里塞了两片药，又用空出来的手拿了杯子，看见她呆愣着，举杯喝了一大口，然后托着艾莎的后脑勺，嘴对嘴喂了过去。  
艾莎猛然推开她，“咳咳……这是什么？”  
“呃，避孕药，我猜你需要。”  
艾莎猛然红了脸，小声问：“你怎么会有这种东西？”  
安娜难以置信地睁大眼睛，“当然了！每个人都应该随身携带……噢，我是说每个alpha。”  
艾莎不解地反问：“为什么？为什么alpha需要带？”  
安娜斟酌着说：“呃，单身的阿尔法，比如说像我这样的，会有很多omega投怀送抱，总不能再让他们带着孩子来找我第二次吧？”  
“你是说，有人想给你生孩子？”  
安娜涨红了脸，不服输地说：“我的追求者虽然比你的少，但是——呃……”  
艾莎一时被她逗笑，但很快收起这幅脸孔，“我当然不需要，我会拒绝他们所有人，我以为你也会。”  
安娜又不可置信地说：“当然不，大家不都会准备避孕药，然后舒舒服服打一炮吗？”  
艾莎嫌恶地偏开头。  
最后一股精液这时候射了出来，烫得艾莎两腿一软，险些勾不住安娜的腰，安娜伸手托住她，性器根部的结消失了，膨大的阴蒂变软变小，从肉穴里退出来。大股的蜜水混合了白浊的精液从暂时无法闭合的穴口里滴下来，在寂静中能清晰地听到液体砸在地板上的声音。  
她挣扎着推开安娜，“放我下来。”  
安娜摇摇头，“你站不住的。”  
艾莎执意推开她，脚在踩到地面之后忽然酸软，几乎跪在地上。  
面前刮过一阵疾风，安娜一把抱起她。重新把她圈进自己怀里，两人赤裸的胸口紧紧贴着，安娜仰望着姐姐，轻柔地说：“怎么了？你想去哪里？”  
艾莎无法承受这样的注视，好像自己被看穿了一样，她推推安娜，“我没事，你放我下来。”  
安娜没有办法，只好把她放下，艾莎扶着墙壁一点一点站起来。  
她的衣服几乎已经全被安娜脱掉了，白色的衬衫被扯掉了扣子，因而也无法扣起来，白衬衫盖住了她的臀部，下摆露出修长的双腿。它们打着颤，还有液体不停地滴下来。  
“你去哪？我扶你？”  
艾莎沉着声音：“我去洗干净，然后回房。你不用过来。”  
“我们是一家人，你不必这样拒绝我。”  
艾莎倏尔回头，低吼道：“我们是一家人，所以我们不能这样！”  
“可你的……”  
艾莎摆摆手，扶着墙壁慢慢朝楼梯走去，“我房间是密封的，空调装了过滤器。”  
“我不是说这个……”安娜跟了过去。艾莎勉强挺起脊背，背影看起来越发单薄，也充满了情色的味道。她是个omega，安娜在脑中强调，这终于解释了为什么艾莎的背影总是能吸引她的注意力并引起她的冲动，让她不得不选择裙装来遮盖随时翘起的性器。好在她是女性alpha，裙装也是可以接受的范围。  
不出所料地，艾莎呜咽一声，然后倒下了。安娜及时接住她，“这只是个开始，你怎么会犯这样的常识错误？”  
发热又开始了，她浑身酸软无力，仅剩的理智依然强调：“我们不能这样……这是乱伦……！”  
“可我不能让陌生人对你做这些。”安娜的手从她身上的衬衫间隙里伸进去，握住一只丰满的乳房。薄红色的乳尖极度膨胀，嘴里说着不要，身体却已忍不住把自己往安娜手上蹭。  
该死的本能。

alpha的气息对她发起了全面进攻，艾莎几乎要溺死在无处不在的活泼而炽烈的信息素里，她没有力气再去扯开安娜捏着自己前胸的手，倒仿佛是拉着不让她走一样。两腿之间的秘肉又开始蠕动，吐着蜜水做好了第二次交合的准备。空虚的感觉剧烈地侵蚀着她的神志，在本能的强大力量前她又一次感受到了自己的软弱，甚至哭喊着对安娜说：“我不想、我不想这样！救救我……”  
安娜不知道什么时候脱掉了自己身上的衣服，艾莎一边磨蹭着她，一边紧紧抱着她的勃颈，好像稍微一松手，就会掉进只有她才会被吸进去的深渊。  
安娜两腿间的性器肿得发烫，在两人小腹之间被来回按压着，尖端吐出一些透明的粘液，弄得小腹上又粘又湿。  
但她还得安慰逐渐陷入狂乱的艾莎，吻她的嘴让她没办法说话，而她从前冷漠又一丝不苟的姐姐就像是被喂进了奶嘴的饥饿婴儿，吮吸着她的舌头就不肯松口。  
强烈的反差刺激了安娜本就灼烧的欲望，肉物膨胀得更大更疼了，急需一个温暖的巢穴狠狠挤压一番。她带着艾莎向后倒下，陷入柔软的沙发中。艾莎抓着她的胳膊让她紧紧环绕着自己，修长的双腿也硬要和她缠在一块。她让艾莎跪在自己双腿两侧，两条看起来没什么区别的长腿紧贴而相互淫靡地摩擦。蜜水大量分泌而把之前灌进去的东西一起冲了出来，顺着大腿染得两人相贴的地方到处都是。  
之前受到极度压抑的交配本能疯狂地反噬，饥渴的肉穴滴滴答答地吐出水，她仅剩的理智已经无法处理这样的情况，干脆选择了不去面对。她紧紧抱着安娜，也让安娜紧紧抱着她，又不停蠕动着，试图只靠这样紧密又刺激的动作来满足自己。  
皮肤摩擦的感觉是能在这个时候提供相当的快感，可症结并不在此。空虚感时刻提醒着她该被爱抚和粗暴对待的地方到底是哪里，可那里什么也没有。她难受得几乎要哭出来了，嘴里含混不清地叫着：“安娜，难受……难受……”  
怀里抱着的美人却不让你进一步行动，安娜的自制力也所剩无几，她在姐姐洁白的脖子和肩膀上留下了无数的吻痕和牙印，在痛感的刺激下，艾莎不但没觉得疼，甚至还发出了酥软的呻吟。  
“让我进去，让我进去就不难受了。”  
白金色头发的美人紧闭双眼不停摇头，撑着她的肩膀不许她挺起腰，安娜恼火地咬住已经硬得像颗石头一样的乳头，又吸又咬地让艾莎只能啜泣呻吟。  
她的手指从臀缝里滑到湿透的小穴边上，这淫荡的身体迫不及待地迎上来，翘起屁股方便她进出。那里的秘肉已经完全张开了，花瓣上挂着晶莹的液体，随着她急促的呼吸甩得附近到处都是。  
她抓住艾莎隐隐看得到腹肌的腰，狠狠往下一按，自己的腰也重重往上一挺。肉冠挤开了层层穴肉狠狠撞在脆弱的花心上，周围的穴肉立刻从四面八方围过来，亲热地缠住她的性器，像是同时有千百之手一起握着它一样。  
艾莎前半句说着“不”，后半句已经起起伏伏地呻吟出来，她仍然说着“不”，把自己的身体从安娜膨大的阴蒂上拔出来，但紧接着又被按了回去。  
这着魔的感觉正是艾莎想要的，小穴被肉棒紧紧地塞住，肉冠头顶着敏感的花心，冠沿用力刮着肉穴里敏感的位置。所剩无几的理智告诉她不应该和妹妹发生这样的肉体关系，不应该放纵自己这样放荡，她又一次想拔出自己的身体，按着安娜的肩膀又用力向上。安娜又一次把她按下来，艾莎没有反抗，她的肉体极度钟爱和渴望这猛烈的穿刺与摩擦，被抓住腰之后她已经有预感会发生什么，然后就欢欣地等着它凶猛地劈开夹紧的秘肉。  
几轮之后，姐妹两人已经彻底臣服在肉欲下，艾莎还保有一丝理智，但完全屈服了。


	4. chapter 4

她藉着沙发的弹性挺起身子，让肉棒几乎完全脱离身体，然后藉着重力落回去，屁股翘起一个微妙的弧度，就能顺利再把这根带来无上快乐的宝贝完全吃进肉穴里。  
她半睁着眼睛，看着安娜不停喘息、吞咽，身上各处的肌肉随着抽送的节奏鼓起松开，忍不住吻上去。安娜好像是被充了电，捏着姐姐的腰，迎着自己向上挺的动作狠狠按下来。  
艾莎渐渐全身酸软，柔顺地趴在安娜身上，只有腰不停随着安娜的动作前后吞吐着肉棒。高速的摩擦产生了高热，轻易地超过了她现在正在发热的体温，从内部就要把她烧起来，她终于在清醒中记得了这种让灵魂颤抖的快乐，但这远远不是结束，安娜每一次几乎都能把她挑起来的撞击一样能重重打在脆弱的宫口上，那地方又颤抖着张开了，饥渴地要人喂饱它。面对着粗大的肉棒，它好像本能地明白那是什么，几乎是瞬间就流下了口水，大量晶亮的蜜液被伞头勾了出来，流得到处都是，黏在里面不肯离开的那些则被随之而来的粗暴动作打成了泡沫。  
“安娜、安娜、太满了……太满了……”  
安娜喘着气，粗戛地说：“怎么了？亲爱的姐姐……刚才那次慢一点你就要哭呢。”  
艾莎罕有地撒娇，两腿夹紧她的臀部不肯再让她粗暴地进出。  
安娜紧紧搂着她，肉物小小地戳刺，弄得艾莎又叫起难受，安娜抵住宫口转动研磨，怀里的美人终于不说难受了，转而随着角度和力道婉转地呻吟出声。  
大概是每一下都很舒畅吧，她的呻吟几乎没有停过，酥软的声音连绵不绝，只有在换气的时候才会暂时停歇。  
“这么喜欢吗？”  
艾莎胡乱点了几下头，又左右晃着头，“我要疯了……我会疯的……”她说着忽然紧紧勒住了安娜，耻骨死死抵在她身上，失控地发出高亢的呻吟。  
这张嘴无数次冷淡地说出讽刺的话，安娜还从不知道它也会发出如此妖媚的声音，她按着艾莎的后脑，逼迫她和自己接吻，肉茎的顶端仍然撬动着宫口，滚烫的液体一股一股地从那里吐出来，喷在肉冠顶端，小嘴忘情地吮吸着冠头的浅沟，馋得不停流出口水。艾莎抬起头来换气，扬着脖子像是一只中箭的天鹅一样哀鸣着。安娜抚摸着她优美的肩颈，听见她含混地说着：“安娜……我会疯了……好棒……我会死的……别出来……杀了我吧……杀了我吧……”  
安娜把肉茎前端一点点嵌进了宫口，那张小嘴毫不矜持地吮吸着肉质的圆头，吸得她简直要立刻缴械。她曾经冷静自持的姐姐把头埋在她的颈窝里，因为在高潮之后仍然持续受到刺激又被送上了新的巅峰。她完全不顾形象地呻吟着，在安娜怀中扭动着寻求慰藉，窄臀含着肉棒不停地扭动，好确保肉穴里所有敏感的地方都能平均地受到照顾。

她彻底变成了一头发情的雌兽。  
安娜似乎懂得高傲的艾莎为什么要服用大剂量的抑制剂，甚至懂得她为什么要刻意隐藏自己的性别。这样形象尽毁的发情，如果在艾莎的理性还在的时候，是绝对不会允许它发生的。老天为什么要让她生为omega呢？  
光是想想她美丽又高傲的姐姐不得不为了不知哪里来的陌生人生孩子，她就觉得浑身的刺都竖起来了。如果艾莎只会生孩子，该是多么浪费才华的一件事。  
可如果她生为alpha……安娜快速小幅度地挺动腰身，肉冠与宫口急速摩擦着，那张小嘴急切地想要吸住会喷出汁液的孔穴，又因为每次都咬不到而空虚得哭起来。  
晶莹的蜜液在高潮之后大量涌出，甚至满得从咬得死死的两具性器之间溢出来，持续的高潮仍然在继续，紧紧绞住的穴肉绞得更紧了，安娜被死死地咬住，还有人对她浑身最敏感的地方又舔又吸，积累的快感最终击穿了她的防御，膨大的节在性器的根部出现，死死卡在小穴的入口，奶白色的汁液毫无保留地喷给那张咬住她的小嘴。  
子宫因本能而渴望着来自年轻强大的alpha的种子，它饥渴地张嘴吮吸着，在汁液浇灌进来的时候极度愉悦地抽搐，引发了艾莎自发情以来最强烈的痉挛。  
姐姐尖叫着缩在安娜怀中，白金色的头发散乱不堪，发尾被身上的汗水打湿了，黏在她赤裸的后背上。  
节把两人连接在一起，汁液还在一股一股地挤进子宫里，安娜明白高潮之后艾莎的理智又会回来，要不是节把她们两个卡在一起，她一定会头也不回地走掉。  
艾莎柔顺地藏在她怀中，没有像她想象的一样无情地嘲讽她。  
她的身体是温热的，不是她常年想象的冰冷。她抚摸着艾莎的头发和裸背，小声在她耳边说：“姐姐，你可以依靠我，不要总是拒绝我，好吗？”  
她的姐姐回答她：“但绝不是现在这样。”艾莎的声音还染着高潮时候特有的酥媚，但语气冷淡又不留情面。安娜叹了口气，坏心地顶了一下，果然听见艾莎无法抑制地发出甜腻的呻吟。高潮的余韵远没有停止，粗大的节把肉径塞得满满的，里面被充满活力的汁液灌得几乎涨起来。被塞了满肚子温暖的东西，艾莎的身体仍旧在愉悦地颤抖，比起这个来，她还有很多问题要问安娜。  
“还有多久？”  
安娜抬头看了看墙上的钟：“五分钟。别想逃开我，我的姐姐，最多半个小时，你又会开始发热了。”  
艾莎重重地叹息一声，之后就没有再说话。她的肉体还在极度愉悦之中，不时射出的汁液引发了阵阵涟漪，节消退之后，她推开安娜，蜷缩在沙发上，双眼无神地望着前方。  
安娜想过去拥抱她，艾莎先一步发话：“别碰我。”  
安娜愤怒地说：“你不能这样，发热的时候就用我止痒。满足了就把我推到一边！”  
“……对不起。”  
安娜扑过去，把她整个抱到自己怀里，艾莎不断地挣扎，但安娜有意大量放出信息素，很快就全面压制住了睡莲的香气，“你到底讨厌我什么？为什么总是对我那么冷淡？”  
艾莎放弃了挣扎，疲惫地靠在她怀里。混合的汁液从大腿内侧滑下来，奇怪的是，这些滑腻的液体如果不是在交合期间，就让人觉得那么难受，就好像安娜本身的存在一样。  
“我不讨厌你。”  
安娜低声在她耳边说，“发热的间隙没有多长，等会儿我可以在你会说实话的时候问你。”  
艾莎无端端打了个寒颤，她当然明白安娜说的是什么意思，事实上她对自己在刚才的情事里坦率地喊出自己的需求一事还是有相当清醒的记忆，只不过求欢的话似乎不经大脑就说出来了，完全不顾及主人的尊严。  
“嗯？姐姐，你打算什么时候告诉我？”  
“因为……你是个alpha。”  
安娜困惑地反问：“你是讨厌alpha，还是讨厌我有alpha的性别？”  
“……为什么你是alpha，而我不是？”她似乎无意识地用手掌贴在安娜灼热的皮肤表面，有些着迷地摩擦着，摸过精致的脖颈和锁骨，摸着她手臂上棱角分明的肌肉，摸过她丰满紧致的胸部，甚至调皮地拨弄和她一样的薄红色乳尖。“你不费吹灰之力得到的东西，我却要逼迫自己拼死地努力才有，为什么这么不公平？”  
安娜说不清楚自己心里是什么感觉，不过这时候怜惜占了上风，她也摸着艾莎的脸，轻声说：“那你也已经拥有了可以媲美alpha的实力，你向来比我强，你甚至比很多alpha强，你为什么……你为什么还要讨厌我？”  
艾莎抬起头，瞪着安娜：“因为你……因为你根本不会像我这样失控！发情期里我根本没有选择的权利，只能像动物一样交配！”  
艾莎不知道哪来的力气，推开了安娜，扶着扶手上了楼梯，进了自己的房间。安娜看见白色的液体不断地从白衬衫的下端渗出而撒了一路，甜腻的腥味在家里弥漫，看见她消失在楼梯的尽头，听见她重重地关上了门。  
幸好她还知道不锁。

艾莎打开水龙头，温水喷洒下来。身上黏腻的汗水被清水稀释冲走，她用力搓着两腿之间更加粘稠的地方，属于安娜的麝香味却因为热水的蒸汽而弄得满屋子都是。更可怕的是，她闻到这样的味道，本来就濡湿的穴口里又忍不住吐出一些爱液。  
就好像是准备好等她进来一样。  
艾莎恐惧地靠在瓷砖上。门没有锁，理智告诉她不能锁门，否则她一个人也许会因为发热又无法与alpha交合而弄出什么她也处理不了的乱子，可心中对身体失控的抗拒让她在听到安娜一步一步接近的时候全身的汗毛都竖了起来。  
这种无法抑制的恐惧在门把手轻响的时候上升到了顶点。在两轮激烈的性事之后她已经没有了任何能反抗安娜的力气，之前也没有。或许发情期之外可以一战，但这该死的发情期抽走了她所有的力气，只能任别的alpha把性器插进她饥渴的肉穴里。  
就算是心中回荡着恐惧，她的秘肉仍然不由自主地发热，自发地微微抽搐，仿佛在盼望着什么到来。  
但安娜并没有拧开门把手，她先敲了敲门，问：“需要我帮一把手吗？”  
“……暂时不用。”  
安娜听之后走开了两步，艾莎心里反倒有一种失落。只要安娜越强硬，越像是强迫她，她就越发会觉得不用为自己的失控负责，一切都是因为别人强迫的不是吗？可安娜没有，外面隐隐响起了说话声。属于omega的独占本能此时占了上风，她脑中胡思乱想着，想知道安娜是不是在打电话安抚那些送上门来的追求者们，说不定其中有一两个跟她有固定床伴关系的……她不是随身携带避孕药吗？  
安娜边打电话边在屋里走来走去，艾莎关掉了水龙头，用浴巾把自己裹起来，靠在门边听清了安娜说“是的，明天不用过来清扫了，我找了人后天来修换气机，会弄得家里很乱的。”  
接着她又打了几通电话，分别给导师和办公室请假，每一边都用了不同的借口，这个小坏蛋。  
过了一会儿安娜走到门边，似乎靠在了那里。  
她只是在那里，就让艾莎几乎受不了了。穴肉饥饿地蠕动，一边分泌出丰沛的汁水。  
“……艾莎，alpha也没有办法控制自己，只有Beta不会发情，自由快乐而平庸。”  
“……如果是这样，我宁愿做个Beta。”  
“艾莎，你很优秀！”  
“那又如何？alpha不会被征服！只有omega会！”  
她说的是事实，天生的差距让她没有办法抵抗致命的信息素。如果在平常，就算是安娜有心图谋不轨也多半无法得逞，但现在，她只有默默承受的份。

幸好她是个omega。腿间的性器精神地抬起头，安娜心中暗想。


	5. Chapter 5

艾莎打开了门，热腾腾的蒸汽里溶解了大剂量的睡莲香气，比空气里所能容纳的最大值还要大得多，甜美的气息勾起了安娜基因中的征服欲望，她赶紧捂住鼻子，抗议到：“我马上就能让你见识到alpha是怎么失控的了！”  
艾莎看到她腿间翘挺的欲望，打开换气装置，过了一会，大剂量的信息素被过滤掉了许多。她从安娜身边走过，然后推了她一把，“去洗洗。”  
安娜被她推进浴室，脱掉随手抓来随便穿在身上的衬衫，丢进脏衣篓，和艾莎刚才脱下来的那件放在一起。  
同一种款式。

她草草冲了冲水，洗掉身上的粘液，终于感觉到了清爽，她那被信息素糊住的脑子也终于开始思考：我终于进了艾莎的房间？

她已经很久没有进过艾莎的房间了，艾莎也不会进她的。楼上本来有四个房间，爸妈的卧室、她的卧室、艾莎的卧室以及客房，爸妈的卧室已经被改装成了艾莎的枪械收藏室和书房，不过里面有什么，她绝不会比家里的帮佣更清楚。  
现在这里到处都是睡莲的香气，膨大的阴蒂因为信息素的味道微微颤抖，它早就准备好了把一个omega操个爽，她推开门，一股冷风吹清醒了她的脑子。  
“呃……艾莎，你介意帮我拿我的浴巾吗？”  
艾莎冷淡但疲惫地回答：“你先出来。”  
安娜走出来，踩在门口的垫子上，白色的浴巾劈头盖脸地飞过来，盖住了她。

艾莎把自己的浴巾丢给了她，沾满信息素的浴巾把安娜裹在里面，仿佛一瞬间烧断了保险丝，清醒过来的时候，房间里正回荡着艾莎压抑着的、又软又媚的呻吟。  
她肿胀的性器不知什么时候插进了她姐姐水嫩的肉穴里。她从后面压着艾莎，按住她的后背，强迫她翘起屁股，正从后面快速操弄着姐姐。  
温暖，湿滑。性器泡在滴着水的小穴里，舒服得她直吸气。女性alpha通常没有男性alpha那么粗长的性器，不过女性omega的生殖通道也通常比男性omega浅很多。就像这样，非常合适地，就像是配套而生的一样，安娜插到底部，肉穴刚刚好把自己的性器全部吞下去。  
艾莎的身体并没有发热，她的间歇性发热还没有开始，可她们已经开始做爱了。安娜猜想是她闻到信息素的气味之后不受控制地压倒了她的姐姐，但还是俯下身去，凑到艾莎耳边问：“姐姐，你是怎么被我摆弄成这个样子的？”  
“呜……你……你自己不记得了吗？”  
“是啊，见识到了吗？alpha失控？”  
因为安娜的动作停下了，所以艾莎软软地呻吟着，狼狈地点头。  
“所以告诉我，姐姐，我怎么把你弄成这个样子的？”  
“呜……”  
安娜舔着她的耳垂，细碎的水声比下身相互摩擦的感觉还要更……更亲密狎昵。毕竟相互摩擦性器只不过是因为信息素，可接吻和互相亲吻身体又算什么呢？  
艾莎忍不住地躲闪，当然无法摆脱如影随行的嘴唇，只是在身体与床垫之间产生了一条缝隙。一只手伸到缝隙里，捏住了她饱满的胸部，指尖轻轻掐着胀痛的乳尖，产生出阵阵清晰的快意。  
天、天呐，好舒服……  
耳后和乳尖都被攻击着，穴肉里则满满插着肉棒，她满足地叹息着，耳朵和乳尖却同时一痛。  
安娜咬着她的耳朵轻轻说：“你是想现在回答我，还是让我在你只会说实话的时候问？”她说着打开了电话的录音功能，“就算是你无意识说的，就算你事后，我也会让你听到的。”  
“不……”  
“我保证你那时候会说得淫荡又热情。”  
“啊……啊……安娜……别这样……”  
“你的时间不多了，你已经开始发烫了，从里面。”她拍了拍艾莎稍嫌窄的臀部，穴肉因而猛然颤抖收缩，像是有人一把捏住了她膨大的阴蒂一样。  
她发热的时候到底会不会像刚才第一次交合一样喊出真话来，安娜并没有把握，但艾莎似乎笃信此事会发生，脸上的表情摇摇欲坠，安娜恶质地想看她崩溃的表情，于是诱导着问：“我刚刚过来的时候，很快吗？”  
“对……  
“有多快？”  
“一瞬间，你朝我扑过来。”  
“你逃跑了吗？”  
“我蹬开了你，然后想跑。”  
“你跑掉了吗？”  
“我刚想起跑……”  
“起跑？”  
“我做了起跑……啊……起跑的姿势。”  
安娜忽然清晰地回忆起曾经的一个场景。艾莎参加运动会的跑步比赛，用标准的起跑姿势准备时，刚刚分化的安娜第一次勃起了。就在看到艾莎翘起臀部的一瞬间。  
“然后呢？然后发生了什么？”她的喘息变得剧烈，腿间的硬物也变得越发肿胀滚烫，她觉得她和艾莎都会等不到故事讲完就会重新陷入热潮，不过艾莎还是气喘吁吁地继续说：“你扑过来，压住我，强迫我……强迫我……”  
她一瞬间释放出相当浓度的信息素，命令到：“说出来！”  
“抬起屁股。”  
这话一定让她很羞耻，又很快乐，肉穴剧烈地收缩着，一张一合地咬着深陷其中的性器，摩擦过后艾莎细细地呜咽，又倔犟地把这些声音都用手臂压住。  
“然后呢？然后发生了什么？”  
“……你……呜……你插进来了……安娜，别这样……”她的双腿都紧绷起来，穴肉紧紧绞住她甚至绷得越发僵硬了。  
“我用什么插进了你哪里？”安娜温柔地吻着她，空着的一只手缓缓插进了她白金色的头发里，轻柔地按摩着头部，“是这样吗？我这样对你了吗？姐姐，你真漂亮……”  
“别在这个时候叫我姐姐……！呜……啊……哈啊……”她的腰身蠢蠢欲动，安娜按住了她翘挺的小屁股，说：“我想我还是等会问你好了，一定会听到很有趣的答案。”  
“不！别……啊……啊……安娜……安娜……别动……”  
“是你……是你不要动……不要扭屁股……快说？嗯？”  
“是你的……阴蒂，插入了我的阴道……呜……安娜……啊啊啊安娜……！”安娜试图换个跪姿，但不知道碰到了哪里，刚才已经绞得很僵硬的穴肉被这个微小的动作触发，忽然极速张开又收缩，不多的描述词激发了她无尽的想象，刚才第一次和第二次的交合画面一股脑涌进记忆里，满脑子都是亲眼看着自己被安娜充血红肿的性器进入的画面，那印象如此深刻清晰，甚至让她能完整想象出安娜是如何捏着她的腰，用肉冠摩擦了两下她沾满淫水的阴蒂，然后就着不停吐水的穴口狠狠一插到底的画面。  
光是这样的想象和塞满阴道的充盈感就让她穴肉紧缩，引起肌肉大规模的痉挛，竟然就这样简简单单的高潮了。这是她在清醒状态下，发热症状外的第一次高潮，甜美至极，全身的毛孔都仿佛张开了一样，她快活地呻吟着，发出甜腻的叹息，但很快意识到自己不应该这样。  
干巴巴的专业词汇也能刺激得姐姐高潮，安娜轻笑着：“真是个敏感的小可爱。世界上怎么会有你这么……你这么美丽可爱的人？”  
“呜……”艾莎把头埋在高起的枕头里，平时一个眼神就能让所有对她有非分之想的人退却，但除了眼神，她也没有办法对安娜怎么样。她现在被性器牢牢钉住，楔入体内的肉物还在源源不断地提供快感，除了腹部的肌肉群，她什么地方都是酸软无力的。虽然在清醒状态下，性爱的快感也仍然那么强烈，她想不顾一切地呻吟，以此来发泄过于快乐的情绪。她一边冷静地判断是这个身体本身敏感度太高，一边忍不住转动臀部，靠有限的距离制造出足够长的摩擦，以缓解来自深处的痒。  
现在她的妹妹不再按着她的腰眼让她无法动弹。她整个人都趴在了自己背上，双手绕到胸前，不轻不重地揉着。乳头早就坚硬得和石头一样了，被撑开的皮肤一碰就疼，却在安娜粗暴的玩弄里产生出混在痛觉里的快感。

后背被贴着，灼热的感觉缓解了只有胸前被玩弄而产生的大片空虚。安娜低低的叫着她的名字，性器在湿滑的通道里进出，想象着刚才把姐姐按在床上，从后面一举插入的画面。  
错过了真是太可惜了。为此她刻意把整根肉棒都拔出来。冠头带出大量蜜液，自己也显得油亮而狰狞，拔出来的瞬间向上弹起，甚至拉出了几根银丝。  
穴口一时合不上，穴肉的主人也不满地摇晃着屁股，“安娜，难受……别出来……”

安娜以为她进入了又一次发热，于是搂紧她，用自己的阴蒂在她含着水的臀缝里来回摩擦两下，蹭着艾莎那无法发育起来的幼小阴蒂，又把膨大的性器插了回去。  
它立刻收到了欢迎，小嘴里的肉不停地蠕动着，争相要和它亲密地接触。  
“好啊……姐姐……喂饱你……！看它们，饿得都不行了呢。”  
“安娜……安娜……啊啊……别说……”艾莎并没有像前两次一样失去意识，她还有限地控制着身体，但在听到“姐姐”和“喂饱”两个字的时候，穴肉欢快地收缩着，丝毫没有顾及主人的颜面。  
肉棒在水嫩的腔穴里流畅地进出着。穴肉被反复地撑开，冠头刮着她所有渴望照顾的部位，充盈的满足感带来了幸福的错觉。很久没有和安娜这么亲密了，她想起一些小时候两人一起玩耍的事情，那些经过她记得很清楚，而那些快乐的感觉……却渐渐和现在这种淫靡的充盈感混淆起来。  
“不……不……安娜……安娜……”  
安娜握住她胡乱挥舞的手，“弄疼你了？”  
艾莎喘着气，说不出话，只是摇头。  
安娜加快了速度，小腹撞击臀部的声音变得密集起来，艾莎清晰地感觉到臀肉被撞得变形抖动，然后又恢复原状，周而复始。胸前的柔软被人捏住不断地改变形态，浑圆的乳珠被安娜捏着，甚至恶意地以此为受力点，把自己拉向她。  
被人拉着乳尖，整个人都往粗大的性器上撞去。火烧得她内里空虚而干渴，肉棒把里面饱含的水分搅动得发出咕叽咕叽的声音，反而加速了这种灼热。那种让周围显得极度不真实的感觉出现了，身体不由自主地跟着安娜的律动而律动，翘起屁股把穴口对准肉棒，朝着那里狠狠地撞过去。稍微错位的对接让肉质冠头狠狠擦过阴道里的各处敏感，然后撞在宫口前。那嗜好受虐的组织欢乐地吐出一口蜜液，迫不及待地张嘴吻着冠沟，安娜在那小嘴上碾了碾，感受着这样一股吸力，险些直接射出去。  
“安娜……安娜……好舒服啊……好烫……好热……好满……安娜……安娜……”  
安娜忽然又起了坏心思，“艾莎、艾莎，我是怎么把你压在床上操的？我不记得了……”  
“你啊……啊啊……你像着魔一样扑过来，我……想跑……想跑……你把我按在床上……捏着……啊这里……就是这里……捏着……肉棒一下插进来……好满……好涨……是安娜……安娜啊啊……”  
“我那时弄疼你了吗？你那时湿着吗？”  
艾莎呜咽着点头。  
“刚才没有洗吗？我以为你会……啊……不要咬……放松……”  
“洗、洗了……安娜太好闻了，闻过就会湿……啊啊……都是安娜的错……”  
不知道为什么听着非常开心，她打了艾莎的屁股，穴肉抽搐着。“你那时想不想要？”  
“想要……！想要……快要疯了……想要安娜狠狠折磨我……呜……”


	6. Chapter 6

“最想让我怎么对你？”  
“啊啊啊……想让安娜、安娜、强暴我，弄坏我，杀了我……！”

不太明白这个需求具体指什么，安娜只是被零碎的词语激发了侵略性，开足了马力动着腰，身下这个强壮得有些过分的omega也配合地一下一下地挺着臀部，来自基因的天性强迫她的身体渴望精液，宫口因此也越发频繁地开合，舔着整个alpha阴蒂最敏感的地方。  
来自灵魂深处的热也快要把安娜焚烧殆尽了，她趴在艾莎背上，每一下的戳刺都像是要冲进子宫里，又像是主人安抚着她嗜好受虐的奴隶。宫口在不停的撬动下张开了一些，终于一口咬紧了浅浅的孔穴，奋力吮吸着叫它吐出温暖的汁液。  
艾莎的呻吟声已经连成了一片，不停叫着安娜的名字。  
“安娜别走……安娜救我……给我……给我……好饿……哈啊……哈啊……再重一点……弄坏我吧……！安娜弄坏我吧……！”  
她酥软的声音带着哭腔，听起来像是平常冰质的声音被发热融化了一样。安娜听着她放开了的欢叫，也忍不住在每一次插进去的时候大喊。  
“艾莎……艾莎……啊天呐，你真棒，吸住我……吸住我了……啊啊……我爱你……”  
艾莎吸着她，绞着她，最终，她的意志力再也承受不了堆积的快感，性器底部的结张开，前方的孔穴里喷出灼热的液体，然后被紧紧咬着她的宫口一滴不剩地吸了进去。贪心的小东西被突如其来的射击刺激得痉挛不断，吃饱的满足感在小穴几乎让人疯狂的快感下又推了她一把，本来就存了大量的蜜液还没吐出来，艾莎被这次射出来的液体撑得发涨，灵魂却快乐得顾不上难受，头埋在枕头里发出愉悦至极的尖叫。

从几乎溺死人的高潮中回复过来，热量被暂时释放，艾莎的灵魂也暂时归位，刚才那一声开心又甜腻的婉转呻吟还留在她耳朵的短期记忆里。那是她发出的吗？感官渐渐清晰了，耳边有喘息声，背上似乎还压着一个人，她被她的妹妹摆成这样一个动物交配的羞耻姿势，不但被做得高潮连连，还让乱伦的精液射满了子宫。  
更可怕的是，她居然觉得舒服极了，愉快地想抱着安娜大叫。  
体内的结还远远不到消退的时间也就是说不管她再怎么不情愿地催促安娜，也不可能把她从自己背上赶下来，她们还得维持这个羞耻极了的动作，直到这次高潮彻底完结。

可她还是忍不住抱怨：“就没有办法弄开我们吗？”  
安娜的头和她并排搁着，握住她的手，和她一样剧烈地喘息。艾莎想着刚才不管喊了什么，都肯定被安娜听去了，就有一种恨不得饮弹自尽的冲动。  
“艾莎，趴着难受吗？”  
艾莎想了想，点点头。安娜从后面搂住她的腰，抱着她坐起来，牵动了体内满涨的性器，擦过还充分充血的敏感点，都让她们不由自主地呻吟。刚刚坐直，安娜又以性器为轴，把她一下转过来面对着自己。  
刺激太大了，尚未平复的高潮又起了涟漪，爽到难受的感觉逼迫她呻吟出声，猛地搂住安娜，死死抱住她的肩膀。  
可爱的反应让安娜忍不住笑出来。艾莎哀悼着已经荡然无存的属于家长和姐姐的尊严，心想这个姿势也不错，至少不需要“面对”安娜，只要把头搁在安娜肩膀上，就能安心当一只鸵鸟。  
“为什么要换成这个姿势，你有特别的偏高吗？”  
安娜拍拍她的屁股，“抱紧我，姐姐，我抱你去喝水。”  
“别叫我姐姐！”她明显感觉到安娜忽然的僵硬，小声改口说，“别在这个时候叫我姐姐。”  
可穴肉不争气地收缩起来，挤压着硬挺的性器。安娜肯定感觉到了。凭艾莎对安娜的了解，她一定早就发现言语刺激和她的反应之间的相关关系了。  
安娜这次没有再笑，只是小心起身，防止动作太大弄痛了被结卡住的部分。艾莎被迫紧拥着妹妹，腿也盘在她腰上，结让两人无法分离，可是她们选择了接触面积最大的连接方式。  
安娜托着她的屁股，一些体液从性器卡死的缝隙里溢出来，流得安娜满手都是。饮用水只有楼下厨房有，两人得维持这样的姿势下楼，走出门口的时候，安娜顺便拿了一件外套披在她身上。  
换气机的风稍微有点凉，暖意让艾莎放松下来，闭着眼睛问，“你对每个陪你做爱的人都这么好吗？”  
她知道这个问题难以回答，莫名的冲动让她问出这个莫名的问题，她甚至猜想答案一定是肯定的，但随之而来的是胸口的酸涩，她就明白了她想要安娜否定它。  
可为什么要否定它呢？我的动机又是什么呢？  
相连的性器每走一步就要相互挤压碰撞，尚未结束的高潮显然掀起了另一场绮梦。安娜一只手托着艾莎小巧的屁股，另一只手抚摸着她的后脑。艾莎略有恍惚，她离开这样的温情太久了，几乎仿佛已经不记得世上还有这种温存的感觉，她明明是渴望的，却用近乎自虐的方式把自己和这些都撕扯开了。

这种温情明明是离她很近的，抱着她、安慰她、插着她、还射在她体内——抖动的性器射出温热的精液，她的身体愉悦地吃下去，快感流遍了全身，她发出不可抑制的哀鸣，紧紧搂着安娜，这还不够，双腿也紧紧夹住她的妹妹。  
层层嫩肉挤压着性器，想把里面热腾腾的汁液都挤出来。  
安娜斟酌着刚才那个问题，可是一连串的余韵三番五次打断了她的思绪。她不愿意让艾莎发现自己对她与众不同，那可能会吓到她，毕竟她们还有浓厚的血缘关系；也不愿意告诉艾莎她和别人的待遇一样。  
怎么会一样呢？她是安娜爱慕、钦羡、渴望的姐姐。怀抱佳人的满足感和佳人的肉穴对她的贪婪压榨让她情不自禁轻哼出声，忽然把艾莎抵在旁边的墙上，紧紧抱着她，性器也深深插进深处。  
艾莎仰头叹息着，安娜吻着她的脸颊，低声说：“艾莎，对我来说，你是独一无二的。”  
意味不明，但听起来沉甸甸的，艾莎不知道怎么回应，只好问：“不是喝水吗？”  
安娜又抱起她，走到冰箱旁边，问：“喝你的气泡水吗？”  
艾莎点点头，安娜从冰箱里拿出两瓶，然后走到餐桌边上，把艾莎放上去，开了瓶子，递到她手里，艾莎一口气喝完，把瓶子放到一边。  
她左顾右盼的时候，安娜又递了一瓶来，艾莎接过之后没有立刻喝下去，而是问：“你不喝吗？射了那么多。”  
安娜在她看不见的地方惊讶地睁大了眼睛，一方面佩服她的姐姐如此平静地接受了这个乱伦的事实，还稀松平常地说出来，另一方面也惊讶于来自艾莎的好意，艾莎以前对她可相当冷淡。  
她接过姐姐递来的水，喝第一口的时候就觉得喉咙里干渴得像是火烧过一样，难以想象流了那么多水的艾莎会有多渴。她喝了一半，还给了艾莎。艾莎紧了紧盘在她腰间的腿，晃了晃瓶子。  
……她不会是怕“塞子”滑出来吧？安娜随即打消了这个念头，问：“你如果介意我喝过，我可以帮你拿新的。”  
艾莎摇摇头，轻轻嗯了一声，看样子是想说话，不过最终没有说出来。  
我们已经接过吻了，不是吗？

“你饿吗？”  
艾莎刚想摇头，肚子里响起一连串的声音，安娜轻轻地笑了，对她说：“夹紧点。”然后抱着她到冰箱里拿了吐司、熏肉和鸡蛋，“三明治好吗？我怕我们没空吃更花时间的。”  
艾莎顺手拿了一颗番茄，“好。”  
吐司放在吐司机里烤焦，鸡蛋和熏肉放在微波炉里叮成饼状，番茄切片铺在里面，蛋黄酱的味道让它们融为一体。安娜让艾莎帮忙够一下盘子，艾莎向斜后方倾斜，紧接着身下传来酥麻的感觉。  
相接的性器相互大幅摩擦，结不知道什么时候消失了，但膨大的阴蒂依旧硬挺，和她的阴道紧紧镶嵌着。结消失了，安娜也没有理由一直插着她，虽然其中滋味难以言喻的舒服，她不情不愿地拔出来，小声说了句“抱歉”，紧接着被两声轻叹盖了过去。  
大量的粘液在她退出来的时候流出来，她跳下地，白色的混合液顺着大腿流下来，安娜从旁边扯来纸巾，擦了三张勉强擦干净。  
这是两人联手搞出来的东西，谁也没敢看对方。  
因为长时间张开双腿的交合，艾莎站得有点不稳，安娜从后面扶住她，两人亲密地靠在一起，各自沉默着吃一模一样的三明治。随着时间的推移，她明显发现了不适：生殖器的前端——或者说，肉穴里，充斥着一种胀痛感，她清楚只要用手按一按，或者说别的什么东西，不逃避的说，安娜的肉棒，她就会好很多。她猜想这就是为什么在刚才下楼喝水做饭这一连串的行动里，她都配合着安娜保持她们两个性器相连的原因。  
“嗯……安娜。”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么……”  
“什么？”  
“结消下去之后没有变软？”她能感觉到背后有个东西顶着她的臀缝，也记得结好像是下楼后不久就消失了，只是因为它一直硬着，才让艾莎有一种她们一直卡在一起的错觉。  
“嗯……我也不知道，可能走下楼太刺激了。可能是因为女性alpha没有不应期吧，有时高潮过后也不会消退。”  
“什么时候才会结束……这太折磨人了。”理性上，她希望发情期立刻马上结束，但说起这个话题的时候，身体深处闪过一串火花，肉穴的胀痛不适感更加地明显，穴口滴滴答答地往外渗着水，那是新的爱液把上一轮还留在体内的东西冲了出来。  
“艾莎，发情期是三天，我觉得我应该抽空出去买点吃的，家里没什么马上就能吃的东西了。”  
安娜吃完了自己的那份，拍掉手上的面包屑，接下来也不知道要做什么了，等着艾莎下一次热潮的到来吗？  
艾莎靠在安娜怀中，一直盯着窗子发呆，窗子的玻璃是磨砂的，里面看不到外面，外面当然也看不到里面。忽然她扭过头来，“几点了？”  
“不到九点，怎么了，你约了人吗？”  
“九点？已经晚上了？！天哪。”她是十二点出的门，现在已经天黑了，三次发热和间隙，居然用掉了九个小时的时间。她难以置信地叹了口气，九个小时高强度的机械运动，她没有觉得累，安娜也没有。“你看见我的手机了吗？”  
安娜摇摇头，拍了拍艾莎的肩膀，示意她等一会儿，然后跑上楼拿自己的手机。她的手机刚才放在床边录音，后来忘记关了，果然，找到的时候已经没电了。  
艾莎看着她跑来跑去，腿间膨大的性器有精神地翘着，随着她的脚步晃来晃去，看起来有些可笑。她想：如果我是个alpha，会不会有一天也像这样，跑来跑去为我的情人找东西？  
——不，我不是她的情人，我这是怎么了？  
“安娜。”  
“艾莎？怎么了？”  
“我上去洗个澡。”  
“噢，噢，”安娜跑回来，“我抱你上去。”  
“我应该能走，我并不是腿受伤什么的。”只是走的有点不够稳，安娜从她后面伸出手，很干脆地把她横抱起来，她紧紧抓住外套，不想在安娜面前裸露过多。上了楼梯之后，安娜没有转到她的房间，而是朝自己的房间走过去。


	7. Chapter 7

“怎么了？为什么不回去？”  
“那边太乱了，床上湿了一大块，而且浴巾也用掉了。”安娜一边说着，一边咬住外套想丢到一边去，艾莎笑着自己动了手。淘气，她的妹妹从来都那么淘气，她注视了安娜很久，看着她从一个爱哭的小姑娘长成这样一个俊朗的美人，熟悉她每一点个性，但大多数时间只是羡慕地看着，带着一点丑陋的嫉妒和否定，从来没有参与其中，以至于她今天才明白，做安娜的朋友是一件多么愉悦的事。

她曾经有很长一段时间内都拒绝和安娜交流，但现在的样子好像她们每天都是这么亲密地度过的，今天只不过是其中平常的一天——如果忽视满肚子涨鼓鼓的爱液的话。

安娜打开花洒，温水洒在身上，艾莎洗掉身上黏腻的地方，察觉到腿间的不适，皱着眉头对安娜说：“你先转过去。”  
安娜乖乖地转过去，艾莎靠在墙上，手伸到两腿之间撑开不时蠕动的穴口，手指在其中进出的时候，大量的液体又流了出来。只是最里面那张贪婪的小嘴紧紧地闭着，不肯把吃进去的东西吐出来。艾莎自己努力了一会儿就放弃了，手指在阴道内进出的感觉很好，平复了一直伴随她的难受的胀痛。

这种感觉她并不陌生，虽然在之前她一直服用大量抑制剂来度过危险的发情期，但一些轻微的症状还是会在身体上有所表现，包括这种不适的胀痛。在还没有体验过被缓解的舒适时，她都能靠着自己的意志力熬过去，并且也从不觉得多难熬。然而尝过这样的滋味之后，她的身体就再也不满足了，这短短的九个小时里，身体屡屡背叛她的意志，这让她无所适从，她本该好好想想在发情期之后要怎么处理自己和安娜的关系，可每次在触碰这个困难的议题的时候，大脑就自动放弃了。  
不知道，安娜太棒了，安娜太优秀了，安娜温暖极了，想一直霸占她，妒忌她，又想拥有她。

可她应该有自己的轨迹，应该有另外一个优秀的人和她站在一起，和她互相扶持，生很多孩子，每一个都像她一样可爱。艾莎是家长和姐姐，必须为每个家庭成员负责，不能……不能让他们走歪，更不能……引诱他们堕落。

并且她也不能纵容自己堕落。不能纵容自己肆意破坏自己的戒律。

安娜已经匆匆洗好了，慢慢地回过头来，她想如果艾莎不愿意她回头，这个时间就足够她出声阻止了。可是回过头的时候，艾莎直直看着她发呆。  
美丽的湛蓝色眼睛，罕有地、温柔地看着她，安娜转过来，大胆地往前走了一步，穿过还在洒水的莲蓬头，俯视着艾莎。  
艾莎轻轻呼唤着她的名字，呢喃声像是叹息一样，安娜俯身吻她，她顺从地闭上眼睛，柔软的嘴唇触碰着她，安娜尝起来和她想的一样是甘甜的，第一次接吻她就发现了。吻渐渐加重了，安娜的喘息声很好听，艾莎抬手摸到了水龙头，然后关掉了它，安娜伸手搂住她的腰，让她们紧紧相贴，她的小腹又碰到那个硬硬的东西，让她身体深处泛出高热，好不容易洗掉了粘液的肉穴里又重新并且迅速地湿润了。胀痛的感觉更加明显，她的身体蠢蠢欲动，可她仍然不习惯在清醒的时候说出自己的欲念，只是扭动着身体，好提醒谁来注意它，对它做一些不寻常的事情。水蒸气吸饱了alpha的信息素，这些气体被艾莎吸进肺里，迅速地进入血液，在身体各处参与着化合。  
那信息素传递的信息大概是：“向我臣服，和我交合。”  
这条简单的讯息像烽火一样点燃了战事，她的身体迫不及待地做好了准备，发热还没有开始，腔穴已经向外渗出蜜水，那种黏腻的感觉和清水很不一样，提醒着她，她的身体没有办法抗拒镌刻在基因深处的本能。  
刚才应该带一瓶水上来，她可不想再被插着下体被抱下楼喝水了，那是太愉悦的折磨。安娜抱着她往门口走去，在毛巾架上扯下一条宽大的浴巾，把她们两个一起裹了进去，体表的水分被吸干了，剩下的被体温蒸发到空气里，换气机沉默地工作着，好让室内的信息素浓度不至于太高。  
她们互相吻着对方，然后一起倒在床上，终于能好好地躺下了，让艾莎九个小时里都没有好好休息的身体有一瞬间的放松。  
简直像是回到了还在服役的日子里。

安娜趴在她身旁，也陷入了床垫中，裸裎的身体光滑而富有弹性，带着浓重的麝香味，艾莎闭着眼睛把头扭向她，嗅着她的气味，忍受着肉体的折磨，一边又不在意地问：“你曾经……也陪别的omega过过发情期吗？好像挺无聊的，除了等发热，就是不停地做。”  
“……没有。和发情的omega做爱很危险，怀孕倒是其次，如果不小心标记了，可就麻烦了。”  
艾莎无意识地摸着脖子旁边的腺体。如果咬破了这里，注入信息素，最古老的契约就会生效，omega从此之后就会不可避免地受到标记者的影响，完全没有办法违抗标记者的命令，就像一个奴隶契约一样。安娜则拿下了她的手掌，慢慢接近了那里。艾莎推了她一把，“安娜，别……”  
“我答应过不会标记你，但我听说吻这里会非常刺激。”她把嘴唇贴在上面，轻轻吸起表面的皮肤，艾莎倒抽一口凉气，被标记和被控制的恐惧与来自基因深处的渴望被征服的欲望潮水般地交汇，产生了不可名状的战栗。而安娜持续地吮吻那里，她的身体不由自主地摆动起来，立起的乳珠被她驱策着去磨蹭安娜的身体，那美丽强壮的肉体吸引着她，张开手臂抱着她。  
“艾莎……”  
发热不知道什么时候开始了，艾莎扭动着腰身，低低地啜泣：“难受……难受……安娜……别舔那里，难受……”  
安娜耐心地引导她：“来，腿打开。”  
艾莎摇着头，仅剩的理智不允许她毫无廉耻地张开双腿，让别人接近属于她却注定被人掠夺的地方，但本能催促着她妥协，催促着她寻找快乐。  
她的双腿十分有力，长期的锻炼让她的身体十分结实，不用蛮力看来是没有什么办法，不过安娜从背后环着她，哄骗她蜷起身体抱着膝盖，湿哒哒的小穴就这样露出来了，虽然呈现出闭合的状态，可层叠的贝肉里每一个皱褶里都吸饱了蜜露，在她手指摸上去的时候，艾莎就迫不及待地收缩着。  
每一寸角落都被浸湿了，她的手指进去得毫无阻碍，艾莎的声音也变得更加酥软了，“安娜……安娜……那里……那里舒服……别走……”  
“我没法进去，张开腿。”这次艾莎顺从地张开了双腿，布满蜜露的深红色花瓣在安娜眼前慢慢绽放，花心还不时颤抖着往外渗出小股水流，两侧花瓣交汇的地方，女性omega幼小的阴蒂完全勃起，但规模远远比不上安娜的，她用自己的性器去蹭那里，冠沟轻轻咬住膨大成花生一样的幼小阴蒂，艾莎立刻受不了似的叫了起来，“安娜，难受，进来……进来……给我……好难受……好热……”  
安娜的性器在这条湿滑的缝隙里滑动了两下，然后一举推到底，又一次被层层嫩肉考验着，空气中的睡莲香气像是有人刚刚打翻香水瓶子一样浓郁，引诱着她去咬艾莎颈侧的腺体，她不得不忍住这种冲动，极速地挺入艾莎的身体来分散这种诱惑。艾莎被她插得声音都抖动了，没有办法完整地说出一句话，只说得出“好舒服，好难受，别停”这些简单的词语。安娜疯狂地吻她，吮吸她的乳珠，在她身上留下一片片红痕，好转移自己的注意力，艾莎也不甘示弱地反击，但总是处于被动，怎么也咬不到安娜，她只有夹紧穴肉，安娜舒服得抽气，顾不上吻她了，加紧进攻着她胆敢反抗的小穴。  
不知这单调的机械运动做了几百下，艾莎哭喊着高潮了，穴肉压榨着插着自己的内含物，被牢牢箍住棒身的安娜不再控制自己，小幅度极速地抽插了十几下，藉着高热紧窄的小穴顺利到达高潮，连眼泪都流出来了。  
女性alpha藉由膨大的阴蒂完成性交过程，但阴蒂比男性alpha的阴茎敏感度高一倍，导致了女性alpha在交合中通常不会太持久。不过一些控制自己的无聊技巧会在姐妹会里流传，安娜私下学了不少，毕竟这些技巧是为了“不能在床上被打败”的自尊而认真学的。  
她不知道这些技巧在和发情期内的omega交合时会有多大的用场，毕竟发情期的omega的恐怖胃口她已经见识到了，间隔半小时到一小时的发热，持续两到三小时的交合，不知疲惫地需索精液，释放出大量勾人的信息素，难以想象如果平常放松对自己的要求，现在会不会被她的姐姐榨取得一点不剩。艾莎总是几乎和她同步高潮，看着爱人和自己一同飞升失神固然很棒，但要是哪一天她先一步高潮就丢脸了。

但担心这事还有些早，时间指向一点，高强度的十三个小时交合之后，艾莎这种恐怖的铁人也疲惫得要睡着了，两个人之间的结还没有消退，就这么纠缠着睡了过去。


	8. Chapter 8

太阳照进来了，安娜醒了过来，昨天的淫乱记忆立刻涌入了脑海。  
潮湿、软滑、饥渴的肉穴一整天都吞吐着年轻的肉棒，抱起来柔韧白嫩的肉体，欢愉的满足笑容、冷淡的表情和哀伤的面孔交替在安娜眼前闪现。

她的姐姐艾莎，大家眼里强大冷峻美丽的alpha的真实性别其实是女性omega，而且昨天因为抑制剂失效意外进入发情期，怕她跑出去引来别的alpha，同时也怕她的身份暴露，安娜当机立断把姐姐带回了家，接着立刻疯狂地做起来。  
不情不愿地进入发情期的艾莎看起来美丽又脆弱，陷入发热的失控后美味得让人无法抗拒，一想到这样的姐姐总有一天会被人标记，会替别人生孩子，她心中就生出一股绝望的情绪。  
就在她懊恼的时候，忽然听见了艾莎压抑的呻吟，她急忙撑起来，一只手扳住她的肩膀，强迫她仰躺着看着自己。  
艾莎则用力扭回去，略带着哭腔说：“我不能这样，我讨厌这样……我快要控制不住自己了。”  
她的身体滚烫，散发出浓郁的睡莲香气，看来她忍受发热有一段时间了，安娜搂住她，轻声安慰：“发情期既然开始了，谁也没有办法阻止，这不是你的错，你准备好了，对吗？我要进去了。”  
艾莎更加剧烈地挣扎起来，“不，不，你是我妹妹，我们不能这样！”  
安娜紧紧按住她，直视着她的双眼，“艾莎，我爱你，我不会成为你的累赘。”  
“可我会成为你的累赘！”  
“你是我最棒的姐姐，怎么会成为累赘？”  
“不再是了！我……我……是我才会让事情变成这样，安娜，对不起……对不起……对不起……”  
安娜只好抱着她，艾莎不知为什么忽然呜咽起来，趴在安娜怀里哭得十分伤心，一边说着对不起，一边吻着安娜，大概是再也无法抵挡安娜身上信息素的味道，她找到了安娜的嘴唇，急切地吻了上去。她的泪珠看起来跟她人一样脆弱，安娜抹掉她的眼泪，更深地吻回去。她喜欢艾莎来寻求她的帮助，她需要被艾莎需要，不然好像一切都索然无味。

早上是性欲十分旺盛的时候，欲望迅速地烧掉了理智之后，两个人毫无意外地又纠缠到了一起。肿胀的性器又找到了能恰好容纳它的容器，双方快乐地抽插摩擦，互相享用着对方身上对自己来说有致命诱惑力的信息素，艾莎又分泌了大量的蜜液，因为两人大幅的狂野动作而洒得满床都是，所以当灵肉碰撞的顶尖愉悦过去之后，两个头脑发热的年轻人发现有远比艾莎的心事更亟待解决的问题：换床单。  
结还没有消退，可床上哪里都湿漉漉黏糊糊的，安娜率先打破沉默：“艾莎，你渴吗？”  
她有一点，所以安娜又用这样连接的姿势抱她去喝水，接着她发现安娜的房间里不仅有水壶，还有一个小冰箱。她一边喝水，一边冷静地打量不远处的床，评价到：“肯定已经渗到床垫里了。”  
体液里有大量的信息素，艾莎大概在考虑这一点，“我就说去我那边。”  
“我们已经去过你那边了。”  
“之后至少只用换一个床垫。床垫很贵。”  
如果是别的布料还可以洗掉，如果是无法清洗的床垫的话……一想到每天都睡在睡莲的香气里，安娜又感觉到一股热流涌向下身。如果天天都这样，大概会死于性器长时间充血坏死引起的败血症吧。

也许艾莎也是一样的。除非她们两个每天睡在一起，被信息素折磨得受不了的时候就舒舒服服做一场，这样床垫被浸成什么样子都没关系。

安娜说，“等等，姐姐，我们很缺钱吗？”  
艾莎沉默了片刻，“我喝的那种抑制剂很贵。”  
“抑制剂还有……呃……不同的吗？”alpha的抑制剂是很简单的中和剂。  
“对，首先，不能在正规渠道买，因为我没有证件，所以要在黑市上买。其次，最便宜的抑制剂含有大量激素……而我不想把自己弄得像个丑陋的怪物。所以……呃……其实大部分钱都被我拿去买抑制剂了。对不起。”  
安娜拍拍她的屁股，艾莎自觉地夹紧了双腿，勾在她腰上，搂住她的肩膀。安娜空出两只手，扯掉了黏腻的床单，换了一张新的上去。  
“我有打工赚的钱，不要紧，我来买床垫。”  
“你不会生我的气吗？其实我们没有那么穷，只是被我挥霍掉了。”  
“那是你赚的钱不是吗？我也不是那么需要钱，等结脱开了，我就先出去买点吃的，你在家等我，不要出门，我昨天把你拉进来的时候看到几个人游荡在我们家附近，可能是闻到气味找过来的alpha吧。你要小心。”  
艾莎点点头，低垂的睫毛上沾着一点刚才高潮时留下的生理泪水，下面露出一点点湛蓝色的虹膜，精巧的脸庞像是大师级的手工艺品而不是随随便便长的肉身，安娜忍不住亲了亲她。  
艾莎立刻板起脸，“安娜，注意你的举止。”  
然而不知是故意还是巧合，抵在宫口的肉棒讨巧地射出一股热液，被讨好的子宫从内部接应了入侵，痉挛着发出了愉悦的信号，艾莎酥媚地呻吟了一声，接着将头抵在她肩膀上，朝她身上捶了一拳。  
全身的重量都靠着肉棒和肉穴的镶嵌支撑，这样的感觉实在是太奇妙了，因为角度的问题也许会让人非常难受，但身体条件良好的姐妹两人配合度也是超越常人的高，很快就找到了舒服的位置。安娜的顶端顶着艾莎体内产生快乐的地方，走路产生的细小摩擦和颠簸则加剧了敏感部位的碰撞，快感在这里被无限放大了，每走一步，快感就从两人相接的地方迸发出来，会掉下去的恐惧让艾莎不得不抱紧了安娜，可她们谁都装作并没有这样惊人的快感，保持这样连体婴儿一样的姿势，各自平静地做自己的事。  
可是顶得实在是太舒服了，艾莎忍不住叹息，结消退了，肉棒退了出去，白浊的液体从长时间被撑开而一时合不拢的穴口溢出，安娜用纸巾帮她清理了一下，匆匆穿上衣服走出门了。  
离家不远的地方有个小便利店，她打算去那里买点吃的。骑了艾莎很贵的脚踏车，她很快到了便利店，门口一个大家伙对她和善地说：“好车，真酷啊。”  
她礼貌地表示感谢，心里称赞着艾莎的品味。她挑罐头的时候，有个人慢慢靠近过来，忽然伸出一只手要勾她的脖子，安娜警觉地猫下腰，一拳打在他腰间，不过那人伸出手掌接了这拳，两人各自退了一步。  
“噢，好辣的小美人。”  
安娜看清来的是个强壮的男性alpha，压低了喉音说：“你要干什么？”  
“小美人，内裤都湿透了吧？需要我帮忙吗？”  
安娜一怔，随即说：“你的鼻子堵了吗？闻清楚，我是个alpha。”  
来人也十分错愕，用力嗅了嗅，困惑地说：“伙计，你真是……找了个好床伴，抱歉，我不是有意的。”  
安娜警惕地目送他离开，注意到她这一天之内已经十分习惯的睡莲香气仍然包裹着她，闻起来该死的就像是艾莎把她标记了一样，她眼尖地发现自己穿的是昨天从艾莎那里拿出来给她披着出来喝水的外套，也许就是那个时候沾满了艾莎身上的汗水和蜜水。  
收银员是位女性中年Beta，身上的气味很淡，笑着对她说：“找了位绝世尤物对吗？真是一种充满魅力的气味。”  
“谢谢，她确实是我遇见过的最有魅力的美人。”  
店员微笑着祝福她，她礼貌地表示感谢，正要往外走的时候，一位英气勃勃的金发美人笑着对她打招呼，“小甜心，遇到麻烦了吗？姐姐可以保护你。”  
“对不起你认错了。”她匆忙推开这位明显也是女性alpha的美人，跨上脚踏车飞快地骑回家。  
再这样下去也许整条街的alpha都会被吸引过来。艾莎的味道真是太诱人了。她心里一阵火热，心想也许回家就会遇到她再次发热。想起姐姐令人血脉贲张的肉体，她的分身又忠实地起立致敬。  
幸好她出来的时候穿的是裙子。

她进了家门，顺手摸了摸邮箱，摸到了艾莎的手机。她想大概是昨天挣扎的时候掉在附近，被人捡到之后放在这里的，于是把它带回了家。  
她把吃的丢在厨房门口，上楼进了自己的房间，床上有躺过的痕迹，但艾莎并不在这里，她摸了一下床单，已经不太热了，艾莎离开了不到五分钟，外面还安静着，她应该……应该还在家里。  
她喊了一声艾莎，没有人回答，也许是回自己房间了，她轻手轻脚地走到艾莎的房间里，门没有锁，轻轻一推就开了，艾莎也不在里面，但附近有光，艾莎的枪械室开着，艾莎背对着门口，只穿着一件安娜的毛线衫，套在身上松垮垮的，低头摆弄着大概是枪的东西，发出细碎的金属碰撞声。

她的背影瘦削而优雅，雪白的颈子弯出细致的弧度，小巧的耳垂从松松扎起的头发里露出一个边，安娜看着就很想把它吸进嘴里好好爱抚了。  
柔和的冷光从她头顶上打下来，让她仿佛沐浴在圣光里，带着一圈圣洁的光晕。白金色的发丝柔顺而优雅地聚成一束，蜷缩在颈子一侧。

松垮垮的衣服露出她半边浑圆的肩头，上面有几颗不太明显的红痕，安娜想偷偷过去从背后抱住她，她早就想这么干了。  
她接近的时候，却看见艾莎举起了枪，枪口抵在自己的太阳穴上。  
安娜睁大了眼睛，却不敢轻举妄动。她的心都要从心口跳出来了，她蹑手蹑脚地靠过去，眼睁睁看她扣住了扳机。在这一瞬间，安娜一举把她的枪夺下，一只手捏住艾莎的手腕，另一只手单手把整个枪拆成零件。  
枪管里的子弹掉出来，发出轻微的弹跳声，安娜几乎要发狂了，爆发出来的信息素让艾莎皱起了鼻子。  
“艾莎，你在干什么！？”  
艾莎无法解释为什么自己会举枪顶在自己的太阳穴上，假如不是为了自尽。她只有不说话。  
安娜扛起她，走到外面的卧室，狠狠把她扔在床上，随即扑了上来，压住艾莎的四肢，咬牙切齿地说：“你最好告诉我你不是想死。”  
艾莎平静地说：“为什么不让一个罪孽深重的人选择有尊严地去死呢？”  
“你的罪孽到底从何而来？”  
“从何而来？我的身体背叛了我的意志，我的意志背叛了我的原则，我还毁了你。”她的眼眶渐渐红了，艳丽的红色染湿了她的眼眶，晶莹的泪珠从眼角滑下来，安娜用嘴唇去吻，却被她躲开了。  
安娜愤怒得甚至懒于理论，只想把她揍一顿。“你还记得吗？是我把你拉进家里，是我把你的腿掰开的。”  
艾莎摇着头，“我不该答应你的，我应该……我应该坚持出去，我应该为自己的错误付出代价……”  
“什么代价？让别的alpha操大肚子？”  
“安娜……”  
“我现在就让你为刚才的愚蠢付出代价！”她朝着艾莎压过去，张开嘴咬住了她脖子上的腺体。  
艾莎惊呼着挣扎，当她意识到安娜并不是开玩笑的时候，惊慌地恳求安娜：“别这样！安娜！求你不要标记我！我是你姐姐！！”  
“那又怎么样？一个活着的、能操的姐姐，和一个死了的姐姐，你觉得我会选哪一个？嗯？亲爱的姐姐？”  
“安娜……安娜……别……”  
安娜一口气把她身上的毛线衫推到手腕上，打了个死结，绑在床头柱上，覆在腺体上又舔又咬。即将被标记的恐惧让艾莎的叫声变了调。  
“安娜，你会后悔的！”  
安娜抬起头，认真地告诉她，“放过你我才会后悔。”  
“安娜、安娜！我求你了！不要标记！不要标记！”  
“艾莎，”安娜摸摸她的脸，“我们都有做不到的事情，放松一点，别给自己太大压力。”  
“我本应独自承受后果，可我软弱了，我害了你。”  
“我应该让你明白什么是真正的后果。”


	9. Chapter 9

“安娜……安娜……不要标记……”艾莎紧闭着双眼，知道现在自己无计可施，即将被标记而失去自由的恐惧让她浑身肌肉僵硬，连一向聪明的脑子也几乎停止了运转，只能求着妹妹放过她。  
安娜炽热的吻飘开了，艾莎松了口气，紧接着熟悉的快感袭击了她。安娜含住了胸前硬挺的乳尖，看来刚才挣扎里已经让它误会是要发生什么。  
她从昨天就发现她的乳尖非常敏感、不，是整个胸部都非常敏感，渴望被触摸的感觉阵阵侵蚀她的神志，反正早晚也会臣服在肉欲下，早晚又有什么分别呢？  
可刚才的事情提醒了艾莎，她无法容忍自己的沉沦，第一次的妥协造就了悲剧，她不能任由自己错下去。  
“安娜、别……”  
“这是你要付出的代价，让我们来见识见识一个浑身信息素的omega单独在大街上游荡会出现什么。”她握住艾莎的膝盖，后者挣扎着想合拢双腿，但安娜强硬地卡进来了，结实的腹肌贴着她湿润的穴口，肉棒抵着她的臀缝。  
前几次甜美的交合让她的身体记住了这根年轻的性器，饥渴的腔道提醒她这是我们的朋友，不顾她的反对一直对她推送一些被进入的画面，不管是从前面还是从后面被人撬开两腿，最终都会获得欢愉不是吗？  
可我不能再和我妹妹做爱了，这不道德。  
她于是拼命地夹着安娜的小腹，试图用这样的方式避免被插入，不过穴口蠕动着舔着年轻alpha的腹肌，这样的事情毫无疑问已经被发现了吧。

安娜的腹肌上一片湿滑，一个omega怎么能流这么多水？昨天令她颇感意外的是，她姐姐的下体光滑，连象征性的毛发都没有，白白嫩嫩的像个小女孩。现在那几片嫩肉毫无阻隔地在她小腹上摩擦，睡莲的香甜气息朝着她的鼻子扑过来，肉物急需找个能容纳它、缓解她的肿胀的地方，那里当然就是艾莎渗着水的柔软小穴。可艾莎死死缠着她，大有拼命的架势，让她哭笑不得。  
不过也不是没办法。因为没有毛发的阻碍，她低头就能看见那颗无法发育成膨大阴蒂的红彤彤的小东西直挺挺地站着，在两人白皙的皮肤中间十分显眼，安娜濡湿了自己的指尖，忽然按了上去。刺激像电流一样流过全身，是艾莎自己选择了缠住安娜的腰，现在她没有办法离开，所以乳头落入安娜口中，而肿胀的肉豆被灵活的手指玩弄着。  
安娜跪在床上，托着艾莎悬空的腰。她的腰部看起来健美而结实，细窄的腰身因为受不了过多的刺激而不停扭动着。安娜爱不释手地摸着，希望能享受这样一个腰肢在性器上扭动套弄的感觉。  
但是应该耐心。艾莎的发热要不了多久就要开始了，只要能撑到那个时候……不，也许不用。她敏锐地感觉到艾莎的大腿颤抖了一下，在第二次颤抖的时候，安娜果断地掰开了她合拢的大腿。  
沾满了蜜水而显得狼狈又色气的小穴露了出来，开合着想含住什么。  
她们都知道它想要什么。安娜抵在这个潮湿的穴口上，熟练地找准角度，猛地沉腰。  
而艾莎绷紧肌肉，拒绝着一切外来者。但考虑到肉穴已经湿透了，粘滑的液体给安娜的入侵铺就了一系列的有利条件，这样紧紧的收缩也不过是给第一击以特别的快感。  
被人紧紧握住分身的快感、狠狠占有狠狠征服的快感，和被弄坏、被撑开、被充满的快感，引起了同时发生的呻吟。破坏性的快感占领大脑之后，艾莎仅剩的想法居然是“安娜的叫声真好听”。  
omega的生殖通道在发情期会更加敏感，她在绞紧安娜的同时，也是在把自己的弱点往敌人手上送。肉物在里面安安静静呆着的时候，充血的肉穴就已经因为压迫缓解了充血的疼痛而雀跃不已。她闭着眼睛，脑中却能勾勒出里面是什么样子：粗长的肉棒挤开小穴里每个敏感的皱褶，肉物表面并非十分平顺，血肉形成的棱角正好卡进穴肉表面的沟壑，自己体内的肉块含着肉棒，因为巨大的冲击而形成细小的抖动。  
真恶心，但是太舒服了。光是含着它，小穴就忍不住地流口水，一股股的热液替换掉两人之间稍稍凉下来的部分，安娜肯定也感觉到了这样细微的变化，她能听见安娜急促的喘息。  
安娜刻意抬高了她的腰，让她正好能看见两人相接的地方，拔出半截肉棒，塞满两人之间的蜜液被冠头勾着，大量地溢出来，红通通的肉物在她腿间可疑的消失了，让人忍不住猜想它的去处，小穴欢叫地抽搐了一下，这画面让它想起了随之而来的一串欢愉，它当然甘之如饴。安娜轻佻的声音传来：“看啊姐姐，亲生妹妹年轻的肉棒正插着你呢，你有什么办法吗？”  
“不……呜……安娜、安娜别这样……啊、啊、……啊啊啊啊安娜、安娜、安娜……”安娜撑着她的膝盖，急速在她大张的腿间挺动着，肉物劈开穴肉，又弃它而去，空虚感引起的强烈难过让艾莎绞紧穴肉，以期望它们自己之间的挤压摩擦能缓解这样的难受，但肉物这时候又挤开一切，赋予她巨大的满足，活塞运动周而复始，让她在满足和难过的钟摆之间无助地摆来摆去。她不知道安娜为什么要这样折磨她，为什么要用粗俗的话刺痛她，胸口堵着被嘲笑和羞辱的酸涩，穴口却被施舍了释放不出去的快感。  
“你的妹妹正在强暴你呢，你有什么办法吗？”艾莎的眼皮无力地合着，快感占领了她的大脑，她正往无边的快意中沉沦，可安娜的话让她骤然惊醒过来，张大的湛蓝色眼睛惊恐地看着安娜，身体深处不知怎么迸发出力量，顶着安娜的手生生把自己从钉着她的肉棒上拔下来。  
“波”地一声，粗长的性器带出大量的蜜水，艾莎弓着腰脱出了安娜的怀抱，她扑向捆绑着自己的衣服，试图用牙齿咬开那个死结。  
安娜叹了口气，看着姐姐并拢双腿跪在自己面前，低着头去咬手腕上的结，浑然不觉就这样毫无保留地把湿淋淋的肉穴正对着自己。她伸出手，捏住了艾莎的腰，在她慌乱地拆绳结的时候，从后面狠狠劈开了这个胆敢逃跑的姐姐。  
肉穴又一次得到了满足，背叛了艾莎的意志，在这异样的满足与酸胀里，她的腿又软了下去，几乎跪不住，全靠安娜扶着她，这个背对的姿势让“妹妹年轻的肉棒”顶得更深，灵魂几乎要被顶出窍的艾莎痛苦地哀鸣着，身体自发地行动，把自己的臀部顶起，让穴口更加张开，好邀请身后年轻的alpha更用力地进入她。  
安娜整个趴在她的背上，一只手绕过她前方，紧紧扣住肩膀，另一只手伸到两人相交合处，艾莎敏感地察觉到她的动作，只是不知道要干什么，不过很快她就不用迷惑了，沾满黏腻蜜水的手指按住了她充血红肿的幼小阴蒂，强烈的快感刺激得她大声喊了出来，小穴条件反射地收缩着，把自己肉道内的弱点一股脑地压在了灼热的肉棒上。摩擦力陡然增加了，由指尖引起的快感引发了一系列的快感，安娜的指尖在肉豆上轻轻摩擦着，大面积的酸麻感却从那一点一直延伸到体内，肉壁更加敏感了，每一寸被贴着的地方都震颤着，安娜小幅度地冲击着她，薄红色的乳尖在冲击下乱晃着，光凭自身的重力撕扯自己就能产生不小的快感。  
好像安娜轻轻在揉它们一样。  
而她整条小腿都勾紧离开了地面，只有膝盖和被捆绑的双手支撑着全身的重量。  
“啊……啊……安娜……安娜……安娜——！”浪潮推高了她的声音，她除了喊安娜的名字，其他什么也做不到，肌肉紧绷到好似绷断了一样不受控制，她用力扬起脖子，舒张着腰肢，而穴肉死死锁住其中的肉棒，它们知道结没有打开，她的alpha没有要射精的意思，肉棒随时有可能弃高潮中的它们而去，所以奋力地拉住它。

艾莎溺水一样地喘息，刚才猛烈的高潮又耗费了她本来就不多的体力，坚硬的肉棒仍然插在体内，舒缓了充血后的难受感，可变成恶魔一样的安娜又凑到她耳边问：“被亲妹妹强暴的姐姐，你还有什么办法吗？”  
“安娜……不……不……别这样……”  
“你还清醒着吧？你还不烫，回答这个问题，如何？”  
“不、不、不、安娜、安娜——太快了、啊啊啊啊啊……”安娜凶猛地攻击起还没平息的艾莎，这回是扣着她一直都渴望爱抚的胸部。乳肉在她手上不停地变换着形态，柔软的肉团淹没了用力捏它的手指，硬挺的乳珠则在挤压中挺得更高。  
“我没有和你商量，我只是在强迫你回答，艾莎，回答。被妹妹的肉棒插在小穴里搅动，除了接受，你还有什么别的办法吗？”  
艾莎投降一样地摇着头，“没有、没有、没有、太快了……太快了……”  
刚才在清醒状态下得到了又一个高潮，那种快感和热潮里的一样无法抗拒。她没有办法拒绝安娜的问题，充血到极致的穴肉已经无法承受这样的冲击了，她崩溃地回答了安娜的问题，没想到说出答案的时候，安娜陡然间慢了下来。  
她的肉棒虽然还来回在肉穴里翻搅，动作却变得温柔了，她吻着艾莎的背，温柔地抚摸着她的腰，揉捏着她需要人照顾的胸部，快感的积累变慢了，但仍然越来越多。穴肉被肉棒前端的肉冠刮蹭着，让她有一种“快要掉下去了”的感觉。

安娜在她耳边轻轻地说：“所以，怎么会是你的错呢？”

“啊啊啊啊安娜……安娜……”快感同步来临，耳旁一片嗡鸣，一股一股温热从两腿之间渗出去，穴肉尽情压榨着深入其中的肉物。她在清醒状态下连续获得高潮，来自她此生第一个也大概是唯一一个alpha，她的妹妹安娜。

她的身体喜欢这样的感觉，喜欢这样禁断的关系，她的肉体被征服，被玩弄，被肆意入侵，可她也堕落地污染着曾经羡慕又嫉妒的竞争者。  
想弄坏她，想玷污她，想占有她，想让她变成自己专属的东西，想毁掉她本该有的光明前途，断绝她从自己这里抢走的一切。  
当然是我的错，我任由心底的罪恶蔓延而不加阻止，我让我的邪恶污染了阳光一样耀眼的安娜。

“艾莎，你必须保证，你不会再次寻死。”温暖的手抚摸着艾莎颈侧的腺体，那里一定布满了安娜的口水和牙印，艾莎警觉地绷紧了身体，肉棒仍然硬着，没有从她身体里退出来，它在里面转着圈，轻轻挑逗着守护子宫的最后一道门。  
“艾莎，如果你不能保证，我就现在标记你。”被标记的omega几乎无法违抗标记者的命令，如果安娜标记了她，安娜不准她结束自己的性命，她就一定做不到。遇到这样的alpha应该很幸运吧，如果安娜不是她妹妹的话。  
安娜叹了口气，“艾莎，我以为你是个聪明人，我以为你和我一样都认为像我们这样的聪明人，应该通过谈判而不是武力解决问题。”  
她又吻在艾莎已经布满青青紫紫痕迹的颈子上，轻轻夹起皮肉然后松开，却越来越往腺体附近逼近。  
“艾莎，有什么事我们可以发情期之后再说，现在我们的力量根本就不对等，我想怎么蹂躏你都可以，这是现实。”  
艾莎一副想哭的表情。


	10. Chapter 10

安娜在心中暗骂自己一声。为了逼迫艾莎保证不寻死，她说了很多混帐话，但怎么会忽然忘了她姐姐很在意她自己是女性omega这种很容易身不由己的身份呢？

“好了，是我把你带回来的，发情期是无辜的，让我们好好度过这个难关好吗？”  
“安娜！”  
上身无力地趴在床上，双手被绑住，高高翘起的屁股里还插着别人的性器，即使声音再大也没法有什么震慑力。再说这个alpha还在兴头上，没什么能阻止她一直捣弄这个让人兴趣盎然的小穴直到射出来。安娜揉揉她的胸，一只手夹着两颗勃起的乳头，另一只手托着她的腰，把她的身体不停往自己的性器上撞。“相信你妹妹的持久力。”  
被人紧紧拥抱，被人玩弄乳头，被人蹂躏小穴，被人亲吻脖子，敏感的地方遭到围攻，尚未远去的高潮又袭击了她，从第一个高潮开始，敏感的肉穴就处于一种亚高潮状态，只要安娜随便刺激她一下，她就立刻咩咩叫着泄出来，巨大的欢愉持续不断地围绕着她，几乎要把她淹死在里面，所以当结撑满穴口的时候，她已经真的把她们跪的地方全都浸湿了。  
安娜把她转过来，面对面抱着她尽情射出浓稠的汁液。现在她才感觉到全身脱力，连思考的力气也没了。

有了之前的经验，安娜相信现在阻止艾莎胡思乱想的最好的方法就是做到她没办法想别的，结把两人锁在一起，她开心地抱着被连续高潮折磨得疲惫不堪的姐姐下楼喝水，走路产生的颠簸让敏感的性器时刻处于折磨之下。两个人都很喜欢这样的感觉，所以谁也没提出抗议。安娜买了很多能量棒，高甜的食物让人身心愉悦，再加上电解质饮料补充了失去的盐分，艾莎终于在厨房回过神来。  
她环顾四周，觉得不论以后发生什么，她都没有办法直视这个家了：每次看到冰箱开门她都能回忆起那次生怕安娜的性器从自己身体里滑脱而自觉把它往里塞的羞耻记忆，就不要说在门口会客室的沙发上做到几乎脱水了。  
想到这里，她阴沉地思考沙发垫是应该送去干洗还是放到后院直接用水龙头冲。  
“呃……艾莎，我刚才回来的时候捡到你的手机，不过没电了。你昨天是不是约了人？”  
“哦，对，你的手机借我用一下。”  
安娜的手机在她自己的房间里，她抱着艾莎又走上楼。持续的撞击果然让阴蒂在结消退之后还膨胀着，继续插在毫不知情的艾莎体内。  
她找出手机交给艾莎，把从楼下带上来的快餐食品放在门口的柜子上，然后半躺在沙发里，让艾莎能保持一个不费力的姿势打电话。  
艾莎果然接受了她的好意，接过电话，整个人跨坐在她身上，一边小幅晃动着身体，一边若有所思地盯着电话，飞快地在安娜的手机上拨出一串号码，放在耳朵旁边等待接通。

安娜略有点吃醋。毕竟从这个熟练程度来判断，艾莎至少已经把这个号码拨过一百遍，而她姐姐不一定能记得她的电话。  
听筒里的声音安娜也听得到，拨通之后，她听见那边有人“喂”了一声，是个男性。  
“汉斯医生，是我，艾莎。”  
“艾莎！谢天谢地你没事，你那天没有过来，我担心你出事，还去你家附近找过你，只看见了你的电话。你后来去哪了？是碰到什么意外了吗？”  
“我没事，就是，就是快速药水好像没用，失效了。”  
“那么？”  
“嗯，进入发情期了。”  
过了很久，电话那边的人说：“需要我提供什么帮助吗？你被标记了吗？你被囚禁了吗？你要杀了对方吗？”  
“暂时没有，不用担心，我会处理好的。谢谢你能来一趟。嗯……发情期过后我再联系你，谢谢。”

艾莎挂掉了电话。对上安娜和自己一样的湛蓝色眼睛的时候，她愣了一下，不知道为什么她愤怒地看着自己。接着她看见自己的手在安娜胸前划着圈圈，躺下去也不见怎么变小的丰满胸部被自己无意识地握着，上面的乳晕紧紧缩着，硬硬的乳头卡在自己的指缝里。见鬼，它弹动起来的感觉很好，刚才她一定刚刚用四根手指挨个拨过它一次。  
她赶紧收回手，“呃……我不是故意的，对不起，手感不错。”  
“艾莎。”  
艾莎心里发毛，强颜欢笑地问：“安娜，这事咱们可以商量的是不是？”  
“另一边。”艾莎听话地去撩拨另一边的乳珠，捏在手里的感觉真好，她想如果她也有这根的话，也会选择抓着安娜的胸把她操到说不出话。  
“抱我。”  
艾莎也听话地贴在她身上，一边小心地保持肉棒不滑出来，一边抱着她。安娜抓着她的臀肉，上下套弄起自己的肉棒，艾莎高声叫着：“安娜、安娜，去床上……！”  
“为什么要去床上？这样很舒服。”  
“我们要洗、要洗的东西太多了！”  
“没关系，沙发可以不用洗。”她得偷偷为了将来打算点什么。安娜打赌自己不会再对别人生出这么强烈的爱慕之心了，如果艾莎……如果艾莎无论如何不肯和她保持这样的关系，那么想起她的时候她还能有这样一个充满睡莲香气的地方坐一坐，顺便静静释放一下自己的欲望。  
真是个宝座。

自己的体重那么大的力量撞击着花心，震动得艾莎几乎不会说话了，已经是下午了，今天的发热一直没有正式开始，就被安娜在发热间隙不停地做到高潮。高潮抑制了发热，发热一直都不来。她只好保持清醒状态罪恶地和安娜不停做爱，可如果她反抗，就会受到安娜的“强暴”。  
很贴心的孩子不是吗？艾莎说自己不应该引诱她堕落，安娜就说这全是我在强迫姐姐。  
可根本不是这样的，她打心底想独自霸占她的妹妹，她在用身体诱惑安娜堕落。  
但她根本放不开这种阔别已久的温暖。安娜是个温柔开朗的孩子，对身边所有人都很好，长久以来艾莎一直躲避着安娜的辐射，但现在，来自安娜的光明都给了她一个人。沉甸甸满当当，弄得她想哭。  
她就保持着这种偷了东西随时会被发觉的心情完全放开了自己，最后主动配合来自安娜的戳刺，在她身上扭着屁股寻求快乐，叫着她的名字告诉她自己好舒服，数不清在这个人生第一次的发情期里流了多少水，吃进去了多少精液，经历了多少次高潮，她日夜不分地和安娜交欢，直到被做到昏过去才停止，感觉到发热就把安娜叫起来继续做，反正小家伙体力超棒，而且一撩拨就能硬起来。

再一次从昏睡中醒来之后，往常那种发烧一样的无力感消失了，她独自躺了大概一个小时，也没有再继续发热。安娜在她旁边毫无形象地熟睡着，棕色的头发乱蓬蓬的。她想这次要人命的发情大概终于过去了，于是小心翼翼地挪开安娜搭在自己身上的手，起身去洗了个澡。  
她慢慢揉开身上的黏腻感觉，看着全身布满了暗红色的斑点和牙印，心想大概是最后一次洗身上的粘液了。  
她穿好外套带上风帽出了门，骑着脚踏车打算去格蕾特医生那里弄一批抑制剂，不过在街口的时候碰到陌生人跟她打招呼，那个明显是男性alpha的男人笑着皱起了眉头，促狭地说：“嘿伙计，你的omega发情期还没过吗？还是你又穿了上次那件沾满了信息素的衣服出来？”  
她想大概是上次安娜出来碰到的人，确实有人会把她们两个弄错。  
她举起袖口来随便闻了闻，觉得只有自己平常身上的味道，“怎么了吗？”  
“快回家换衣服吧，还想像上次一样把整条街的alpha引来吗？”  
艾莎心中有些不祥的预感，点头对这个大块头说：“谢谢你。我是没换衣服，我该把它洗了。”  
她掉头往家里骑，听见那家伙在背后善意地嘲笑她，“第一次陪omega过发情期吗？年轻人真是太没经验了！”  
她把脚踏车扔在门廊上，冲上楼把安娜摇起来。这两天她大概习惯了被艾莎摇起来，迷迷糊糊地就扑倒了她，在她身上到处嗅着，手也伸进了衣服下摆里。  
再任由她摸下去她又能硬起来了，艾莎赶紧踢了她一脚，安娜终于被她踢醒了，“噢！艾莎！干什么踢我？你穿这么整齐干什么，你什么时候起来的？你饿吗？”  
艾莎叹了口气，伸手把她乱七八糟的头发压得稍微平整一点，“我有一个好消息告诉你。”  
“什么样的好消息？”  
“我的发情期结束了。”  
听完之后安娜有点失落，这三天过得爽极了，她姐姐不仅身材超棒，在床上又热情又火辣，而且和她非常有默契，可惜三天太短，她们要开始谈判了吗？  
“我去，嗯，洗个澡。”  
她拉上浴室的门，艾莎在外面站着，她意识到艾莎并没有打算走，只好背对着她表达基本的礼貌。  
“你上次出去的时候遇到什么麻烦了吗？”  
安娜想了一会儿，确定她说的是上次出去买食物那一次，于是答道：“对，我穿了你的外套，但是上面大概浸了体液，有很浓的信息素味，把我的都盖过去了。有几个人把我当成了发情期的omega，跑过来要跟我上床。”  
“所以这就是发情期的信息素的威力。”  
“你遇到了什么麻烦吗？”  
“对，”艾莎思考着准确的字眼，“我刚才出门，引来了一个alpha。”  
安娜紧张地拉开玻璃门，探出头来问：“他没有怎么样你吧？”  
“没有，幸运的是。他好像把我当成你了。告诉我我身上有很浓的信息素味，让我最好回家换件衣服。”  
“所以你等会儿要换衣服出门吗？去医生那里？需要我开车送你吗？”  
“你洗好就先出来。”她说完就走了出去，把所有衣服都脱掉丢在外面，换了一身新的，然后把换气机开到最大。安娜热气腾腾地从浴室里走出来，只穿了一件薄T恤，不一会儿身上的蒸汽就被抽干了。

“你闻得到吗？我身上还有味道吗？”

安娜皱了皱眉头，试探地问：“你真的没有再发热了吗？”  
“没有，怎么了？”  
安娜忽然放出信息素，属于alpha的气息强烈侵犯着艾莎的领域，她嗅到这股充满侵略性的味道，两腿微微一软，坐倒在床上，安娜跟上来，跪在床边，伸手扒下她的裤子。  
“安娜！你在干什么？！”  
安娜的手指已经伸到了那条缝隙里，手指抽出来的时候，上面染了一层水泽。  
“艾莎，我想你真的遇到麻烦了。第一，你身上的味道和刚开始发热的时候差不多的浓厚。第二，非发情期的omega对alpha的信息素不会敏感得马上就腿软。”她把艾莎从床上拉起来勾进自己怀里，体贴地替她穿好裤子，把电话放在她手上，说：“也许你应该叫医生来一下。”


	11. Chapter 11

艾莎打了汉斯医生的电话，听得出来对方很担心她。她简短地描述了自己的问题，对方无法解答，只好约了下午过来。  
接着她像是被什么烫了一样，让安娜赶快换衣服。  
“为什么？”  
艾莎的脸上有一层可疑的粉色，虽然她这几天看上去一直艳丽又魅惑，但少许害羞引起了安娜的注意，也暗中对这个还没有过来的医生充满了敌意。  
艾莎低吼，“我总不能让人看出我们做了三天三夜的痕迹吧！”  
是的是的，虽然脱下衣服就能大战三百回合，但社会上所有的a和o都是衣冠楚楚道貌岸然的。安娜去洗脸刷牙，出来换掉床单，又把所有沾了信息素的衣服拿去洗了。  
艾莎显得有点坐立不安。  
她已经穿上了平常上班的工装，站着的时候修长挺拔，坐着的时候也和平常一样充满了可恶的精英气息，无框眼镜和梳理整齐的白金色头发让她看起来像个精巧的造像，下巴是尤其精雕细琢的地方。  
她恢复了那种惯常的、冷淡的、一不小心就会伤人的态度，可无论何时都缭绕在身边的睡莲气息总是提醒安娜，这个人的身体是多么美妙，在发情的时候又是多么热情。  
看起来就像是陷入发情期出不来的不是艾莎而是安娜一样。幸好她穿的是裙子。  
艾莎抬起眼眸，海湾一样的湛蓝色注视着安娜，里面罕有的温柔。小家伙已经不知道什么时候擅自长这么大了，像一头机敏的小狮子，随便动两下都能让人感觉到她内心的活力。  
真羡慕啊。艾莎给自己挪不开眼睛的行为找了个借口。发情期给她带来的影响是巨大的，这两天里有时她也会后悔没有当机立断地扣下扳机，而是给了安娜偷袭她的机会。特别是现在这个时候，她明白自己内心烦躁不安是因为什么。  
因为她渴望着来自安娜的温暖，来自她的拥抱，来自她的亲吻抚摸，还有来自她狠狠的贯穿。穴肉又擅自在蠕动了。但由于和发情期又有微妙的不同，发热迟迟没有开始，她也给不了自己任何放纵的理由。  
她装得没有任何破绽，除了气味，安娜也不会发现任何异常。  
“艾莎，等会我需要回避一下吗？你有什么不愿意让我听的吗？”  
艾莎想了想，“嗯……我不想让医生知道你是陪我过发情期的人，所以……可不可以请你……”  
就是这样，冷淡又疏离的态度。曾为她在发情期内的命令语气而暗中高兴的安娜现在觉得说不上的失落。  
她不再是“我的”艾莎，而又只是我的姐姐了。  
她撇撇嘴，“至少让我看看医生长什么样子吧？”  
“随你。”  
安娜坐在一边，双膝合拢，坐得像个淑女。艾莎忍不住用眼角余光看她。想到现在安娜坐的地方就是当初自己跨坐在她身上不知满足地索求她的贯穿的时候，她又觉得身体深处一阵悸动。  
空气也仿佛热了起来。  
仿佛心有灵犀，安娜也看着她，和她如出一辙的湛蓝色眼睛里有一些说不清道不明的东西，就好像是有什么东西，把清澈的湖水弄脏了。  
她嗅到了安娜的味道，因为主人的克制而显得十分淡薄，但还是不可避免地唤起了她许多不堪的记忆。然后，她闻到了自己的味道，潮湿而又灼热。  
安娜盯着她，身体像是要离开沙发，她也忍不住伸出手，本来按在沙发垫上的手犹豫着往前挪了一点，重心上的微妙改变让她的身体也跟着前倾了一些。  
像是被什么吸引过去了一样。

 

门铃打破了这种即将脱轨的气氛。安娜深深吸了口气，起身去开门，但看到她退了一步，好像吓了一跳。  
“Hi,你好，这里是艾莎的家吗？我是她的医生。”  
安娜勉强寒暄，把一个带着防毒口罩的家伙让了进来。艾莎也皱起眉头，“汉斯，你在搞什么鬼？”  
汉斯医生也穿着西装，身上的气味很淡，只能看出是男性，看不出其他性别，安娜赖着不走，假装没看到艾莎的眼色。  
医生又从口袋里掏出一个手电筒一样的玩意儿，关上了会客室的灯，朝四壁照去。手电筒里打出紫光，地板上，沙发上被照到的地方都出现了显色反应，泼墨一样的荧光白在紫光的照耀下无所遁形。  
“啧啧，真激烈啊，战绩彪炳。”  
虽然只是一闪即逝，不过艾莎还是看到刚才安娜坐的那张沙发上有坐痕和跪痕，前面的地板上也有溅落的液体。  
汉斯手上的手电照到了楼梯上，那里她被安娜插在小穴里抱着来回走了不知道多少趟，地上的液滴痕迹几乎要连成一片了。  
可恶，这个家里欢爱的痕迹比她想象得还要多，感觉没有脸面再住在这里了。  
安娜忽然想起姐姐的嘱托，浮夸地惊叹到：“哇，姐姐，你们好厉害，这里我明明已经拖过了！我还是回避一下吧。”说完迅速跑回了房间关上了门。  
这个小坏蛋！

“好了汉斯，你在搞什么鬼，你脸上这是什么玩意儿？”  
汉斯捂住脸上的面具，“求你了别。我替很多违规操作的抑制剂使用者处理过战场，这些都是必要装备。发情期的交配结束后现场会留下大量信息素。别为难我，我也会被影响的。”

体液里含有大量蛋白质，所以在紫光灯下会有荧光反应，刚才被紫光灯照过的会客室壮观得像个杀人现场。

“刚刚那是你妹妹吗？是个alpha吧？她被你的气味弄得快要受不了了，不得不落荒而逃。”  
艾莎想她其实是觉得把家里搞得一团糟才跑掉的。可搞成一团糟的过程回忆起来确实会让人受不了。就算是吧，她放弃了抗辩。  
汉斯收起了一堆和他一样嬉皮笑脸的玩具，严肃地要求看她使用过的所有“违规药品”。  
艾莎和汉斯上了二楼的房间里，汉斯吹了一声口哨，“你从哪找的答应不标记你的alpha？难道对方已经结婚了吗？这味道很棒，怪不得这里也像凶案现场。”他又开了一下紫光灯，墙上有她自己的脊背靠上去的拓印，十分壮观。她眼前能完整还原出她妹妹是怎么让她两腿完全悬空，然后狂风暴雨一样在她饥渴的身体里进出的，马上就要从里面被弄坏的恐惧和高温灼烧一样的欢愉就像这几天一直折磨她的所有矛盾一样折磨着她。它们仿佛连成了一体，想起一件，就想起一连串。  
汉斯无声地笑了，靠在墙边，问：“过得好吗？”  
“什么好吗？”  
“当然是发情期了，发情期的满足感，omega一辈子都忘不了，和毒品一样。”  
大概吧，一辈子也忘不了。  
汉斯看她不说话，心想多半是说对了，他打开药箱，先给了艾莎一瓶药水，“高强度的性事多半会损伤通道，特别是出事的违规使用者，一般都是第一次，即使是你这种壮得没边的也一样会受伤。”  
艾莎的脸一下烧起来。  
汉斯又摆弄着桌上放了一排的药瓶，“你只有这两种吗？”  
“对，我喝了这个，然后注射了这个，准备撑过这个早上去找你。”  
汉斯皱着眉头想了一会，然后在纸上面写了一大堆看不懂的有机方程，“我大概知道是怎么回事了，速效药水会让你的信息素还在血液里的时候就被吸附。但这个东西，这个注射型抑制剂，它本来会破坏信息素里最弱的那个键，但你用过这个之后，”他举起刚才速效的瓶子，“最弱的键就变成吸附时候形成的那个了。”  
“所以这两种最保险的药就？”  
“相互抵消，毫无用处。”  
艾莎一拳砸在桌子上，“该死……该死该死该死！”  
汉斯不明白为什么她的反应这么激烈，一时不知道怎么安慰。这个药品是omega保护协会的新药，有一阵子在商业街人最多的地方看见人就发，效果不错，因此汉斯当时允许了艾莎使用。  
而艾莎向来规律地使用长效抑制剂，规律地他都忘了艾莎还藏着一瓶经典的、旧式的、曾经被广泛使用的、十分有效的、但现在几乎没人用的速效抑制剂。  
“对不起，是我的错。”  
“怎么可能？”艾莎的拳头紧紧地攥着，哐地砸碎了桌面上所有的瓶子，碎渣扎进了她的手。如果不是她多此一举用错了药水，她就不用陷入这个该死的发情期，她本来做得很好，平稳地把发情期往后推了七年。

也不用和她妹妹上床，做下这样乱伦的禁事。

“都是……都是我的错。”  
汉斯拍拍她的肩膀，从药箱里拿出胶布和消毒药水，用镊子起出碎渣，门口响起急促的敲门声和安娜的声音；“艾莎，你没事吧？”  
艾莎立刻回答：“我没事。安娜……”  
她话音未落，安娜急不可耐地拧开了门，略有敌意地盯着汉斯，“我想你最好快点，有些事情我们应该谈谈。”

“安娜，”艾莎的声音又轻又柔，让安娜有种受宠若惊的感觉，“我想吃上次那种……那种能量棒，巧克力的，很甜的那个，你帮我去买一点好吗？”  
明知道这只是把自己支开的借口，但安娜还说是忍不住点点头，艾莎给了她一个笑容，她怀着这种比考了A还开心的情绪出了门替姐姐跑腿。

“嘿，老朋友，不带任何道德上的评判，如果……就算你遇到一个已婚的alpha，既然对方不会标记你，就长期保持这种关系如何？”  
“我想不到你也会说这种话，你了解我，我不会做那样的事，这不道德。”  
汉斯耸耸肩，不置可否地说：“像你一样长期大剂量使用抑制剂的omega，或多或少都会出现一些精神亚健康的状态。我曾经建议过你使用另外一种方法……”  
“不，我不允许这样。”  
汉斯叹了口气，看着这个倔强的朋友，“真怕你英年早逝。”  
“不劳费心。”  
汉斯仍然不死心，对他的病人说：“既然现在有人知道了你的秘密，你的处境就会变得相对危险，艾莎，如果你不杀了那个alpha，我仍然建议你废物利用，每个发情期都和他一起度过，至少要过一天吧。这将对你的身心健康有极大的好处。我不能看着我的病人逐渐崩溃。”  
“那么我最关心的那个问题？”  
“噢，”汉斯说，“多方面的因素造成的，首先是发情从长期抑制的状态复苏过来，是会有这样短期的异常状态。我猜你还吃了避孕药对吗？这是第二个原因，像你这样的omega，吃药都要遵医嘱才行，避孕药和刚才那玩意儿会生成一种很难代谢掉的东西，这玩意儿会促使你的产道处于一种半开状态，它刺激了……”  
艾莎冷漠地阻止了他继续说话，“不用说了，都是我的错。告诉我这个浑身是味儿的状态还要持续多久。”  
“……三个月左右。”  
“三个月？！”艾莎惊讶地抬起头，“我会被开除的！那就吃不起抑制剂了。你快想办法。”  
“我也……我也没办法啊……”  
“就没有什么可恶的药能再吃一吃吗？”  
不带温度的眼神掠过汉斯脸上，汉斯立刻冒出冷汗，开动着脑筋，“有一种……稍微能加快代谢进度的药，不过……可能会加剧你的症状。”  
“汉斯，我之前一直不知道你是一个吞吞吐吐的人。”  
“它会让你低频率地发热，不过能把代谢周期降低到一个月。但是艾莎，在这一个月的时间里你要想办法自己解决生理问题。嘿，不把你那位已婚的床伴给我看看吗？”


	12. Chapter 12

艾莎沉默以对，汉斯只好说：“好吧，不愿意就算了，已婚没什么不好，有的alpha太强壮，体弱的omega根本满足不了他们，再和别的omega有肉体关系也是很正常的事情，你可以把他们当成自动的震动棒，大型而且不用充电，还可以调档位，这样想会开心一点吗？”  
“住口。”  
“好了我走了，你妹妹也该回来了，顺便说，介绍她给我认识吗？我很喜欢她身上的味道，甚至可以考虑恢复身份给她生个孩子。”  
“汉斯，不要肖想我妹妹，我认真地警告你。”  
汉斯委屈地说：“我到底哪里不好了。”  
没有哪里不好，只是不能接受罢了。  
“汉斯。”  
“好吧好吧，有问题再打电话给我，就算你要毁尸灭迹也可以找我，价格给你打八折。”  
“好了，知道了，我就……我送你到门口。”  
汉斯点点头，走在艾莎身后，趁她不注意的时候掏出了手电筒，往地上和对面的房间扫了一下。  
地上和墙上满是反着白光的痕迹，溅落的液滴延伸到年轻的女性alpha房间深处，像是有人在这房子里真刀真枪地扭打了一路。从液滴散开的大小来判断，应该是从半人高的地方滴落的。

……老天保佑艾莎，她理应获得幸福和满足。

艾莎不能过于接近门口，泄露的信息素太多会给她带来不小的麻烦，汉斯特别警告了这一点之后，在门口把艾莎赶上了楼梯，静静等待换气机运作了一会儿，才开门走出去。

不一会儿安娜就回来了，喊了一声艾莎，没有人回答，她略有慌张地跑上楼梯，抬头却看见艾莎靠在楼梯口附近，半闭着眼睛不知道在想什么。  
她直觉艾莎有什么事，于是把手里的东西挂在扶手上，靠过去，一边熟练地把艾莎揽进怀里，一边摸着她的头。“医生怎么说？”  
“医生……”但艾莎推拒着她，让安娜又受到不小的伤害，“安娜，要不你搬到学校一阵子好吗？我可以帮你出钱，我现在帮你收拾行李。”

安娜又觉得莫名愤怒，她姐姐总是这样一次又一次地推开她，拒绝接受她的好意，她跟她的姐姐的交流还不如她和班上关系最疏远的同学，她姐姐从她这里接受的东西还不如街头流浪的乞丐。  
“我们是姐妹，不是萍水相逢的陌生人，艾莎，你着急把我赶出家门，是又想一个人扛什么？”

“没有什么，就是不太想让失控的信息素打扰你。”

“好吧，我试着找个公寓。”安娜妥协得很快，干脆得甚至让艾莎有点失望，她自己一个人回到房间里，把身上勒得皮肤难受的衣服脱掉，把换气机开到最大。她看着镜子里自己身上布满吻痕，烦躁地摔在床上蜷缩起来，等着汗水把被子一点一点地浸湿。

欲望像个哭闹的孩子，没有满足的时候令人困扰烦躁，艾莎攥着被子，忍着想起来大喊大叫的折磨，还好，不像发情期的发热那么难熬，尚且可以忍受。不适感一点一点加强，附骨之蛆一样在身上一点一点的蠕动。

房间里满是信息素的味道，换气机开到最大也没有办法把它们都过滤掉，omega在发情期里得不到满足的话，身体会觉得是信息素不够浓稠而持续加大剂量分泌，伴随着高热，这些芳香类物质被快速挥发到空气中。  
身体变得极度敏感和渴求，被子贴在皮肤上磨得发痛却又稍稍缓解了渴望被触碰的需求，她试图勒紧被子来模仿一个拥抱，又因为这个拥抱单薄而没有安娜的体温而懊恼得想哭。  
发热让她变得脆弱而敏感。  
来自身体表面的痛感使她忍不住轻轻地摩擦被子，想象它来自一双暖和又温柔的手，想象它们抚摸自己全身得不到满足的地方，想象它们在从上到下的行进过程中逐渐变得炽烈。  
乳尖胀痛得难受，而身体自己知道只要有人掐着它它们就不会再难受了，只要有人含着它们，只要有人吮吸它们，难受就会化成欢欣的快感。  
放纵的妄想极大地削弱了意志，她意识到这件事的时候，身体已经忍不住轻轻摆动，脊背紧紧绷着，腹部尽力张开着，臀部羞耻地向后顶，而且忍不住地摆动，蹭着罩在那里的被子，像是想从中找出什么硬物一样。

汩汩的蜜水流出来，全都蹭在了被子上，腿间的酸胀麻痒和皮肤上的感受如出一辙，只是因为那里是比什么地方都薄的黏膜，所以比别处更鲜明地感受到了痛。

艾莎感觉自己像个熟透的水果，正在慢慢地发酵腐烂。她注意到自己扭动摇摆的幅度越来越大了，这是多么的羞耻而淫荡。仅剩的自尊不允许她摆出这样哭求别人征服的姿态，所以身体连磨蹭布料也做不到了，哭泣着求她网开一面。  
可她死死地咬着牙，拒绝这样的哀求。  
身体的哭泣持续着，被子里变得潮热，双腿间变得黏腻，她甚至从来没有这样的体验：热液持续不断地从肿痛的穴肉中溢出来——艾莎忽然想起还没有给那里上药，但是好像没机会了。

她静静躺在床上接受凌迟，好几次都想大声叫安娜进来。但清醒的时候她不能那样做，这个错误的开始还可以全都归结给发热失去了意识，清醒的时候她绝不允许。

她只有躺在床上，蜷缩成一团，被沉默的痛感安静地凌迟。

时间过得好慢，她无力地闭着眼睛，近乎麻木地数着秒针滴答的声音。

不知过了多久，新鲜的空气忽然涌到面前，有人捧起她的脸，甘甜的水被送进嘴里，她急匆匆咽下去，吮吸着容器想吸更多的水出来。  
却意外地吸到了柔软的嘴唇。  
“安、安娜？！”  
床垫往下沉了一些，安娜也侧躺下来，和她脸对脸地睡着。她下意识往后躲，但安娜握住了她的手腕，“艾莎，这就是你想支走我的原因？”  
“我能处理。”艾莎仍然觉得支走安娜最好的方法就是对她冷淡，迄今为止她已经无数次地这么赶走她了。  
但是她却忘记了两件事，第一件事，发情的时候，平常非常适合冷言冷语的清冽嗓音就会变得妖冶诱惑。第二件事，她虽然无数次地赶走过安娜，但安娜也从来没有远去过，一直不服输地追逐她。  
“你能处理？你这么烫，被子湿成这样，我再晚来一会儿你大概就要脱水而死了。”安娜陡然间掀开被子，干冷的空气带走了她身上的燥热，皮肤上本来已经麻木的钝痛又慢慢地显形。和刚才不同的是，被安娜握住的地方再也不痛了，而裸露的每一寸肌肤，都在催促着艾莎求安娜的抚摸。

高浓度的信息素和白皙精致的肉体在被子掀开的一瞬间扑面而来，安娜的声音为之一顿，艾莎看着她狼狈的样子，轻轻笑了一声，但马上板起脸：“安娜，出去。”  
“不，我知道你根本处理不了，我打电话给汉斯医生了。他什么都告诉我了。艾莎，你为什么……你为什么就不肯依靠我呢？”  
“这不一样。”  
“艾莎，我们已经睡过了，三天三夜，多一次又会怎么样呢？”  
艾莎的眼睛从手腕的缝隙里露出来，看上去像一只受伤的孤狼，“那是个错误！”好像这一眼已经耗费了她好不容易积攒下来的力气，她疲惫地闭上眼睛，“我还清醒着，不会允许它再发生了。”

安娜抓着自己的头发，她想告诉艾莎上床只是寻欢作乐的手段而不是什么仪式，转念就能在脑中模拟出艾莎怎么刻薄地反驳她：“那只是对alpha来说”，对omega来说，每一次上床都要冒着付出一生的风险。可她姐姐也绝对不允许她说出“我想和你共度一生”这样的话来。

“艾莎……”  
“安娜，走开。”  
“我只是，我只是呆在这里，确保你没事。不会打扰你的。”  
艾莎闭着眼睛，她根本不确定自己还能在安娜身边撑多久，骨头都要被一阵阵渴望腐蚀了，她现在赤裸着身体，但完全不敢动，更不要说拿东西把自己盖起来了。安娜、安娜，全身每一寸都叫嚣着要安娜，身体牢牢记得安娜的滋味，媚肉更是如此，互相推挤着，挤出缝隙里的汁液，好像是在为安娜的入侵做准备。  
叛徒，都是叛徒。  
她难受地咬住下唇，不知不觉咬出了血印。她忍无可忍地对安娜说：  
“安娜，请你离开，你的气味已经在打扰我了。”

安娜则愤怒地捏住她的下巴，让她没法再去咬自己的嘴唇，“你的气味早就在打扰我了！这里只有我一个alpha！”  
“对不起，你可以先离开。”她已经用尽力气在保持冷漠了，但面前的小家伙并不吃这一套，她捏着自己的下巴，气呼呼地，撞了上来。  
她想要躲开，只是疼痛的渴望一瞬间充满了全身，让她只能闭上眼睛，等着承受她的撞击。  
但并没有什么撞击，安娜轻轻咬着她红肿的嘴唇，怜惜地吮吸着那里，甘甜的味道充斥了口腔，艾莎强迫自己不要回应，但已经迟了，她没有办法抗拒这样被满足的感觉。舌头纠缠着，追逐着，她微微仰起头，等待安娜的舌头巡视而过。她忍不住想叫安娜的名字，但只能发出呜呜的声音，听起来十分幼嫩。  
满足感冲击着心底，鼻头一阵酸涩，生理泪水从眼角滑落，安娜伸出手指擦掉了泪珠，松开她的嘴唇，来吻她的眼角。  
好像盔甲都被拆掉了一样，安娜看到了她最柔软的地方，知道她有多么弱小，以至于让她连虚张声势都快要做不到了。  
“安娜，我们不能这样……”  
“你觉得不能罢了，”安娜不知道什么时候脱了衣服分开她的胳膊钻进了她的怀里。她贴着安娜凉凉的皮肤，然后告诫自己不能用力，不能抱住她，应该把她推走。  
可她的手触摸着肩头、腰间、小腹、大腿内侧，夺走了所有反抗的力气，身体的每一寸都欢迎她的到来，在感受到她的触碰的时候就自发欢呼。  
安娜扳住了她的膝盖，分开了她的双腿，艾莎徒劳地挣扎了一下，但被安娜阻止了。  
“安娜……安娜……我是你姐姐……别这样，别这样……”  
灼热硬挺的肉块抵在滴着水的穴口上，前面陷进去了一点，然后立刻被穴肉缠住了。纯粹的快感直冲脑门，让人头皮发麻，安娜的身体也欢叫着让她狠狠地占有这个美味的omega，但她还是忍住了。  
现在她抱着艾莎，她的姐姐，感受到怀中的身体微微颤抖，一双滚烫的手握着她的肩膀，虚弱地叫着她的名字。  
她亲亲艾莎的嘴角，在她耳边轻轻说：“只是你觉得不能这样，对我来说，能操这么美丽诱人的姐姐真是刺激极了。”她舔了一口艾莎微微泛红的脸颊，“现在，你妹妹要强暴你了，看清楚。”  
艾莎无意识地低头。而安娜架起了她的腿，为了能让她看清楚，体贴地抬高了她的屁股。  
涨到极致而显得有些狰狞的alpha阴蒂抵在她的穴口，前端已经被吃进去了一点。接着，它缓慢地一点点消失了。它并不是被挡住还是如何，艾莎清楚地知道这根热气腾腾的性器去了哪里，它一点点进入了自己的身体，劈开层层充血红肿的穴肉，逼迫它们让出一条通路。缓慢的进入几乎要逼疯她了，她的身体早已牢牢记住被用力快速贯穿的感觉并深深爱着，在身体已经极度饥渴的现在，安娜无异于在用肉棒一起和欲望凌迟她。  
可是视觉效果非常有冲击性，艾莎红着眼睛，一眨不眨地看着肉棒没入自己的身体里。


	13. Chapter 13

被征服的快感满足了本能的需要，被充满的快感则满足了来自身体的需要，煎熬的欲火消退了一些，身体没有那么难受了，最开心的就是肉穴了，她能感觉到穴肉自己微微颤抖，把自己敏感的地方不断地抵在年轻的肉棒上磨蹭着。  
“安娜……安娜……”她想说“别”，但身体阻止她说半个不字，她知道前面有更深更多的快感等着她，忍不住扭动着屁股，催促占有她的alpha给她更多。  
但她是清醒的，所以禁止自己这样做。

肉体的矛盾全然反应在动作上，安娜当然知道她在想什么，抽出肉刃，又狠狠插了回去。艾莎的身躯狠狠弹动了一下，全身的肌肉紧紧绷着，像是怕溺水一样死死抱住安娜的肩膀。  
安娜拍拍她那对omega来说稍显窄小的臀部，抱着她一下一下地往肿痛的肉穴里戳刺，压迫抚慰了充血的胀痛，耻骨相撞的声音听起来十分羞耻。肉棒搅动里面的蜜露，快速的进出让那里更灼热了，啪啪的撞击声几乎连成一片，每一下都有蜜水被挤得迸溅出来，敏感的花肉持续不断受到进攻，快感像是整点的钟声一样被逼迫着灌入脑中，她没办法不叫，柔媚的嗓音低低哼着，显示出极力的克制，又带着一丝丝哭腔，让她更加地可口。

安娜仍然认真地进出着，花肉不停地纠缠着她的性器，被需要的满足感充满她的心里，她想跟艾莎说我不需要别人，别的omega，但又怕艾莎把这些事情发生的因由都归咎给她自己，而没有说出口。  
她的身体这么美妙。她吻着艾莎的肩膀，在上面的旧吻痕上再撒上一层新鲜的。  
“安娜……安娜……难受……好难受……”  
“不是正在喂你吗？”  
“可是难受……不是下面……难受……难受……”  
安娜追问了两句，也没有问出结果来，她想艾莎也许没有完全陷入热潮，或者发情期外的异常热潮没有让她失去意识，又或者是三天高强度的交合让她对自己的控制力又变强了一点，她用力操了姐姐几下，听着她不停舒服地呻吟，可就是没能撬开她的小嘴，听她亲口说哪里难受。  
艾莎整个人都在她怀里扭动，身体逐渐放开了，小穴贪婪地吞吃着肉棒，每次安娜插进去的时候都感觉下面那张小嘴在不停地把自己往里面吸，在她顶到最里面的时候，宫口又会啜泣地吻住最前面的小孔，还一张一合地舔它。  
太舒服了，她冷漠高傲的姐姐偏偏有一具贪婪而热情的肉体。想霸占它的冲动催促着她去咬破艾莎颈侧的腺体，注入自己的信息素，让她永远属于自己。  
可是艾莎不会愿意的，安娜也就只有克制着自己的独占欲，把这股无法满足的烦躁发泄到这具甜美的肉体上。她会喜欢的不是吗，她放肆地扭动着身体，涨大的乳肉抵着充血肿胀的乳头在自己身上碾压着，艾莎一贯冷漠的脸上被一层层的粉红色染成了艳丽又脆弱的样子，让人忍不住要狠狠疼爱她，可不论安娜用什么样的角度什么样的力道充满她，艾莎仍然难受地扭动着身体。  
安娜松开了压着她膝弯的手，托起了她的臀部，没想到艾莎绷紧了背，向外展开了身体，几乎只有肩膀顶在床垫上。  
雪白的乳肉震颤着，殷红的乳尖随着安娜动腰的节奏上下晃动，由于视觉残留的效果而变成了一道嫩红色的线。安娜熟悉它的手感味道甚至口感……等等……也许这对弹跳着的小家伙也在怀念她……她慢慢低下头，乳肉肆意拨动空气而把自己的味道散播出去，除了艾莎身上的信息素香气，还有一种她皮肤表面本来的好闻香味，它甚至比信息素还要让人迷醉。

安娜张口含住了乳尖，现在她知道她在用什么快要把她姐姐撞坏的力道撞她了，她感受着这绵软而有弹性的感觉，感受着它来回的弹跳，吮吸的力道越来越强，她张开嘴甚至把乳晕也一起含进了嘴里，粗暴地吮咬着，用舌头刷着硬涨的乳头，感受它在舌尖上被挑逗得更涨更硬。

艾莎酥媚入骨的声音陡然转高，狠狠顶着床垫，把自己的胸部往安娜嘴里送，她把安娜的一只手从身下拖出来，安娜猜想她要捉着自己的手放在胸口，但她显然低估了姐姐口是心非的程度。  
艾莎没有，她只是动情地抚摸着安娜的手。  
安娜抬起手握住她另一边的乳肉，手指整个陷了进去。艾莎的声音慵懒而满足，终于不再难受得四处扭动，只是催促安娜搂紧自己的腰。白腻的长腿盘在安娜背后，踩着安娜翘挺的臀部，每到她往前挺进的时候都轻轻地跟着往下用力。  
安娜也察觉到她在小心翼翼地迎合自己的动作，好像生怕自己发现一样，忽然有了一个坏心的主意。她的幅度慢慢变小，对此毫无察觉的艾莎反而踩着她，把自己不停地往她身上撞，往她膨胀得狰狞的性器上撞。  
“哈啊……安娜……安娜……”安娜本来是个简单得随处可见的名字，可艾莎把它叫得如此深情，元音饱满得像是顶在上颚的深处发出来的，辅音轻轻在舌尖上弹动一下，让安娜现在就开始想念她的舌头了。  
艾莎不再说难受了，忘我地挺动着身躯，自发地晃着腰，发动整个身体追求着快感。小穴用力地吞下整个粗长的性器，接着调皮地全部吐出来，口水流得哪里都是，乐此不疲地重复着几乎同样的动作。  
她快乐地呻吟着，好像身心都解放了一样，她修长的手指插进安娜棕红色的头发里，抚摸着和自己长得几乎一模一样的脸，指尖划过她的眉毛和眼睛，脸颊和下巴。

安娜感觉到宫口越来越频繁地开合，急躁地舔着性器顶端最敏感的冠沟，穴肉反而绞得紧紧的，无论柔韧的腰肢怎么摆动，始终都没有松开的迹象。紧得发硬的肉壁象征着高潮的来临，大股灼热的液体吐在安娜整个身体最敏感的地方，烫得她感觉几乎就要飞升了。高潮带来了极速的痉挛，肉穴像是发疯一样压榨着陷在里面的凶器，催促它喂饱自己。不单是宫口的小嘴，整个肉穴都在用力吸着太过巨大的“奶嘴”，终于让肉棒吐出了蕴含着精华的汁液。  
艾莎的高潮又一次带出了她的高潮。和爱人一起欲仙欲死的滋味难以言喻的好，安娜带着巨大的满足搂紧了姐姐，靠在她的胸口剧烈地喘息。  
艾莎的身体在高潮之后再也没有力气保持紧绷的状态。安娜调整了姿势，好让结撑满了穴口的时候也能让姐姐舒服地躺着。艾莎的头抵在她的肩膀上，安娜猜她已经从迷乱中回复过来，感觉到她轻轻地吸气，忽然很惧怕她明明那么诱人的嘴唇里吐出冷淡的话语，她捏住了艾莎的下巴，强迫她抬起头，深深吻了下去。没有想象中的挣扎和抗拒，艾莎顺从地和她接吻，轻轻吸着她的唇瓣，甘愿和她的舌尖缠绕，安娜一直吻着她，害怕这个吻一结束，艾莎就会伤她的心。  
可艾莎还是轻轻推了她，她依依不舍的离去，艾莎好像也跟着抬起了一点。  
她在挽留我吗？她不舍得我离开吗？

“安娜……”  
“……别说……姐姐，别说我们不能这样好吗？我已经听够了。”  
艾莎深深地叹息，“安娜，为什么……为什么你是这样的……”  
这样的一个好孩子。  
结还没有打开，坚挺的性器仍在折磨着花心，高潮的余韵还在继续。艾莎的双腿羞耻地分开，尽力容纳着乱伦的性器在身体深处喷射着禁断的种子。

 

艾莎的声音哽咽，颤抖的身躯被安娜搂着，又安心又恐惧。安娜伸手擦掉她马上就要掉下来的眼泪，说：“既然你想做一个alpha，为什么不试着像个alpha一样理性地看待这件事呢？艾莎，你知道的，对alpha来说，做爱有时并不是一件有仪式感的事。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“我们应该……你现在只不过是遇到了难题，我们应该把这个难题解决掉。比如说……我问过医生了，你现在还不能用抑制剂，几乎每天都会发热一次。你需要一个alpha替你来解决不是吗？我是你最好的人选。我不会说出你的秘密，你不用担心我会标记你，我也熟悉你的身体，和我做也很舒服不是吗？”  
“安娜……”  
“我知道我们是姐妹。”  
“所以我们……”  
“忘记做爱的仪式感，它只不过是一个正常的生理行为。这是最好最优最简便的解决方法，艾莎，一个理性的女性alpha应该保持一定程度的冷静，而不是……而不是听见乱伦就要拒绝。”  
“可我们就是……”  
“艾莎，我不标记你，也不会让你怀孕。这只不过是一个……让你渡过难关的正确有效的手段罢了。对吗？”  
艾莎闭上眼睛，深深地叹息，安娜说的没错，这才是最让她接受不了的地方。  
“让我再想想，好吗？”  
“你在担心什么呢？现在这是我们两个的事情，你应当……说给我听。”  
在担心什么呢？无非就是担心，尝够这样的温暖之后，再也不肯回到寒冷之中去。  
“让我再想想，安娜，你下午不是要回学校了吗？你的论文如何了？”  
“艾莎，不要转移话题。”

她的姐姐却抬头朝她笑了笑：“安娜，这不是转移话题，我是在关心你。”

如果你见过北冰洋里深邃的蓝海，就一定知道海水是坚冰化成的，它是如此温柔宁静。  
“艾、艾莎，不要，不要打什么鬼主意。”  
艾莎看着她，无声地摇摇头。气氛又变得不对劲了，这样的对视会引发太多不应该有的连锁反应，安娜在缓缓地靠近，带着信息素的气息吹拂在她脸上，涌入鼻腔之中。如果交合是一个alpha和一个omega之间迫不得已的事情，那拥抱和亲吻又算什么呢？

手机铃声不合时宜地响起来。艾莎的铃声一直是默认的声音，它在桌子上充电，之前它一直太安静了，让人几乎忽视了它的存在。  
安娜尴尬地抬起来一点，“接吗？”  
艾莎点点头，勾紧了安娜的肩膀，示意她可以起来了。有力的手臂抱着她离开好像洒了一杯水上去一样湿的床垫，走到桌子边上，以便她拿起手机。  
可粗长的性器在体内震动，顶着花心，顶得她阵阵酸软，心里渴望着再接受一次狂风暴雨般的抽插。  
她坐在桌子上平复了一会儿，一只手搭在安娜肩上，一只手拿着手机，接通了电话。  
“奥肯。”  
“艾莎小姐，我认为你该解释一下为什么这三天都处于失联状态，我们差一点就要报警了。”  
艾莎的声音又恢复了一片淡漠，她盯着安娜的眼睛，但只是盯着，好像把她当做什么桌子上的小摆件那样盯着，“谢天谢地你没有，我遇到一点小麻烦……”  
不合时宜地，一小股滚烫的汁液忽然喷在花心上，艾莎的表情急速碎裂了，她顶在安娜的肩头，费尽力气把呻吟声控制在喉咙里。  
“……艾莎小姐？”  
“对不起，受了点伤，正在换药。”  
电话那头沉默了一会儿，接着似乎不打算继续纠缠这件事，只是简短地问：“那么，什么时候你能回来上班呢？有两位你的崇拜者正翘首等待你的到来。”  
艾莎盯着安娜，伸手在她耳垂上拨弄了两下，薄薄的嘴唇里吐出一个词，“明天。”  
“好的，明天见。”  
一听到电话里传来嘟嘟声，安娜就迫不及待地说：“艾莎，你疯了！你怎么去上班？”


	14. Chapter 14

艾莎把一只手按在她的嘴唇上，阻止了她焦躁地发问，“好了，安娜，你说的对，我不能因为这件事情耽误太久。我们还有很多东西要操心，吃饭、账单、还有你的学业和我的工作。”  
“我真高兴你认清楚这一点。”  
艾莎又看着她的双眼，“我请求你帮我一个忙。”  
“不胜荣幸，我的女士。”  
“明天替我去上班。”  
“我怎么能……？！你在想什么？”  
艾莎胸有成竹地笑了笑，一点也不像是没穿衣服的模样，“去买染发剂和假发回来。我会通过电话指导你怎么上课。”  
“艾莎？你这是……”  
“我知道你上过射击课，我还知道你成绩不错。”  
安娜涨红了脸，“你……你……”  
“怎么？不好意思让我知道吗？”  
“我以为你从来不在意我。”  
“怎么会呢？我一直看着你。”艾莎把两根手指点在自己的眼睛上，然后指向安娜，安娜坏心地挺了挺腰，掌控全局的艾莎立刻全线崩溃，呜呜叫着落回了安娜怀里。

安娜在她耳边说：“艾莎，你刚才的样子美极了……我以前常常在想，如果长大能和艾莎一样厉害就好了。”  
艾莎淡淡笑了一下，“别对你姐姐说这些轻佻的话。”  
“我是真心诚意赞美你，我只称赞真正美丽的东西，没有什么别的目的，所以不存在轻佻这种说法。”她又抱起艾莎，带她进了浴室。结已经松开了，而她姐姐看起来还有更重要的事情要操心，没空管那些让人伤心的哲学和道德的思辨。好不容易软垂的性器从艾莎的下体退出来，带出一大股混合液体，她打开花洒替艾莎冲掉，艾莎虽然没有反对，但耳朵到脖子一片粉红。  
穴口无力地张着，提醒安娜她刚才进出得有多激烈，不过这里很快就会恢复成一副禁止入内的禁欲模样，好像从来没有人敲开过这扇门。  
艾莎大概知道她在看，推了推她的肩膀，说：“你该走了，早点回来，我还要对你做一些训练，别不当回事，这个月的工钱就靠你了。”  
“好的好的，我的女士。”  
艾莎张开手臂，任安娜抱起她放回安娜那张没有这么狼藉的床上，闭着眼睛说：“安娜，别这么轻佻，叫我姐姐。”  
“姐姐。”安娜拉上窗帘，几乎所有的光都被隔绝了，她带上门，把这个新晋破茧而出的妖精锁在了只属于她们两个的家里。

外面的空气很好，外面的阳光也很好，清新得没有半点信息素的味道。安娜去买了姐姐让她买的假发和染发剂，匆匆赶去学校，然后匆匆赶回来。家里的气密性很好，信息素没有半点泄漏，过滤过的气体从房顶上排走，进了门廊才闻到淡淡的睡莲香气。  
这已经足够让她腿间安静了一个下午的性器精神地抬头了。她迫不及待地跑上楼推开艾莎的房门，希望她没有做出什么傻事。  
该死，我觉得我还是标记她才能放心一点。

不出所料地，艾莎已经回到了自己的房间。裸露了差不多四天的大长腿上裹着一点皮肤也不露出来的牛仔裤，随便套着一件驼色的线衫，坐在书桌前面，开着电脑写着什么。听见了身后有动静，她摘下头上的耳机，转过身来对安娜招了招手，“来，过来。”  
安娜跑过去，感觉自己身后如果有尾巴，一定晃得飞快。

安娜走到她面前，她才发现忘记给妹妹准备椅子了。她礼貌而略带歉意地笑了笑，安娜说：“没关系，我坐在地上。”  
“不，”艾莎摇摇头，以往她总是习惯掌控全局的，对所有跟她交流的人都是一样，安娜也不会例外，除了发情期里。  
她站起身让出了自己的椅子，“你坐这，就说一会儿。”  
安娜被她按着坐下。虽然刚刚结束了三天超高强度的“运动”和上午的“交流”，但艾莎手上的力道仍然告诉安娜她的恐怖恢复力。休息了一个下午，她大概已经能打败自己了。  
她忽然冒出一个念头，抬起头对艾莎说：“艾莎，等你发情期结束了，我们找个地方比一场？”  
艾莎为她这个不着边际的念头笑了出来，一只手搭在她的肩膀上，指着屏幕，说：“先把眼前的事情做好。明天有斯文先生两个小时的射击课程，你要做的就是，不停让他打，别让他休息。”  
安娜惊奇地看着姐姐，她还以为艾莎不会有这些偷懒的小聪明。现在她像是看着盟友一样看着姐姐。艾莎当然猜出了她的念头，推着她的脸颊，让她扭过去看屏幕。  
屏幕上是一个块头很大的壮汉，举着一把勃朗宁M1911瞄准了靶心，左右和前后甚至俯视的画面都有，艾莎从她身后伸出手，在屏幕上按了几下，人体模型变成了三维的，在屏幕上慢慢转动。  
安娜忽然不敢动了，她姐姐一只手按在她左边肩膀上，右手指着屏幕，几乎是贴在她耳边说：“斯文先生是个新手，他的动作总是有些不对，你明天要做的就是帮他矫正错误姿势。”  
肌肉的记忆和大脑的记忆是十分不同的，但都有一点相似，大量的训练能让你保持在任何时候都有最标准的反应而不出现偏差。新手在肌肉疲劳的时候难以保持很多动作的准确，所以艾莎要求安娜保证学员长时间的射击。安娜自己经过了很多严格的身体训练，非常了解这样的过程，甚至不需要艾莎多说，就可以领悟她的意图。

可她身上的香味太醉人了，除了无处不在的睡莲香气，还有她身上连抑制剂也抑制不了的、从安娜记事起就一直萦绕着她的冷香，一种难以形容的香气，能让人轻易地想起雪后清朗的天空。  
艾莎平时是抗拒她的，大概只有现在牵扯到工作的时候才会靠得这么近，这样的机会多么难得，安娜于是立刻表示：“你说得有点笼统了，我想我需要你再详细地说一下。”  
“保持他的疲劳，让他在疲劳下记忆这个动作，还有，别忘了监督他拉伸。”  
“……就这样？”  
艾莎低下头，不带什么温度地看着她的双眼，旖旎的气氛霎时间荡然无存，艾莎的目光像是看透了一切，“我觉得你应该懂了。不过你还有什么地方不明白？”

她姐姐看起来除了肉体交流，并不想和她有什么别的交集，这和之前想的不太一样，安娜曾经觉得至少自己是不同的。她沮丧地撅起嘴，可艾莎伸手捏了她的脸，紧接着起身了。  
环绕着她的气息陡然变淡了，隐隐的体温也随之而去，安娜顾不上被捏脸的小喜悦，满心的怅然。  
但这时候艾莎又拉着她的手，把她从椅子上拉起来，手上拿着一个护目镜，看起来是要给她戴上。  
她的脸色仍然像往常一样冷漠，但静海一般的蓝色眼眸认真注视着她，让安娜觉得姐姐对她还是温柔的。她呆愣愣地看着艾莎靠近，极其仔细地替她戴好护目镜，理整齐鬓边乱糟糟的头发，然后端详着她。  
两人又静静地对视着，似乎谁也没察觉到时间的流逝，直到安娜的呼吸越来越急促，脸越来越红，艾莎陡然打破了沉默，说：“你需要学我的射击动作。”  
她忽然抿起嘴唇，然后轻轻加了一句，“好吗？”  
“你是我姐姐，干嘛要对我这么客气？”  
“我以前……对你很冷淡，我想……其实你并不是那么愿意搭理我。”  
“不，我愿意。所以你可以从现在开始对我不那么冷淡。”

艾莎又不知该作何反应，只好把枪放在她手上。“来。”  
她被姐姐领着进了收藏室，正中间是一个长型玻璃台，不过安娜知道里面是个水槽，她站在水槽一端，朝着瞄准口往里面射击，手枪的后坐力不小，不过对她来说没有什么问题，她动作利落地放下枪，这时感觉到有人把手放在她腰间。  
“这里，不要松掉，有人会看出来。”  
安娜觉得不可思议，“怎么会有人看这里？！”  
“会有的，”艾莎又让她抬起手，纠正了她几个微小的动作。  
她的动作来自她服役的军队，再加上她狙击手的特殊身份，射击动作和标准竞赛动作有一些不同。  
但安娜和她几乎一模一样。

想到身为alpha的妹妹还要追逐着自己的omega姐姐，艾莎的虚荣心就得到了极大的满足。可是不能不承认，被安娜默默注视着，心底隐秘的感情也同时被满足了，好像是注视着别人，却发现那人也在回望你一样。  
她的心跳得有点快，而且不能确定是因为安娜身上生气勃勃的麝香味，还是因为……仅仅发现自己被她注视着。  
“安娜……”  
“嗯？”  
“安娜……”艾莎低低地呼唤着安娜的名字，元音被顶到上颚很里面的地方，辅音却只是轻轻弹动舌尖，性感得无以名状。  
安娜放下枪，回头确认她是不是有别的事情，“艾莎？”  
艾莎只是摘下了眼镜，叹了口气，说：“你在这里练习一下，明天不要被他们看出破绽，我等会儿过来叫你。”  
她说完走了出去，过了一会儿在浴室喊安娜的名字，安娜放下枪摘了眼镜过去，见她姐姐不知什么时候变出一张凳子，让她坐在上面，旁边摆着一个一次性塑料碗，里面的药水泛着奇怪的味道。艾莎熟练地在她头上刷着，安娜开玩笑说：“我会以为你在理发店打过工的。你弄过这些玩意儿吗？”  
艾莎随口回答：“刚才看了一眼说明书，别动，这只是漂洗的药水。我不能确定能不能和我染成同一个颜色。”  
等待药水起效的时间里，安娜又被逼迫着在浴室里练习举枪的动作。为了防止有人临时起意和她比试，艾莎又让她练习了几个别的型号，甚至连MP5都让她练了。安娜从前只是偷学艾莎的小动作，现在却要在她的指导下完成，那感觉十分羞耻，就像是暗恋而被发现了一样。  
她原本就是很害怕艾莎真的发现了她的暗恋的，那她那个正宗的omega姐姐就绝对不会再答应和她有什么肉体关系了。  
艾莎只是沉默，偶尔会纠正她，带她真正发现那些细小的小动作的秘密，这时候艾莎才会毫无芥蒂地抚摸她。为了这样的动作能多一点，安娜故意做出瑕疵，以此送给艾莎吃了很多豆腐。

艾莎最终把她一头红棕色的头发染成了白金色，吹干又梳好之后已大概可见雏形，接着又带她进了更衣室，挑出明天准备穿的衣服，扭头给安娜的时候发现她已经自觉地脱得只剩内裤了。  
健美的身材，丰满的胸部，紧实的腰身，修长的大腿，内裤里有什么东西有精神地支着。她瞪了安娜一眼，把衣服丢过去。更衣室太小了，两个人的信息素互相干扰纠缠着，让艾莎有一种夺路而逃的冲动。

安娜已经穿好了衣服，笔挺的西装套在她身上正合适，平时穿惯了裙装的安娜在自己身上四处摸着，看着镜子里的人一脸新奇的模样。  
“我真帅！”她接着苦恼地扯了扯裤子的裆部，“我就知道穿裤子会很难受。”  
艾莎想起刚才匆匆扫过一眼的性器，腿间的嫩肉又是一阵蠕动。  
“……你也不用整天穿着，去学校就可以换成裙子。”艾莎示意她转过去，安娜乖乖照办了，背后响起窸窸窣窣的声音，她脑海中马上出现了艾莎的裸体。  
她们已经亲密接触那么多次了，为什么这个时候还要转过身？


	15. Chapter 15

不过不久就有人走过来揽住她的肩头，让她转向镜子，艾莎身上穿着差不多的工装，两人身高几乎没有区别，容貌也如出一辙，站在一起像是双胞胎一样，艾莎摘下了眼镜，给安娜戴上，“安娜……”  
又是那性感至极的低语，安娜克制住吻她的冲动，矜持地点点头，示意她继续说。  
“我的办公桌在进门右转第一个，左手边第二个抽屉里是我的耳机和护目镜，我有专用的，不要用别人的。这是我的习惯。”  
“当然。呃……姐姐，我也有一个主意。”  
艾莎不解地看着她，稍稍有点歪头，别人看来也许是冷峻的，但安娜觉得她可爱极了，只好狼狈地夺路而逃，留下艾莎一个人呆愣在原地。  
不过安娜很快回来了，带着一个窄窄的眼镜，她在艾莎的电脑上摆弄了一会儿，招呼艾莎过来坐下，“这是我的小玩具，你可以在电脑里看到我看到的东西，怎么样？”  
艾莎原来在军队服役的时候经常会使用数据链和大家共享视野之类的，没想到现在军版的玩意儿也普及到民用阶段了，可她仍然觉得刺激极了，她能看见安娜看的东西，她原本觉得经过这件事之后她该去试着了解她妹妹，可现在，马上，她们就要有一段共享视野和听觉的经历了，这比……这比深入交合一百次还要亲密。

两个人很有默契地相视微笑，艾莎自己想起了很小的时候和安娜一起瞒着父母干坏事的感觉，她猜想安娜也想到了。  
已经很晚了，她半靠在床上看着安娜忙碌地调试线路好确保明天的沟通一切顺畅，不太想让这样的气氛结束。  
这里很久都没人进来过了。她在这里封闭了太久，现在终于有人进了她的房间，走来走去、忙忙碌碌，搅得一潭死水有了意想不到的活力。艾莎曾经幻想过有谁会闯进她心里，只是没有想过有人会从她心里走出来。

“安娜……”轻轻的呼唤听得安娜耳骨发麻，她姐姐知道自己这么性感吗？“很晚了，你该睡了。你明天去学校吗？射击课大概是下午两点，如果你有安排，我可以提前协调时间，但你要早些告诉我。”  
“我和导师可以邮件沟通。艾莎，我今晚可以睡在你这里吗？”  
艾莎冷漠地拒绝了，“很遗憾，不能。”  
“为什么？”她妹妹看起来有点委屈，“如果你夜里发热了怎么办？”  
“我会叫你的。”  
“你保证。”  
“我保证。”  
艾莎回答得非常干脆，安娜好像没什么理由再赖在姐姐这里，不情不愿地回房了。这样的事情十分少见，一个omega散发出发情的气味，可并没有真的在发情，没有受到求欢的邀请，她不能真的强迫没有发情的姐姐做爱。迷茫的年轻alpha不知道怎么办才好，只好回到房间里，坐在那张特地没有处理过的、沾满了艾莎气味的沙发里。

好像回到了那无法描述的、疯狂的三天三夜里。  
她插着耳机，点开了录音，艾莎酥软而娇媚的声音立刻充斥在耳边。  
“不！别……啊……啊……安娜……安娜……别动……”  
“是你……是你不要动……不要扭屁股……快说？嗯？”  
“是你的……阴蒂，插入了我的阴道……呜……安娜……啊啊啊安娜……！”

信息素的气味深深刺激了她的欲望，声音则让她仿佛回到和艾莎纠缠的时刻，腿间的性器在她拨开内裤的一瞬间直挺挺地站起来，她倒了大量的润滑液在手上，模仿着宫口舔吮冠沟的节奏，一手握着性器，一手摩擦着阴蒂的顶端。她闭着眼睛，姐姐坦率的言语仿佛把她带回了那个潮湿温暖的肉穴里。  
没有刻意的控制，她很快释放了欲望，膨大的结不能卡在湿滑的穴口里，看起来有点寂寞。她草草洗了澡，躺进自己的床上，然而翻来覆去怎么也睡不着。艾莎在发热吗？她不会又强忍着吧？她会累得马上睡着，还是和我一样失眠呢？  
她最终觉得也许自己只是不习惯艾莎不睡在身边，不被需要的感觉很糟糕，见鬼，她开始想她姐姐了。

她又在床上辗转了一会儿，决定抱着被子去找艾莎。她敲了门，轻轻叫着姐姐的名字，问她睡了没有，但没有人答应，安娜犹豫再三，还是拧开门把手走进去。艾莎的呼吸平稳，安娜轻手轻脚地关上门，成功地躺在了艾莎身边。艾莎睡得毫无知觉，脸上看不到冷漠和疏离，显得年幼又可口。安娜激动的心情持续了一会儿，见到姐姐的满足感抚平了她的焦虑，让她几乎是立刻陷入了昏迷。

艾莎醒来的时候神清气爽，拜服役期间的严格训练所赐，她的体能一向恢复很快，就算是不可抗拒的发情期也没有对她造成实质性的伤害，在家休息了一天就几乎恢复了百分之七十。她伸了个懒腰，准备起来锻炼，却意外摸到了一只手。她警觉地弹起来，然后看到了安娜的睡脸。  
白金色的头发，和自己一模一样。

 

她松了口气，握住了安娜的手，静静地躺了一会，然后轻手轻脚地下了床，开始每天定额的体能锻炼。女性alpha和女性omega在形体的差距上远不如和男性alpha的大，但两者的肌肉密度有很大的差别，艾莎花了很多功夫才能把肌肉密度保持在和安娜同样的水平，这个过程相当痛苦，谁都想不费吹灰之力得到惊人的力量，但基因对omega不公平，幸好智力上没有如此惊人的差距，只要培养方法得当，她就不会比任何一个alpha差，事实上，她比大多数人都优秀。

汗水在她光洁的皮肤表面凝结成水滴，发泄着前几天被人压制的憋闷，身体微微发热，一开始这种感觉让艾莎觉得很不错，可很快地她就察觉到了不对劲。  
身体热得太快了，就算是停下动作也没有降温，熟悉的悸动从身体深处长出来，寄生一样快速长满了身体内部。她怀着不安忐忑地走进了浴室，打开了花洒，水在渐渐敏感的皮肤上留下一朵朵妖艳的红花，空气中若有若无的麝香味撩拨着她的鼻子，发情期的omega对alpha的信息素太敏感了，肉径里已经开始湿润，蠕动的穴肉把从深处吐出的蜜液均匀地涂在每一片媚肉的表面，里面涂满了以后，多余的液体渗出来，蔓延到充血的花瓣上。深处的发热已经蔓延到了四肢，她双腿发软，勉强关上水龙头走出浴室，体力极速离开了她，把沉重的肉身丢在尘世。

她甚至连晃醒安娜的力气也没有了，剩下的力气只够她趴在床边，细声叫着安娜的名字。

这样下去的话，擦的药都没用了。艾莎无力地闭上眼睛，不知为什么发热的速度比昨天快那么多，是因为知道会“照顾”它的人就在这个房间里吗？

安娜惊醒过来，本能去摸自己身边的艾莎。摸摸她是不是发烫，是不是需要年轻的肉体的抚慰。  
然后她在扑了个空之前，就感觉到自己的手被什么抓住了。  
她低头看到了一个近乎白色的毛茸茸脑袋，裸露着臂膀，浴巾围在身上，看起来马上就要滑下去了。  
“艾莎？艾莎？怎么了。”  
艾莎呜咽一声，回复了一点力气，抬起头，“安娜……难受……安娜……”

安娜一把把她捞到自己身上，浴巾滑下去了，湿滑泥泞的、属于爱液的鲜甜淫靡的味道一下扩散开了。安娜低头看着姐姐，看见她蝴蝶翅膀一般轻轻颤抖的睫毛，看见曾经冰海一样的眼眸忽然回望自己，看见它化成了热带炽烈的淡蓝色。  
那海里只装着她一个人。  
她看起来又变得那么脆弱，安娜小心翼翼地搂着她，艾莎与她静静对视。不知是故意还是无心之举，她按着安娜的胸部，轻轻抚摸揉捏，玩弄着顶端的肉粒，忽然又伸出一只手，捧着她的脸颊。  
“安娜……”她的表情好像是在说对不起，仿佛忏悔就能减轻心中的罪恶似的，但少女的身体带来了安慰，火烫得像是在焚烧的皮肤表面爆起快乐的火花。孩子不管罪恶和道德，只会追逐快乐，肉体也是一样，挣脱了道德的束缚，就知道缠着快感的来源不放。  
艾莎跨在她身上，柔顺地趴着，身躯微微颤抖着，甚至似乎还冒着热气，蒸腾的信息素在安娜怀中爆炸，其中携带的信息简单而明确。  
占有我，征服我，标记我，爱我。

omega敏感的身体大概已经迫不及待地做好了准备，热烫的蜜汁从股间滚落，浸湿了安娜的内裤之后，又蔓延到她的小腹上。  
在浓烈的信息素的围攻中，安娜拿起床边放的水杯喝了一口，低头吻住艾莎，后者果然急切地吮吸着她口中的甘露，喝完之后气喘吁吁地看着她。  
安娜觉得在那化成夏日浅滩的眼中读出了渴望，又喝了一口水，艾莎看到她放下水杯，就凑上来咬她的嘴角，像把果子咬破了一样，从她嘴角吮吸着清凉。  
“安娜……安娜……”  
每到这时候，艾莎就像是个刚会说话的小女孩，除了叫她的名字以外什么也不说，但安娜知道她多半只是耻于说出口。参与语言行为的是大脑，它的级别太高了，很容易引起艾莎的羞耻之心。但动作不一样，它常常不需要思考就自己开始动了。  
“别急，别担心，不会让你一个人难受的。”  
“嗯……嗯……安娜……”她的身体已经躁动着给安娜的手让出了一条路，安娜把手伸进两人之间的一片泥泞当中，准确地捏住了自己肿胀发烫的性器，接着一片湿润闷热的沼泽包围了她。濡湿的穴口迫不及待地吞下了它的盟友，光是靠穴口的蠕动就吞下去深深的一截，可是艾莎的表情仍然是挣扎的、哀伤的，眼泪像碎了的钻石一样从脸颊上滑下来。  
安娜撑起上半身，抱着艾莎一起靠在床头，粗大的肉棒深深插进深处，顶着敏感的花心，刺激得她尽力张开身体，好像是让征服她的凶器更深地进入她。  
她的手臂却紧紧缠住安娜，安娜抚摸着她光滑的脊背，安抚到：“别难过，这只是……这只是一些让你快乐我也快乐的事情，除此之外什么也不是。咱们下午还有事要忙呢。”  
艾莎在她肩窝里轻轻点头，她想那大概是可以动了的意思，于是捧着艾莎稍显窄小的臀部，引导着她微微抬高，挥动肉刃在肿得发痛的肉穴里浅浅的戳刺。  
穴口的敏感处非常的多，在生理解剖上，女性omega的阴蒂不能突出身体发育，阴蒂头幼小袖珍，但隐藏在皮肤下长长的身体和脚却牢牢环抱住直达子宫的阴道，比其他所有性别都要贴近黏膜内壁，安娜现在就在用自己发育良好的性器，只隔着一层薄薄的黏膜，摩擦着她姐姐和她事实上是一模一样的组织。  
事实上是两个专门负责产生快乐的组织，功能原始而纯粹，只是为了追求欢愉，不牵扯标记，不涉及生育，只是……只是追求快感。

可艾莎想的却全然是另外一些事情，背德的事实，自乱伦得来的快乐，这些撕扯着她的道德感的事情让整件情事都蒙上了另一层打破枷锁的刺激感，打破枷锁的过程就像是释放欲望的一瞬间，肉体与精神双重的快感使她的快感积累得非常迅速。安娜的手捏着她的臀肉，牵动着被撑到极限的秘花，腰部的动作带动着她上下颠簸。


	16. Chapter 16

这不是……这不是单纯的游戏，或者寻欢作乐，艾莎心里的情事是一件远没有安娜说得轻巧的事。omega对性爱的仪式感与生俱来，但如果艾莎同意谁入侵自己周围那道看不见的屏障，允许自己张开双臂拥抱，那么只有一个原因。

“安娜……安娜……”  
安娜按着她的腰，一口就把面前跳动的乳头含进嘴里，这里敏感极了，不出所料，艾莎的声音陡然拔高，细细的哼声也变成了延绵不断的呻吟，她微微张着嘴巴大概是想笑吧，可是眼泪止不住地流下来。

她腰间的皮肤细嫩得不可思议，摸上去滑滑的，薄薄的皮肤下面被有力的肌肉支撑着，有一种坚强与脆弱针锋相对的矛盾，完全看不出艰苦的军队生活的印记。这大概就是omega激素对她的影响。  
安娜吐出被她吸得肿大了几乎一倍的嫩红色肉尖，安慰着，“姐姐……别哭。”  
“哈啊……啊啊……别叫……别叫姐姐……别在这个时候……”  
“这不是什么大不了的事情。”  
艾莎拼命摇头，宫口急速开合着。安娜在穴口的反复挑逗让整个阴蒂组织充血到极限，比穴口得到的安慰少得多的深处麻痒痒的难以忍受，她紧紧抱着安娜，以此为支点用力地把灼热的肉棒往身体深处吞咽，可安娜总是坏心地不肯去好好地安慰那里。她明明……她明明可以的不是吗？明明只有她才办得到！  
“安娜……安娜……别折磨我……”  
平常艾莎呼唤她的声音已经够性感的了，现在又添了一层妖娆的欲望，光是听见艾莎叫她的名字，她就快要射出来了，所以她又何尝不是在折磨自己呢？  
总是得不到满足的性感肉体紧紧收缩着，身体用力地往下压，坚硬的热铁则挤开了重重屏障，被她成功地吞进了深处。久久没能得到安慰的软肉现在终于得到了触碰，激动得哭了起来。安娜感觉自己整个被热水包围了，暖洋洋的麻痒感从胯间抖动着击中了尾椎，她几乎被逼出了眼泪。  
“艾莎……啊……你怎么会这么可爱？”  
她抬头想看看艾莎的脸，只看见她闭着眼睛，不知所措地咬着嘴唇，“别说……求你……安娜……安娜……嗯……嗯……嗯嗯……呜……”  
她试图控制呼吸，可是毫无疑问做不到，炽烈的麝香味淹没了她，所有感官都遭受着荷尔蒙与信息素的蹂躏，它们让她的多巴胺和肾上腺素都急剧飙升，迷走神经像是疯了一样，心跳比她负重越野十公里的时候还要快，鼻尖和眼眶都红通通的，连指尖也泛着惹人怜爱的浅红，身上新旧交叠的吻痕在浅粉色的皮肤里看起来毫无违和感，粉嫩得像个熟透的果子。  
安娜迷恋地轻轻抚摸她，张口把无助跳动的乳尖重新含进嘴里。

 

毫无征兆地，肉壁紧紧挛缩在一起，纠缠着倾轧着年轻的性器。艾莎呜咽着高潮了，拽着安娜的手意义不明地晃动。  
安娜双臂收紧把她抱在怀里，她也紧紧抱着安娜，一边喘息，一边点头。

发热因为身心的双重满足而暂时退去了，现在她们两个又像是盟友一样，联手打退了来自黑暗深处看不见的怪物，如果不是这样被人紧紧束缚在怀里、被插在肉穴里就十分完美了。她十分明白她和安娜之间的关系是永不可能弥合了。

但现在有更严峻的问题：发热退去了，她已经达到了高潮，但安娜并没有，她如果扔下安娜任由她处于这种半饱不饱的勃起状态毫无疑问不礼貌，可脑子恢复清醒之后，她又意识到她不该忍受自己在非意外情况下和血亲乱伦，当然也更加不该霸占着本不属于她的肉棒——很显然它属于别的什么omega、安娜将来的妻子或者别的什么，反正该死的……不是她。

可是被填满的感觉……一如既往地好。  
她又进了一个只有自己困在里面的困境里，不过万幸的是，只要她不选，就还能维持这个极度愉悦的现状。  
安娜也很热，发热结束后她的体温就一直温暖着艾莎，艾莎抱着小太阳一样的妹妹不愿意松手。

时间一秒一秒地流逝着，没有了狂野的律动，信息素的潮水也渐渐平息下去，温存的感觉取而代之，她的太阳拥着她，抱着她，轻轻抚摸着她敏感过度而微微发痛的皮肤，就好像这是爱情一样。  
但这该死的只不过是alpha求偶生育手册的标准流程罢了。

“艾莎……”安娜在她耳边轻声叹息着，她应了一声，感觉到安娜又开始轻轻晃动腰部。阴蒂脚缠绕的生殖通道尾端刚才只遭受了寥寥几次重击，远比平常被蹂躏的轻微，以至于它现在干渴难耐，纵然高潮也没有让它们平息下来。  
艾莎愤愤地想，这都怪安娜，如果安娜不挑逗她而只是像平常一样快速而凶狠地抽插一番，她们两个也会像平时一样，在一起经历几个直逼顶峰的浪尖之后一同淹没在火山喷发一样的快感里，安娜折磨她的花心，她压榨安娜的肉棒，在分泌大量液体然后喷得哪里都是之后完美结束一次交合。  
“为什么……为什么安娜……”她很想冷静地质问安娜，但年轻的肉棒在体内调皮地挑逗着，安娜似乎已经掌握了她所有的敏感，让她平常完美无瑕的冷淡声音一丝一丝地发颤。  
“……为什么……要……嗯啊……玩花招？”尽管发热平息了，她仍然要咬住下唇来防止连自己听起来都过于性感的声音。  
“喜欢吗？”  
艾莎咬着嘴唇不回答。安娜可爱地笑了两声，“我觉得你挺喜欢的。”  
她说着动了动腰，性器仍然坚挺地插在最深处，在她最酸麻难忍的地方轻轻爱抚，干渴奇异地平息了一些，拜之前不少连续高潮所赐，她理智地认识到自己又进入了一种亚高潮状态，不会鲁莽而急切地需要快要把自己弄坏的抽送，只是需要这种温柔而坚定的安抚。安娜比之前动得要慢的多，简单的轻点就让艾莎感觉到阵阵饱胀的酸麻，一下一下地填满了刚才没来得及填上的部分。

艾莎浑身懒洋洋地，激烈的高潮抽走了她的斗志，让她无法再亢奋地挺直腰杆在妹妹坚挺的性器上起伏，她无力地趴在安娜肩上，随着溪水一样的起伏轻轻溢出只有她们两个才听得见的细微呻吟。她能感觉到两个人相接的地方依旧灼热，只有在安静状态下才听得到的、血液巨大的脉动声从背景音中凸显出来，那肉物在随着脉搏跳动，鼓噪的声音气势汹汹，不停在提醒艾莎，它之前是多么气势汹汹地闯进自己的身体。

光是想着这样的事情，她就忍不住面红耳赤，肉穴里大量的蜜水仍然缓缓渗出，在性器来回戳刺绞杀的过程中被一股股从穴肉的缝隙中挤出来。在她不多的性经验里，她一直以为只有alpha令人战栗的信息素和高速而猛烈的抽插才会让她像个失控的水库，这只不过是一种性器官正常的生理反应。  
但现在这么看只怕不是这样，现在看起来更像是温暖的饱胀感让心灵满足，而肉穴因此感动得哭出来，真是羞耻到极点的反应。

但缓慢而坚定的律动停止了，一切回到了静止状态，心里的不满点点扩大，艾莎心存疑惑，又矜持地不肯开口发问，最后终于化成一声轻哼。  
“……嗯？”  
安娜很有元气地笑了两声，“我还以为你舒服得睡着了呢。”  
“怎么可能在这种时候睡着。”  
“不但睡着了，而且还流口水。”  
艾莎听后，疑惑地擦擦嘴角，干的，并没有流口水。“没有。”  
“这里。”安娜的手从她背后入侵两人紧紧相贴的地方，然后快速地拿到了艾莎眼前，“看。”  
她整个手掌上都是水光锃亮的，可疑的白色乳浊液点缀其中。  
“安娜！”她板起脸的训斥只不过换来了安娜嬉皮笑脸的回应，或许是因为她的声音听起来已经毫无威严所致，她咬了一口面前浑圆的肩头，故意忽略上面暗红色的斑点，低声说：“快点结束吧，你要折磨我到什么时候？”  
她冷酷地把选择权抛给了安娜，也很笃定安娜不会勉强她，那她一定会打断这次的交合吧？这太自私了，可自私和乱伦，似乎是后者的过错更严重一些。  
安娜又一次停下了，可也没有开口反驳。艾莎本以为她总会有些歪理，诸如“你就这样丢下你的亲妹妹不管吗”之类的，她如果这样说，艾莎也许就会心软，然后任由她操到射出来。谁让她也眷恋着这个怀抱呢。

不过安娜没有。

她们仍然维持着一个让人看到会生出情欲的香艳姿势，安娜的性器深深楔入她体内，仍然提供着她潺潺如流水的快乐，她也眷恋着这样的感觉。愧疚感刻骨地折磨着她，然而她把问题抛回给安娜之后，她又深深地后悔了。她的愧疚不可能消失，错误已经犯下了，她曾经向她妹妹放浪地张开身体，然后她现在又要用自己的自私去伤害一个一直在帮助她的孩子。

艾莎犹豫着怎么安抚安娜可能受到伤害的心，怎么能不着痕迹又不让大家尴尬，她感觉到安娜的胳膊抬起来了，心底竟然出现一个十分讽刺的解法：只要安娜生气了，像之前一样，不由分说地把她按在床上，粗暴地分开双腿，猛力地抽插直到射出来之后让性器软下去，那么她既可以不用承受良心的折磨，也不必担心伤害了安娜——至少我补偿她了。

然而安娜拍了两下她的脊背，轻快地说：“自己起得来吗？要不要我托你一把？”说着捧着艾莎的腰慢慢把她托起来。炽热的肉刃从肉穴里抽出来，速度很慢，像是一寸一寸割她最疼的一块肉，难受得她好几次都想坐回去。

她心里激烈地交战，而冠头却刮着最后一块嫩肉，从体内拔了出来。她又听见“啵”地一声轻响，紧接着大量滚烫的蜜水沿着大腿流出来，她滚到一旁，安娜毫不留恋地站起身，说：“我去洗个澡，等会儿吃牛排怎么样？”  
不等艾莎回答她就走出去了，艾莎的愧疚并未随着安娜的离开而减少半分，反而一直忐忑着，也许该向安娜道歉，但这种事情到底要怎么说出口？“亲爱的妹妹，你没到高潮我就擅自终止了我们做爱的进程，真是太对不起了”？“作为赔礼，我愿意和你再做一次直到你射出来”？这太荒谬了。

 

安娜没去洗澡，她回到房间之后马上关上了门，委屈地倒在床上缩成一团。她本来以为至少有一件事情艾莎是会完全接受她的，但是现在看来没有。  
可她又倔强地擦掉了眼泪，她本来就是用“真正的alpha从来没把跟谁做当回事”这种理由说服艾莎在被发情折磨得受不了的时候没有负担地和她上床的，但艾莎真的把她当做工具——或者说震动棒——的时候，她的心又痛得马上掉下了眼泪。

是的，她骗了艾莎，真正的alpha也不会不把到底跟谁做当一回事，缔结契约是古老的仪式，它的神圣性本来就刻在基因里。更何况和她交合的是她的姐姐，她倾慕、眷恋、崇拜的姐姐。可艾莎完全不把她当回事，甚至在发热结束之后直接把她赶了出来，好像一秒钟也不愿意和她多待。

她委屈极了，就连腿间规模庞大的性器也垂头丧气地缩回了皱褶之中。

时间已经指向了十一点，她独自沮丧了一会儿，想起曾经答应过艾莎要做牛排。她不能让艾莎看出什么，自己做的决定就要自己承担后果不是吗？


	17. Chapter 17

她起来洗了把脸，拍着自己的双颊说：“别让艾莎难堪，你爱她不是吗？”

幸运的是，她姐姐很担心她。艾莎彻底从情潮中平复下来之后，决定还是去看看妹妹，她在安娜的门口徘徊了很久，几次决定敲门，但手都没有敲上去。她刚才没有听见安娜出门，她一定还在房间里，可侧耳倾听，里面却一点声音也没有。  
她实在找不到理由去敲这个门，但突然脑中出现个好主意，她可以去做饭，然后上来叫安娜出来吃饭。

可她走进厨房的时候，赫然见到安娜凳子上，两腿叉着，手肘撑在膝盖上，深沉地用两只手支着头。从她的角度看，仿佛是看到了垂头丧气的自己。  
“安娜？不舒服吗？”

安娜整个人一震，抬起头来的时候又换上了一副元气的笑脸，“噢，我正打算去叫你呢，没想到你自己下来了。还觉得累吗？”

“你……向我保证你没事。”  
“我保证，你怎么会觉得我有事呢？”  
艾莎斟酌着，“你刚才看起来很不好。安娜，别瞒着我。”  
可你也总是想瞒着我。

“呃……我只是在发愁下午的事情，伪装成你毕竟不容易。我们……我们毕竟……”  
不太熟。

艾莎在安娜分化后不久就进入父亲生前所在的军队，退役后也刻意避开和安娜相处。虽然她熟悉安娜人生中的每一个节点，甚至亲手安排它们，可她仍然和安娜不熟悉——这种不熟悉源于长久的分离，本该朝夕相处的时候，却被艾莎单方面地隔离了。

艾莎心中的歉疚又多了几分，低声对妹妹说：“有问题的话可以在耳机里问我。吃饭吧。”

也许是因为长期独自生活，安娜的手艺不错，姐妹两人沉默地相对，最后发现只有低头专心吃东西才是最不尴尬的方法。  
可吃完饭之后，没有了食物的遮掩，才是最尴尬的时候。艾莎很想和安娜说点什么以缓解心中的愧疚，最后她定了定神，开口说：“安娜……”  
安娜迅速抬起头来，没有办法抗拒这样的呼唤。

“你说话的时候，请格外小心。”  
安娜露出不解的神情，眉梢挑得高高的，眉头皱在一起，面部的细微动作丰富极了。  
艾莎轻轻笑了一下，“你的表情太生动了，熟悉我的人会觉得奇怪。”  
安娜安静地点头，示意艾莎她明白，心想她姐姐在说这句话的时候大概没有意识到她自己脸上的表情也很生动：如果你耐心看过花朵绽放的样子，那么艾莎的笑容就是那样，缓慢、优雅，把她所有非常美丽的部分都舒展开给你看。  
安娜试探着问：“你会常常笑吗？”  
艾莎愣了一下，谨慎地表示：“我想大概不会。”笑容代表友好，友好会引来很多不必要的人际交往，和别人交往得越多，留下的破绽就会越大。“会引来很多人对我的注意。”  
安娜说：“你就算是不笑也会引起很多人的注意，我观察过。上次我生日我们出去吃饭的时候，几乎所有人都在偷偷看你。”  
“笑起来麻烦会更多，相信我，安娜小姐。”  
“好的好的，听你的。”

尴尬消于无形，安娜的表情活泼得和她的人一样按耐不住。因为染了头发，艾莎有一种对着一个活泼过头的自己的感觉。

安娜把她的盘子接过去，拿到水槽附近。艾莎说：“放在那里我来洗吧。”  
安娜抢先开了水龙头，“你的苏打水和能量棒都在冰箱里。你喜欢吃那个吗？我觉得太甜了。“  
艾莎看着她忙碌的背影，一直在心里担心安娜因为太活泼而被人看出破绽。真想在她身后装一个摄像头，好监视她的一举一动。

这个理由似乎给了艾莎一个借口和安娜相处，在之后的一个多小时里，她在沙发上看枪械杂志，而安娜好像也没有回房的意思，一直在平板上看艾莎昨天发给她的速成枪械教练教程。就算在这个过程中她也并不老实，拿着那把没有上膛的勃朗宁M1911不停在手掌上转。纤细的手骨配上冷硬的枪械，强烈的对比里有一种前工业时代的美感。  
而安娜也发现了艾莎在看她，脸可疑地红了，过了一会儿，她想也许不该误会是艾莎对她有一些有关罗曼史的想法，终于鼓起勇气迎上艾莎的目光，询问到：“是我……你没有这些玩枪的小习惯吗？”  
“有，但和你的不太一样，等你回来我再教你。”  
“好吧，我该走了。”她抬头看了一眼钟，拿起了沙发上的外套。这些都是艾莎的，带着一点她衣帽间里的味道，更多的则是她自己身上宁静的气味。安娜不露声色地闻了一下。

 

她开车到达俱乐部的时候，艾莎打来了电话，整套可视系统接通了，艾莎在耳机里指示她停车场的位置，接着走进了俱乐部的员工通道。迎面而来的是一位甜美的小姐，身上逸散出一点点omega的气味。她看见了安娜，非常惊喜地笑着打招呼。下意识地，安娜也跟着回礼。但耳机里的艾莎说：“点头，然后走过去，不要笑。”  
可安娜已经笑了。说真的，她刚在在车里对着后视镜练了很久“艾莎的笑容”，现在迫不及待地想试试，连艾莎也不能阻止她。  
甜美小姐露出快要晕厥过去的幸福表情，跑过来热情地挽住安娜的胳膊。  
她听见艾莎深深的叹息，“我告诉过你不要笑。把你的手抽出来。”  
在甜美的小姐喋喋不休的述说中，安娜小声地问：“现在怎么办？”  
“假装接电话。”  
说着，安娜的电话响起来了，奇怪，明明她还和艾莎处于接通状态。不过她礼貌地示意自己要接电话，终于脱离了这位热情得过分的omega。  
电话那头的声音还是艾莎，她忍不住抱怨到：“你平常到底有多冷漠？”  
“我以为你清楚。”  
见鬼，她确实挺清楚的，这几天来艾莎的过于热情，几乎已经让她忘了以前的寒冬。现在她想起来了。  
“只是告诉你如果外面来电话你可以直接接通，我能听见。”她大概也能看到安娜脸上夸张的疑惑表情，轻笑着说：“不用担心，我是黑进你的电话的，别人不会听到有个幽灵跟着你。注意你的面部表情，别再被人看出破绽了。”

安娜按指示进了办公室，坐在了艾莎的位置上。这里收拾得和她本人一样禁欲而冷漠，桌子的一角摆着一个相框，里面是一群穿军装的人，她拿起来看了一会儿，很不满后面有个女人搭着她姐姐的肩膀。至少在她的认知里，艾莎不是一个允许别人随便搭在她肩上的人。  
艾莎柔和的声音在耳边回响：“退伍之前拍的，等一会儿奥肯会让你到他的办公室去，大概会询问你去哪了什么地方受伤了，不要紧张，随你胡编。”  
她的话音刚落，刚才那位甜美小姐就拍了一下她的肩膀，在她过来的时候，安娜闻到了她身上的信息素味道。  
像是故意放出来的。

安娜稍稍往后仰了一下，这个微小的起伏引起了艾莎的注意，她在耳机里问：“安娜？”  
安娜小声回答：“信息素。”  
艾莎低低哼了一声，听起来更像是咳嗽。安娜不能确定她的意思，不过甜美女孩已经开口说话了，是奥肯要见她，果然。  
“你又对她笑了对吗？”艾莎从屏幕上能清晰地看到甜美小姐着迷的神情，安娜几乎能从语气里看到她姐姐紧锁的眉头，心虚极了。不过艾莎接下来的话跟这件事没有太大关系，“安娜，对着奥肯别有小动作，站直。”  
安娜很快进了奥肯的办公室。天哪，这家伙看起来真高大，他的坐高已经快要和安娜站着一样了。这个有奇怪口音的家伙对“艾莎”的归来表示了祝贺，“你哪里受伤了？会影响工作吗？”  
安娜犹豫了一下，奥肯站起来，走到她旁边，皱着眉头说：“嗯……不寻常的气味……”接着低头看了看她的领口，安娜无端紧张起来，接着姐妹两人同时看到奥肯的表情变得促狭了“说实话，你这样苦行僧一样的家伙我还没有见过，还一度怀疑你是个omega呢。”  
安娜耸耸肩，学着她姐姐有点冷淡的声音，“是个很棒的女孩。”  
“缠了你三天？让你连打电话的时间都没有？”  
安娜笑了两声：“我很抱歉，不过这么好的女孩错过了就没了。”

“安娜。”她姐姐的声音。

安娜想着她姐姐现在皱着眉头呵斥她的样子，想笑极了，但安娜熟知与alpha打交道的伎俩，只要谈论自己的床伴，开几个无伤大雅的小玩笑，陌生人也会熟络起来。  
她也许应该让艾莎多听听，“她真是太棒了，又甜美，又性感，又火辣。”

不是谁都能直接听见别人在背后如此直白的评价，艾莎看到屏幕上奥肯的脸突然变大，冲她挤了挤眼睛，“哇哦，你标记她了？”  
安娜发自内心地笑了起来，“我想先求婚再标记。”

“安娜！”艾莎又在耳机里抗议了，不过安娜充耳不闻。

“噢，”奥肯看起来有些意外，“没想到你是这么保守的年轻人……唔，其实我该想到的，你平常那么的……”他比划了一下。

艾莎猜他是想说“性冷淡”，脸上一片潮红，甚至连耳朵尖也开始发热。

“当然了，总得让姑娘们明白你是个体贴入微的绅士。”

古老的传说里，文字是有魔力的，艾莎现在体会到了这种魔力，“体贴入微”这样平常的一个词，让她不断地想起安娜对她是有多么“体贴入微”。她重重叹了口气，摘下耳机拍了拍自己的脸，然后重新戴上，对安娜说，“安娜，停止。”

得了，不能再逗她了。安娜很遗憾没有看到艾莎恼羞成怒的样子。  
电话进来了，预约的斯文先生的声音很奇怪，不过他很快就到了训练场。课程开始之后耳机里不断传出艾莎简短的指令，诸如“让他收紧手臂”“不要放松”“让他的后腿伸直”之类的，安娜跟着指令，感觉自己动作流畅得仿佛真的是一个教练。但她很快察觉了些许异样，她回头看了一眼，然后看着身后的镜子，小声对艾莎说：“后面有个人一直在看我，你能看见吗？他是什么来头？”

“绰号‘公爵’的一个老家伙，威森顿先生。不要管他。”  
“是我有什么破绽吗？”  
艾莎微妙地沉默了一下，“不，不用管他。”  
“可他一直看着我。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“你知道？他也一直这么看你？”基因里的独占欲迅速占了上风，虽然仍然没有标记，但骨子里对omega应有专属权的想法让安娜现在像个炸毛的猫科动物。  
“……我总不能戳瞎他的眼睛。”  
“我可以去揍他一顿吗？”  
“不行，你会被投诉，然后我会丢了工作，这个月的工钱就泡汤了。没有抑制剂我会死的。”  
“我可以标记你，让你没有后顾之忧。”  
艾莎的语气变得严峻：“安娜，别开恶劣的玩笑。”然而事实上她又十分恐惧，安娜随时可以标记她，虽然她们曾有不标记的约定，但来自基因的召唤太强，就算有极强的自制力恐怕也无法抗拒，发情期间她已经深刻认识到了这一点。而她们的约定，根本没有外力能够保障，安娜毁约也不会有任何惩罚。

“好吧。可这真恶心，他难道不知道你是个alpha吗？还是他已经看出什么了？”  
“应该不会看出来。我不明白你为什么这么激动，这样的人还有很多，难道你没有习惯生活在别人的眼光下吗？学校里一定有很多偷拍你的人吧？”


	18. Chapter 18

“见鬼！”安娜扭头狠狠地瞪了威森顿先生一眼，虽然这视线是落在她身上，可她就是觉得是有人在觊觎她姐姐。  
和她所料相反，威森顿先生露出受宠若惊的感觉，还对她挥了挥手。  
“见鬼！这是怎么回事！我真的不能揍他吗！”  
“你声音太大了，斯文先生会起疑心的，让他再打六发。”  
安娜只好照做，然后在之后的时间里，她发现越来越多的人有意无意地看她。  
和她在学校接受的钦羡与崇拜不同，安娜就是觉得这些人的视线里有一种别样的侵占欲。  
见鬼见鬼见鬼！艾莎是我姐姐！是我一个人的！  
“冷静点，告诉斯文先生不要看你，保持射击。”  
安娜只好照办，冷静下来之后，她想公开身份已经是alpha的艾莎也能引来这么多的麻烦，如果她以omega的身份生活，恐怕早就已经强行被人标记了。

这个词引起了连锁记忆，香艳刺激的画面忽然纷至沓来，腿间的性器毫不犹豫地向着远在几公里之外的艾莎致敬，顶在裤子上，摩擦得敏感的前端十分难受。  
她看了看表，她离开家只不过一个小时，而她还要等到五点才能回去。  
斯文先生已经发出了抗议，“教练，”他放下枪，摘下耳机，扭着酸痛的手腕说，“我已经几乎连续射击一小时了。”  
“向他解释原因。”  
安娜回忆了一下艾莎冷淡的语调，用一种尽量平缓和毫无起伏的语气向他说明了原因，不过艾莎还是觉得她太温柔，而且话语间充满了表情。  
一种活力四射的表情，温暖得好像春天的阳光照在身上。

“安娜……”  
无端的呼唤让安娜的心骤然紧缩，“……艾莎？”  
她姐姐在叫过她的名字之后有很长一段时间没有说话，微妙的尴尬气氛让安娜无法开口追问，但最后艾莎还是终止了沉默，说：“我觉得我有必要给你一些特训，教你怎么说话。”  
“哦，好啊，等我回家再说吧。”安娜现在知道要努力控制自己的语调了，好不让姐姐知道她现在很想跳起来手舞足蹈一番。那样的话她或许会觉得自己有什么不正当的企图。

然而没错，就是有不正当的企图。

斯文先生打完了三梭子弹之后，手酸得再也握不住枪了，与此同时，他提出了要看安娜的标准射击动作的请求。  
耳机里很快传出了指令，“答应。”  
安娜于是握住勃朗宁M1911，快速拔枪射击，打完六发之后，她熟练地放掉空弹夹，换上了新的。这回她和刚才要求她的学员一样连续打了二十四发子弹。  
时间已经指向了结束时间，这时她不需要她姐姐提醒也知道该说什么，从旁边的统计屏幕上调出了统计数据之后，她把斯文的射击动作和命中率表做了对比，结果显而易见：随着疲劳度的增加，手臂肌肉没有办法保持射击精度。而受过严格训练的姐妹两人已经可以在大部分已知的极端情况下保持标准的射击姿势。  
“你还要看吗？再打十打子弹我也仍然能保持这种精度。我想你需要自己增加一些基础力量训练，你觉得呢斯文先生？”  
斯文垂头丧气地同意了，看起来像一头觅食失败的驯鹿。安娜得意地笑起来，但随即想起现在扮演着艾莎，不过不论如何今天已经成功了一半，课程结束之后她回到办公室，瘫在自己的隔间里，松了口气。  
“安娜，注意你的坐姿。”  
安娜先是一愣，“我的坐姿怎么了？”  
“我不会像你那样坐着。”  
安娜低着头看了一眼自己很放松的坐姿：两腿伸平顶在隔板的下端，上身躺在椅背上，大家觉得累的时候不都是这样坐着吗？“见鬼，这坐姿怎么了？噢，你不懂什么叫放松吗？”  
“安娜，求你了。”艾莎说。不过语气并不像是真的求她，只不过是在安抚自己不懂事的小妹妹罢了。

安娜只好坐直。耳机里传来声音：“对，这样就行。”  
“你看得见我？你怎么看见我的？”  
“从摄像头里，电脑我已经开了，只不过没开屏幕罢了。”  
“你什么时候……太过分了……”  
“别闹脾气，帮我把刚才的统计表都传过来，顺便说，挺漂亮的。”  
“什么？”  
“成绩。”  
“那当然！”  
“还有姿势。”  
“……噢，那当然！”

艾莎坐在家里，支着下巴忍不住笑起来。安娜的表情真是可爱极了。  
“没什么事了，你有什么问题记得叫我。”

为了保证万无一失，她们两个必须保持连线状态。安娜必须在艾莎的座位上无聊地保持端正的坐姿。无聊了一会儿，她忍不住想：艾莎现在是什么姿势呢？她在家也会这样笔挺地坐着吗？这到底是她的个人习惯，还是只是一个工作的姿态？  
“安娜？”  
“嗯？嗯？怎么了？”  
“不要一直盯着我的照片了。”  
“……对不起。不过那个勾着你肩膀的人到底是谁？”  
艾莎稍有停顿，可能是在考虑能不能说。但她很快开口：“那是我的观察员。她是个……她喜欢alpha。”  
说完之后，她自己也有点诧异，忍不住往前追究自己的动机，动机大概是想让安娜对自己昔日的战友没有那么多的敌意。alpha对自己的omega有很强的占有欲，她妹妹对她也就有很强的占有欲。  
艾莎叹了口气，这样的说辞听上去像是她真的在和安娜谈恋爱一样。但这是天性决定的，她不能因此责怪安娜。

“可她明显也是个alpha……哈……”安娜露出了然的神色，眉角扬起的神色十分十分的安娜，而不是艾莎，以至于艾莎不得不提醒她注意表情。但这小家伙仿佛没有注意到，而是继续说，“所以她是把你当做alpha来喜欢？真不可思议，我还以为alpha只会被omega所吸引。”  
“也还是有的，大概就像是凭借一己之力把磁铁和铁扯开一样。”  
“哦……稍稍能有体会。”当然事实并非如安娜表现出来的一样轻佻，她在很年轻的时候就怀疑过自己是“同性恋”，只喜欢同为alpha的姐姐，以至于对整个生理学基础产生了怀疑，直到发现艾莎并非alpha而是如假包换的omega之后才放心地重新相信“alpha确实只能被omega吸引”，而现在她的认知又被严峻挑战了。  
但是等等，这个人到底是因为……“你确定她是喜欢alpha所以被你吸引，而非因为被你这个‘alpha’吸引才怀疑自己是……吗？”

“我非常确定，她除了我也喜欢过别的alpha。等等，我并没有说过她曾喜欢过我。”  
安娜得意地笑起来，“你已经说漏嘴了，姐姐。”  
这个小混蛋。  
“安娜，今晚想吃什么？我做土豆泥沙拉和炖牛肉好吗？家里没有别的材料了。”  
“好的。但是时间过得怎么这么慢？”  
“那我下楼做饭了，请你不要搭理任何人。”  
“你的老板来了怎么办？”  
“冷淡地回应，冷漠地拖延时间。”

安娜听后慢慢点头，“艾莎，我记得你小时候也是很活泼的，我们经常……”  
“……安娜，人是会变的，不需要惊讶。”  
“艾莎……”  
艾莎轻轻笑了一声，安娜听见一些杂音，心想大概是艾莎摘下耳机离开了。  
她看了一会儿为了论文准备的资料，随手记下了几个点子，看钟的时候已经接近了五点，有同事已经站起身离开了，就连奥肯的办公室也熄灯了。她迫不及待地冲出了办公室，坐在车里的时候想了想，绕路去附近的超市买了一些食材，然后才回了家。这期间艾莎都没有再出声，不知道她是在监听，还是只是纯粹地离开了工作台。

她们今天下午说的话好像比之前八年总共加起来的还要多。

回到家之后她先闻到的是食物的香味，番茄和牛肉混合炖煮的香气甚至一瞬间盖过了艾莎的信息素。大概因为食欲是比性欲更优先的欲望吧，安娜一边想着，一边走进厨房。

艾莎安静地坐在吧台前面看一本书，光从她头顶上打下来，照得她白金色的头发熠熠生辉。她又穿了一条把整条腿都包住的紧身牛仔裤，上半身随便套了一件浅色的长袖衫，袖子挽起一半，因而露出了稍嫌细瘦的手臂。

宁静的氛围让人不忍打破，可艾莎还是因为安娜之前发出的声音抬起头，无框的眼镜闪烁了一下，温柔的湛蓝色一下把安娜包围了。  
“回来了？手上拎的是什么？”  
“呃……明天吃的东西，明天中午炖鲱鱼，怎么样？”  
艾莎推推眼镜，从座位上下来，接过了安娜手上的东西放进冰箱里，“你做吗？”  
安娜说：“当然了！”  
艾莎回头看了她一眼。  
安娜不知道为什么局促地解释到：“嗯……如果医生指的低频发热是一天一次的话，我想明天你应该仍然没有什么体力。”而并不是愚蠢地要在omega面前表现自己。  
艾莎应该不喜欢这样吧，被人当做一个普通的omega来对待、来讨好。

但是艾莎仍然脸色不佳，指着冒着烟气的锅对她说：“去把牛肉端出来。”  
这顿饭很棒，安娜吃得意犹未尽，为了讨艾莎欢心，吃完之后她又抢着把盘子洗了，收拾好一切之后她问艾莎，“你今天下午说你要……”  
“训练一下你的语气。”艾莎不免看到跟自己几乎一模一样的安娜，荒诞感一拥而上：她本应摆脱这个暖人心脾的小女孩，走得远远的，可是她没有。  
“怎么做？”安娜看起来跃跃欲试，艾莎耸耸肩，示意她跟上来。  
所谓的训练，无非就是安娜鹦鹉学舌，把艾莎常用的几句话学得惟妙惟肖罢了，幸好艾莎平常少言寡语，安娜需要学的东西非常有限，在差不多训练了十分钟之后，艾莎忽然发问：“你觉得奥肯是个什么样的人？”  
“噢，他应该是个alpha，我闻到了气味。”  
艾莎没说话，微笑着看她。安娜恍然大悟，“噢、我……我可以再来一次吗？”  
艾莎轻轻笑了一声，示意她可以再续一条命。  
“他应该是个alpha，根据我闻到的气味判断。”  
“很对，今天就到这里吧。时间不早了，你……”  
“艾莎，”安娜叫了她的名字，阻止她继续往下说。她姐姐铁了心要和她划清界限，她虽然必须尊重姐姐的选择，但并不代表她就要坐以待毙，因此她说，“我有一个建议，我觉得我应当留在你这里和你生活一段时间。这主要是为了模仿你的动作，以及便于你纠正我，你瞧，咱们还需要你的工作养活我们家，不认真对待可不行。”

艾莎盯着安娜，湛蓝色的眼睛里透着些许笑意，好像已经看透了一切。安娜忽然觉得十分忐忑，感觉计划已经被识破，现在只能请求艾莎不嘲讽她了……  
“安娜，如果你得意洋洋的表情再收敛一点，会更有说服力的。”  
“哦……这个……我可以解释，你不要误会……”  
艾莎的笑容扩大了，冰海已化作了热带的海湾，“我想你确实需要特训。今天只不过上了一下午的班，再这样下去奥肯会起疑心的。”  
“这么说你是同意了？我的被子你扔回去了吗？”  
“是的。”  
安娜欢天喜地地跑了出去，过了一会儿搬着被子和自己的笔记本跑回来，像一只快乐的小鹿一样站在艾莎的面前。


	19. Chapter 19

艾莎皱了皱眉头：“你为什么要带着被子过来，我不记得允许你过来睡。”  
安娜这回十分冷静地回答：“考虑到今天早上的情形，我认为我有必要就近照顾你。”  
这小家伙连声音学得都很像了。看着那头白金色的头发，艾莎审视着自己的作品。由于十分熟悉的缘故，她仍然能一眼认出是安娜，那个活泼得过头的妹妹。理智上她应该同意的，但情感上仍然不能，甚至听到安娜再次提出这个要求之后，她也是十分开心的。  
由欲望支配的本我沸腾着要表达情感，自我已经屈服了，只有由道德支配的超我在苦苦抵抗，阻止她点头，事实上她也知道这没什么用处，只需要安娜轻轻给它最后一击，比如说像昨天那样，不经她同意，擅自就睡到她旁边去。

事实上她觉得安娜已经隐隐知道要怎么对待她这样一个口是心非的人了，安娜开心地把被子扔在了她铺好的床上，抱着笔记本坐在一张撑开的钓鱼椅上开始写论文。艾莎无奈地摇摇头，盘腿倒在沙发上，戴着眼镜拿起一本书，对安娜说：“你用桌子吧，我用不着。”  
安娜很听话地挪到了桌子附近，修长的四肢终于能伸展开了，艾莎伸了个懒腰，继续看手上看了一半的书。

两人就这样呆在房间里，假装家里并没有那么大的空间可以活动。沉默的相处有一种难以言喻的默契，没有她想象中的尴尬，双方都在对方看得到的地方，却各干各的，不需要持续的交流以维持一种伪装的气氛。虽然安娜使用了抑制剂以抑制信息素的行为做出了很大的贡献。

前几天是因为情事占据了所有的思考空间，现在呢？

这份难能可贵又难以言说的气氛一直持续到艾莎的睡觉时间，安娜开心地跑回了房间，过了一会儿又满身冒着热气地跑回来，看得出洗了个澡，头发还有点湿。夜灯下她仍然熠熠生辉，让人几乎无法直视，又不能忍住不去看她。  
艾莎甚至叹了口气。  
这倒是吓着了安娜，她惴惴不安地看着艾莎，不知道为什么一进来就被姐姐盯着看，也不知道她为什么忽然看着自己叹气。

艾莎已经先一步倒下了，拍了拍旁边的位置，说：“别愣在那了，快睡觉。”  
背后传来床垫微微下陷的感觉，安娜平躺在那里，说：“真想不到。你的工作时间那么随便，生活居然这么规律。”  
“规律的作息有利于身体健康，某些抑制剂如果无害，就不会成为禁药了。”  
“……我以为有些抑制剂被列为禁药只是为了防止omega不服从婚姻法。”婚姻法规定omega只能服用有限品种的抑制剂，成年之后必须结婚或订婚，以“发挥对社会的最大贡献”，否则将会被加入随机分配系统，社区里过于热心的管理员将会无休无止地介绍年龄家世相仿而没有配偶的alpha，随之而来的还有各种出行与就业的限制与处罚。考虑到只占人口数量大约10%的omega生育了这个国家几乎半数的人口，这个理由看上去是很充分的。  
“我还以为你不会这么觉得。”  
“这不合理。”虽然世界上绝大部分国家都执行类似的婚姻法，但并不能减低它的荒谬程度。  
“睡觉吧。”  
“艾莎……”隔着被子，安娜侧过来揽住了她的腰，她口头上应该反对一下来着，可是叹息一样的声音让她忘了反对。

 

夜里艾莎是被噩梦惊醒的。梦里她仿佛行走在充满硫磺的火山口里一样，地狱的烈火不停焚烧着她，永无止境的饥饿干渴让皮肤发痛，让整个身体都不安地扭动着。  
这一定是炼狱的第九层，犯下乱伦重罪的死魂灵都会在此接受惩罚，刑罚会持续一千年，才能洗清灵魂的罪孽，干净地进入轮回。但在这里的每一分每一秒都要把灵魂逼疯了，她绝望地呐喊，然后回到了人间。她还保持着侧躺，躺在自己的被子里，惊魂未定地喘息着。只是灼痛的饥饿和干渴仍然包围着她，理智回来之后，她分析自己应该是又进入了发热，床头的钟才指向四点，比昨天提前了大约三个小时。

 

这不是个好兆头，但比起这个来，艾莎仍然无法拉下脸央求安娜，如果能快点失去理智就好了，她就不必为自己的行为负责。但欲火炙烤煎熬，她却仍然保有清醒的认知。  
受不了了……艾莎一点一点踢掉了身上的被子，身上终于不那么闷热，安娜的手臂意料之中地落在了腰间，这个睡得很熟的小家伙嘟嘟囔囔地紧了紧姐姐。太好了，被安娜的手抚弄过的地方阵阵清凉，艾莎往后蹭了蹭，靠进了安娜怀里。  
艾莎舒服得叹息一声，安娜身上没有让她躁动不安的alpha信息素，只有一股好闻的香味，太舒服了，她忍不住整个背都尽量紧贴着安娜，寻求着皮肤的最大贴合。可这时候安娜搂紧了她，与此同时，有个熟悉的东西透过两层布料紧紧地顶在她的臀缝里。  
难道安娜醒了吗？趁着妹妹睡着的时候对她意图不轨，还被人抓到现行，还有比这更羞耻的吗？艾莎全身僵硬，轻轻喊了一声“安娜？”  
没有回答，安娜的呼吸趋于均匀，大概只是把她当成了一个好用的抱枕。  
艾莎暗暗松了口气，可身体很快就不满足这种程度的轻微触碰，它不断要求着艾莎去寻找更多更深更用力的接触，秘穴甚至擅自做好了准备，不断渗出的热液打湿了内裤，并且也把安娜的沾湿了。  
欲火又烧得旺盛了些，在几乎没有一丝光线的暗室里，艾莎忽然生出了一个胆大妄为又羞耻至极的想法。她轻手轻脚地脱掉了湿哒哒的内裤，羞耻之心让她的脸灼烧了起来。  
安娜没有醒来的迹象，只有性器受到越来越浓的信息素影响，自主站立起来，艾莎慢慢把手按在安娜手感良好的腹肌上，往下一点一点地滑着，寻找着内裤的边缘。很快她就摸到了濡湿的布料，这些当然都来自她……布料边缘被顶起来了，与丝毫没有赘肉的小腹之间留出了不小的空隙，她忍住不断鞭笞着她的羞耻之心，一点一点地向下滑。  
一定是卡在……卡在顶端了，她顺着光滑的皮肤往下，知道自己会摸到什么，但在触到的一瞬间，她还是觉得指尖几乎要被烫伤了，与此同时，脸上的灼热感也上升到了顶端。  
滚烫、沉甸甸的肉棍从内裤里弹了出来，打在了她的臀缝上，她整个身躯都跟着抖了一下，身体擅自欢呼着，期待着接下来的饷宴。饥渴的小嘴抿了抿，颤抖着想把欢愉的根源整根吞下去。  
别……别这样……热硬的性器卡在了腿间濡湿的缝隙里，可身体的姿势很难只通过移动身体把它吞下去，艾莎不得不又一次伸手去触摸那根禁忌的肉棒，扶着滚烫的肉物，忍受着锥心的羞耻感把它按进自己的肉穴里。

黑夜里，这样的灼热无比清晰，热铁一样的棍状物撑开了充血的肉物，她更加翘起屁股，把妹妹的性器纳入身体里。这是她第一次主动让别人撑开自己的肉穴，热烫的触觉让跳得本来就快的心跳再加了一把劲，她死死咬着自己的嘴唇，如果不咬紧牙关，呻吟声一定会冲口而出。

滚热的顶端已经成功卡在了门口，她调整了一下身体的角度，缓缓地向后坐下去，肉棒顶开肿痛的穴肉，从层层媚肉中间挤出一条生路，最后紧紧顶在宫口上。臀肉碰在大腿上，发出“啪”地一声，在夜里显得尤为清晰，她甚至怕这声音会惊醒安娜。  
不属于自己的东西深入到了身体深处，紧窄的小穴里每一片皱褶都被生生撑开了，每一个敏感的地方都被紧紧顶着，异样的快感汇集在一起直直冲向大脑，她甚至一瞬间就被过多的快感麻痹了。  
她回过神的时候，穴肉不由自主地收缩着想要合拢，可粗长的性器撑着它们，腹腔的肌肉挤压着缠绕阴道的阴蒂组织，那敏感又脆弱的组织被另一个异构体蹂躏着，不断散发出快乐，也极大地缓解了烧灼的疼痛。

艾莎不得不继续咬着下唇，堕落的欢愉和背德的刺激折磨着她的泪腺，她搂着安娜放在她胸前的手臂，把它夹在两胸之间。臀部为了咬住肉棒而毫无廉耻地翘着，后背却尽量贴着安娜。她的脚趾因为快感而毫无意识地蜷缩着，足弓却摩擦着安娜的小腿。

不行，这会弄醒安娜的……艾莎迫使自己停下了一切动作，夜再一次地回归寂静，但血脉鼓动的声音不断敲打着她的耳膜，还有她平静不下来的喘息。  
时间一分一秒地过去，她的喘息也渐渐平息下来，血肉鼓动的声音越来越清晰了，肉刃嵌在她体内，随着血脉的搏动而微微涨缩着。媚肉大概也是一样，因为充满了血液，所以心脏每一次跳动，都会让已经肿胀到极限的淫肉微微涨大，同步的心跳让这样淫糜的肿胀双倍放大了，相互压迫的性器每隔一秒不到就提醒她一次，她是如何堕落地寻求快乐。

到这里就可以了……理智不允许她再堕落下去，肉物卡在体内，顶着那些敏感的地方，她那与禁欲的理智背道而驰的放荡肉体早已不满足这样浅尝辄止的触碰，私自蠕动着，把自己往那乱伦的屏障上不断地撞去。

太舒服了……可是……可是不够……艾莎努力地地控制着那张贪婪的小嘴蠕动的频率，节制的快感让她不至于失控地叫出声。这种肌肤相贴而只是插进去不动的状态就已经给她了莫大的安慰，体温停止了继续上升，疼痛和没来由的饥渴都被一定程度地控制了，而且这样的节制还让艾莎有空评估这些指标和体征。

可是不够。汉斯说得对，omega一旦尝过发情期的极致快感，就像嗑药一样绝对不会忘记，身体想要尽情扭动，心底也知道还有一块地方没有被填满，她渴望着暴风骤雨一样的抽插、逼得她失去理智的浪潮、没有束缚的吟叫，还有让她不需要负责任的失控。

“安娜……安娜……”

忽然肉刃毫不犹豫地抽了出去，在她反应过来之前又毫不留情地插了回来，胸前的手拉开了紧身的弹力背心，一左一右地捏住了刚跳出来的两颗红肿的乳头，稍稍粗暴地把它们扯到了一起，被她枕着的那只手忽然反过来扣住她，熟悉的、狂风骤雨般的抽插满足了她心底没说出来的愿望，浪潮一般的快感毫无预兆地淹没了她，喉头失守，呻吟声冲口而出。  
甜腻的，仿佛带着欢喜的笑容一样的呻吟。她吓得捂住了嘴巴，不敢相信这样的呻吟是自己发出来的，安娜捏住她的手腕，迫使她把手从嘴巴上拿下来，呻吟声再度响彻室内。而她那个在床上就会化身成小恶魔的妹妹在她耳边说：“亲爱的姐姐，你在偷偷对我做什么？”  
“安娜……别……呜……”  
“别什么？别问吗？你喜欢一个人玩还是有人陪你玩？”  
“安娜……”  
“说给我听？”她把艾莎整个扣在怀里，下身却急速挺动着，大量溢出的淫液被快速的捣弄打成了白腻的泡沫。  
快感催促她毫无形象地叫出来，“太快了！安娜、安娜、别这么快……我喜欢你陪我，慢点、慢点……啊啊啊安娜……”  
“那你为什么不叫我？”  
“才三点……哈啊……安娜……”  
“我过来陪你睡是为了好好做你的按摩棒的，现在我觉得有必要让你好好看看说明书了。”


	20. Chapter 20

硬挺的肉棒拔出来了一点，浅急地戳刺着，穴口附近几个尤为敏感的突起被反复撞击摩擦，被冠头反下来的边缘挤压着，尖锐的快感膨胀到全身，疼痛但甜蜜的感觉一瞬间充斥了她。  
“呜……哈啊……哈啊……安娜……”  
安娜低声在她耳边问：“喜欢这里吗？”  
艾莎点点头，绷紧了全身迎接着戳刺，害怕移动会让这感觉消失。可安娜很快就不撞那里了，而是顶在了最贪婪的宫口上，转动着腰部，用它最喜欢的头部缓慢地磨蹭它，小嘴吐出了大量暖热的液体，艾莎感觉到了身体的热情，羞愧地把脸藏在了枕头里。  
“那这里呢？”

缓慢但有力的刺激已经逼得她想叫也叫不出来了，她不断地摇着头，捏着安娜的手，哽咽着回答，“别问了……别问了……你明知道答案……”

“从你的行动来判断，答案可不明朗。”  
安娜的声音听起来并没有她的语气那么镇定，可艾莎已经快要哭出来了，“别折磨我……快一点……”

“如你所愿，我的女士。”她放弃了折磨她的omega，只是狠狠地拔出肉刃，再狠狠地塞满这个比主人坦率一百倍的秘穴，周而复始。为了让艾莎不断地发出好听的呻吟，安娜仿佛上足了发条一样，不知疲惫地做着单调而枯燥的活塞运动。她侧着头，吻着omega颈侧的腺体，信息素的味道从那里源源不绝地渗透出来，充满了整个房间，也染得她满身都是。腺体的表面极为敏感，在她吻上去的瞬间，艾莎猛地颤抖了一下，身躯一瞬间绷直了，连软得滴水的媚肉也一起跟着僵硬着。  
安娜低声呢喃着：“艾莎，如果你总不肯用最简单方便的方法解决你的麻烦，我想我们就不得不考虑更快捷有效的方式……”  
“不……不……别标记……安娜……啊啊啊安娜，喜欢、喜欢、可是不要标记……不要……哈啊、啊……”她失声高叫，脆弱地央求着妹妹。

安娜没有回答，舔吻着那块平整得看不出一点痕迹的地方，艾莎却溺水一样喘息着，僵硬地收紧了身上所有的肌肉，穴肉紧紧绞着她，仿佛是要把她死死卡在里面，不能离开。  
亲吻腺体的动作带着充满威胁和征服的意味，撼动着omega的生殖本能，被征服和被占有的快感和因此而来的恐惧形成了致命的刺激，抵死的高潮袭击了艾莎，生理泪水模糊了视线，也许是呻吟中带了哭腔，也许是她在自己也不注意的时候吸了鼻子，总之安娜伸出手来擦掉了她的眼泪。  
她握着安娜的手，柔顺地等待着她接下来的刺激，肉棒滑脱的不安感却袭击了她。没有吮吸到汁液的器官生气了，更胜平常的灼热感袭击着她，omega的古老生殖本能没有被满足，饥渴的感觉就一直还在。艾莎陡然想起昨天的愧疚感，连思考的过程都略去了，立刻一边抓紧了安娜的手，一边向后用腿勾住了安娜。  
“继续，别停，射在里面。”  
这句足以让她羞耻得烧起来的话说出口之后，她却有一种解脱的感觉。

好像是加了燃料的内燃机车，安娜停顿了一瞬间就开始了新一轮的入侵。  
熟悉的肉刃挤开滴着水的媚肉，挺进了阴道，最开始对宫口的触碰缓解了灼热感，从慢到快的抽插让还没完全停止的高潮重新被掀起来了，维持着一种“快要到高潮”的、让大脑都麻痹的快感，直到结在体内膨胀开。  
灼热的体液冲刷着媚肉，饥渴的宫口则尽力吮吸着，忠实地履行自己古老的职责，只不过因为这并不是真正的发情期，所以卵子沉睡在卵巢里，并不响应这场生殖狂欢。

她喘息着，咽下口中的粘液，酝酿着言语。安娜则远远没有她这么狼狈，仍然在她耳边低语着：“你看，你的全自动按摩棒这么了解你的喜好，为什么不肯叫醒她为你服务呢？”  
艾莎看了一眼钟，问：“你怎么醒了？”  
安娜低低笑了几声，“做了一个春梦。”  
“什么样的？”  
“嗯……我梦到自己刚分化不久的时候，第一次勃起，觉得很好玩，姐姐忽然进来了。我喊你一起玩来着，最后你坐在我身上把它吃了下去，可你不知道怎么办，我可是急于告诉你到底该怎么办，动腰的时候，自己醒了。”  
艾莎低声说：“安娜小姐，这个梦听起来不像真的。”  
安娜快乐地笑了几声，“好了艾莎，你知道你得保证再有这样的紧急情况就得尽快叫我起来。别折磨自己，好吗？”  
真是个尽职尽责的按摩棒，艾莎因为一股热流的涌出而忍不住呻吟一声。身心的极度满足也带来了睡意，她甚至不记得最后是怎么回答安娜的，闭上眼睛的一瞬间好像就失去了意识。

第二天她醒来的时候已经是九点了，隔光窗帘也没法完全拦住的阳光照了进来。她旁边是一片灿烂的白金色。腰部的酸痛提醒了她凌晨的时候发生了什么样激烈的性事，安娜仍然搂着她，几乎把她完全包在怀中。

“安娜……”  
安娜的身躯抖了一下，抬起手覆上她的额头，同步问：“又发热了吗？”  
“……谢谢关心，但我只是该起床了。”艾莎又恢复了一贯冷淡的语气，但被人抱着醒来的感觉很好，她没有试图挣扎，安娜也就一直搂着她。  
“……哦……昨晚睡得好吗？”  
“还不错，你呢？”  
“我也……很不错。”安娜尽量控制自己不要露出回味的表情。但艾莎并没回头看她，也没有任何动作，只是安静地在她怀里呆着，她不安地爬起来一点，撑起头观察艾莎的脸色。  
但艾莎只是闭着眼睛，慵懒地说：“看着我干什么？”  
“……只是看看是什么阻止了你起床的过程。”  
艾莎翻了个身，从安娜怀中脱离出来，冷气填充了两人之间的空隙，艾莎背对着她冷静地寻找着内裤，接着进了卫生间，水花的声音传出来，不多时艾莎裹着浴巾走进了更衣间，出来的时候已经穿上运动背心和短裤，进了隔壁的健身室。  
她从头到尾都没有再看安娜一眼，冷淡得好像昨天那句“射在里面”是安娜说的一样。

安娜则坐在床上看着她完成这一切，最后叹了口气，从艾莎的床上爬起来，替她换了床单又把弄脏的拿去洗了，然后回到自己的房间老老实实写论文，考虑到今天的发热是夜里三点，也许不用明天，今晚艾莎就能再次发热，她于是在写了一阵子论文之后，打电话约了教授聊聊这讨厌玩意儿的事情，然后去做饭。

对艾莎的冷淡她几乎已经要习以为常了，看着跃动的火苗她安慰自己：或许艾莎只是在接受这件事上还有一点障碍，忽冷忽热的表现只是代表了她在这件事上的挣扎。  
换成是安娜自己，估计短时间内也无法接受必须面对面地和同父同母的妹妹上床这件事情。  
这么想着，她又觉得希望并不是很渺茫。

艾莎被食物的香气吸引下楼，看见安娜挺拔的背影在灶台前忙碌着，姑且就靠在门边看了一会儿。安娜警觉地扭过头来，艾莎在心里赞叹了一下alpha的野性直觉，问她：“好了吗？”  
“等一会儿，马上就好。”说话的时候她正在装盘，说完端着两个盘子分别放在桌子两侧，艾莎坐下来尝了一口，点头赞道：“很好吃，早知道这么好吃，我应该每天蹭你的饭。”  
“你愿意的话我可以天天做给你！”说出口之后她感觉这句话太热情了，也许会让艾莎觉得她心怀不轨，所以急忙解释：“呃……我的意思是，以前我们总是各做各的，这样很浪费不是吗？”  
艾莎温柔地注视着她，轻轻点点头，小说说了“嗯”。

安娜惊讶地睁大了眼睛，最后意识到，艾莎虽然有时候对她很冷淡，但毫无疑问现在已经温和了很多。为了掩饰自己的惊讶，她谨慎地点点头。  
“我希望你没有午睡的习惯。”  
“啊，什么？是的，我没有。”  
“上午有人约课，下午你得……替我跑一趟，所以中午我要提前跟你讲一下注意事项。”  
“没有问题！”安娜拍着胸脯答应了，看见艾莎似笑非笑的表情，赶紧咳嗽一声，冷漠地说：“嗯，没有问题。”  
艾莎被她完全逗笑了。

下午的课程基本顺利，除开那些总是盯在她身上的眼神还有非要跟她比赛射击的荷尔蒙旺盛的年轻小伙子们，没什么别的值得烦恼的事情。回家之后，她仍然厚脸皮地和艾莎挤在同一个房间里，宁愿忍受信息素的煎熬也不肯离开。艾莎干脆把手头上所有学员的资料都向她介绍了一遍，期间接了几个电话，大多数是约上课时间的。平静的对话一直持续到睡觉时间，各自上床之后她们两个相互没有说话，可也都没有睡。

前天是上午七点，昨天是凌晨三点，简单地猜测一下，今天晚上的十一点当然是一个高危阶段。

而安娜等到了，艾莎非常轻地喊了她一声，那声音仍然性感无比，元音饱满无比，辅音靠近上颚，几乎顶到了鼻腔。  
“安娜……你睡了吗？”  
“没有，怎么了？”  
“我好像……开始发热了。”

漂亮！安娜在心里欢呼，那感觉就像生日的时候妈妈终于说出“可以吃蛋糕了”一样，可真的开始“吃”的时候她忽然愣住了。  
应该怎么做才能保证艾莎不临阵脱逃呢？多日来的亲密相处让她明白了她姐姐是个多么心口不一的人，这么多次狂野的交合没有一次不是以她万般不情愿为开端，直到忍不住才开始的。  
可想而知，她光是告知自己她开始发热了，大概就耗尽了所有储存的“耻点”。  
布料轻软地摩擦着，艾莎似乎转过了身，安娜深深吸了口气，伸手把她搂进怀里。  
“都交给我，你什么都不用管。”  
艾莎轻笑：“就像书上说的那样，‘交给你的alpha’，对吗？”  
“我没想到你也会看那一章。”  
“人人都会好奇的。”艾莎几乎还是平静的，这种状态下被人抱在怀里是成年之后几乎不曾有过的体验。安娜的怀抱一如既往地舒服，不论是味道、触感、还是温度。  
她眷恋地想着要如何永远都拥有这样一个伴侣，接着又禁止自己往深入追究。安娜的手开始动了，一只手捏住了臀肉，缓慢地牵动臀缝深处的秘肉，另一只手带着些许霸道在她身上来回放火，每当她要去挡的时候，都会被安娜强迫着摆回最初的位置。  
温柔的唇吻住了她，吻渐渐加深，迫使她和入侵者唇舌纠缠。安娜仿佛有读心术一样，在她觉得哪里需要被抚摸的时候，就会抚弄过那个地方。

安娜翻身将她压在身下，嘴里溢出低声的喘息，听起来也十分诱人，她低下头与安娜对视，几秒钟之后，安娜低下头，把柔软的乳尖吸进了嘴里。  
“啊……安娜……”她抓着安娜撑在身边的手，说服自己不要抵抗。安娜的手也覆上了另一边没有任何直接刺激却也跟着站立的乳尖，艾莎好奇地低头去看，看见深红色的乳尖不屈地从指缝里冒出头来，随即被赶来的之间压下去。  
安娜卖力地取悦她，身体像发热一样被点燃了，然而这并不是发热……她能清楚地感觉到区别，那种焦躁的渴望并没有出现，取而代之的是另一种……另一种深入骨髓的痒，它没有引起淫液的泛滥，只是一直渴望着与她的alpha亲近。


	21. Chapter 21

安娜的手指适时拨开了滑腻的肉瓣，也许也察觉到这里不是如同往日一样热烈欢迎她的到来，皱着眉头看了艾莎一眼。艾莎一时犹豫了，打不定主意是应该现在让安娜停止下来，等真正发热的时候开始，还是继续现在的状态。  
她可以想到现在强行停止之后气氛会有多么尴尬，可不为消除发热的交合岂不是只剩下追逐情欲了吗？  
比起艾莎在这里做一些使人迷思的思辨，显然属于行动派的安娜想的却是另一个问题：她的床伴不够湿润，贸然进入一定会受伤的。她并不知道艾莎从开始发热到灼烧起来的时间到底是多少，前两天她都是在忍不了的情况下开始的，可半路停下来等她发热真是太尴尬了……那么，怎么样才能让她尽快湿润起来呢？  
就在艾莎犹豫着要不要喊安娜停下来的时候，她的双腿被折到了肩头，安娜低头看着因此暴露出来的秘花，居然倒吸了一口凉气。  
“安娜！”  
安娜笑着对她说：“它太可爱了，我忍不住要和它接吻。”  
“别！……啊啊……别……”  
被折得连臀部都离开了床垫，她几乎没有办法用力了，安娜像她说的一样，吻在了深红色的肉瓣上。略有点粗糙的唇瓣抵着柔软的肉唇，灵活的舌尖挑开了层层嫩肉，突入了穴口，在入口的位置肆意翻搅着。  
粗糙的味蕾比相对光滑的肉棒更能引起快感，粗糙刮过粗糙，让艾莎忍不住地颤抖，她紧咬的牙关里挤出一丝哀鸣：“安娜……别这样……别舔了……啊……哈啊……别……”  
她的身躯仍然很敏感，穴口情不自禁地收缩着，想把舌头挤出来，但舌头的长度毕竟有限，穴口被深深刺激了之后，深处的空虚反倒更凸显出来，她难受地扭着腰，脚尖不安地蹭着妹妹的背，低声恳求：“安娜……别这样……好难受……别这样……”  
安娜从她两腿之间抬起头来，嘴角边上都是湿漉漉的痕迹，一根丝线还连在她的嘴唇上，那灿烂的笑脸对着艾莎说，“是吗？可是流出来好多水呢。”  
艾莎羞愧地呜咽一声，用手遮住了眼睛，安娜凑上来吻她，让她不可避免地尝到了自己的味道，她哼哼着抗议，微弱的抗议声在安娜的指尖插入穴口之后变成了难以抗拒的呻吟。深处的空虚感被驱逐了，她不可避免地想着：这么细的手指都能让里面感到饱胀，它是怎么吃下那么粗长的东西而不知餍足的？  
安娜含着她的耳垂轻声说：“只是随便插几下，我的手就湿透了，你的热潮到哪个地步了？”  
“不……不知道，别问了……”  
“好吧，来试试你的按摩棒善解人意的程度。”她说着又潜了下去，艾莎狠狠地颤抖了一下，紧接着又仰起脖子，身体整个向后张开，悠长的呻吟一声接着一声地响起来，安娜含住了未曾发育的幼小阴蒂，用粗糙的舌尖不停地刮蹭它。每次艾莎极度亢奋的时候，这里都兴奋地挺立着，这一点上不论是分化成什么，女性似乎都是一样的。现在它仍然不屈地在安娜的进攻下直挺挺地站着，艾莎的五指插入她的头发里，情难自禁地把她的头往自己身下按去。  
穴肉明显热情了很多，连手指都欢喜地吃了下去。安娜摸着里面一片一片滑腻的肉瓣，搜索着记忆中的敏感点，每摸到一个，就猛烈地进攻，艾莎的声音被冲击得支离破碎，双腿却张得越发开了，好让那个快乐得几乎要发疯的小东西再露出来一点。  
她的腰整个离开了床面，悬空绷得紧紧的，随即被安娜托住，炽热的触感仍然比不上小腹里的一团火。可那仍然不是“热潮”，不是那种能把所有理智都烧掉的热。  
可就算是这样，身体仍然无法抗拒这种感觉，她听见安娜抬头问：“我们把‘它’留给热潮好吗？”  
与此同时，纾解了肉穴内难受的肿胀的手指从里面抽了出来，秘肉恋恋不舍地缠绕着它们，肯定也被拉出了穴口。  
艾莎想自己的表情一定很失望，安娜一副“受不了你”的样子凑过来，一边抚摸着她的头发，一边亲吻她，“好好好，满足你。”  
艾莎回过神来：我对我妹妹撒娇了吗？我们上床的时候，我对她撒娇了？“等等……我不是……安娜……啊……嗯……”  
微弱的抗议声安娜一向是忽略的，她早就明白艾莎象征性的抗议是必须忽略的，否则她姐姐就会因为耻于对她提要求而什么东西都自己忍受着。手指重新填回了湿润而高热的秘处里，比肉棒灵活许多的指尖不断在里面寻找着弱点。艾莎满足地叹息着，随着手指的进出发出细碎的呻吟。粗糙的舌尖在翘挺的阴核上打着转，呻吟声渐渐连成了一片。紧绷的肉体发出听起来辨别不出痛苦还是快乐的吟哦，艾莎紧紧闭着眼睛，眉头锁在一起，突然，强烈的抽搐和痉挛袭击了她，她抓着安娜的胳膊硬要把她扯上来，只为了索要一个拥抱。安娜恋恋不舍地离开像热潮一样涌出蜜液的肉穴，把高潮时看起来特别脆弱的姐姐抱在怀里。

艾莎的腿勾在她的腰上，喘得像是刚跑完十公里的负重越野。但这个姿势同样十分尴尬，她被艾莎身上浓烈的信息素味道挑衅得直挺挺的性器正兴奋地卡在姐姐潮热的臀缝里，因为淫液的滋润而更加勃发。  
可按照艾莎冷淡的个性，一定会让她滚到旁边自己解决的……  
幸好她微微张开的红润嘴唇还没有说出任何戳心的话，安娜犹豫着吻住她，打算在艾莎表示“吃自己的体液很恶心”之后放开她，可她也没有，只是一边喘息，一边浅浅地和她接吻。她偶尔发出的轻哼显得诱人极了，安娜吮吸着她的嘴唇，急切地想说什么来抒发心中的爱慕，理智又很及时地告诉她，这样做一定会吓走姐姐的。

“艾莎……艾莎……”所以她也只能呼唤着姐姐的名字，把爱慕什么之类的东西都藏在她的名字里。可她也许已经知道了吧？动作是骗不了人的，眼神也是。  
“嗯……嗯……总叫我干什么？”  
安娜不情愿地离开了一些，问：“呃……我们算是度过了一次热潮吗？”  
艾莎犹豫了一下，然后才轻轻点头，“……嗯，谢谢你，安娜。”  
“不、不，别为了这样的事情说谢谢，总有些……有些奇怪。”  
艾莎静静看着她，眼睑低垂，忽然在她耳边靠近脸颊的地方吻了一下。安娜吓了一跳，艾莎浅浅地笑道：“那就这样表示感谢。”  
安娜感觉到身上的血液又争先恐后涌向了脸上，生怕她姐姐看不到她脸红似的，“呃、我……我去……嗯，洗手间。”为了维持这样温馨的气氛，她觉得自己最好自觉一点，别等着艾莎说出什么寒风刺骨的话。  
她翻身坐在床边，正认真寻找着鞋子，忽然被人从身后勒住了，艾莎把她放倒在床上，说：“别动。”  
“艾莎！为什么……”  
她姐姐对她眨眨眼睛，冷淡的脸上除了艳丽非常的绯红色以外和平常没有什么不痛，“只是想对你稍微公平一点。”  
现在是她把妹妹控制在身下了，她的胳膊撑在安娜身体两边，俯下身吻在安娜的锁骨上，闻着只有凑到这么近才能闻到的信息素味道，忍不住伸舌头舔了一下。安娜一阵战栗，汗毛倒竖着，警惕地问：“艾莎，你要做什么？”  
耳边有人吹了一口气，“帮帮你。”话音未落，那位很有精神的小安娜就被握住了。“硬着很难受吧？我觉得可以理解。”  
好像被美杜莎之类的东西看了一眼，安娜僵硬得像是石化了一样，她不知道问什么好，思维似乎也冻住了，浑身的感觉似乎就剩下在自己身上不停吻着的柔软嘴唇，还有握住性器上下撸动的手……

“艾莎……”  
“别说话，否则我不能专心了。”是的，她当然是忍着满腔的羞耻感主动抚摸侵犯自己的性器，只是因为愧疚是比羞耻让人更加忍受不了的一种情绪。  
“可、可是……太疼了，别这样……”  
艾莎抬起头，满脸疑惑地看着她，好像是在说“你每次插我插得那么凶狠，竟然也会觉得疼？”  
“当、当然会觉得疼！它只适合待在柔软湿润的地方。噢，这些都是要考的东西，你怎么会不知道？”  
艾莎低下头，白金色的头发散下来，有的垂到了安娜的小腹上。安娜看不见姐姐的表情，也羞于问她下一步想怎么办，忽然，一阵熟悉又陌生的酥麻感觉袭击了她，呻吟冲口而出。艾莎十分自然地撩起一边的头发，安娜因此清清楚楚地看到，姐姐的舌头卷住了阴蒂脆弱的端头。温暖的触觉只停留了一会，她开始反复地刮舔那里，握着柱身的手轻柔地上下，可是视觉才是最冲击的。  
冷漠的、禁欲的、凛然不可侵犯的姐姐，正含着她红通通的肉棒，像舔雪糕一样地来回舔舐吮吸，甚至偶尔把它吃到嘴里。  
滑腻的、却又完全不同于肉穴的硬质触感压迫着敏感的阴蒂尖端，舌尖灵活地来回刷着，偶尔擦过端头的凹痕，都让安娜颤栗。  
更变本加厉地，她甚至学着安娜对她的样子，一只手揉捏着安娜的腰，舒适的手感让她不自觉地加重了力道，安娜低低地呻吟，忽然过于亲密的接触让她有了不真实的错觉，身体不知道怎么反应了，只有心一直在狂跳。  
艾莎的动作很生涩，牙齿不时的磕碰让快感始终无法快速积累，只是心理快感让她的脑袋始终昏昏沉沉，傻傻的只知道看着艾莎的头顶。  
艾莎抬起头来，揉了揉脸。“对不起……我……”  
安娜忽然抓着她两只手，认真地说：“艾莎，我自己来处理就行。”  
艾莎收回手，仍然按摩着自己的脸颊，对这种纵容她半途而废的行为不置可否。可她也不知道该看哪里，难道看着那个……那个“凶器”吗？  
“像手册上说的，都交给alpha。”  
安娜抬起头，直视着她的双眼：“我就是……我就是讨厌这样，什么事情都交给alpha，好像别人全都很无能一样。”  
她的声音到最后越来越沉，带着压抑的怒气，安娜在姐姐的威压下有点慌张，辩解着：“我并不是这个意思……”  
“我知道……对不起。”  
安娜跪起来抱住她，“你不需要用到这些求偶技能，所以不会也没什么大不了的，交给专业的来。”  
可能是她的语气又变得轻快，艾莎在她耳边轻轻笑了，“你的求偶技能是专业的？”  
“至少我本着为自己将来人生重要经历负责的情感认真学习过《alpha求偶生育手册》，而且是不仅仅停留在理论阶段。”  
“但有一件事情你肯定是不会的。”她说着往后倒下去，拉着安娜一起。  
两具相差不多的身躯纠缠在一起，喘息声盖过了心跳声，长时间凌乱的沉默中只有艾莎又轻又急地说了一句话：“快点。”

肉体相互撞击，溅起一片片的水声，悠长的呻吟和细碎的喘息此起彼伏，期间安娜小声叫了艾莎的名字，后者也轻轻回应了她。

结最终张开塞满了穴口的时候，艾莎也颤抖着又一次到了高潮，安娜紧紧地抱着她，而她无法否认地，非常喜欢这样的感觉，甚至愿意维持着这样被插着被抱着的姿势睡去。  
最好一生如此。


	22. Chapter 22

这想法太危险了，艾莎猛然从将睡未睡的状态醒过来，安娜在她耳边问她要不要一起去冲一冲。结把两人连在一起，大概冲完才会消退吧。贪婪的小嘴含着它最喜欢的东西，艾莎软在安娜身上，被抱着走向浴室。粗大的性器随着走路的起伏在肉穴里横冲直撞，她咬着嘴唇忍受着零散的快感，闭着眼睛紧紧搂住安娜，以至于安娜拍她的时候她才反应过来。  
“怎么了？”  
“结消了。你都困成这样了吗？”  
艾莎摇摇头，松开腿从安娜身上下来，软掉的肉棒从秘穴里滑脱出来，大量的粘液顺着大腿根部淌下来，安娜拿着花洒帮她冲掉，她伸手勾过浴巾把两人裹起来。  
最后仍然维持着这样面对面拥抱的姿势回到了床上。天亮的时候她绝对不允许自己这么干，但也许因为从头到尾都没有开灯，所以做了许多从来没想过的事情。

比如说在床上躺好之后，她问了安娜一个问题，“为什么你也没有……”  
“什么？”  
“……毛发。我是说……书上不是说alpha往往会有茂盛的毛发吗？”  
“你不是也没有吗？”

“我以为可能因为我是omega，但我不敢问别人，怕引起怀疑。”  
“……我想你可能得问爸妈了，说不定是遗传。”  
艾莎笑着说：“你明知现在没法问爸妈了。”  
“omega当然会有毛发了……alpha会在omega正式成人的那天剃光阴部的毛发，如果没有，这种成人礼不是很荒谬吗？”  
“本身就挺荒谬的。”  
“……噢，好吧。高中的时候，在学校的公共浴室里我还被人嘲笑过呢。”  
“为什么嘲笑你？”  
“因为看起来像是没分化一样。”  
艾莎笑着说：“你回击了吗？”  
“当然了！长度足够让他们都闭嘴。”说完两个人都一起笑了起来，最后安娜说：“睡觉吧，我明天约了教授讨论一下论文，大概九点钟就要出发了。”  
“我到时候叫你。”  
“以前可都是我叫你的！”安娜忽然兴奋起来，趴过来一只手环在艾莎的腰上。  
艾莎闭着眼睛点点头，“是的是的，是谁六点不到就想着要出去堆雪人？”  
“因为太阳出来之后雪就会化掉了……”  
“好了，今年冬天我可以陪你堆个新的，睡觉吧。”  
安娜又兴奋地仰躺过来，听话地闭上眼睛，又忍不住畅想着以后和艾莎的关系会如何发展。她以后还会回到一直服用抑制剂的状态吗？还是会听医生的话换一种不那么自虐的方法？她需要一个alpha配合的时候，会想到我吗？我们以后会怎么相处呢？

也许我们还会住在这里，我可以修剪草坪，然后缠着艾莎让她做饭吃，等她发情期的时候我可以正大光明地请假回来陪她度过，然后换掉被弄得脏兮兮的床单和被子。  
晚上也可以过得和现在一样，拿一本书，乞求艾莎让我枕在她的腿上，啊，可能一个字也看不下去，而整晚的时间都在偷看艾莎。晚上我们会睡在一起，早上会被艾莎热情的早安吻唤醒，如果我比她醒的早，我就去吻她。  
夏天要和她去海边开摩托艇，冬天一定要趁下雪多堆几个雪人，快到冬天了，要不要提前储备几个胡萝卜呢？

她做着美梦睡了过去。  
“安娜？安娜？”  
安娜在呼唤中惊醒过来，和梦中一模一样的，艾莎在她耳边呼唤着她，红润的嘴唇性感地喊着她的名字，元音饱满，辅音轻缓，她伸手勾住艾莎的头，笑着对她说“早啊”，然后吻了上去。  
“呜……呜……！”一开始差点被安娜灿烂的笑容晃得晕过去，艾莎过了一会儿才开始在安娜怀中挣扎，可口中已经被人扫荡了一遍，酥酥麻麻的感觉腐蚀了她的意志，她软在了安娜身上，也忍不住去环抱着她。  
“安娜……”  
“艾莎？”  
“安娜，放开我，你该起床了。”她在安娜松开手之后好一会儿才爬起来，钟指向七点半，而艾莎的头发还有点湿，大概正好结束了早上的运动。  
“起来洗脸刷牙，我冲麦片给你。”她边说边走了出去，速度像是落荒而逃。安娜爬起来，一边洗脸一边想刚才的美梦成真，但她的妄想大概真的吓着艾莎了。她快速地擦干净脸跑下楼去，连头都没来得及梳，果然和她想的一样，桌上可不只有牛奶冲麦片。她姐姐对着一桌子的食物，却坐在一边看她的平板，从点击速度来看应该是在看书。  
“艾莎？”  
“吃饭吧……”她忽然笑了出来，“你的头发怎么了？”  
“呃……”  
艾莎把平板的屏幕关掉放到她面前，镜面反射出她一头蓬乱的头发。  
“呃……我……”  
艾莎把平板竖起来，又不知道从哪里变出了梳子，“你先吃。”  
“可是你……”  
“我可以慢慢吃。你再磨蹭可能会迟到。”  
“我约了九点，现在还不到八点。”  
“你还没换衣服。”说着，艾莎的手指撩过了她的耳朵，耳朵自己烧了起来。  
“好吧，”安娜把自己盘子里的煎蛋卷折了一下，夹在了烤得金黄的吐司里，塞到了艾莎嘴边，“镜子”里看得很清楚。  
艾莎微有错愕，安娜说：“这可是礼貌问题。”  
安娜感觉到她手上的动作停顿了一下，紧接着吐司上传来被撕扯的感觉。她很满意自己的计划成功，又把培根也递了过去。  
艾莎也吃掉了，但好像这次没有妨碍到她的工作，艾莎一边吃，一边把安娜的头发一丝不苟地梳了起来，看起来跟她自己一模一样。  
艾莎坐下来，优雅地端起了杯子，慢慢地喝掉了牛奶，形状纤细优美的肌肉牵动精致的骨骼，引得安娜眼睛一眨不眨地看着她。  
“安娜。”  
安娜回过神，一口气把剩下的东西都扫荡干净，跑上楼去换衣服了。  
她下楼的时候又穿上了往常会穿的裙子，艾莎支着下巴看着她，心想：也许我也该抽空穿穿安娜的衣服。  
门口传来关门的声音，不一会车子发动了，引擎的声音逐渐远去。艾莎拿起电话，里面嘟嘟响了两声之后，汉斯的声音传来。  
“我的Queen啊，什么事值得你把我从睡梦中叫醒？”  
“汉斯，我有正经事要问你。”  
“你肯定不会大早上打来跟我聊天。说吧，什么疑难杂症？”  
“你说的低频发热到底是什么感觉？有什么指标来界定吗？”  
“呃……你问住我了，这样的案例很少，所以一般参照发情期的发热指标。这你总该很熟悉吧？身体发热，四肢无力，需要被抚摸和拥抱，随之而来的强烈需求，以及随之失去的理智，之类的。”  
艾莎声音低沉：“我以为我很熟悉。”  
“……所以你碰到了什么麻烦？”  
“……不知道。”  
“不知道？得了，你打电话来总不是为了消遣我。不要着急，慢慢试着描述。”  
艾莎深深吸了口气，“这两天，低频发热大概每天提前三小时，和发情期里的一样的是，……总之是我熟悉的那种发热，无力，难受，饥渴，做完之后完全好转消失。”  
“嗯，对，四项重要指标。然后呢？”  
“简单地推测发热的周期是昨晚……所以我在发热初期……”  
“就要求你那个可爱的alpha替你处理？听起来流程上没有什么问题。”  
“可是发热一直没有加重的趋势，我觉得我不能确定那是发热。”  
汉斯扑哧一声笑出来：“有时候人类也并不是只因为发情期而有生理需求，如果把omega的发情期不得不做的需求称为被动需求的话，那么还有一种主动需求，只是因为对方引起了你的性趣，你想取悦对方，也想对方取悦你。”  
“……这真肮脏。”  
“肮脏？不不不，Queen，你对这件事有很大的误会。虽然整个世界都歧视omega，但是性需求本身没有对错。有规律的……呃……能让你……我从前跟你说过的，对你的生理状况和心理状况都只有好处。”

“……”艾莎沉默了，她所谓的“肮脏”，只不过是对她竟然对自己的妹妹有主动的生理冲动的评价。  
“很显然，alpha对omega的冲动都是主动需求，但omega对alpha也不一定都是被动的，在发情期外很好判断。不过像你这样的特殊情况……这种半发情期里……就很难判断了。但是放轻松点，反正这段时间里你也不会怀孕，好好享受吧。”

“但是……”  
“很少见omega发情的时候还有心思考虑别的问题，你的这位小alpha没能满足你吗？竟然让你有空胡思乱想？”  
“汉斯，人是有理智的动物。而我只想知道如何避免这种无谓的主动需求。”  
“……很难避免，别忘了你到底还是在发情状态。而且说实话我建议你接受它，我真的不懂，除了被标记和怀孕以外你还有什么好担心的？现在你不可能怀孕，而你的alpha好像也没想着要标记你。”  
“有些难以和你解释明白的事情，不过我考虑了一下‘莴苣’的建议。”  
“什么……”汉斯罕见地压低了声音，轻佻的语调也变得凝重，“Queen，你可真得慎重考虑，这不是闹着玩。”  
“我知道。我需要你过几天送点药给我，毕竟这个半发情期过了之后，我得处理一下身上的味道。好了，再见。”

挂了电话之后，时间才刚刚指向八点半，她上楼走进自己的房间，打开电脑之后心烦意乱地摔在了床上。手机就在手边，她犹豫了一下，给安娜发了一条短信。  
“到学校了吗？”  
大概两分钟之内都没有回应，她烦躁地扔掉手机，爬起来打开了电脑，黑进了安娜的手机。安娜的视野出现在她眼前。  
“安娜。”  
“嘿苏，你去听莫德教授的课了吗？很棒对不对？”屏幕上是一个棕发的女孩子，礼貌地朝着安娜笑了笑，“我去了，她真的很棒。你今天的发型很酷。”  
“谢谢……噢，失陪了，我接个电话。”安娜朝前走了两步，“艾莎？怎么了？”  
“……没什么，试试线路。”  
短短两句话里有三四个人对安娜打招呼，几个长相可爱的Beta，也有几个omega。  
这家伙倒是只吸引异性。  
“噢安娜！你的发型真……真……我是说真美。”  
“谢谢，你的胡子也很帅。”  
第一个alpha。  
很快就有了第二个第三个第四个。她严重低估了安娜在学校里受欢迎的程度，恨不得每个人都停下来跟她说两句话。  
她是很可爱，但是她是我妹妹。

之后她又察觉到自己的莫名其妙，觉得自己不应该在这里浪费时间。  
“安娜。”  
“艾莎？”艾莎还是挺喜欢妹妹叫她的名字，让她的名字充满了童趣和活力。  
“专心走路。”  
“我在专心啊。”  
“你在看那位穿蓝裙子的女士，她是挺漂亮的。”  
安娜笑了起来，“嗯，对，我感觉她是来和我抢教授的，好了我得快点。”  
说着屏幕起伏起来，安娜开始跑了，艾莎烦躁地把耳机扔在桌子上，关掉屏幕躺在沙发上继续看书。  
她要五点才能回来，可现在还不到九点。艾莎忽然意识到这几天她一直和安娜呆在一起，整个发情期就不说了，前三天她们分离最久也不过四个小时。


	23. Chapter 23

在安娜的推测里，艾莎的第四次发热应该是在晚上七点左右，所以她一下班就全程踩着油门回来了。饭已经做好了，艾莎沉静地支着下巴，看着安娜充满元气地吃光面前的东西。  
“你不多吃点吗？好储备体力。”  
“储备体力干什么？”  
“……体力总是时不时会多支出一点。”安娜心里想着：发热不是会让代谢变得特别快吗？  
她抬头看看钟，离七点还剩四十分钟。这让她充满干劲地洗碗并冲上楼洗澡，吹干了头发之后，时钟正好指着七点，她不解地看了一眼艾莎。  
艾莎用眼角的余光看着她，嘴角微微勾起，继续看着手上的平板。  
安娜在她眼角的余光里坐立不安，总是偷偷地看她，艾莎笑着说：“安娜。”  
仿佛是家里养的狗狗终于听到了主人的召唤，安娜跑到她面前来，只差晃着尾巴。  
“别忘了你住进我房间的目的。”  
目的？难道不是在姐姐发情的时候做一个尽职尽责操得她爽到流水的按摩棒吗？  
所以她愣了一下，直到艾莎无奈地摇摇头：“你实在是太活泼了。”  
“哦。”安娜正襟危坐，学着艾莎的样子轻轻靠在沙发上，可是仍然觉得做不到姐姐那副高贵慵懒的模样。  
怪不得大家不看我而看她。她真是太好看了。  
安娜看着姐姐，感觉口干舌燥，腿间的性器直挺挺地向着她致敬，只不过因为被衣服盖住才没有变得明显。  
艾莎完全不为所动，看着自己的东西，随口说，“我看了你的论文，很有意思，我原来也有一个差不多的构思，但是中途卡壳了，我没想到可以用拉文算法。”  
安娜没有回应，艾莎这才抬头看她，“怎么了？”  
“……我以为……我以为……”  
艾莎笑着说，“你以为我就是个退役的狙击手？不，不，退役的狙击手也可以有点个人爱好。”不过不全是因为个人爱好。  
“这个个人爱好实在是太专精了，大部分人放弃这个专业是因为数学。”  
“我觉得很有意思，尽管大部分人都觉得omega根本学不好数学。”  
“‘大部分人’自己也根本没有学好过。”安娜接口。  
艾莎笑着回望妹妹，虽然有点拿不准安娜是不是因为讨好她才这么说，不过难得会有人并不歧视omega，这本身就会让她产生难以记数的好感。  
“拉文算法很抽象。”  
“其实抽象到具体只需要一点小小的变换，我觉得自己的点子很棒。”  
“我也觉得很棒，”她没好意思说她在耳机里听了一上午教授对她的溢美之词，“下一步要做什么？”  
“教授觉得我该做个原型机，而不是只是论述……但这对我来说有点难，所以有一些技术上的事情要和教授确定……嗯……所以我最近早上都要去学校。不过艾莎，如果你有什么需要我的地方，马上喊我回来好吗？”  
艾莎抿住嘴唇，免得泄露太多的情绪，“嗯，好。”  
为了不让安娜起疑心，她又加了一句：“你是爸妈最得意的女儿，你肯定能做得很好，他们不会看错的。”  
不能总是和安娜呆在一起，这有点太放纵自己了，好像她真的在流星经过的时候许了一个相关的愿望似的。  
而安娜笑着回答：“你才是他们最得意的女儿。”  
艾莎已经低头回复到了继续看书的状态，听后随口回答：“怎么可能呢，我是个omega，爸妈很失望的。”

在这之后，安娜依然时不时地看看艾莎，不幸的是艾莎既没有发热的迹象，也没有想理她的意思，幸好艾莎也不会阻止她似乎太过放肆的视线。

艾莎对安娜的坐立不安心知肚明，沉默只是因为不敢确认它的来由和动机，安娜有点可笑的反应让她三番五次想问：你就这么想和我做爱吗？  
但是是的，她也时不时抬头看钟，热潮没有如期而至时，她也清晰地失望了。只是咨询过汉斯之后，她对热潮的期待降低了，才没有像安娜一样把失望写在脸上。  
寒夜中的旅行者比谁都渴望篝火，她也没办法不想着那几乎能把人烫伤的体温，发热的狂乱给了她放纵自己而拥抱篝火的胆量，没有这样的胆量她几乎什么也不敢做。  
现在她的确主动需求着安娜，只有这一点是可以确定的。

低频的发热神奇地缺席了好几天，除了家里若有若无的信息素气味，她看起来甚至不太像个omega。艾莎不得不打电话咨询了汉斯，汉斯则表示这样的情况并不太乐观。  
“你瞧，我们是要那些药物代谢掉，而不是要它们堵在里面。”  
“会不会是……会不会是……”  
“我的Queen，你最近的指令犹豫的次数太多了。”  
“不要怀疑你的长官。”  
“好的好的，长官，请慎重地构思你的用词。”  
“……做得太多了。”慎重地构思之后，她还是选择了最直白浅显的。  
汉斯明显地停顿了，他大概想笑，大概又被艾莎的威压逼回去了，总之沉默了好一会儿才回答：“很遗憾，不会的。而且显然地，浓度增加会让发情变得更频繁，你最好做好心理准备。”  
“……知道了。”  
“Queen，我仍然要非常郑重地提示你，发情不涉及标记时，就没有什么威胁到你，你不需要有任何心理负担，不要在这里倒下。”  
汉斯说得非常隐晦，但艾莎察觉到他也许隐约地知道了什么，也许安娜给他打电话的时候他已经猜到了。  
即便如此，这位战友还是这么说了，艾莎也只能接受他的好意。  
“知道了，谢谢。”  
“不用谢，你能挺过来比什么都强。”

 

安娜的不安也在积累，她怀疑艾莎成功挺过了几次发热，因此晚上睡得很不好，一有风吹草动就会醒过来，然而就算是这样也没有抓住任何的证据。再加上天天浸泡在这辈子闻到过的最好闻的信息素里，两腿间的欲望天天都在向姐姐致敬，几乎从来没有安生过。这都让一向好脾气的安娜看起来有点烦躁。  
艾莎甚至有点想谎报发热来抚慰她的躁动，就像安娜曾经对她做的那样。这个念头在她脑子里酝酿了两天，终于在安娜又一次惊醒的时候自暴自弃地付诸实施了。  
她当时真的只是翻了个身，安娜却一瞬间惊醒过来，支起上半身条件反射一般地摸了摸艾莎的额头。  
艾莎从自己的被子里钻出来，伸出一只手挑开了安娜的被子，整个身体都钻了进去。  
淡淡的麝香气息，带着一点点青春的躁动。她引着安娜还放在自己额头上的手贴在自己的腰上，轻轻对她说：“……发热其实并不是从额头开始的。”  
安娜傻傻地问：“从哪里？”  
艾莎吻在她胸口上，“从这里。”

这句话活像是一个什么神秘而淫秽的指令，她的身体在说完之后自己开始绽放了，腿间迅速地润湿，心跳越来越快，呼吸不能不跟着急促起来。呼出的气体越来越灼热，吹在安娜脸上时，声音会有微妙的改变。  
而这种改变，在她越来越接近的时候变得越来越清晰了。  
柔软的嘴唇咬开了她的嘴唇，舌尖调皮地在她的唇瓣上挑逗着，她也伸出舌尖去和入侵者缠绕，一边在心里说着“这是最后一次”一边放纵自己吮吸着妹妹的舌尖和唇角。  
“安娜……”她的声带似乎已经不会发声了，气流直接冲进鼻腔，元音像一阵叹息，而辅音则像是难耐的呻吟。这声音刺激了本就躁动不安的alpha，安娜脱掉了自己的衣服，也把艾莎的背心推到了脖子附近，赤裸的身躯仅仅有小面积的相互摩擦就产生了巨大的愉悦。艾莎挣扎着举起胳膊，让安娜帮她把衣服完全脱掉，然后勾住了妹妹的脖子。

安娜也紧紧把姐姐纤细的身躯拥在怀里。“艾莎、艾莎……”她一边叫着艾莎的名字，一边抚摸着她弯成弓型的脊背，时轻时重地捏弄着形状完美又结实的肌肉，顺着脊柱中间的缝隙一直进犯到被两片臀肉深藏起来的沟壑里，仅仅是在最浅的地方，都已经能感受到湿气。她分不清这是汗水还是浸润出来的蜜水，指尖继续向下入侵，脚尖也撬开了艾莎的双腿。  
可能是单纯地放着不舒服，也可能出于别的难以启齿的动机，艾莎忽然抬起一条腿，勾在了安娜腰间，带起的气流让她感觉到一阵凉意，只可能是内裤湿透了才办得到。吻还在继续深入，指尖也在继续入侵，发育良好的alpha阴蒂早就高高翘起，隔着内裤的束缚顶在她的小腹上，离完全湿透的秘缝则只有几厘米的距离。

它充满了血液，所以才会那么烫……而且它一会儿还要入侵自己的身体……  
这么想着，被同样组织的异构体包裹的肉穴也不安地蠕动着，大股的蜜液渗透出来，甚至催促着艾莎去蹭那个离自己不远、只要顶顶腰就能触及的盟友，好告诉它自己已经完全准备好它的到来。  
湿热的缝隙不断散发出潮湿而甜美的气息，大量的信息素蒸发出来，艾莎能感觉到她的alpha越来越失控了，却仍然放纵自己诱惑她，吻她的唇角，吻她的耳朵，抚摸她的脖颈，甚至用脚尖磨蹭她的脊背。  
安娜的指尖已经深入了潮湿的穴肉里，媚肉们欢叫着和她打招呼，热情地缠绕她拥抱她，蜜糖一样粘稠的液体则顺利地浸染在她指尖上。难以言喻的快乐让艾莎哆嗦着几乎无法自控，穴口快速的抽搐也把身体的秘密毫无保留地告诉了安娜，她羞愧地埋在安娜胸前，却因为迷失在好闻的体香里而失控地亲吻着妹妹裸露的胸口和肩膀。  
安娜忽然掀起了她身上仅剩的内裤，极快地把它褪到了腿根，艾莎配合地抬起腿，湿透的内裤从上到下划过腿上的皮肤，不禁让她怀疑起自己到底失禁还是只是湿了。  
之后她翻身压住了艾莎，把自己身上那条碍事的内裤也脱了。艾莎主动环住了她的肩膀，安娜稍稍有点惊喜，试探地叫了一声“艾莎”。艾莎嗯了一声。  
“你好烫啊……”  
说不清谁更烫一些了，艾莎冰凉的双腿勾住了她的腰，并没有发热，并没有失去意识，只是安娜的体温就像一团篝火，吸引着她去扑。这姿势对alpha来说相当的诱惑，溢出汁液的充血秘缝贴在了热铁一样的alpha性器上。安娜也忍不住哆嗦了一下，电流一般的快感流窜着经过全身，和姐姐冰凉的腿和双脚不同，这里的高热几乎要把她融化掉，光是想着会被这样柔软潮湿又高热的小嘴包裹，她的头皮就像是要炸开了一样。  
可是艾莎的身躯无意识地扭动着，两人在床上交锋了许多回合，她十分明白是姐姐还没有满足的缘故，她把手绕过艾莎的背部，扣在她的肩膀上，听见她松了口气似的喘息。  
“喜欢我这样抱着你？”  
“……别松开我……”她的手臂在自己肩后收紧了，而胯部一上一下地挪动着，舔舐着精神头十足的凶器。安娜也配合地沉下了腰，冠头首先勾住了幼小的异构体，狠狠地从上面刮过，互相挤压的身体给了她一点点疼痛和巨大的快感，接着，越来越软越来越热的媚肉包裹了她，急速收缩的穴口把冠头整个吞了下去。  
“艾莎……你要烫化我了……”  
“啊……嗯嗯……安娜……”


	24. Chapter 24

艾莎在呼唤她，双脚轻轻往回勾着，像是催促她赶快进去。她终于感觉到自己是被艾莎真正需要着，对艾莎来说她终于不是一个“讨人嫌的妹妹”，而是一个“索求对象”，她开心地晃了晃腰，嘿嘿一笑，就听见艾莎不满地抗议着，加重了勾着她的力度。  
“安娜……！”  
“好的好的，这就喂你。”  
“……安娜！”她姐姐仍然抗议着，大概是抗议她直白地把自己的饥渴暴露出来，明明那隐秘的穴口深藏在看不见的深处，深藏在两人之间没有光的地方。  
不过抗议声很快就被一阵酥媚入骨的呻吟取代了，安娜狠狠地顶进去，非常着迷于破开一层层充血的软肉然后顶到最深处的感觉，穴肉忽然紧紧压迫着她的性器，灼热的感觉快要把她融化掉，小腹狠狠撞在艾莎稍嫌窄小的臀部上，发出引人遐思的碰撞声。征服的快感跟被接纳的感觉复杂地融合在心里，身心双重的快感让她非常中意第一击快速地进入。  
她也想问问艾莎这感觉如何，从每次她舒爽极了的呻吟里，安娜猜想姐姐也非常喜欢这样被人快速且用力地贯穿，可艾莎肯定什么都不会说的。  
这具身体真是太棒了，她藉着幽暗的光，痴迷地贪看着艾莎羞怯又像是痛苦的表情，贪婪地嗅着充斥在周围的睡莲香气，艾莎似乎发现了她在偷看，把脸埋进了她的肩头，“别看……别看我……安娜……安娜……”

“为什么不许我看？你太美了，本来就该受大家注目。”  
“不是这个时候……”  
可你……只有这个时候才像是属于我。

粗大的性器插进蠕动的穴口里，填满了因为欲望带来的空虚，可很快，新的欲望产生了，被粗暴蹂躏的快感反复地在脑内被提起，这一段深刻的记忆甚至让她的身体因为渴望而急于自己扭动起来。

是的，只要轻轻挺一下腰，就能自己套弄它，就能自己获得快感，不是决定就放纵一次吗？安娜不会介意，她甚至会很开心的……一次，就一次……  
快感像甜美的毒药一再诱惑着她，只有短短的一段距离，只需要稍稍收起腰，然后张开身体……她动了一下，听见了安娜的闷哼，接着忽然下了决心，挺动着腰身，把顶得她舒服得几乎到了难受的地步的肉棒吐出来再吃了进去。  
毒药刹那间扩散至全身，安娜受不了似地悲鸣，紧接着扣住她的肩膀，上半身和她紧紧相抵，而下半身不断地撞击着，肉刃抽出去又直直插进来，敏感的媚肉被反复地刮过，被粗暴地带出穴口，在下一次冲击的时候又被无助地插回去。旧的快感还没消退，又被新的一波快感推着挤向心口。

总是这样，总是这个样子，只要艾莎释放出百分之一的好感，安娜一定会失控地把百分之九十九都给她。艾莎一定是世界上最特别的一个人，有大家都希望omega有的甜美和性感，还有大家都希望alpha有的英气和智慧。怪不得所有人都喜欢她，怪不得所有人都像是要抢走她。她紧紧抱着艾莎，把脸埋在枕头里，一边忍受着标记的诱惑，一边伺喂着那张坦率又淫荡的小嘴。

冠头撞击着宫口，那里又毫无抵抗力地张开了，热液源源不断地涌出来，浇灌在不知疲惫的肉刃上，尖头在腔道里戳刺，奇痒令艾莎从被动接受的状态转成了主动迎合，这举动鼓励着安娜，她更加卖力了，只是开头换了几个角度，听到艾莎从咬着的嘴唇里溢出的呻吟之后，就不再玩任何花样，只是反复戳刺着同一个地方。单调的招式比任何花招都有效，越来越多的淫水从性器紧密相接的地方挤出来，浸湿了交合的地方，流到身下的床单上，洇出一片深色的痕迹，高潮则几乎毫无征兆地来了，被反复撞击了不知几百次的敏感点率先僵硬，在短短几秒钟内抽搐起来，柔软得几乎能掐出水来的媚肉忽然间都硬了起来，死死卡住了孤身闯入的肉棒，紧紧握着这年轻的性器，安娜忍不住长长地呻吟，好像是特地为了配合艾莎的失声高叫一样。  
安娜想继续进攻来着，可惜肉穴死死地箍住了她，强大的吸力让她只能更往深处挺进，小幅度但更为快速地磨蹭着还流着口水的宫口。  
艾莎隐忍地呻吟，可忍不住的呻吟暴露了她肉体的极度愉悦，安娜本该在她高潮之后就识趣地拔出来，安静等着姐姐的命令，但上次的事又让她升起一丝希望，所以她决定等姐姐出言阻止的时候再说。  
也许她根本就不会阻止我。

艾莎在她每次戳刺的时候都趴在她肩头发出呜呜的声音，就这样柔顺隐忍地呜咽着让安娜一直操到射出来，结像往常一样卡在两人之间，把她们紧密地连接在一起。  
“艾莎……”  
“嗯？”自我放纵总是有额外的刺激感因为她告诉自己这是最后一次，所以暂时连心理负担也没有了，安娜的身体裹着她的，热力让人放松而疲惫，她甚至想就这么睡了算了，只是这个姿势有点困难。  
“我很高兴能为你解决问题，任何的。”  
“为什么忽然说这个？”  
“我没有什么能帮你的……我几乎什么都不如你……”  
“别说这种话……安娜……呜……”特别是这个时候……颤抖的性器还在体内抖动着射出滚烫的汁液，媚肉也还在欢欣地颤抖，她要花好大力气咬着嘴唇才能勉强不立刻叫出来……天呐，这样羞耻的时候她还要负责安慰莫名自卑的alpha吗？  
“艾莎……”安娜居然还在这个时候亲吻她敏感的耳垂。  
“别这样……安娜……啊……安娜……怎么……你怎么会什么都……你很……嗯……优秀……嗯……”  
比如呢……”  
艾莎的额头抵在安娜的肩窝里，气喘吁吁地埋了一会儿，说：“你总是给大家带来快乐，你的同学们都很喜欢你，对吗？”  
她绵软无力的声音听起来不像平常那样冷漠，带着轻轻的鼻音，有点像是在撒娇，安娜笑着顶了顶腰，“像这样？”  
艾莎小声惊呼，但仍然温柔地回应，“像这样，好了，别闹。”  
安娜仍然抱着她。  
“而我总是让人不舒服，我不喜欢和别人说话，几乎让所有前来示好的人受挫，其中无数人因此记恨我。”  
可你只要向人示好，就会有无数的人爱你。安娜抱紧艾莎，从床上站起来，托着她的屁股就着插入的姿势往浴室走。手上的触感绝佳，常年的锻炼让她姐姐的臀部结实翘挺，细腻的皮肤像是要把手吸住一样，一摸起来就没法停下。  
也许下次应该从后面来一次。她摸得很有点过分了，手指陷入软嫩的臀肉里，又按得它们不停变换形状和位置，只是艾莎一直陷在微妙的自责里面，无暇顾及她罢了。  
清理干净之后艾莎困倦地躺在床上，情潮全然退去之后才渐渐清晰自己到底做了什么：为了安抚被自己的信息素折磨的妹妹，她谎称自己发热，用身体平息了对方的躁动。  
真是个好姐姐。她清楚自己在饮鸩止渴，不由得自嘲到。

真正的发热快点来吧……艾莎醒来的第一个念头就是这样。腰部若有若无的酸痛从发情期开始就没有消退过，不论如何拉伸和按摩，些微的不适感始终还是存在的，毕竟骨盆里的肌肉以前可没有被人从内部指着，在两人联手的情况下遭受几十个小时的折磨。但今天早上的酸痛却比之前的几次都要明显。  
她妹妹到底被她憋成了什么样子？回想起昨晚安娜直上直下的入侵，淫乱不堪的记忆一霎那全部涌了上来，小腹深处又是一阵阵悸动。

 

她轻轻从安娜怀里挣脱出来，起身换衣服然后进了健身室。尽情发泄过的小家伙终于不会被惊醒了，艾莎忍不住笑了，捏了捏她的脸。

安娜小时候很可爱。作为姐姐，她曾有一段时间每天抱着安娜，每天都因为那粉嘟嘟的小脸而在爸妈没注意的时候尽情地蹂躏她。那小小的、可爱的眉眼现在已经舒展开了，变成了一个大美人。  
但可爱是不会变的。她歪头看了妹妹一会儿，就像小时候她坐在婴儿床旁边的时候一样。

七点钟的时候安娜又被艾莎唤醒，不过这一次她姐姐已经有所防备，察觉到她起身伸出手臂的时候，按住了她的肩膀。  
“安娜，醒醒。”  
是的，安娜，快醒醒，你姐姐并不喜欢你的早安吻。和昨晚情热如火判若两人，艾莎的声音恢复了冷淡，看到安娜起床就起身走出去了。  
安娜出门之后艾莎又无法控制地黑进了安娜的可视眼镜，安娜周围所有的动静都传入了她的耳朵，听见安娜用温和又快乐的声音和所有相遇的人打招呼，她烦闷地取下耳机，又带了回去，接着给安娜发了一个简讯。  
“下班的时候能不能帮我带一点能量棒？”  
安娜感觉到手机震动，看到简讯之后回复：“不会吃胖吗？”  
在屏幕里看着自己的简讯，艾莎感受到了自己的不矜持，于是偏开头去，不一会儿她自己的手机也响了一声，然后她看到了安娜的回复。  
心里小小地高兴了一下，不过这一点小小的高兴随即就被前来搭讪的各种人浇灭了，新的烦躁在滋生，她不断地给安娜发简讯，找一些意义不明的话题，安娜一开始回复得很快，不过很快地就没有再回话。艾莎烦闷地打开屏幕，一位英俊的中年人正一边写写画画一边跟安娜讲着什么，纸上是个复杂的流程图，这让她心情好了一些，心想如果晚上回来她有不懂的地方，我应该可以讲给她听。

低频的发热终于又开始了，可能是因为她有意识的“启发”，但它还是不太稳定，譬如说晚上她把自己和搂着她的安娜都热醒了之后，第二天早上又缠着安娜在餐厅来了一次，身体热情得自己都无法控制了，差点害得安娜迟到。  
而安娜离开之后她既不能忍住不黑进妹妹的“视线”，也无法忍住发简讯的手，这些举动通常使她更加烦躁，而且滋生了新的自我厌弃。

这些反常的举动她只能解释为也许是因为在家呆着太无聊了。

幸好她之前匿名买的东西被汉斯一起送了过来，她带着一盒违禁品进了屋子，虽然有了十足的心理准备，但还是忍不住摈住呼吸。  
即便是这样她仍然涨红了脸，即使这根按摩棒并不是倒模款的，只是一团带震动马达的树脂材料，甚至形状也不像alpha的性器。  
之前夜里偷偷“使用”妹妹的事情给了她启发，也许她并不需要alpha来替她解决发情，整个发情期里最危险的并不是欲望本身，而只不过是因为高热和随之而来的高代谢率：过快的心跳消耗了过多的体能，为了带走热量而蒸发的水分则使身体更快的脱水。发情期内无法和alpha交合的omega确实有死亡的风险，可如果只要有什么东西“进入”就会阻止发热继续的话……  
她至少能凭借意志力挺过单纯对性的需求。


	25. Chapter 25

而安娜这几天的生活过得刺激又有趣，早上她还是个学生，下午则伪装成射击教练在姐姐上班的俱乐部教授射击课程，论冷漠她绝对能比姐姐装得更像，因为她对每一个试图接近“姐姐”的人都抱有充分的敌意，完全可以保证就算艾莎回来上班也不会遭受“热情对待”。  
这些事情里她最期待的当然是艾莎时不时的发热，那时候她冷漠的姐姐就会无法抗拒地变得妖艳又热情，半是拒绝半是期待地请求她的拯救。艾莎觉得这是乱伦，安娜说服她这只是“解决问题”，但她心底希望它们会发展成爱情以及和爱情相关的一些东西。  
“艾莎？”在附近没人的时候，她叫了艾莎的名字。  
电流滋滋的声音先响了起来，接着是她姐姐冷漠得有些过分的声音，“安娜，怎么了？”  
“没什么重要的事情，只是确认一下你是不是需要我买点什么回家。”她努力学着艾莎的语气回应，然而并不是说出来的那个原因，艾莎的发热变得不太稳定，她仍然担心艾莎会因为不想影响安娜的学业或者她自己的工作而硬撑着不说，她才最近知道艾莎太喜欢一个人扛下所有事情了，仿佛世上没有值得她信任的人。  
见鬼，除了那个娘炮医生。

所以艾莎给她发简讯她也会不厌其烦地回复，以至于在教授面前偷偷看手机而被终于忍不住的教授问：“安娜，你是不是……终于谈恋爱了？”  
“呃……”安娜想说“只是我姐姐”，但最终忍不住腼腆的笑了。  
教授露出了然的神色，“是个什么样的孩子？”  
“美丽又聪明，温柔又果断。”  
教授夫妇看到她满脸向往的神色，互相交换了一个默契的眼神，教授回过头来，指着她的领口说，“怪不得总能看见这里有些什么。”  
安娜摇摇晃晃后退一步，视线落在了领口附近新旧交叠的吻痕上。  
艾莎在显示器前脸整个红了，仿佛她和安娜站在一起接受教授的打量和盘问。该死的小混蛋，为什么要承认！

教授说：“不过安娜，我相信你清楚论文对你来说很重要，不要为了别人耽误了前途。毕竟你以后还得养她，不是吗？”  
不……我不需要妹妹养活……艾莎在心里反驳，但并没有人真正听到。

“当然，这我明白。”  
“噢，你打算毕业就结婚吗？”教授夫人问。  
安娜赶紧摇头，“不……不……我总得问问她的意思。”  
教授点点头，“现在，我们把手机收起来，完成今天这个问题。”  
“其实……”  
“什么？”  
“呃……我有个问题，如果……一个omega，总是在你们不在一起的时候给你发短信，很频繁，这说明什么？”  
教授夫人调皮地笑了起来，“你觉得呢？”  
安娜没料到皮球被踢了回来，犹豫着说：“我猜想她也许只是想我……但这太自恋了，”她笑了笑，“或者有什么重要的事情跟我说，但总是没有最终决定，所以欲言又止。”  
教授说：“真高兴你最终决定把这个问题拿出来问我。在此之前我有一些问题要问你，你标记她了吗？”  
“没、没有！”所有事情里安娜最不敢奢望的就是这件，所以赶紧否认。

教授看起来有点意外，“那……你应该陪她过了一到两个发情期了吧？”  
“噢，是的，一个。”  
“嗯……”教授点点头，“事实上，大部分……几乎所有的alpha都会遇到这样的问题，他们大部分人都认为‘omega就这样’，这是生理导致的，omega就是喜欢问东问西，但如果你想要一个可爱又迷人的omega做伴侣，这是你必须忍受的一点点小麻烦。毕竟他们又漂亮，又火辣。”他说着回头看了教授夫人一眼，夫人腼腆地笑了，并推了他一把。  
“所以事实并不是这样吗？”  
“当然不是，我很高兴你注意到了这个问题，而且直接来问我，没有受到别的自以为是的什么人的误导。”  
教授夫人接着说：“虽然这毫无疑问地助长了alpha本来就过分膨胀的自我认知，但我还是不得不告诉你，当一个omega总是来打扰你，这只能说明她对你有很强的独占欲。”

艾莎在显示器前捂着眼睛，一拳捶在桌子上，心里想：安娜，不许再听了。  
现在她觉得自己像个偷东西被发现的小偷，被众人围观而且指指点点。

“喔……真的？”安娜的语气听起来惊喜又难以置信，好像是谁送了她什么期待已久的生日礼物。  
“嗯，”教授给与肯定，“大家都觉得omega不可能这样，毕竟alpha们都很珍惜自己的omega，但作为一个生物个体，一个omega在没有办法确保alpha也只能对自己发情的情况下，不安全感是与生俱来的，他们只有不停地实验并观察你的反应，确保你没有和别的omega往来。”  
“听起来很有道理。”  
教授夫人笑着说：“心理学是我的一点小爱好。我们为此做了一点实验，所以我敢保证这个结论是正确的。”  
教授小声地说：“但《心理学期刊》不让我们发表，我在编辑部的熟人告诉我，当局觉得其中的论述容易让omega对自己的alpha产生不信任……从而撼动婚姻的基石。感谢当局，我们才有这么多可生育的omega。”

教授夫人耸耸肩，“当然了，婚姻法保障强大的alpha找多个伴侣的天性，好像只有alpha的天性才是天性似的。”

教授温和地说，“亲爱的，别在孩子面前说这种话。”  
安娜适时地补充：“我不会说出去的。谢谢您的解答。”

艾莎趴在显示器前，无力地反驳：我并没有这种独占欲。我并不打算和她共度一生，她会有她自己的生活，我也会有我的。

她现在十分惧怕安娜误会了这一层意思，如果安娜执意要来询问她这样每天从不缺席的打扰到底是什么动机，她所能想到的唯一反驳也不过就是“由本能支配下的擅自行动”，和发情期里需要安娜同宗同源，但什么也不能代表。  
她抵着额头，竟然开始祈祷安娜晚上有事回不来。  
不，还是别有事了。

比这更糟糕的是，她的身体忽然开始发热了，可安娜还在和教授说话。  
发热的症状迅速蔓延开，焦渴的感觉从心理扩大到生理，她走到床边，跌倒在柔软的床垫上，那个长得人畜无害的按摩棒还在床头放着，而她的“实验”可就全靠这个东西了。  
她颤抖着伸出手去拿，包装被她扫到了地上，从里面跌出一瓶润滑液。  
她根本就不需要润滑液，短短几分钟里热液把腔道全部都浸湿了，可还是怕alpha进来得不顺利，一直在往外殷勤地渗出水分。  
毫不矜持的身体渴望着几公里之外的年轻alpha，不知道到底是什么地方记住了安娜，她脑中闪过无数淫乱不堪的画面，大半都是和安娜有关的。肉穴的饥渴再也无法忍受了，她回忆着被安娜贯穿的感觉，把手里的按摩棒狠狠地推到了底。  
穴肉被撑开的瞬间，饱胀的感觉狠狠满足了她。她蜷缩在床上，大口地喘息，现在她不需要为了牵连到安娜而内疚，需要自责的事情只有这具无法控制的淫乱身体。她不需要担心吵醒安娜，所以毫无顾忌地挺着腰，用手把按摩棒快速地抽出来，然后再用力插回身体里。  
这是她和安娜做爱的时候最常用的节奏，更像是快速无情的掠夺，可她就是无可救药地喜欢这种程度微妙的粗暴。她有她的底线，可安娜也熟知她的底线，从来都只让她感觉到舒服。  
就是这样才更让人自责。  
手臂位置的限制让她很难用力，安娜总是以一种精妙的路线撑开层层媚肉，狠狠撞在宫口上，把那个脆弱的小东西撞得又哭又笑，这也许和她动腰的姿势有关，但艾莎无论如何也做不到，她用同样的力道，可身体就是明白它们不一样。  
更重要的是，没有几乎会把人烫伤的灼热拥抱，也没有臀肉在每次进入的时候被撞击的无助快感。  
“安娜……安娜……”她喘息着，无意识地喊出了妹妹的名字，向后挪动了一点，幻想着有一个怀抱能让她好好贴着，缓解皮肤的干渴。  
但愿望落空了，她懊恼地用力折磨自己，空出来的一只手学着安娜平常对待她的样子来回捏着胸前两团颤抖的肉球，刺痛里也有零星的快感，可总是差一点。身体干渴不已，不断向外面吐水，按摩棒深深地楔进其中，可是身体最深处仍然在沉睡，拒绝醒来。  
来自灵魂的干渴折磨着她，身体没有继续升温，调温系统被插入阴道的按摩棒骗了过去，可快感并没有。艾莎恼怒地向着虚空张开身体，这样让按摩棒进出起来稍微容易一点。媚肉绞得这么紧……按下去的时候感觉到了推力，拔出来的时候又感受到里面吸着按摩棒不肯放开，艾莎大概明白了为什么汉斯说没有多少omega会选择用按摩棒来解决整个发情期，对于omega的体力来说，要用满足自己的力道和速度抽插真是一件太辛苦的事情了。

沾满了晶莹蜜液的幼小阴蒂从充血的黏膜下面突出来，比周围的颜色都要艳红可爱，艾莎摸索着触碰那里，电流一般的快感从那个小小的尖端开始，一下子流遍了全身，没有人来拥抱她，但去往深处的贯穿和阴蒂端头的刺激还是让快感迅速积累起来。  
幼年的alpha和omega没有任何不同，但性成熟时期出现了不可避免的分化。小时候安娜和她一模一样，在只有她们两个的时候，她们也曾因为好奇相互探索过对方的身体，安娜曾经幼小的阴蒂也是这样乖巧地收在两腿之间的瓣膜里，但现在已经完全发育了……如果分化成alpha的是她而不是安娜……  
阴蒂深埋在皮肤下方，整个组织都敏感得一塌糊涂，她的手指模仿着她唯一的老师，在露头的地方摩擦按压着，而按摩棒插入深处，侵犯着整个组织的尾端，两头反复受到夹击，它终于痉挛着收缩了，盆骨里附着的大量肌肉都加入了这场狂欢，她也喘息地放下手。  
真的好累，大概真的只有alpha恐怖的腰力能经得起omega的压榨。  
她大概确定刚才的痉挛就是高潮，可是身体内部沉睡的地方仍然没有醒，从前安娜给与她的每一次高潮都让她的整个身体都无可避免地卷入绝顶的深潮之中，而不是像现在这样，高潮之后仍然有余力，以及一种不满足的感觉。  
试过之后，她才知道情欲远远没有她想得那么容易忍受。  
来自灵魂的干渴慢慢化成了一道灼热，像一团在小腹里燃烧的火，被烧过之后，肉体上明确而清晰地感受到一种饥饿。  
她把按摩棒拔出来丢到一边，去冰箱里寻找能量棒，吃完一根以后，她意识到她的胃并不需要这些东西。  
这不是饥饿，只是渴望。


	26. Chapter 26

这种源自心里的渴望像饥饿一样折磨着她，人在饿的时候总想着吃饭，所以她也时不时地想起所有发情期里和妹妹发生的事情。她们在这个家里太放肆了，以至于她不论看向什么方向都能想起一大堆不堪入目的画面，诸如被安娜压在流理台上从后面侵犯，或者被挂住双腿只以脊背顶着墙被反复进入。  
沙发当然也不能看，她几乎能模拟出自己跨坐在妹妹身上欲仙欲死的表情。  
太羞耻了，她只能逃进健身室。

但饥饿的灼烧感如影随行地跟着她，不断说着自己没有吃饱的事实，在上一个不太彻底的高潮之后一个小时，她的发热又开始了，使用了同样的方法阻止自己发热之后，她像是虚脱了一样躺在床上。床头的电话震了一下，一条广告推送，她看着电话发呆，接着点进了一个小程序里。

“安娜……”  
凭空而来的声音把安娜吓了一跳，“艾莎？！你的声音怎么……你怎么了？”  
“我……”艾莎忽然不知道怎么跟安娜描述自己现在的境况和难处，沉默一分一秒积累，她没有说话，安娜也没有，背景的噪音倒是一直在改变，后来，连背景噪音也消失了，取而代之的只有年轻健康的alpha性感的喘息。  
“安娜……”  
忽然她听到了引擎发动的声音，安娜简短地说，“等我五分钟。”  
“不、安娜、等等……”  
耳机里只有引擎持续单调的声音，体力大量消耗之后听着这种声音，她几乎睡着了，直到警笛声突兀地划破了宁静。  
“安娜！？你在干什么？！”  
“不要紧，马上就好。”  
轮胎摩擦地面的声音隔着耳机都能听到，车子大幅度晃动，可能是冲下了一个高台，艾莎沉声警告安娜：“你最好……确保你是安全的，我……现在需要你的……帮助。”  
她费了很大的力气才让自己说话不打颤，所以也没太注意警笛声远去了，安娜并没有回话，艾莎焦急地提高了音量：“安娜？安娜！”

忽然，房门被撞开了，安娜上身现在只有一件衬衫，艾莎眼睁睁看着自己的妹妹一边朝着她走过来，一边扯开了领口。  
安娜晃了晃手里的瓶子，喝了一口水，然后俯下身凑到了艾莎嘴边，她张口想说话，接着感受到了喉咙因为缺水而疼痛，只好认命地吻住安娜的唇角，稍稍咬了一口，尚且清凉的水流入她的咽喉。  
她感觉好多了，等她喝掉了所有的水，安娜才开始大口地喘息。

“怎么累成这样？”艾莎拉起被单一角，擦掉了安娜下巴上的汗水，不过手被人反手握住，她被安娜拉出了被子，一瞬间，两人上下换位，她趴在了安娜身上。  
现在她妹妹的手放在她光裸的臀部上，让她有一种秘密被发现的羞耻，如果刚才不睡觉就好了，如果刚才没有光顾着担心她就好了，现在似乎来不及收拾战场了。  
安娜的手指顺着臀缝往下，恶意地划过小巧的菊蕾，艾莎紧紧缩起臀部，惊叫了一声，始作俑者露出恶作剧得逞的微笑，向下摸到了滴着水的小穴，和中间卡着的按摩棒。  
“怎么了，新的按摩棒不满意，所以叫了旧的回来？”  
她被人紧紧抱在怀里，无处躲藏，只好把脸埋起来。“我……嗯……”  
身上的诸多不适在一个简单的拥抱之后神奇地消失了，她甜腻地在妹妹耳边喘息，然后解释：“我只是……怕你赶不回来。”  
“好的，”安娜元气满满地说，“现在我们换个真的。来，翘起来一点。”她拍拍姐姐浑圆翘挺然而稍稍嫌窄的臀部，艾莎柔顺地挺了挺腰，安娜把那个沾满了蜜水的按摩棒抽出来，扔在了一边。  
“你真应该多喝点水，天哪，omega的子宫附近有一个专门储存爱液的器官吗？”  
“安娜……”  
安娜居然什么都没有问，这让艾莎时刻处在一种等待宣判的惶恐里，她不想冷硬地拒绝安娜，不想看见她失望的眼神，但她又肯定不能说真话。  
但安娜仍然没有问，热铁一样的性器抵在已经被她自己玩弄得松软的穴口附近，立刻就陷了下去。  
她扶着艾莎的臀部，感受着它们对手指的阻力，捏着臀肉，带着臀部一下一下地蹭着自己。她在艾莎耳边问，“想让我进去吗？”  
“嗯。”  
没有半分犹豫地，年轻的性器填满了她空虚的身体，替代了前不久刚拔出来的按摩棒的位置。熟悉的饱胀感似乎叫醒了之前怎么也不肯醒来的部分，酸麻蔓延到全身各处，没有一点死角。  
“这样好吗？”  
“嗯……嗯……安娜……”  
“艾莎？”  
“安娜，我饿了，你饿吗？”见到安娜之后，她放松下来，随即感受到了饿。小家伙大概又感受到了挫败吧，她好不容易花了大力气从学校飙车跑回来，为此还差点被警察抓住，结果刚刚开始，就被要求结束了。  
可她真的是个温和的好孩子，艾莎又一次任性，她就又一次听话。现在艾莎感觉到她正捧着自己的腰，把自己抽离这个让她好不容易镇静下来的肉棒。  
“别……”她绷紧了腰免得滑脱，但说不出更多话来阻止安娜，她希望妹妹明白她的意思，她只是真的肚子饿了，并不是不想要。  
她听见安娜笑了，应该不会再觉得又被姐姐拒绝而伤心了吧。不知道这句有什么好笑的，不过艾莎也跟着安娜一起笑了。  
安娜抱着她从床上下来，双手拖住了她的屁股。  
“安娜……腿。”腿部一阵阵酸痛，她想勾在安娜背后来着，但是现在似乎做不到。  
“你是真的饿了啊，发情期的时候都有力气挂在我身上一起走来走去呢。”安娜把她的双膝分别挂在自己的臂弯里，她不得不往后仰了一点，也因此被迫与安娜对视。她羞怯地低下头，非常清晰地看见自己是怎样不顾廉耻地对着妹妹极尽所能地张开大腿，让她深深地侵犯进来。  
太有冲击性的画面了，见过几次都仍然觉得晕眩，她又只好偏开头。

安娜每走一步，她的两条小腿就跟着晃动，性器随着步伐在身体里慢慢戳刺，极度的满足和饱胀反衬着腹中的饥饿，说不上来哪一种更加难受。  
“艾莎，家里有什么吃的？”  
“……吐司，熏肉，还有打算今天中午做的鸡肉。”  
“三明治吧！”安娜立刻决定了，哼着小曲踢开了冰箱，侧身让艾莎拿出东西来放在旁边的流理台上。她一边把吐司塞进吐司机里，一边把鸡肉直接放进了烤箱，接着动手把它们都叠在一起。  
三明治，充满了回忆的食物，发情期的间隙用来补充体力尤为合适。

艾莎不知道从哪里变出一颗番茄，似笑非笑地看着妹妹，安娜抱怨到：“我可以把这一整颗都让给你。”  
“安娜，吃蔬菜。”  
“可它是水果。”  
“安娜。”  
“姐姐……”  
“别在这个时候叫姐姐……总之一人一半，快切。”  
安娜只好垂头丧气地开始切这颗浑圆的水果，艾莎放开一只手，背到后面去拿了半个，直接放在嘴边咬了一口，没有继续吃进嘴里，而只是叼着它，对着安娜“嗯”了一声。  
安娜稍稍睁大了眼睛，接着猛地咬过来，连同她的嘴唇一起咬住，她把这一片番茄用舌头全部顶进安娜口中，用嘴唇贴着她监督着她吃下去。  
这很神奇，如果她明白自己在捉弄安娜，这种程度的调情也完全不会觉得羞涩，反倒是能从安娜垂下的眼睑和闪动的睫毛里看出一些别样的情愫。  
她肯定喜欢，为她能高兴而做到这种程度也完全可以。艾莎想着，又咬了一口，汁水四溢的果子消失在两人唇齿之间，紊乱的呼吸相互吹拂，嘴唇若即若离地贴着，艾莎听见妹妹吸了口气，然后才像是有力气说话：“……没了吗？”  
“还有半个。”她说着又到背后去摸，然而摸到了一只温暖的手，安娜把滴着水的果子喂到她嘴边，等着她一片片咬下来哺喂自己。  
这样的把戏她记得很小的时候也玩过，已经过世的母亲就坐在院子里，看着两个女儿互相嘴对嘴喂对方吃薯片。她叼着一片凑向安娜，安娜开心地咬掉，有时候还会剩一小片给她，有时候则整个都抢走。她们年幼的时候也曾拥抱和亲吻，甚至探索对方的身体，只是没有这样带着克制不住的情欲。

和妹妹上床是身不由己，嘴对嘴喂食只是好玩，可接吻又算是什么呢？

“安娜……”饱满的元音，弹动的辅音，安娜轻声在她耳边笑语：“马上就好了。”说着手上拿着一个已经切成三角形的三明治，把尖尖的角冲着她。艾莎咬了一口，慢慢咀嚼，但安娜把三明治拿走了，自己也咬了一口。  
似乎是受不了这样的刺激，艾莎深深吸了口气。可她泛着粉红色的鼻尖和双颊看起来都可爱极了，安娜全身都蠢蠢欲动，恨不得就在流理台上吃掉这个美味可口但毫无自知之明的姐姐。  
但艾莎似乎真的很饿，只是一会儿，视线就被吸引回了三明治上，安娜干脆专心伺喂她。不可否认地，看着艾莎吃自己做的东西，不管是什么，都无端端从心里升起一种幸福的感觉。

“吃饱了？”  
艾莎趴在她身上点点头，身上的衬衫领口大敞，从安娜的角度能看到洁白的裸背，还有线条优美的肌肉。  
同样的组织，同样的结构，在艾莎身上就会仿佛变得特别优雅美丽。  
“回房间吗？还是……就在……这里？”  
艾莎稍稍慌张起来：“别……！回房间……”  
她还想给家里留一块净土，虽然其实早就不能算净土了，这里也充满了淫乱的回忆，特别是，特别是她今天带着一团欲火在厨房准备食材的时候，不断闪回的画面让她几乎不能认真地切东西。

安娜松开胳膊，让她的双腿圈在自己的腰间，肉棒仍然维持着插入的姿势，一只手托住了她的臀部，另一只手则协助艾莎勾住自己的腰。  
一只手的承托当然不如两只手有力，她的双腿也真的使不上什么力气，大部分的体重都被脆弱的性器承担了。  
说它们脆弱可能并不恰当，只是特别的敏感罢了。水穴已经被撑得打颤，不知又流了多少水出来，身体已经完全被唤醒了，无论如何怎么叫都没反应的深处在安娜撞进来的瞬间就有了反应，又在肉棒反复的碾磨下兴奋不已，源源不绝地产生着又酸又麻的感觉。  
她的身体已经完完全全准备好了，这次超长时间的等待令感官更加敏锐，也更加急不可耐，肉穴擅自夹磨着卡在其中的年轻性器，她并不敢抬头看安娜，一方面怕从她眼里看到嘲笑，一方面也怕眼底的眷恋会让这个被信息素冲昏了头的年轻alpha误会什么。  
安娜已经坐在了床上，她直接扯过一团被子垫在背后，然后靠在床头，而没有让艾莎躺下来。就着坐姿，她捧着艾莎的屁股，上下轻轻套弄着，手指清晰地摸到了深陷在姐姐体内的、她自己的性器。艾莎的表情濒临崩溃，因为安娜不仅仅握着她的臀肉，还用手指压迫着肉唇，本来就紧紧箍住肉棒的穴肉被用力按在了凶器上，每一次呼吸带来的血脉鼓胀都让肉壁受到双重压迫，肉穴火一般地燃烧起来，连肌肉都续着力气，只等安娜抬她起来，她的身体就会迫不及待地配合。


	27. Chapter 27

“艾莎。”  
艾莎急得快要掉眼泪了，不是她真的觉得想哭，只是身体的自然反应，她委屈地看着掌握着她的快感的妹妹，想说出口的话一定是“快点”。

安娜抬头看着她，下巴抵在她的胸口，吻落在胸前，“下次一定要叫我回来，别擅自处理好吗？我总怕来不及，结果到了必须要送你去医院的地步。那样事情会更无法收拾的。”

“……我就像个废物一样呆在家里什么也干不了，而你要做两人份的事情，还要时不时跑回家处理紧急情况。安娜，我……我不想这样，我也不想为难你。”  
“我能处理。今天不就很好吗？”  
“那警车是怎么回事？”  
安娜笑着说：“不是摆脱了吗？”  
“怎么回事？”  
“超速被看见了，但我甩掉了他们。”  
“我不想……我不想因为这种事情失去你，小心点。”  
“谨遵旨意，我的女王。”  
“别学汉斯，油嘴滑舌。”  
“我的女王，我可以动了吗？”  
“请。”她冷漠疏离的语调在突如其来的顶弄下迅速破碎了，眼角的泪珠因为颠簸而毫无意外地掉下来，她的上身紧贴着妹妹的，硬涨的乳房在身体的压力下被挤压成奇怪的形状。压迫和摩擦都带来了疼痛和快感，坐在安娜身上其实是一个最不费力气的姿势，整个过程她不受压迫与威逼，看起来也好像能在不高兴的时候自己离开，身体却最大限度地被包裹与缠绕，性器也因为她自己的体重而深深地楔入体内。而alpha恐怖的臂力和体能让安娜能抓着她的臀肉不怎么费力气地捧着她上上下下很久，如果床垫够柔软，光是床垫的弹力就够她们享受一个小时了。  
如果……如果安娜不是妹妹……也许她会安心做个omega，和别的omega一样，尽情享受自然赋予的快乐，给爱人生很多个孩子，平静地过完这一生。  
安娜轻易唤醒的部分好像连通着心脏，她每一下的戳刺都让酥麻的快感震颤着心尖，那种远比单纯的性快感要来得满足的感觉填充着心底长久的漏洞，由此给身体带来的反应比平常更进一步。  
媚肉充血红肿已经差不多有四个小时了，像熟透的水果一样，轻轻触碰一下就会渗出甜腻的汁液。妹妹慢慢地逗弄着那些烂熟的媚肉，汁液已经在浸湿了相贴的地方，蔓延到了小腹和大腿上。艾莎趴在安娜肩头，一边静静地体会渴望了许久的饱胀感，一边细声地说：“安娜……”  
“嗯？想要我快点吗？”  
“不……我喜欢这样……其实我想问……”  
“想问什么？”听见姐姐欲言又止，安娜心想多半又是一些羞于出口的话，所以挨个猜着，“我们还要做多久？为什么omega会这么敏感？你的身体里是什么感觉？我喜欢你吗？我当然喜欢啊……”  
艾莎软绵绵地捶了她一下，“……你舒服吗？会不会难受？”  
“你在关心我吗？”安娜的声音里一向有一层笑意，深入自己身体里的部分弹动了一下，大概也是主人心情的一种体现，肉体软绵绵地相互贴着，艾莎抬起乏力的手，拍了拍她的脸。  
“是的。”  
艾莎这时候仍然不忘试图维持冷漠的语调，安娜有点明白这是一种害羞时的伪装了，也轻声地在她耳边说：“当然，现在叫我死我也满足了。”  
“我想……上床这种事情是互惠互利的。”  
“我很高兴你终于明白它不是什么神圣的事。”  
艾莎皱起眉头，“这不代表我们两个这样……是合理的。”  
“我明白我明白。”  
“你……”  
听见艾莎的声音里混了一点鼻音，安娜知道她又陷入了最初的自怨自艾里，忽然快速挺了几下腰，破碎的呻吟从耳边的小嘴中溢出来。只要让她没空想这些就行了。  
“你只是……你只是像是病了，我帮助你是应该的不是吗？你没有自己想得那么糟，事实上你棒极了……我是说，我们已经过了半个月了。”  
“呜……嗯嗯……半个月……吗……安娜……安娜……”  
“是啊，还有……嗯……十五天……艾莎……”可是只有十五天了，十五天之后呢？还能这样把她抱在怀里吗？

现在艾莎知道身体还可以被缓慢地满足，知道肉体的高潮也分成不同级别，前几天的夜里她还因为只是被插着而不满足想要自己动的时候把安娜吵醒了，现在经过两次并不淋漓尽致的高潮之后，她又只想要安娜安静地呆在里面。  
omega的生理比想象的要复杂很多，但她从来都没有准备好要做一个真正的omega，她被猝不及防地拖入自己完全不了解的深渊里，幸好还有汉斯医生，幸好，还有安娜。

“安娜……一点了……”浅而轻缓的抽插像是把一种不知何处来的幸福感延长了很多，但艾莎知道并不能沉沦其中，事实上时间越是长，她就越是不安，所以强行让自己从梦境一样的旖旎幻境中醒来。  
安娜不情愿地睁开眼睛，一只手还搭在她的腰上，而另一只手按着翘挺浑圆的屁股，问：“这么快？”  
“是……是的……嗯……啊啊……”  
“不想结束……艾莎，不能请假吗下午？”  
“安娜……！不能再做了……”  
安娜嘟嘟囔囔地说：“我要一个能说服我的理由。”  
艾莎恼怒地说：“我腰疼。”  
安娜睁大了眼睛，忽然笑出来：“我还以为你会说我们这是……嘻嘻……腰疼？怎么会腰疼呢？”  
艾莎伸手顶了顶腰间的肌肉，说：“里面一直绷着，很痛。”  
安娜笑了笑，说：“那准备开始动了？”  
她陡然捏住了艾莎翘挺的臀部，艾莎条件反射地抱紧了安娜的肩膀，腰间的肌肉仍然紧绷着，但冲击已经开始了，alpha强大的腰力把她整个顶起来，身体的弹力又敦促着她回到那个舒服的姿势，仅仅是这样一个开始的节奏，她就不由自主地配合着安娜，把已经磨得烂熟的穴肉再往凶器上撞。  
它们彼此甚至都很熟悉了，带着点尖翘的肉棒离开之前一直顶着的位置，肌肉也一时无法放松下来，不一会儿它又撞回来了，反复的叩击下肌肉稍稍松解，与此形成鲜明对比的是迫不及待要咬住端头的宫口。安娜反复地戳刺，感受到柔软肉壁之下已经僵硬的肌肉，它们不断地慢慢绞紧，渐渐地让她产生了几乎窒息的幻觉，撑开肉穴的力气每一次都要更大一点，否则就会被弹回来，可一旦插到最底，再想拔出来的时候，又会被紧紧地吸住，就像是身体的主人打从心底不愿意她离开。  
她陡然间翻身把艾莎压在身下，高速挺动着腰部，小腹每一次都击中臀部而产生清晰的声响，艾莎紧紧缠住她的脖子，紧紧闭着眼睛，紧紧咬住嘴唇，仿佛只要是不够用力，就会一直沉下去。  
“艾莎……别咬了……”安娜挑开她的嘴唇，舌尖挤进牙关内，她心软的姐姐不忍心咬痛她，只能着力控制着自己的呼吸。  
“叫出来……别为难自己……”她说着开始深吻她的姐姐，舌尖带着艾莎起舞，艾莎徒劳地压抑着呻吟声，可最终还是放开了喉咙。她们一边接吻，呻吟的声音一边不停地流泻出来。熟悉的快感迅速积累，然后像是决堤一样席卷而来，巨大的轰鸣声里她甚至听不见自己的声音，清醒的时候才注意到自己急促的喘息。  
还有紧紧勒在安娜身上的手脚。

她妹妹很有姐姐样子地温和地安抚她，抚摸着她的后背和后脑，安娜又一次仰躺过来，让她趴在自己身上，修长有力的手指在她腰上按压着，稍稍舒缓了那里的紧张和不适。但被硬物长期抵在腔壁上，平常不怎么使用的深层肌肉紧紧皱缩了四个小时以上，现在纵然有心放松，身体自己也做不到。  
而那有精神的凶器还在身体里喷发着，汗水和蜜水把新换的床单打湿了，她还在余波中飘荡，心里一边想着这样的安娜以后也会属于别的什么人，会有另一个自己完全不认识的人来享受这一切的温柔。  
这才是应该发生的事情。

结消退了，安娜把两人之间的狼藉擦干净，然后让她趴在床上。拉伸本来是运动基础，特别是对于艾莎这样能把自己训练成和alpha一样的omega。但安娜乐意代劳，她也乐意享受。只是身上的衬衫已经被揉成皱巴巴的一团了，安娜不顾她反对替她脱下来，然后把还裸着的她摆成几个羞耻的造型。  
她怀疑安娜是故意的，她一个人拉伸可没用到这么多会特地展示胸部或者私处的动作，但不可否认地，深层的肌肉完全被拉伸了，她自己按不到的地方安娜也都替她按摩过，取而代之的是放松感，安娜让她睡到暂且干净的一边，然后盖好被子，吻了她的额头。

不安和躁动都被洗掉了，身体也得到了彻底的安抚，除了仍然很疲惫以外，艾莎又恢复了平时的镇定，她闭着眼睛轻轻拉住了安娜，说：“我不是真的病了，不需要这些……我自己能处理。”  
“……哦。”  
她不用睁眼睛也知道她妹妹鼓着脸颊，虽然不高兴也只能默默承受。她忍不住笑了，仍然握住安娜的手，说：“谢谢你能回来。”  
“别说谢谢！有点……有点奇怪。”但她仍然很有活力地笑了，并且又亲了艾莎的脸颊，“我今天会早点回来，我猜你不想起来做饭对不对？”

艾莎睁开眼睛看着她，“我会做饭的，不能真的活得像个废物不是吗？”  
“你并不废物，”安娜哭笑不得，“你就把这一个月当做休假，我猜你有很多个月的年假都没休是不是？”  
“是啊，都换成钱买抑制剂了。”  
又一个吻落下来，她听见了安娜离开的声音。

 

大概是三点多的时候安娜收到了离开家之后的第一个骚扰信息，可能这就是艾莎起床的时间，之后没有了动静，安娜甚至特别发了新的简讯回去，内容只是没话找话，重要的是确认艾莎是不是还是“生还状态”。  
艾莎可能察觉到了她的意图，在认真回复了之后又发了一张图片过来。  
一盘辣酱鸡肉卷，鲜红的辣酱铺在鸡肉上，旁边点缀着黄色的辣椒和洋葱，正要推进烤箱里，看起来就会很好吃。  
“本来是属于晚上的惊喜，但我觉得你需要事先看看。”

她笑着收起手机，转而接过一把贝雷塔开始做示范。

回家的时候艾莎已经在厨房里等她了，食物的香气混着睡莲香传出来，晕黄的灯光把艾莎的头发也镀成了金色，看见她在厨房门口露头，艾莎笑着招呼：“先洗手，然后吃饭。”  
安娜换了鞋子，把工装的衬衣从下摆里面拽出来，解开了上面的第二颗扣子，乳沟若隐若现，她发现艾莎在盯着她看，忍不住抱怨：“你真的不尝试一些更休闲一点的衣服吗？你现在这样的衣服就很好看，太好看了。”  
“一个射击教练，应该给人专业的印象而不是好看。”  
“好吧……”她走到艾莎身边，俯身在她脸上亲了一下，因为她好看极了，所以安娜想亲。这情景像极了她们已经结婚，她下班回来而太太正在家里等她吃饭，她赚的所有钱都是为了让这个家更舒服，让艾莎能无忧无虑地生活。  
但她姐姐不会接受的。她深深叹了口气，让准备斥责她的艾莎收回了即将说出口的话。  
“怎么了？发生什么我不知道的事情了吗？是谁为难你了吗？”  
“噢？不，不，没有，你都看着呢，别担心。等了很久吗？”


	28. Chapter 28

天已经黑了，入秋以来，天黑得越来越早，而亮得越来越晚。洗碗之后安娜跟着艾莎回到了房间。艾莎有一阵子打算让安娜回她自己的屋里来着，可是她最终决定就维持现状过完剩下的半个月。反正只有半个月了。  
她在沙发上伸了个懒腰，安娜的头从她伸直的大腿上滚下去，她又不屈不挠地靠回来。染过的头发总有一种涩涩的感觉，不像安娜以前的头发那么顺滑。  
说得她好像经常摸似的，事实上只是染头发之前她摸过一次，再就是久远的童年时代。她们当时非常要好，这次突如其来的发情期，让艾莎人为造成的隔阂消失得无影无踪，她们之间仿佛就应该是这个样子，不分彼此，亲密无间。

但只是不行罢了，不是这样的不分彼此，也不是这样的亲密无间。

这是乱伦。

她用眼角的余光看着安娜，罕见地她没有在偷看自己，而是专注地看着手里的电子纸，嘴里念念有词，她的嘴唇很可爱，粉红色饱满的唇瓣，是少女的颜色无疑。想吻她。然后她努力地克制这个念头。安娜对她姐姐忽然兴起的念头毫无直觉，偶尔拿起连在电子纸上的手机输入几个字，大概是笔记或者注解。  
艾莎慢慢地低下头，这个举动明显地惊动了安娜，她动也不敢动一下，神色如常，可僵硬的身体很好地说明了她的紧张。她大概也意识到她姐姐居然想，居然想吻她……艾莎叹了口气，觉得自己仍然做不出这种事，又慢慢凑到她耳边，说：“我一直想问你为什么不用传统的伦伯朗架构。”  
“伦伯朗架构……”安娜讷讷地回答，“要怎么在‘羽级’实现‘寻路’？做不到的吧？‘深渊’架构虽然笨重但也是可行的，‘始级’的路数量始终是有限的……”  
艾莎说：“实际上算到这里，‘羽级’才是有限的。伦伯朗架构只是把你的想法反过来了，把难处理的部分放到前面决定，在‘羽级’决策的时候会减少很多冗余。”

安娜听完，把电子纸扣在脸上，闭着眼睛嘟囔了一会儿。  
艾莎看她听不进去，轻轻叹息，又继续看自己的书。

 

可是过了一会儿，安娜忽然弹起身，整个人朝着艾莎扑来，艾莎条件反射地举起手来挡，不过仍然被安娜掰开了，硬是挤进她两臂之间。  
“艾莎，你真是个天才！”  
她说着就着一个别扭的姿势拿出电话，拨给了导师，艾莎僵硬地保持着这个姿势听着安娜和导师定下明早见面的事情。她也很想能放松下来，不过放松意味着她要在这种绝对平静的状态里和安娜紧紧相贴，这……这样不行。  
该死，这小家伙身上太好闻了。她的身体甚至蠢蠢欲动，心脏每次跳动都有又紧张又刺痛的感觉，她甚至热切地希望安娜对她做点什么进一步的事情，只要能动起来，别让她只能定格在这里。

这种感觉她已经很熟悉了，这是一个omega对alpha的主动需求。她本不应该对安娜有的一种冲动。

“安娜……”她深深吸了口气，想措辞强硬地让安娜放开她，可是看到安娜抬头直视她的时候就心软了。  
“……放开我，躺回去。”  
没想到她那头可爱的幼狮一样的妹妹完全不听话，又高兴地扑上来在自己的颈窝里乱蹭，“艾莎、艾莎，我就知道艾莎最厉害了。啊……我姐姐好棒！”

突如其来的崇拜告白让艾莎深深怀疑其真实性，但想到安娜本来就是一个直白的人，愧疚又渐渐代替了怀疑。她刻意冷落了安娜很多年，心中甚至时刻怀有对她的恶意和嫉妒，但她永远都是那么相信自己。

特别是……特别是这具诱惑的身体，柔韧、温暖、颇具活力……渐渐地安娜也不动了，只是静静拥抱着她。  
可谁也不想这个时刻结束，安娜没有动，艾莎也没有动，一切仿佛静止了，代表秒针的点在床头的电子钟上闪着，从艾莎的角度看见数字一个一个地变化，现在已经轮到时针位了。

“艾莎……”安娜低低地叫着她的名字，鼻音很可爱，“这半个月过完之后，我还可以找你玩吗？不……不做别的，只是晚上过来和你呆在一起。”  
艾莎迟迟没有答话，这让安娜陷入了不安，她抬头看着姐姐，眼神里呆着哀求，又可爱的像一只小鹿了，艾莎被她逗笑了，捏住她的脸轻轻应了一声，“你愿意的话。”  
安娜欢呼一声，又把她抱得更紧了一些。动了两下好像更热了，她受不了地推开安娜，“好了，已经过了十点了，准备睡觉吧。”  
“那我以后还能过来和你睡吗？”  
“安娜，你已经成年很久了，回自己的房间。”  
看得出她有点失望，但是失望是必须的。

安娜离开之后，艾莎深深地叹气，最近叹气的次数实在是太多了，但人生总是这样，打得你猝不及防之后，你就只有接受，接受之后，你就只有叹气。

一个没有任何意外的晚上过去了，她没有发热，小小的异常只是她对她妹妹产生了一些不该有的生理渴望。  
也许还有心理。

第二天也如预计的一样过去，安娜去学校，而她黑进了安娜的眼镜，说不上是不是带着醋意看着她和很多带着爱慕神情毫不在意地打招呼；看着和教授讨论她的论文还有原型机。那天看到的蓝裙子的美丽女性的确是来和安娜抢教授的，她是教授夫人。  
下午安娜换上随身带的工装去射击俱乐部上班，由于安娜必须开着眼镜，所以艾莎也可以光明正大的出现了。不知道是不是由于姐姐在看着，她对每个上来搭讪的人都冷淡了很多，艾莎带着笑意看她驱赶所有来搭讪的人，不得不说下午的镜头比上午好看很多，连带地，她下午甚至很少说话，只是在安娜坐在座位上的时候会陪她聊一会儿。如果这天下午有两堂课，那么她们就只有在安娜去车库的途中说两句。  
这一天平静得过分了，她没有任何发热的迹象，她自己不以为意，一直坐在沙发上看书，直到她发现安娜总是从屏幕前扭过头来看她。  
艾莎这会儿真的很想笑，以至于有了调戏妹妹的兴致，舌尖下压着那句“你就这么想跟我做爱吗”迟迟没有说出口，控制着舌尖的是她一向很强的道德感，可是它们正在被长期地、强烈地侵蚀着。“安娜……”元音饱满，辅音轻弹，安娜听到之后立刻回过头来，甚至准备起身。  
“安娜，我保证，我如果觉得难受，一定会叫你的。在那之前请你专心做事好吗？”  
“我……”她妹妹的脸可疑地红了，迅速扭过头去盯着屏幕，不过艾莎看到屏幕上一个字也没有动。  
她忍不住想笑，但忽然没有任何征兆地掉下了眼泪。

伪装的平静持续着，第三天安娜呆在家里，艾莎很怕她是因为担心自己而留下来，不断地问她“你为什么不去上课”，安娜把她按在沙发里，说：“我和教授讨论好了大纲，我只要在明天十二点前把东西给他就行了。不用担心。”

当然，比起这个来艾莎更担心的是发热的问题，汉斯曾经说过增强代谢的药物会让不断散发信息素的过程压缩到一个月，很显然地，如果这几天她不好好发热，接下来激素积累的浓度就会让她的发热更加剧烈。  
还有十二天，但艾莎觉得自己就快要倒在终点之前了。

安娜回来的时候饭已经做好了，她讲着下午两个人一起看到的事情，譬如说奥肯的孩子和他的胡子，又譬如说可恶的威森顿先生终于因为擅自摸她的屁股而被艾莎的几个仰慕者合伙揍了一顿。  
“他真是太过分了！幸好是我！”  
“好的，幸好是你。”艾莎微笑地看着可爱的小家伙发脾气。  
“你还在笑！天哪，想想有人想摸你的屁股……你不会觉得恶心吗？”  
“他摸的不是你吗？”  
“可是他心里想的绝对是你！”  
“好了，专心吃你的鱼。他敢摸我妹妹的屁股，我还没有因此生气，你却为了他意图却没有做的事情生气，嗯……我喜欢你这个想法，真可爱。”  
安娜忽然愣愣地问：“你会因为这样的事情生他的气吗？”  
“当然，”艾莎不假思索地回答，接着就后悔了，她不必承认自己因为有人动了“她的”安娜而醋意大发，就算不是omega、是alpha是Beta也不行。“这是性骚扰不是吗？发生在任何人身上都不应该被允许。”  
“哦……”  
安娜低头吃了一阵子饭，艾莎也寂静无声了一会儿，直到安娜觉得有什么东西不太对。可能是她腿间无缘无故站起来指着艾莎的性器，也可能是……信息素，或者说和信息素味道很像的一种东西。  
她抬起头，不太确定地问：“艾莎？”“嗯？”她姐姐盘子里的东西几乎没有动，手里的勺子在她抬头的瞬间从手中掉下来了，和盘子碰撞着发出突兀而尖锐的噪音。  
她的手还维持着拿勺子的动作，另一只手捏着桌子的边缘，以至于手上半点血色也没了。她的双颊上红晕满布，眼眶红红的，鼻尖上也被染了一层绯红，在白皙的皮肤上显得更加显眼。她迷离的眼神透过无框眼镜毫不掩饰地打在安娜身上。牙齿躁动不安地折磨着自己的嘴唇，但眼神定在安娜身上的时候，她无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。  
空气中骤然转浓的睡莲香气让安娜把要问出口的话收了回去，alpha的生殖本能让她立刻读懂了传承千万年的暗示，她推开椅子，而艾莎就这样一眨不眨地盯着她缓缓靠近。  
“你说过你会告诉我的……”艾莎扭头看着妹妹，看着她把手朝着自己伸过来，感觉到她抓住了自己的手，她本能地往后缩，好像不这么做就会被烫伤一样。  
“安娜……”叹息一样的呼唤不知道点燃了哪一根导火索，安娜捏着她的胳膊，一只手揽着已经软掉的腰，把她捞进了怀里。迷人的气息包围了艾莎，催促她闭上眼睛去吻安娜淡红色的嘴唇。但这个放纵的吻却贴在了脸上，安娜温暖地笑了，在她耳边说：“都是鱼的味道。”  
“我还没吃呢，让我尝尝……”  
安娜摘下她的眼镜丢在一边。艾莎看着她，伸出一点点舌尖轻舔了她的唇角，然后笑了。  
“我应该先吃一口的……”轻柔的气息在狭小的空间里回荡。  
“觉得好吃？”艾莎的转变是缓慢的，以前不论在发情期还是发情期后的发热期里，她都隐忍着不说一句话，这段时间被折磨得最多的就是她的嘴唇了。可现在她学会了和她妹妹调情。


	29. Chapter 29

“好吃啊……”她又主动贴上了安娜的嘴唇，等着她的alpha来吻她，安娜浅浅地亲着，舌尖撩动着她的，只是把她按进怀里。  
她缺乏安全感的姐姐喜欢被拥抱，被紧贴，被人包在怀中。只是拥抱和亲吻，她就已经快要化在自己怀里了。冰川在她怀里融化，和信息素接近但更加甜腻的味道传出来了，她动手解开艾莎牛仔裤的扣子，姐姐没有反抗，只是咬着下唇，克制着不该发出来的声音。  
她的脸更红了，可看起来也更加可口，安娜的指尖持续深入，马上就要发现她的秘密了。  
“艾莎……”安娜深入到她的穴口附近，发现姐姐不是“湿了”，而真的像是“化了”，内裤湿透了，可能已经浸湿了牛仔裤，穴口软得不成样子，因为大量的润滑而像是想把每个经过的东西都吸进去。  
她的指尖在穴口附近挤压戳刺，深深陷入臀肉里，艾莎依然没有表示过任何反对，柔弱得像是个……像是她从来没有想要做个alpha、像是从来没有冷硬地对待过安娜一样。  
现在安娜宁愿相信艾莎只有对她一个人用这种柔弱的姿态，哪怕它并不代表一个omega对她的臣服，而只是来自艾莎的一点点……一点点好意。  
秘穴甚至在她掠过的时候不停地收缩，好像是迫不及待地要捕捉她，捉不到的时候就耍赖啜泣，一边抽搐一边溢出大股的泪珠。真是太巧了，她也一点也忍耐不了了。  
“就在这里做，好不好？”安娜在姐姐耳旁耳语着，一边把她转过来压在餐桌空荡荡的一边。显然“不好”并不是一个可选的项目，她迫不及待地扒下艾莎的和自己的裤子，肉棒弹出来敲在了已经被蜜水浸湿的臀缝里。  
艾莎和她一起闷哼了一声，不安地扭了一下腰。她要拥抱，她不喜欢这样全身赤裸着暴露在别人的视线里，安娜很懂她的意思，挺腰沉进了她的身体，然后从后面紧紧地抱住她，双臂绕到了她胸前。  
“你的裤子越来越难脱了，不考虑穿裙子吗？”安娜的小腹一下撞在了艾莎圆润的臀肉上。由于没有服用抑制剂的关系，激素暂时不受控制了，身体在omega激素的影响下出现了许多的变化，譬如臀部越来越翘，也明显变大了一点，原来还有点松的牛仔裤现在紧紧包着越见圆润的臀部，安娜每次看到姐姐从她面前走过的时候，都忍不住想扑上去啃咬一番。  
尝过那种滋味之后就更加忘不了。  
“别、别说……不是我想……”  
“是的是的，这都怪我。”

秋天总是有点冷的，艾莎的衣服已经被安娜推到了胸口以上的位置，圆润硕大的胸部从布料的束缚中弹出来，红润的小果子卡进了指缝里，安娜的双手交叠着垫在她身下，甚至把她抱起来，就为了把西装的外套垫在桌子上。  
“安娜……”叹息一样的呻吟勉强能辨别出是在叫她的名字，安娜猜想姐姐这个贪吃的身体多半是急于得到满足，从她陪着姐姐度过的这一段每天都发情的日子来看，溢出了足以把牛仔裤也打湿的蜜水，只能说明她从开饭之前就在忍耐。  
她甚至陪着自己说了那么多无关紧要的话。  
“艾莎、艾莎……”高热的媚肉像是要连同她一起融化，炽热的触感熏红了她的眼眶，足以让大脑爆炸的快感从敏感的alpha阴蒂前端一直传遍了全身，浓度奇高的omega信息素和姐姐毫不设防的姿态几乎把她变成了一头野兽，安娜把姐姐扣在怀里，吻她细致优雅的脖颈，几次从omega腺体附近掠过都忍不住加重吮吸的力道，怀中的身体扭动变硬，在每次吮吸的时候都忍不住哀鸣，可只要她放开姐姐的脖子，她都要死死地咬住嘴唇，不肯有半点放松。  
这太辛苦了，安娜给自己找了很好的理由不停地摩擦姐姐的腺体，艾莎全身颤抖着，臀部却尽量向后张开，好让粗长的肉刃尽情蹂躏着罪孽深重的肉穴。  
蜜水不停地渗出来，在每一次撞击的时候都能从紧密相接的肉体里再挤出一些新的，后面紧贴着她的年轻人太熟悉她的身体了，安娜把她的衣服完全脱掉了，仔细地吻着她的后背，唇瓣烫得人发麻，艾莎也追逐着这种滚烫的触感，不停地向后挺起后背，最后只有手撑着桌子。安娜从后面揽着她细窄的腰，因此在每一次撞击的时候，乳肉都不得不跟着跃动。  
玻璃的反光里依稀看得到乳头颤抖着划出红色的乱线，反光里放浪的肉体让艾莎自己觉得陌生极了，接着又自嘲地想：这样的omega大概没有alpha会拒绝吧，安娜更不可能拒绝。  
这一切都是我的错，但是有什么关系呢？我马上就会带走它们。

裤子只是褪到了腿根下面一点点，并拢的双腿让肉穴夹得很紧，肉刃挺进时要用更大的力道，年轻的alpha被夹得满脸通红，淫乱的念头把理智都挤了出去，在安娜眼前，只有甜美的肉体不断发出邀约，不停晃动着可口的臀部求她进入。  
她更加用力地去撞击，循着本能叩击着每个alpha都应该到达的地方，伸出的小嘴开合着，努力地去咬它最喜欢的端头。  
“安娜……安娜……难受……”  
听见了艾莎难得一见的诉求，alpha的理智总算回来了一点，她又扣着艾莎的胸部，把她拉着贴近自己，在她耳边问：“难受？哪里难受？”  
艾莎咬着下唇，含糊不清地说：“里面……里面……！”  
“里面？”她觉得自己撞得已经够用力了，她的小腹和安娜的臀部都被拍得发红，还卡在大腿根部的裤子早就湿透了，一切都是艾莎喜欢的方式，可是为什么还会难受呢？  
“……别出来！”从安娜的角度仅仅能看到艾莎羞耻地捂住了脸，里面却夹得更紧了，冠头不知道被什么组织勾住了，强大的吸力几乎吸得她一泄如注。幸好她忍住了，没有在姐姐面前丢人。她在里面四处戳刺，顶在穹窿的顶端，像是不小心碰到了什么开关，艾莎失声低呼，安娜就在那里反复磨蹭，艾莎的呻吟就再也没有停止。  
“安娜——安娜别——啊啊……哈啊……安娜、安娜……”  
满足、甜腻，藏不住的欢悦，安娜终于又逼出了姐姐藏在心底的渴求，逼她直白无隐地表达出来，不许她躲藏，不许她说谎，只允许说真话。  
“嗯嗯……安娜……好满……好胀……”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢……喜欢……嗯……”  
“喜欢我吗？喜欢安娜吗？”  
“喜欢……嗯……喜欢安娜……当然喜欢……安娜……安娜……！”她的声音越来越高，仿佛光是说“喜欢”这个词就让她获得了极大的欢愉。  
“喜欢和我在一起吗？”  
“喜欢——喜欢——嗯——安娜……抱我……抱紧我……抓住我……不要放开我……”  
“贪心的姐姐……我快要把你勒死了。”虽然这么说，她还是双肘撑着桌子，把艾莎困在身下，手按在她前胸，让她能紧贴自己。  
“别放开……别放……”  
安娜低低地笑了，是艾莎喜欢的那种方式，“只要你不跑，我可以一辈子抱着你。”  
可我……会跑啊。

泪水顺着脸颊滑下来，艾莎几乎是哭叫着喊着妹妹的名字，alpha的气息强烈地侵蚀她，颈子上脆弱的皮肤也被有点粗糙的嘴唇来回刮擦，alpha性器深深楔入体内，撼动着子宫最后一道关口。她的意志力早已化成水又蒸发进虚空之中，二十多天日日夜夜地做爱，让这个本该成熟却依然青涩的omega身体深深记住了这种欢愉，古老的本能在肥沃的土壤和alpha的悉心浇灌下迅速生根成长。她早就向本能投降了，已经不记得多少次她要求安娜就这样在宫口张开的情况下全部射进去，如果不是因为这其实并不是在发情期里，卵子还在沉睡，子宫早就开始孕育新的生命了。  
被刺伤会疼痛，被惊吓会恐惧，失去会悲伤，得到会快乐，本能的力量总是这么强大，让人无法抗拒。  
深入的挑逗唤醒了深处的快感，从穴口到穹窿深处所有被阴蒂组织的根须包裹缠绕的地方都被另一个异构体撑满，夹紧的双腿让这样的挤压更加用力，两个本来是一样却最终分化成不同形态的组织都在崩溃的边缘，连带着主人也几乎要跟着一起崩溃。  
可她们都还在不知餍足地向对方索取着快感，媚肉充血到了极致，支撑肉壁的肌肉也全部绷紧，等着被高潮冲毁的那一刻。艾莎抓紧了安娜扣在胸前的手，呜咽着率先到了顶点，接着像是害怕从高处坠落一样发出长长的呻吟，穴肉紧紧地绞着里面的妹妹，再加上臀部肌肉本身的力道，安娜也没撑住，根部的结张开撑满了omega水润的穴口，把两个本是独立存在的个体卡在了一起。

结束了，可安娜还搂着她，还玩弄着她胸前红色的宝珠，还贴着她的背，温柔地亲吻着。  
她撑不住了，整个人趴在了桌子上，大口地喘息着。她妹妹则在她身上嗅来嗅去，有时候上嘴咬她，有时候亲一亲，像是对待一件新买的玩具。  
艾莎闭上了眼睛，觉得应该快到了睡觉的时间。放纵过后总要思考一些现实的问题，比如说西装是不是弄脏了，裤子是不是要换一条。趴了大概二十分钟，结消退了之后，安娜从她身上起来，抱着她走上楼，这让她觉得自己更像个废物了。  
但心里一点也没有厌弃自己的废物身份，事实上她非常喜欢被妹妹抱着来来去去，好像是这样的对待补偿了她这些年失去的……本该得到的温情。  
所以安娜抱着她洗澡她也完全没有反对，只是静静地窝在安娜怀里，随便任她摆弄，安静得像个关节可动的娃娃。

但安娜把她放到床上之后就离开了，她等了一会儿，安娜也没有在她旁边躺下。  
她睁开眼睛，看见安娜坐在书桌前，对着自己的笔记本在写什么，按键按得非常轻，“安娜？”  
她妹妹又像是刚才她们之间什么都没有发生过一样，很有朝气地扭过头来响应她的召唤，眼神澄澈得像个孩子。  
“艾莎？渴了吗？水我放在床头了。”  
艾莎想开口的时候觉得自己确实需要补充水分，喝了一口水，才问：“不睡吗？”  
“嗯……稍等一下。”  
“好。”  
　　安娜随即扭过头去开始打字，从艾莎的角度能看到屏幕上的行数不停地增加，安娜时不时停下来思考，然后往屏幕上敲几个字。


	30. Chapter 30

艾莎支着头，看着单调无聊的画面笑出了声音。  
安娜忽然扭过头，拍拍胸口说：“你还没睡啊。”  
“嗯……你刚刚说等一下。”  
“不……不是这个意思。”安娜脱掉了身上的衣服，钻进被子里，从后面抱住了艾莎。“现在睡吧。”  
艾莎也听话地闭起眼睛，神奇地被催眠了。

她有意识的时候，又回到了炼狱之中，硫磺和硫磺燃烧的火炙烤着皮肤，同时带来了难以忍受的干渴和饥饿。高温让她几乎从内部燃烧起来，只是没有死。  
因为经历过一次，所以她明白这只不过是个梦境，但如果在梦境里找不到出口，它跟真实又有什么区别呢？  
难受、难受……安娜……安娜……  
忽然眼前的梦境被砸得粉碎，安娜晃着她的肩膀，轻声叫着她的名字，看她睁开了眼睛，抓着她的手问：“艾莎？做噩梦了？”  
“对……吵醒你了？”她摸到了安娜的袖口，这才觉得不对。安娜是个和她一样最多穿着紧身背心睡觉的人，为什么现在会多穿了一件衣服?  
“安娜，你要去哪里？！”她心悸地抓着安娜的手腕，死死扯住她，好像怕她先一步离开。  
安娜则十分错愕，讷讷地说：“我……我哪也不去呀？”  
艾莎迷茫地回头看时钟，才两点，她又看到还亮着屏幕的笔记本，忽然明白过来，“你在加班吗？为什么不告诉我？我……我……”她想了很久该说什么，最后沮丧地说：“对不起，就算告诉我我也只能拖累你。”  
安娜温和地笑了，“我的东西没那么麻烦，我只是……只是怕明天早上刚好碰到你发热。”  
艾莎气闷地说：“说到底还是我在拖累你。”  
“艾莎，不要这么想。这应当称作‘合理进行时间安排’。”  
艾莎的心情无端端好了一些，“强词夺理。”  
安娜忽然狡猾地笑起来：“你发现没有办法反驳我，对不对？那只能证明我说得很有道理。”  
“为什么？”  
安娜凑近了一些，澄澈的双眼直视着她，“因为像你这么聪明的姐姐都没有看出哪里不对，当然只能说明我是正确的。”  
“安娜，你……”  
安娜也同时说，“你还好吗？”  
“我？”  
安娜认真地说：“我闻到了。”  
和信息素很像的睡莲香气，但又多了一种潮湿甜腻，是气味吸引她转过头去看姐姐，但却看到她痛苦的睡脸，所以才过来叫醒她。  
“可是你的……”  
安娜趴在她身边，隔着被子抱着她，“赶时间不就是为了能及时有效地履行一个全自动按摩棒的职责？”  
艾莎皱起眉头，“别胡说，你并不是……你是我妹妹。”  
“只是一个形容，别太认真。”说着安娜脱掉了擅自从艾莎衣柜里找出来的运动长裤和外套，钻进了她被子里。  
“你好凉……！”艾莎惊呼一声。  
“是你太烫了，我的女士。”  
艾莎的抵抗也只是说说，她自己也十分明白自己推脱两句只是不想因为耽误了安娜的时间而感到愧疚，如果是安娜自己主动，责任就变得大不相同。  
真是个自私又精于算计的坏姐姐。  
她一边享受着干渴被滋润、饥饿被填满的舒畅，一边在心里唾弃自己。  
“安娜……”  
“老天，你真的湿透了，你到底忍了多久？”  
“别问了……难受……好难受……为什么……才过了七个小时啊……”她喘息着，想把堵在胸口的烦闷感呼出去，但怎么呼也无法去除那种阻塞。这种感觉她并不陌生，只有喊叫，只有呻吟才能把它们去除掉。  
“别纠结了，好好享受。”她俯下身亲了亲姐姐的唇角，艾莎的脸上痛苦和迷醉交替着，她苦苦克制的时候眉头紧紧地皱着，白亮亮的牙齿咬着红润饱满的嘴唇，而只要稍不注意，就眉头舒展，眼睛微眯，红唇轻启，发出一阵阵酥麻入骨的呻吟。  
“啊……啊……嗯……安娜……”  
身体已经不太对劲了，对性的渴望几乎要回到了发情期的时候，她很快就无法再压抑自己的本能，不知餍足地在妹妹身下扭着，挺动着腰身去迎合一次又一次的撞击。水穴含着让她快乐的肉物，快乐地吞吐着，调皮地绞紧又放开，惹得她的alpha只能用更原始的热情回应她。

艾莎越发地敏感了，没被折腾多久就尖叫着泄出来，可情事并没有因此结束，除了一向诚实的秘穴，身体别的部位也渐渐地开始吐露真心话，它们需要抚摸、拥抱和亲吻，所以她也放纵地拉着安娜一遍一遍地吻她，身上好不容易淡下去的吻痕又添了一层新的。  
她吃起来太像是味道特别棒的冰激凌了，如果艾莎缠着她，安娜是无论如何没有办法拒绝的，所以她也一遍一遍地吮吻着忽然热情起来的姐姐，只要艾莎愿意，她并不介意这样一直一直陪着。  
alpha总是经不起挑逗又缺乏自制力，年轻的alpha在omega热情的反复挑衅下陷入了狂热，翻身狠狠地惩罚了她的姐姐，却只换来她愉悦至极的呻吟。  
但这样也很不错。

等一切都平息的时候，已经是凌晨五点了。现在天并没有亮得那么早，但还有一个小时就到了平常艾莎起床的时间。  
年纪大了本不该熬夜的，现在居然因为没有节制的性爱做了几乎整个晚上，艾莎把头埋在枕头里，清醒的时候格外不想面对那段失控的回忆。安娜想抱她去洗澡来着，而她只想把自己放逐进被子里。  
这时候就体现出alpha的优势了，激烈的性事之后，安娜仍然有体力不管闹别扭的姐姐而抱着不停扭动抗议的她去浴室冲洗。结把她们连在一起，站得起来的那个人做主。

艾莎睡了一会儿，又在硫磺蒸熏似的酷热中醒来。意识到自己怎么回事的艾莎有一点崩溃，她没有先叫正盯着屏幕的安娜，而是缩在被子里直接打给了汉斯。  
“我的Queen啊！这才几点！你是要逼死我才肯善罢甘休吗？”  
她小声而快速地说：“我从昨晚七点到现在，一共发热三次了，这该死的是怎么回事？”  
“天哪长官，你要知道不是我给你下的毒，不要质问我好吗？我跟你讲过之后的发热会更加频繁而且剧烈，我们不是说好你好好享受吗？”  
“可是她今天有事。”  
汉斯的语气突然变得很郑重：“长官，请务必想尽任何办法把你的alpha留下来，不然你会撑不住的。”  
“我不想这样总是耽误别人的……事情。”  
汉斯在心里呐喊：那是你妹妹，一家人难道不应该互相迁就一下吗？但考虑到可能会因为知道的太多而被杀人灭口，他还是选择了缄默。  
“Queen，你总有办法的。”  
“……就没有什么手术可以摘掉这个可恶的腺吗，‘王子’？”  
“噢天哪，别提这名字。别任性，至少之前的例子都失败了。虽然你伪装得很好，但腺体不止分泌信息素以及影响发情期，事实上，你的身体里有太多东西都依赖着腺体产生的激素，都靠体外补充不太可能。Queen，直面现实。”  
“……好的，直面现实。我决定响应‘莴苣’了。”  
“……”电话那头罕见地沉默了，“你想清楚了？我是说……你现在生活安定，既然你找到了一个alpha，我认为你可以先试试我说的那种温和的方法，让你的身体别有那么多压力，做好充分的准备再……”  
“我别无选择。再见，谢谢。”  
“Queen……”

 

“艾莎？你醒了吗？”  
艾莎从被子里钻出来，里面真是太热了，她还要装作刚睡醒的样子回答安娜：“嗯？嗯……安娜，几点了？”  
“八点，要吃点什么吗？还是再睡一会儿？”她这才把椅子转过来，滑到床边上，趴在椅背上看着艾莎。  
“暂时还不用，你一直没睡？不困吗？”  
安娜温和地笑了，“我可是充满活力的年轻人，通几次宵没有关系。”  
艾莎笑笑说：“别逞能。”  
她笑得很心虚，被子底下的手紧紧抓着床单，以至于被子从胸口滑落她也顾不上管。  
安娜心惊胆战地扭回来。艾莎一直很介意被人看见裸露的身体，即使是那么多次的亲密接触里，她都为了不让安娜看到而不惜把自己贴进安娜视线的死角里，如果发现被子掉下来，她一定会尴尬得想死吧？  
“嗯……安娜……”  
“艾莎？”艾莎的声音性感低沉，但她有点不敢扭头，她还没忘昨晚做完之后艾莎就直接睡了，里面什么衣服也没有。  
可是很快就有一道温热的气流吹在她耳边，艾莎的手按在她肩头，炽热的温度透过薄薄的外套渗了进来。  
“进度如何？”  
“应该……写得完吧？”安娜看了一眼时间。艾莎越过她的肩头看她画在纸上的流程，又盯着她的屏幕看了一会儿。  
安娜清晰地感受到了她从被子来出来的热气，太热了，也许该试着换薄一点的被子。甜腻的香气到现在都一直没有散掉，她坐在这种淫靡的氛围下思考，总是无法长时间集中精神，现在那气味的源头已经行走到她身后了，而且两只手按在她肩膀上，头好像也……搁在她肩头。  
“安娜……”元音饱满，辅音压到了喉头，艾莎性感的声音撩拨着安娜的耳朵，“我帮你写吧。”  
“你？别闹了艾莎……我嗯……我不是不信任你，只是这种东西怎么能让别人……”  
艾莎的胳膊从后面慢慢缠绕上她的颈子，“因为……我有很重要的事情，不得不请你帮忙，安娜……求你了。”  
现在她知道不曾散去的睡莲香气到底是为什么了，她撑着椅子转过身，艾莎一边捂住了她的眼睛，一边把手伸进了她的裤子里。  
“别看我。”  
alpha膨大的阴蒂被握在了别人手里，尖端吐出的透明汁液成了良好的润滑，它指着艾莎，用力顶着她的手，可能是在致敬，也可能是在问好。  
艾莎的主动吓着了她，安娜第一反应是艾莎一定又把她苦苦积攒的“耻点”用完了，在她的主动消耗完之前一定要有点反应才行。她伸手扶住了艾莎的腰，但艾莎直接扯下了她的裤子，顺着她把自己揽进怀里的动作跨坐在了她的身上。  
手拿开了，安娜看见了艾莎布满红晕的脸，她一只手撑着安娜的肩膀，另一只手扶住了杀气腾腾的肉刃，跪坐着往下沉。她好像光是被安娜这样看着，就羞耻地要哭出来了，可是她的动作仍然在继续，安娜感觉到了熟悉的潮湿向自己袭来，感觉到光是轻轻接触，就有滚热的汁液顺着性器流下来。  
“别看我……”  
艾莎的表情看起来即将崩溃，咬着嘴唇不断重复着这句话。肉刃的尖头被炽热的穴口吞下去了，她连忙把另一只手也撑在安娜肩上，仿佛不这么做她就马上要倒下去一样。  
安娜伸手托住了她，好让她生涩的动作不至于弄痛她们两个。  
“艾莎……”  
“别叫我……别看我……”艾莎低垂着头，白金色的长发垂下来挡住了脸，她看起来那么难受，可还是毫不犹豫地把整根热铁一口气吞入了身体里。  
“艾莎……”  
“呜……别动安娜……我没办法……没办法写了……”  
安娜舒服得抽气，“很难……很难不动……”  
她现在躺在椅子里，而艾莎和她面对面，全身赤裸地坐在她腿上，肉穴里插着她的肉棒，还在不停地往外吐着蜜汁。可就在这个时候，安娜背后的键盘声已经响起来了。  
“抱我……抱紧我，别松开。”  
安娜抱紧了她，缠住她的腰和臀。丰满的胸部就在她面前，她深深埋了进去，睡莲的香气把她环绕起来，浓度过高的信息素让她很难控制自己，热铁又涨大了一圈，狡猾地一点点地磨动。


	31. Chapter 31

艾莎的身体软得不像话，似乎马上就要在她怀里化成一滩水，但键盘声密集地响着，似乎一直没有停下来，她真的不需要思考吗？  
她还在不停呻吟呢……  
在她幅度微小的磨动和起伏里，艾莎时而发出呜呜咽咽的低鸣，时而长长地叹息，时而咬着她的耳朵呵斥着不许她再有小动作。可键盘的声音几乎从来不曾停下来。  
“你不需要……不需要思考吗？”  
“需要……不这样我没法思考……嗯……别动……”意志时刻受着欲火的煎熬，只需要像那天一样，找个东西填满这该死的、不知羞耻的肉穴……就能暂时得到清明的神智。  
她实在没有那个意志力忍耐到安娜写完她的小原型机了。  
“你真的可以吗？我是说……我可以打电话给教授推后一点约定时间，你不必忍着，我们现在就做……啊……艾莎……”  
艾莎忽然提起臀部，重重朝后一压，媚肉争先恐后地绞着它们忠实的爱慕者，安娜没空说话了，忙着用叫声抒发心中的愉悦。艾莎的主动让人心头火热，像是在黑夜里的求救终于有了回应。可是喜悦背后她仍然感觉到了巨大的不安。  
“别……别打扰我……”  
“你还要……还要写多久？你写到哪里了？”  
“‘深渊’……别打扰我。”艾莎想尽量冷酷一点，她妹妹一向很怕她的冷脸，但她显然失算了，没有一个alpha会怕软在自己怀中还咬着自己性器的omega，再冷酷也不行。  
所以过了一会儿，虽然她自己觉得已经有一个小时了，她就问艾莎：“艾莎，你还要写多久？”  
艾莎瞟了一眼时钟：“最多……最多两个小时，只要你不打扰我。”  
“我……我觉得我忍不了那么久……我能动一动吗？”  
噼啪的键盘声停止了，艾莎稍稍后撤了一些，主动过来吻了安娜，在缠绵得不可开交的时候又离开了她。她低头看见了妹妹可怜兮兮充满哀求又充满希冀的眼神，无奈地摇了摇头：“安娜，你得分清轻重缓急。”  
“可你这是虐待！还有自虐！”  
艾莎想了想，说：“对，我很擅长。”  
“你不难受吗？”  
“难受，非常难受。”  
“那我们先做一次吧？做完也最多才十点半嘛，按照你的速度一定能按时完成，对不对？”  
艾莎圈住她的脖子，抵着她的额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，“安娜，你真的忍心蹂躏完你姐姐之后还逼着她帮你写作业吗？”  
“呃……我只是……不想让你这么……”  
“不，不会辛苦，我很喜欢，现在请你安静。”艾莎的指尖点在安娜的嘴唇上，阻止了她继续反对，她又吻了吻安娜的额头，然后把她的头按在了自己肩窝里。  
不过过了一会儿她就软软地趴下来，下巴搁在安娜肩膀上啪啪敲着键盘。速度就像是她在把什么文档从纸上转录成电子版一样。  
“你真的是边想边写的吗？”  
“安娜，安静……嗯……安娜！”  
“好的，我等会儿会让你自己说的。”  
安娜的话里面她听出了揶揄和威胁的味道，皱了皱眉头，接着想起有两次在床上被她操得不得不讲真话的事，一时间窘迫得想找个地缝躲进去，但安娜反正看不见她的脸，只要躲着不说话就行了。  
而安娜可怜地被人压着，只能闭着眼睛畅想一下光明的未来：一个有艾莎的房子，稳定而有前途的工作，她们会一起瞒着所有人关于艾莎的omega身份，白天她姐姐是个冷漠的精英，夜晚就变成了她专属的精灵。  
如果再有个孩子就好了，接生的话那个看起来就古怪的omega医生一定会有门路的吧？但要怎么跟邻居们解释她们凭空出现的孩子呢？  
如果是男孩子就叫奥拉夫吧！她兴奋地想和艾莎分享，但随即沮丧地想到她们两个应该生不出男孩子。女孩子的名字太神圣了，得让艾莎亲自想才行……  
“安娜……”  
“女孩子的话应该叫什么名字？”  
“安娜……！对不起。”  
“什么？写不完吗？没关系我可以打电话跟教授再商量一下。”  
艾莎打字的声音已经完全停下了，气喘吁吁地趴在她身上，好像难以忍受什么一样咬着她的耳朵，“不，不是，我还需要多几分钟，马上就……马上我就能测试完了。”  
“你怎么能这么快？！”  
“只是原型机，只是个很简单的小玩意儿。”  
“对我来说可不是。”  
“对我来说是，多安静五分钟。”  
安娜撇撇嘴，她能清楚地感觉到她姐姐不但撕扯着她的耳朵，而且下面也在不停地开合蠕动。她们确实没有像之前很多次那样疯狂地做爱，但只是这样含吮和绞杀，就已经几乎要让她射出来了。

“安娜……安娜……可以了，可以了……”  
“可以？可以动了吗？”  
“对，我……我发出去了，快……难受……我好难受……安娜……救我……”  
“如你所愿，我的女士。”安娜的手抓在了艾莎的腰上，把她固定在一个相对悬空的位置，一开始缓缓地抽出，滚烫的液体随之流了下来。塞了一个小时的粘液倾泻而出，媚肉软得不像话，像是被她一刻不停地抽插了一个小时，而不是就这么隐忍地坐了一个小时一样。  
“哈啊……安娜……难受……别走……”  
“马上、马上就喂饱你。”她说着按下了艾莎的腰，又重重地顶入秘穴深处。她想这么干已经一刻不停地想了超过一个小时了。  
“嗯——安娜——好胀……”  
“舒服吗？”  
“舒服……好舒服……”艾莎死死抓着她的肩头，脸埋在她的颈子里，温热的气息全部喷到她胸前，腰却不需要安娜掌握，自己就动了起来，迎合着安娜的入侵。抽出肉刃时她也会向前收腰，插进来时她也会向后撞击，双人份的力道更大，震得宫口几乎都麻痹了。可她等了太久，淫乱的念头入侵着她的头脑，仅剩的自律在安娜再一次闯入时被冲得荡然无存。她甚至已经忘了床就在旁边，只希望妹妹不停地折磨她。  
“嗯……嗯……安娜……安娜……”在秘处得到了极大的满足之后，身上别的地方随之也燃起了火，她不安地扭动着柔软的身躯，甚至挺起了胸，企图用摩擦来得到快感，安娜却从她放荡的呼唤里读出了她的渴求，稍稍低头，把一边已经蹭得硬涨的乳头含进嘴里。  
“啊啊……安娜……安娜……好棒……”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢……嗯嗯……另一边……”她起伏得越发卖力，臀部甚至已经不需要安娜抓着她发力，自己就能卖力地吞吐着妹妹，安娜空出来的手继续玩弄着缺乏关爱的乳头，而艾莎愉悦的叹息则回荡在这间不大的屋子里。  
“艾莎……现在可以告诉我了吗？你为什么可以写得这么快？”  
“不行……不……呜……”  
安娜忽然拦住了她向下沉的腰，艾莎难受地扭动着，湛蓝色的眼睛里滚着泪珠，委屈地看着妹妹，似乎在责怪她为什么要拦住自己。  
“快说，我亲爱的姐姐，说了我们才好继续。”  
“难受……我要……安娜，别折磨我！”  
“快说！”  
“难受……”  
两人对视了片刻，安娜向着那片热带海湾投降了，“好吧好吧，我进去，你说。”  
“快进来！”  
她又顶入了艾莎体内最深处，但按着她的腰不准她起来。她的姐姐欢叫一声，紧接着中箭一般委顿在她肩上，喘着气说：“我的、我的工作也要负责入侵……安娜……别折磨我……这是我的工作技能……给我……”  
就算是平时她也不能忍受艾莎这么放低姿态地求她，别说是现在了，安娜放开了艾莎的腰，后者则立刻继续了先前被打断的节奏。  
“艾莎……嗯……艾莎……我忍不了了……”  
艾莎紧紧抱着她的肩膀，不知道有没有明白她的意思。急速抖动的肉刃射出了滚热的汁液，肉穴也像是感受到了什么，提前开始了挛缩，媚肉自发地绞紧了入侵者，欢腾地榨取更多新鲜滚烫的液体，宫口热情地张开，不停舔吮着顶着它的伙伴。  
脖子上面也觉得湿热一片，安娜困惑了一下，接着立刻反应过来是艾莎哭了。她赶紧摸着姐姐的头，轻声哄着她，而艾莎则一动不动地贴着她，只有不时抽搐的性器还能标识她的活动程度。  
“艾莎，我弄疼你了吗？”  
“……不，没有。”  
“呃……谢谢你帮我写作业。现在说这个好像有点奇怪……”  
“别说……别说这些，就这样好吗？”  
安娜并不太能判断她到底是什么意思，只好默认是“就这样抱着我”。  
但她好像猜对了，艾莎就这样静静地趴着，直到结消退了她也没有起来的意思，安娜试探着问：“艾莎……你不渴吗？”她说着就把椅子转了一个方向，蹬着地滑到了另一边的床头。  
真是很有安娜的风格。  
然后安娜像是发现了新玩具一样，滑着椅子在房间里来来去去，艾莎自己很久没有享受过这样的童趣时刻，也很安静地趴在椅子上由着安娜胡闹。  
“我下午请假可以吗？”  
艾莎抬头诧异地问：“为什么？”  
安娜理所当然地说：“在家陪你。”  
“不，我不需要你陪着……好吧，反正我也耽误了你的正经事，容我多问一句，你的论文能按时写完吗？”  
“当然可以了，原型机本来是我计划中最耗时的东西，你知道吗？我答应今天给教授的不过是个初稿，他还会拿去检测一些常用的模型，碰到问题会返回给我的，所以我才说并不急着做。下午我得看看你帮我写的那些东西，免得教授问起来的时候我答不上。”  
艾莎的表情不置可否，耸了耸肩膀，说：“我想你不用看了，我把它整个封装了，整个判断核心你是看不到的，你只能看到外面的架构。”  
“什么？那我怎么解释……”  
艾莎努努嘴：“不需要解释，你就说核心技术太重要，不能被外人看到，知道它能高效实现结果就行了。”  
“真任性啊……”  
艾莎眨眨眼睛，“对，你应该相信专业技术人员，其实在家无聊的时候我把你的论文以及相关的东西全看了，心想如果你来问我，我就找机会告诉你。”  
“但我没有……噢……看我差点错过了什么？但论文不是自己写的，这真的不太好……”  
艾莎按住她妹妹，以防她不小心让自己滑下去，“听着小鬼头，你的论文是关于拉文算法和最短寻路，你的原型机的外层是用拉文算法就行了，不用管末端的零件用的是什么，你可以当作是向我买的，我并不会介意。”  
安娜愣愣地问：“我用什么买？我并没有钱……当然，我很乐意余生里每个月都给你钱。”  
艾莎又笑了笑，趴回了她身上，心里轻轻地说：身体。

下午艾莎直接打电话向奥肯请假了，安娜带着眼镜和耳机去了市场，一边和艾莎聊天一边逛。艾莎指挥着她仔细审阅了每一个她想买的东西，教她看一条鱼的死亡时间，辨认一个南瓜的生长地点，一不留神就买了很多东西回来。路上她一直在遗憾以前没有和艾莎一起逛过这么有生活气息的地方，一想到以后有机会和艾莎手挽手地在这里挑挑拣拣，她就忍不住地蹦了两下。  
艾莎看到屏幕在晃，疑惑地问：“怎么了？”  
“没什么！”  
回到家之后，她在会客室里看见了艾莎。她好像总是能在回家的时候恰好看见艾莎坐在会客室里看书或者看报纸什么的，之前她总觉得这是艾莎的习惯或者巧合，今天她忽然有了个算得上自作多情的想法：艾莎是在等她。  
她姐姐就像是一个困在这座房子里的精灵，只有她一个人能看见。安娜为了这份独占艾莎的感觉开心了一会儿，又忽然十分心疼。  
艾莎原本还能算得上是自由的，现在不了，她甚至连自己家的院子都不能去。


	32. Chapter 32

她们一起合伙做了丰盛的晚餐，除了烤猪肋排以外，艾莎做了安娜十分中意的奶汁鱼汤，还有她自己很喜欢的南瓜挞。整个过程中安娜都表现得太开心了，最后摆盘的时候，她没忍住抬头问艾莎：“艾莎，等这个月过去之后，我们去院子里烧烤怎么样？”  
艾莎想了想，慎重地说了一声“好”。不知怎地，安娜觉得她的表情过分凝重了，吃个烧烤需要思考这么久吗？

但从这一天开始，艾莎又变了许多，变得好像已经不在乎姐姐的身份，也不再纠结和安娜做爱到底是不是乱伦，有时甚至会主动挑逗妹妹。但说是挑逗也许太过分了，她常常只是静静地看着安娜，她的小妹妹就会受不了地过来吻她，吻变成拥抱和撕扯，最后会变成一场情事的开始。交合的地点从来不限于床上，越到结束的时候，艾莎表现得就越像是发情期，热情得无可救药。  
她每天早上都会在楼梯口和安娜拥抱吻别，好像安娜并不是她的妹妹而是她的新婚合法配偶。每天都在会客室里等着安娜回来。浓烈的信息素弄得年轻的alpha头昏脑胀理智全失，清醒过来的时候通常已经把艾莎压在身下了。  
艾莎从来不阻止妹妹，就好像已经默认了满足她是安娜应尽的义务。  
这个半发情期已经过了二十多天了，长达一个月的时间里，她们几乎每天都肌肤相亲，艾莎的可喜改变让安娜看到了耀眼的曙光，或许说服艾莎和她就这样一辈子在一起不会是什么太困难的事情，她不介意做她打算隐瞒omega身份的“alpha”姐姐一辈子的地下情人，更大的压力也许只会来自婚姻法。  
而且这大概一个月的时间对艾莎的改变是肉眼可见的，她的盆骨变宽了，屁股变得更加翘挺，胸部也更加丰满突出。  
一切的改变都来自不再受到压抑的omega激素，她的身体变得更合适孕育生命。也许再继续让安娜为所欲为半年，她就和别的omega看起来没有任何区别了。  
有一次在更衣间时，她忍不住向安娜抱怨牛仔裤变紧了许多，安娜笑着说“是因为你的臀部变大了”，“这都怪你”，她气得把裤子扔在了安娜头上，但一直源源不绝渗出热液的肉穴就在她折腾裤子的时候把裤子染湿了，浓度过高的信息素罩在安娜头上毫不意外地让她失去了理智。安娜扑过来的时候艾莎想起不该随便挑衅alpha的经验，但那一瞬间安娜的力气大得吓人，她没来得及决定要不要反抗，就已经被妹妹按在墙上从后面操进了湿润的肉穴里。  
家里“没和安娜做过的地方”的列表里又不得不划掉了一项，唯一的净土只有她的枪械收藏室了。

离结束越来越近了，安娜也越来越惶恐：如果艾莎仍然决定使用大剂量的抑制剂，继续伪装一个alpha怎么办？她会拒绝所有的人再触碰她，包括我，这真是太让人沮丧了。  
可我仍然是她的唯一和曾经。  
这么想着她终于好受了一点。

安娜的心情很好，像今天刚刚升起的太阳：她的前途十分光明，她的论文圆满地完成了，只等待十几天后的答辩。未来也许会进入国家科研中心工作，因为她是一个非常优秀的alpha。她和艾莎的事情也充满了希望，她姐姐今早出门的时候像往常一样拥抱了她，吻了她，甚至比之前都要久，也许艾莎对她，也会有一些她对艾莎抱有的别样心思。  
结束了和教授的对谈之后，她忍不住打了个电话给那个奇怪的医生，但等了很久，他才接了电话。  
听起来他人在外面，周围有一些嘈杂的声音，不过安娜还是抓紧时间问：“汉斯医生，我想向你咨询一下你曾经稍微提过的那种方法……那种……嗯有关我姐姐的，比较温和的隐瞒omega身份的方法。你曾说过她现在使用的方法很损伤身体对吗？”  
“呃……嗯，是的，对心理和生理的压力都很大。温和的方法需要alpha配合……你很关心她啊。”  
安娜笑了笑，说：“当然啊，她是我姐姐嘛，我可不想她英年早逝。”  
“简而言之就是在发情期内限制使用阻断剂，保持一定量的自然激素分泌……抱歉我没空再说了，改时间约你来我的诊所详谈好吗？”  
“噢，噢，抱歉打扰你了，好的，再见。”  
电话断掉了，她意犹未尽地打给了艾莎。姐姐很平静地接了电话，“安娜，为什么忽然打回来？是论文有什么问题吗？”电话那边有点吵，安娜心想她终于可以出门了，抑制剂让她有了自由身。  
“没什么问题，只是……突然有点点……想听你说话。”安娜忐忑地说出自己的思念，恐怕艾莎会斥责她或者直接挂掉电话。  
但她姐姐轻轻笑了两声，说：“正好，我也有点想听你说话。”她说着吸了吸鼻子。  
“怎么了？”  
“嗯……鼻子有点不舒服，可能是忽然没有信息素不太习惯了。”  
安娜笑了出来，“我还不知道会有这样的过敏症，你今晚想吃什么？我们做土豆焗培根怎么样？”  
“好，”她姐姐说话听起来有点鼻音，不过好像是在笑。安娜暗暗觉得自己把艾莎想得太脆弱了。  
“嗯……我们周末去买烧烤用的东西怎么样？家里以前那个应该有十多年没有用过了吧？”  
“……好，肯定会出很多新款的。一起去，你开车。”  
“就这么说定了！”  
“……嗯，就这么说定了。”  
“好吧……不打扰你了，再见。”  
“安娜，”她姐姐忽然又喊了她的名字，元音饱满，辅音轻弹，低沉又性感，“开车小心。”  
“好的，我会的。”  
“……安娜。”她又叫了一声，似乎还没想好说什么，最后只是不好意思地笑了笑，说，“安娜，再见。”

下午不需要她再去艾莎的俱乐部上班了，她觉得有点无所事事，但又不能去艾莎那里找她，那样上个月的事情一定会穿帮的。她走来走去，在学校的食堂吃过了饭，她拐去了图书馆，试着解密了一下艾莎写的那段已经封装的程序，但一无所获。  
不过这事浪费了她很长时间，下午四点多的时候她去买说好的培根和土豆，在家做好了两人份的食物，雀跃地等着艾莎下班。  
可是六点半了，艾莎还是没有回来。她泄气地坐在厨房的地板上，给艾莎打了电话。

但她的电话已经不在服务区内了。

安娜忽然惶恐起来，她跑上楼推开了艾莎的房间，房间收拾得很整齐，更衣室里的衣服似乎少了几件，别的地方几乎没有什么变化。她又打了一次艾莎的电话，仍然不在服务区，她坐在椅子上，沮丧地打开了电脑。  
这只是一个下意识的动作，但屏幕没有在意料之中地变成蓝色，而是变成了白色，上面有一行字。  
“我离开这里了，不要找我。安娜，再见。”  
电脑无法启动了，她动手拆开机箱，硬盘已经被拆走了。

“……艾莎？”  
她的心里忽然变得空空荡荡，冷风从那个刚刚崩塌的洞里穿出去，让整个人都堕入了寒冬。  
她还记得她的学员斯文先生的电话，假装艾莎的声音问对方为何今天没有来上课，结果对方惊讶地说“您怎么了？是您上午把时间推后的。”  
“噢，对不起，我忙忘了。”  
她匆匆挂了电话，又打给了医生，医生的电话也无法接通了。她打给了奥肯，以妹妹的身份，奥肯礼貌地告诉她艾莎已经辞职了，非常坚决且快速，留下了一堆烂摊子给他收拾。  
她想着要不要报警，可是警察也许会发现她omega的身份，也许会让她在世界上哪个角落里有不必要的麻烦，只得就这么作罢。  
原来她……所有的承诺都不会兑现的，哪怕是一起吃晚饭这么简单的事情。她所有的答应下来的事情，都在说出口的时候就知道不会实现了。  
怪不得她每次都会犹豫，又每次都答应得这么容易。

 

比起她陡然间断掉的情路，论文显然就要顺利多了。  
她的消沉让教授急得掉头发，又不忍心看着自己最得意的门生就这样功亏一篑，所以连夜和夫人一起列了一个答辩可能问题表，逼着魂不守舍的安娜背下来。好在这个年轻人虽然魂飞天外，记忆力还完好地保留着，半个月之后已经能流利地回答出所有的问题，但由于是机械地背诵，并没有任何个人的思考在里面，她的语气和语调都听起来有点奇怪。  
最后论文答辩有惊无险地过了，看在教授的面子上，他的同行没多为难他的学生，论文被评为优秀之后教授替她的原型机申的请了专利，后来中央科研所对这个专利表现出了浓厚的兴趣，不但把它买了下来，也顺便把安娜吸收进去负责相关项目。

有那么一阵子安娜简直无法在家里待下去，家里每一寸地方都布满了和艾莎在一起的回忆，甚至做饭的时候她都会忍不住喊出姐姐的名字。  
她想过把房子卖掉，换个全新的环境，试着忘掉艾莎，又唯恐姐姐后悔了想回来却找不到家，所以最终作罢。教授夫妇好心地收留了她，大概过了一年的时间，她才慢慢从艾莎离开的事实里走出来，变得稍稍微微有点年轻人的活力，然后又搬回了家里。

安娜工作成瘾，在事业上小有建树，她的原型机被用在了多个领域，那个封装配件被装在了一个又一个大型工程里，用在了很多实际的公共安全应急项目上，用以计算危险发生的概率和方式，以及扩散线路等等。  
效果显著，荣誉和财富随之而来，但对她来说没有多少意义，她的钱很快能买下一个姐姐等身的黄金雕像，但却不能买来半点关于艾莎的消息。


	33. Chapter 33

时间悄无声息地又过了三年，一个平常的下午，她像往常一样准备开车回家，忽然有一把枪顶在了她的太阳穴上。  
她举起双手，镇静地说：“别伤了和气，我钱包里有不少钱，你让我拿出来，咱们各取所需怎么样？”  
来人没有说话，从后视镜里看，这个人相貌平庸，而且闻起来一点气味也没有，似乎是个男性Beta。  
“你被捕了。”  
窗外又走过来一个人，穿着西装，掏出了国家安全中心的工作证，她一只手拿着枪，另一只手开了门，把安娜从车里拽了出来，双手拷在背后，推进了旁边另一辆不起眼的七座客车里。

国家安全中心离中央科研所并不远，在一条街的两头，她最后被送进了一间审讯室里。  
里面已经坐了一个人，大概是一个Beta，长相平庸，毫无气味，见到她之后礼貌地微笑着。  
“你们无理地把我抓到这里来，总该有个合理的解释吧？”  
“当然，女士，我们怀疑你叛国。”他看起来十分和善地做出了亲切的说明。  
“叛国？”安娜笑了一下，“这个笑话不好笑，我要怎么做才能做到叛国？”  
“嗯……有意思，先听我讲个故事吧。”对面的Beta推了一下眼镜，身后的屏幕上出现了一个图案。  
这是那个为她赢得了无数名声和财富的小玩意儿的图标，艾莎一边坐在她身上，一边含着肉棒写出来的封装包，公共安全系统的核心组件。  
“这是您的发明，毫无疑问，对吗？”  
“……是的。”不，这是艾莎写的，一切的荣耀归于她。  
“太好了，至少我们达成了一项共识。”  
“继续说。它怎么了？”  
“嗯哼，这个东西太重要了，它却是封装的，安全中心不得不认真对待，您真聪明，这个加密算法花了我们三台机器三年的时间去破解，电费数以百万计。”是的，这是艾莎加密的。  
安娜笑了笑，“您把我扣在这一天，整个国家损失的钱就够您三年的电费。我猜这笔钱是在安全中心的预算里扣，对吗？”  
“那可不对。放任您在外面游荡才会带来更多的损失。看来您打算抵赖，我不得不给您看更多的证据了。”  
“这是什么？”屏幕上这回出现了一张地图，密密麻麻的亮色弧线布满了全球的节点，但最终汇聚到了离本国不远的地方。  
“噢，这还用说吗？这是您的小玩具发送极密信息的路线，真棒啊，辗转经过整个星球，最后才到达咱们不起眼的邻国，真是个狡猾的信号，做了很多层伪装，狡猾而难以捕捉。”  
“……阿伦戴尔？”那是个北方国家，只和这里有一点点接壤。“我传去那干什么？”  
“您问我？您怎么能问我呢？您自己心知肚明。不要演戏了，如果您不想受苦，就协助我们联络到‘Queen’。”  
“‘Queen’？是谁？”她的心忽然砰砰地跳起来，吵得她几乎听不到别的声音了。如果谁还能让她毫无抵抗力地俯首称臣，那个人一定是——一定是艾莎。

“您的上司，阿伦戴尔非法政权的特工首领。”  
“无稽之谈！阿伦戴尔关我什么事？”  
“阿伦戴尔的反政府组织三年前颠覆了国家政权，现在是个危险的炸弹，威胁邻国的安全，您这样的行动是在玩火，合作或有一线生机，否则的话，咱们可不能这么平静地继续谈话了。”  
“您这种外行别闹笑话了，它只是一个寻路器，您懂它是什么原理吗？它怎么可能有什么发射信号的功能呢？整个系统有自己专门的通信模组，我们甚至根本没有给这个小玩意儿预留任何通信接口。”  
“很遗憾，您如果昨天在这里说这句话，我们都不得不放了您，但今天不一样了，我们破解了这个……您叫它什么？‘小玩意儿’？”  
“你们——你们真的把它拆开了？”她有点难以置信，艾莎花了一上午，甚至算是跟她边做边写的小程序会让这么多人花了这么大力气破解和研究。  
“当然，”他说着，背后的屏幕上出现了文档的内容，“我知道有些人写这些无聊玩意儿的时候会看点电影什么的，您在写它的时候到底在看什么啊，色情片吗？”  
屏幕上是一行一行的字，用的是一种十分原始的底层代码写成，每隔一段就有一行绿色的注释。

“救救我”  
“好难受”  
“操我，用力”  
“动一动啊”  
“好舒服，别停下”  
“让我死吧”  
“给我个痛快”  
“求你了安娜”  
“我想要你”  
“抱紧我”  
“抓住我”  
“别让我离开”  
“就顶着那里”  
“我好湿”  
“我想你狠狠操哭我”  
“喂饱我”  
“吻我，咬我，爱我”  
“我喜欢含着你”  
“对不起，我别无选择”

文档被滚轮快速地往下拖拽，可安娜还是轻易看到了显眼的绿色注释。  
她……艾莎……她当时在想这些吗……  
淫乱的画面快速地冲击着她的大脑，柔韧的身体，滑腻的肉穴，紧实的臀部，丰满的胸部，快乐的呻吟，诱人的喘息，还有香甜的信息素。她的身体激烈地思念着什么人，以至于alpha抑制剂失效了，整个屋子里都是富有入侵性的麝香味。  
安全中心的特工大多数是Beta，不受激素的干扰，虽然先天不如alpha的身体素质好，但在这种alpha或者omega失控的情况下，他们是唯一不受干扰的性别，而Alpha会对同类的气味产生敌意，omega则会受其气味诱导，甚至被迫进入发情状态。  
“看来是个不错的片子呢，方便透露一下名字吗？”对方颇富讽刺意味地开口。

安娜没空搭理他，完全回忆起了姐姐沉沦进欲望又不甘心地挣扎着的样子。艾莎不敢说的话都被她永久封在了一个密封的小盒子里，如果不是三台超级计算机日夜不停地工作，安娜永远也没有看到这些话的一天。  
她留下了这些，然后永远地离开了？  
她是怀着怎么样的心情把心事封进一个水泥箱的？艾莎，你是觉得我永远看不到你才会说真话吗？  
她竟然还记得把它们都注释掉！

“好了，咱们的证据都在这了，您是专业的，这里到这里，一段……我们的工作人员说，很完美的信号发射塔。您还有什么要说的？”  
“你说……我的上司是‘Queen’？”  
这个Beta没有立刻回答，“您有个姐姐吧？”  
“对。”  
“她去哪儿了？”  
“我不知道。”  
“这就对了，我们怀疑，她就是……‘Queen’。”  
“她是‘Queen’？你是说我一直在给我失踪了四年的姐姐发信息？”  
“是的，您的总结能力很棒，我们能省不少事。”  
“……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”安娜从嗓子里发出笑声，听得出她是发自内心的想笑，可是笑着笑着，她的声音哽咽起来，大颗的泪珠从眼睛里滚落，在下巴上汇聚成滴，又滴到桌子上，她的手还拷在身后，因此只能低着头抵着桌子，泪珠从鼻尖上滴到桌子上，不一会竟然浸出了一滩水。可这时候她又开始仰起头笑了，欢乐的笑声和溢出的泪水反而形成了别样诡异的气氛。

对面的Beta显然被她弄糊涂了，嘀咕了两句就把她留在这里离开了。  
审讯室的门被反锁了起来，这里只有安娜一个人，她又笑又哭地几乎闹腾了一晚上，以至于监视人员都一致怀疑她是不是疯了。  
这可是最不禁折腾的犯人啊，刑讯还根本没有正式开始呢！

凌晨的时候，她终于累了，靠在椅背上睡过去。

迷迷糊糊地，安娜觉得有人搂着她的肩膀，她惊醒过来，似乎感觉到确实有人。  
“谁？”她扭过头，但是因为被铐住，又闹了一晚上，脖子的活动有点受限，她没能看见是什么人。  
有人捏着她的手，打开了手铐。  
安娜猛地扭过头来，看见一个金红色头发的女孩子，长得和自己很像，像得好像她在照镜子一样。  
“呃……艾莎？”  
艾莎冷漠地说：“好久不见，你能自己走吗？”  
“艾莎！”安娜整个人都扑了上来。  
艾莎冷静地按住她，“回答我。”  
“……能。”虽然被按在了可以拥抱的距离之外，但如果有尾巴，她一定在摇。接着她想起自己脸上一定很脏，赶紧用袖子胡乱擦一擦。她开口想问姐姐到底去了哪里，又想问她为什么无声无息地走了，一点消息也没有，她想问的话太多了，统统堵在了喉咙最后一段出口处。  
“跟我走，我们只有五分钟离开这里。”艾莎按住了她的嘴巴，让她彻底说不出话来了，很显然这里并不是叙旧的好地方，也不是叙旧的好时机。  
耳机里忽然沙沙作响：“我的Queen啊！你不来一段久别重逢的戏吗！我们还有时间呢！”  
“别罗嗦。”  
“左手边第三个房间，进去往右走，里面还有一个楼梯，从那里下去，密码是#5561。沿途的摄像头我已经搞定了，我在马路对面的巷子口等你。”  
“谢谢。”  
“不谢，长官。”  
“你还有帮手？你真的叛国了？”  
“听着，安娜。”她姐姐没有扭头，好像什么东西都不能耽误她前进，“他们是这么给我定罪的。如果你跟我走了，你毫无疑问也就叛国了。”艾莎站了下来，一只带着皮手套的手按在门把手上，“走，还是不走？”  
安娜替她按下了门把手，打开那扇防火门，“不是说还剩五分钟了吗？不要浪费时间了，快走吧。”  
艾莎反倒是愣了一下，看不懂安娜仿佛是要去郊游一样的雀跃表情，被安娜拉着才走进了楼梯间。  
这是内部工作人员才用的楼梯间，灯是声控的，安娜的皮鞋声让每一盏灯都亮了起来。  
“‘Queen’，这……太显眼了，好吧，假设清洁人员现在已经开始上班了，但有两个人已经上去了，还有两个人从楼上下来，离你们还有两层楼……好了，我让‘贼’去支援你了。”  
“嘿，亲爱的omega们。Queen，吸引他们的注意力，他们有枪。”  
艾莎让安娜脱下碍事的皮鞋，把她的一只鞋子从楼梯上扔下去了。砰砰两声枪响，毫无疑问还有消音器在其中。紧接着重物落地，艾莎的耳机里汉斯警告：“楼上听见声音了，Queen，快走。”  
艾莎回答说：“咱们得把上面两个人干掉。”  
“为什么！别打草惊蛇！”  
“他们都带着可视眼镜呢，如果让他们传回我们出去的画面，安全系统会把我们的线路算出来的。”  
她们和“贼”打了个照面，这个英俊得像马一样的年轻人和艾莎拍了一下手，往楼梯侧边贴了一个不知道什么东西，轻声说：“我贴好了。”  
汉斯抱怨着：“就缺这一张图吗？明眼人都看得出来！好的，他们的无线电应该彻底没信号了，干得漂亮，打吧。”  
“我写的那个小玩意儿是挺蠢的，但如果有这张图，最迟上午七点我们所有出境的路线都会被算出来。”  
“贼”向她比划了一下，她拉着安娜躲到了楼梯侧面，“贼”听着上面的声音，故意晃了一下，那两个警卫果然追着他跑过去。  
艾莎看准时机从背后扑上去，手刀击中警卫的后颈，打得他晕了过去，正要肘击另外一个，但眼角看见那人已经倒地，正被她妹妹揪着头发撞晕在地上。  
“这样能延迟多久？干扰信号还有一分钟失效。”  
艾莎朝着安娜招招手，示意她踩着自己的手跳上墙去，安娜毫不犹豫地起跑，在艾莎的帮助下轻盈地弹上了六米高的围墙。沉默的“贼”用同样的方法把她也托了上去，他自己朝着墙冲过来，直跑上大约一半高的位置，利用身高优势直接拉住了艾莎的手。  
艾莎的身体向后倒去，英俊的“贼”顺势飞出，甚至打开了一个滑翔翼，直接滑翔过了不太宽的马路，进了对面宁静的小巷子里。  
艾莎身在半空，低声喝道：“安娜，学我，跳。”说完她用力蹬墙，纵身一跃，也直接穿过了马路，在地上滚了两滚，站定看着她。安娜蹬在墙边，跨步飞出，精准地落在了艾莎身边。  
“贼”从一棵树后闪身出来，向艾莎招手，艾莎拉着安娜一路狂奔，前面的黑色面包车打开了门，“贼”窜了进去，紧接着艾莎把安娜推了上去，车子发动，她跑了两步，扒着车门跳进了车里。


	34. Chapter 34

“Bingo！还有三十秒剩余，请抓紧！”汉斯一脚踩在加速器上，面包车静默地加速，整个车只有传动装置隐隐发出机械噪音，看来是一辆电车。  
艾莎把安娜按进后座里，自己也跟着压上去，火速拉好安全带把两个人都捆住，“贼”也手忙脚乱地把自己捆在了座位上，车子在她松开扣子的瞬间不规则地动起来，一车人都被向左甩去，幸好有安全带固定，才没有人被拍在玻璃上。  
怪不得艾莎不介意和她绑在一起，这真是比刚才还要危险。  
她姐姐正跪在她两腿之间，身体紧紧贴着她，不论艾莎是要做什么，这都是挺刺激的一件事。她看见那个长着奇怪鬓角的医生在后视镜里飞快地瞟了她们一眼，然后装作没事一样看向了别处。  
这再也不是梦境了，她抱着一个活生生的艾莎，还微微发着热。  
“Queen，你有十秒钟的时间把自己固定在座位上。”  
艾莎迅速地从固定着两个人的安全带里脱出，坐在了旁边的位置上，轮胎擦着地面很显然漂移了一段距离，拐进了另外的巷子。  
“亲爱的故国首都。”汉斯医生念诗一样地说出这句话，又一脚刹车一脚油门拐进了另外一条路，这位黑市医生熟知所有没有摄像头的路口，这条路线能确保这辆车不留下任何痕迹地驶出首都。  
飙车一样折腾了将近二十分钟，他们终于驶入了平直的高速路上。安娜迫不及待地解开了安全带，扑进了艾莎的怀里。  
“艾莎！”她不停地在艾莎怀里蹭着。“贼”扭过头来，表情戏剧而夸张地说：“Queen，你救的到底是妹妹还是宠物？”  
“都是、都是，什么都是。好了安娜，快起来。”  
她妹妹抬起头来看着她，小鹿一般的眼神湿润地看着她，哀怨地说：“你为什么要走？这到底都是怎么回事？你宁愿远远离开我去过很危险的生活？”  
“……等到了安全的地方，我再慢慢给你解释，好吗？现在坐回你的座位去。”  
“不，我得看紧你。”她的“看紧”大概是“抱紧”的意思，艾莎心虚地看了一眼“贼”，事实上她并没打算把和安娜的另一层关系暴露出来。  
“安娜……在车上不要做这么危险的动作。”  
她妹妹不情不愿地坐了回去，过了一会儿，又凑过来问：“你真的是‘Queen’？阿伦戴尔情报机构的特务头子？”  
大家此起彼伏地笑了起来，艾莎纠正说：“我是情报局的局长。”  
“那你为什么不派自己手下来？叛国罪被抓住可是要被绞刑的！”  
艾莎笑笑说：“别人没有我们这么熟悉大都市。”  
汉斯在前座扬了扬手，“为了救你出来，她可是大张旗鼓地把我们的老队伍集结起来，另外一队人马会在‘转运站’和我们碰面，一起回阿伦戴尔去。”  
“好了安娜，前面那位英俊的先生是弗林，‘贼’是他的代号，他是个alpha但是名草有主好了不要这么有戒心。汉斯医生，你认识的，他的代号是‘王子’。”  
“你们好，阿伦戴尔是个什么样的地方？真的和传说的一样，它是omega统治的国家吗？”  
艾莎纠正说：“阿伦戴尔是一个……平等的国家。没有配给制的婚姻法，omega也可以在使用抑制剂的情况下自由地选择任何职业。以及阿伦戴尔的元首名义上仍然是一名女性alpha，并不是传言的omega。”  
“听起来是个很适合你的地方。”  
“事实上安娜……是我们把它变得适合自己。我们通过政变夺取了国家政权，把反对我们的人，特别是保守派alpha都杀掉了。”  
“……听起来有点……残酷。保守派是什么样的？”  
“哼，”“贼”不置可否地哼了一声，“阿伦戴尔以前有世界上最严格的婚姻配给制度，alpha占总人口的20%，omega只有10%，所以连alpha也分成两类，‘可以和omega结婚的’、‘不能和alpha结婚的’。”  
“呃……我听说是按……血统来分？”  
“对，没错，生在贵族家庭和普通家庭是不一样的。”  
“噢，所以阿伦戴尔的革命听起来是很正义的革命。”  
“没错。”

“总之，这就是我走之后所做的事情，革命和暗杀。”  
她迫不及待地把自己生活中最黑暗的一面都告诉了安娜，希望她不要对自己抱有什么不切实际的幻想，但事实上，她又无比希望安娜说“我不介意”。大概是她眼中带着太多期待，安娜满足了她的愿望，只是笑了笑，简短地说了一句：“你没事就好。”  
这笑容她好像已经有一百年没见过了。不过这张可爱的脸上脏兮兮的，还留着干掉的鼻涕和眼泪。她从不知道哪里摸出来一张一次性湿巾，捏着安娜的脸，一点点把它擦干净。“贼”往后看了一眼，解开安全带窜到了副驾驶。

汉斯压低了声音但不失嘲讽地说：“你怎么跑到前面来了？”  
“贼”同样回敬他：“我觉得自己不是很适合在后面。”  
“我有必要提醒两位，”艾莎的声音加入到了通话里，“麦克还没有关。”  
“哦，对不起，你们继续。还有三个小时，进了转运站我们就安全了。”说着他关闭了艾莎的线路。

 

安娜打出一个大大的呵欠，但这时候汉斯的脸色凝重起来，“Queen，有人跟着我们。”  
“贼”说：“别紧张，Queen，你的枪还在后备箱里，打算亲自干掉他们吗？你可要抓紧时间，等会儿就进盘山道了。”  
“……”艾莎没有回答他，只是对汉斯说：“药箱在哪里？”  
没有人受伤，但前排两个人都露出了不可置信的表情：“现在？！”  
“贼”捂着脑门闭上眼睛，“怎么会这样？我记得你的发情期不是这几天！”  
汉斯说：“你为什么会去记她的发情期？”  
“贼”像是被烫了似的说：“我当然得记得你们所有omega的发情期！这是原则问题！”  
“药箱在你面前，弗林，快把阻断剂给她！来不及了你来开车，我去开枪！”

“别慌，”艾莎从“贼”的手里接过注射器，看准了血管，往静脉里打了一针，“安娜，我知道你偷偷玩过我的狙击枪，你去把它拿出来，就在后面装着。”  
“我？”  
“快去，进了山路就没法好好瞄准了。”  
安娜解开安全带，从后备箱里拎出一个箱子，是一把保养得很好的MK12，艾莎打开箱子，迅速装好，插上弹夹，交给了安娜。她往后看了一眼，笑着说：“500米，保持车距。”  
“我准备好减速了。”  
艾莎说：“听着，30秒时间，王子减速开后备箱，安娜瞄准，开三枪。5,4,3,2,1。王子！”  
车速忽然下降了，安娜趴在后座上，艾莎给她扣上了一顶头盔，“风速3。”  
车门缓缓升起，露出枪口的瞬间，安娜扣下了扳机，巨大的后坐力震得她往后一退，但她没有犹豫，重复拉枪栓和开枪的动作，汉斯又赶紧把车门关起来。艾莎接过枪放在地上，把安娜按在了座位上，后面传来非常急促的刹车声。  
“贼”在前面鼓掌，汉斯高呼：“干得漂亮！你们家的枪法是祖传的吗？”  
这只是一句奉承，但艾莎还是回答：“是的，我父亲也是狙击手。”  
安娜茫然地问：“诶？是吗？”  
艾莎说：“没错，家里有很多事情没有告诉你。譬如说，爸妈本来是逃到安塔利亚的阿伦戴尔人，我们堆的第一个雪人是在阿伦戴尔的家里。”  
安娜皱着眉头看着姐姐，不确定地说：“我记得长大之后，再也没有见过那么大的雪……”  
艾莎轻声地回答：“是的，只有北方的阿伦戴尔有那么大的雪。”

车子开始攀升了，路上不时有追兵，但在艾莎的指挥下都化险为夷，渐渐地追兵也消失了。汉斯不屑地评价：“安塔利亚的特工水平一年不如一年。”  
他们从大路开进小路，从小路变成了土路，甚至为了抓地力他们还集体下车给轮胎加装铁链。安娜笑着说：“原来我那个系统问题这么大。”  
艾莎说：“其实不怪你的系统，只能怪安全中心的官僚气息太重了，我猜他们在8点半上班之后才手动把那个路口添加到分析源里去，9点才能算完我们所有的路线。”  
汉斯问：“所以上个月你一直在办公室捣鼓这些玩意儿？原来你早有预谋。”  
“是的，这条线路是模拟器算出来的低频线路，我们的设备太差，所以算了半个月。”  
“噢Queen，伟大的Queen。”“贼”吹了口哨。

最后车子开进了一个不起眼的小山洞里，里面居然是一个巨大的人工掩体，充满了早期战争时期的风格，他们换了一辆车，大概在下午一点的时候，终于抵达了艾莎在阿伦戴尔城的官邸。

“我好像……我好像记得这里……”  
艾莎微微一笑：“你三岁之前都住在这里，能记得也挺不容易的。”她把车停到车库里，回到家之后完全放松下来，勉强撑着洗了个澡，就困得眼皮打架，但还是坚持着到安娜的房间里来，准备等她从浴室出来之后向她简短介绍一下她的房间。  
可惜她没撑住，安娜从浴室出来以后，只看见一个在她床上熟睡的姐姐。  
四年没见，她的样貌并没有什么大的变化，仍然美丽精致，宛若雕刻。冷漠的时候眉眼凌厉，温柔的时候嘴角柔软，只是似乎瘦了不少。她的头发看来是染成了金红色，和安娜的很像。也对，如果她顶着一头白金色的头发，在边境就会被查出来的。  
她拉上窗帘并关了门，爬到姐姐身边躺下。昨天到今天她只在审讯室里睡了大概一个小时，就被迫经历了十分刺激的一天，精神早就疲惫不堪，现在嗅着艾莎身上的睡莲香气，心安得像是回了家一样，也几乎立刻就睡着了。

 

艾莎醒来的时候天已经黑了，即使是夏末，北方的阿伦戴尔仍然有着凉凉的温度，她总是不小心在稍凉的室温里睡着，然后冻得自己嗓子疼。她正为了这一点小小的不适而烦闷，却发现其实自己并没有什么冷的感觉，甚至还有点温暖。  
而热源就在她身后，散发着热，还有光。一只手横过她的腰，和她的手握在一起。十指交握，艾莎想大概自己也不自觉地回应过她，就像在那个秋天里一样。  
“安娜……”刚醒来的嗓音低哑，轻轻地呼唤着妹妹，更多的只是她想叫一叫这个多年来只是含在嘴里而未曾叫出口的名字，而不是指望得到什么回应。  
“嗯？睡醒了？”  
“安娜？！你醒着？躺了很久吗？”  
“没有，刚刚醒……”  
来自门外的响动忽然打断了她的话头，一个人走进来，打开了灯。艾莎先一步眯起眼睛，说：“格蕾特女士。”  
“噢对不起！局长，你和客人都不见了，我以为你们出去吃饭了。我只是在做例行的检查……我会叫厨房准备点东西，你们刚见面肯定有很多话说，我就不打扰了……”  
“离开时请帮我带上门。”  
那位中年女士诚惶诚恐地离开了。安娜问：“这是……管家吗？”  
“对，没错。”管家肯定看见了她依偎在安娜怀里，但她尽量保持理所当然的样子，她有充分的理由这么做：首先，她刚结束了一场危险的任务，回到家的唯一目的就是睡觉；其次，安娜和她有着十分相似的面孔，毫无疑问说明了她们的血统关系，姐妹睡在一张床上简直是再正常不过的事情。  
艾莎火速爬起来，微凉的空气让她哆嗦了一下，安娜跟上来，又把她裹进了被子里。“这个让给你。”她自己随便披了一件外套，站在了床边。  
艾莎把被子扔在床上，笑着说：“我并不怕冷，只是刚醒过来有点不习惯。”她领着安娜在床头附近的沙发上坐下，莞尔一笑：“我该先请你吃一顿大餐的，谁知道忽然就睡着了。”  
“很累吧？前期的策划工作一定花了你不少功夫。”  
“还好，这是我的工作。”


	35. Chapter 35

沉默忽然毫无预兆地开始了，气氛稍稍有点尴尬，安娜酝酿了几次，艾莎叹了口气，说：“你想问我为什么不告而别吗？”  
安娜犹豫了一下，“……我觉得我稍稍能够理解你担心我泄密的事情。我甚至不敢去报警，怕曝光你隐藏性别的事情。但我后来又后悔了，害怕有一天警察会让我去指认尸体……”  
“对不起，安娜。”

沉默又蔓延开了，在挣扎了数次之后，安娜还是问了出来：“那个……艾莎，你结婚了吗？”  
她乐观地猜测大概没有，因为在离开安塔利亚的时候艾莎忽然表现出了发情的症状，被标记过的omega只会对标记者发情，而她并不是。  
随即她又悲观地想：万一她和一个beta结婚了呢？

艾莎轻轻笑了出来，低头看着自己手上的杯子，“我想要自由，也想要一个相伴一生的人。很贪心吧？可我是个omega，我不能有自由这种东西，至少，以前没有，所以我跑到阿伦戴尔来了。世界各地想要平等和自由的人都逃到了这里，无论是omega、beta还是alpha。  
还在安塔利亚的时候，一个朋友联络我，问我要不要来阿伦戴尔建立新世界。我很犹豫……如果失败了，也许我什么都不会有。但是后来发生了一些事情……让我别无选择，我只能选择自由。”  
是什么事让她别无选择呢？是什么让她对另一个选项失望了？安娜隐隐有个答案，然后觉得自己把一生里最重要的事情搞砸了。

艾莎抬起头来，温和地笑着，看着安娜，说：“所以，我没有结婚，会一直一个人。”  
她笑得太落寞了，安娜想去抱她来着，却意外觉得现在并不合适这样做，艾莎竖起了看不见的藩篱，正在把所有人隔开。  
安娜忽然有一点点激动，倾身向前，握住了她的手，然后坐到了艾莎旁边，“我可以陪你，现在我来了，我可以陪着你！一直住在家里陪你，这样你就不是一个人了。”  
“可如果你结婚了呢？”  
“我也可以住在这里陪你，你不介意的话！”  
艾莎抽回手，镇定地说：“安娜，事情不会像你想的那么简单。你的时间总要分给别人，别的什么……omega或者beta，或者你喜欢，alpha，你的合法配偶，你的孩子，你的……你的家庭。”  
“那就不要那些，只有你和我。”

“可你……你不应该只有我……你应当有完整的人生，我不该霸占着你，我也不能这么做。爸妈为你骄傲，可我现在已经几乎毁了你前半生的所有努力了。”  
“我并没有在意过这些，那玩意儿还是你做的，你还记得吗？”  
艾莎摇摇头，“不能……不能这样，别任性。这里是我们以前在阿伦戴尔的家，你住在这里，你会重新开始你的事业。明天我就搬出去。”

“没有你，我就独自生活，你不也是这样吗？”  
“不是……”艾莎摇摇头，白皙的鼻尖有一点点泛红，显得美丽又脆弱。“你值得一个对alpha来说完满的人生，强大，成功伴随着你，美满的家庭也伴随着你——”  
安娜打断了她，和她针锋相对，美丽的面庞因为怒火而显得有些扭曲，“在我眼里你也值得一个omega的完满人生，有个对你很好的alpha替你操心所有的烦心事，生了很多听话又可爱的孩子——”  
艾莎摇摇头，“不，我不需要，我亲自选择了放弃。”

“如果omega的人生不应该只有发情标记生孩子，alpha的人生同样不应该必须标记别人让别人生孩子……你连我愿意和谁在一起也要规定吗？姐姐？”

这说法显然撼动了艾莎，她的嘴唇发白，颤动着却说不出话来。  
“我不在乎你把我当什么，当什么都可以，就像以前那样不好吗？你不需要有什么心理负担，我只是想跟着你。”  
艾莎缓缓摇头，“不……安娜……你不明白……”  
“还有什么是我不明白的？”  
“我们这是——这是——”  
“可我们只是住在一起，又——又——”她想说“又能怎样呢”，但有什么看不见的东西掐着她的喉咙让她说不出来，她没有办法骗自己只是老老实实做艾莎的妹妹，她想一辈子和艾莎在一起，做所有alpha和omega可以做的事。

“不……不……不要再逼我了……”艾莎忽然撑着额头，显得十分疲惫而脆弱。  
“艾莎？”

艾莎忽然抬起头来，她的声音飘忽而眼神坚定，她对安娜一个字一个字地说：“这就是，你认为的乱伦。我不能纵容自己和你靠得这么近，因为一切都一定会乱套的。”  
安娜在震惊中涨红了脸，激动地说：“我……我……”

艾莎轻轻笑了一声，“很恶心吧？我对你没有什么单纯的想法，也做不到平常地对待过去发生过的事，所以……所以远离我吧。”  
“那你……那你为什么又要救我出来？”  
“因为……因为我爱你啊……”湛蓝色的眼里不再有寒冰了，艾莎温柔又哀伤地注视着她，光是眼神就让她连血脉都一起疼痛了起来，刮皮刮骨的痛感催促着她抱住那个说爱她的人，可直觉告诉她艾莎如果察觉到了，一定会逃跑的，这座城市她根本不熟悉，艾莎跑了，她就真的找不到艾莎了。

两人互相沉沦在对方的眼中，对视的时间显然有点太久了，艾莎略有窘迫地收起了视线，说：“我会让人把这里收拾出来的，明天我会搬出去，工作……过几天我会找人介绍几个合适的给你，可能钱不会太多，不过你在这里的花销我会负责的。”

她不知道再说什么了，指了指门外，说：“我出去了，有事你可以叫管家。”  
她扭头的一瞬间，安娜出手拉住了她的胳膊，把她勾进了怀里。  
“说完爱我就想走吗？不问问我的意见吗？”  
艾莎挣扎了半天，各种逃生技巧都在脑中过了一遍，可意志在碰到安娜的时候从来就没坚定过，她放弃了了这些危险的技巧并说服自己只是怕伤到妹妹。  
“安娜……我跟你说的话你一个字都没听进去吗？”  
“我听进去了，你说你爱我。”  
“是的，所以远离我。这样不行。”  
“不行，我也爱你。如果你一定要我和一个omega在一起，那一定是你，否则我宁可不要。”  
“安娜……”  
“有时候我觉得像是你标记了我一样，我一直一直想着你，没有办法再去想别人了。”  
“安娜……放开我……”  
“不，你一定会跑得不见踪影的，我放手之后就再也见不到你了。”  
艾莎撑着她的肩膀，不断地试图远离她，安娜有那么一瞬间确实心软了，不愿意艾莎这么难受，可确实和她刚才说的一样，如果她现在放手，艾莎一定会跑得无影无踪。  
“安娜……别……我只是回房间……放开我……”  
“不，你是个骗子，我不相信你……”  
“别这样……会……会不可收拾的……”  
“……嗯？”安娜本想追问，但在这时候闻到了不寻常的气息。  
睡莲的香气，诱人非常，冰冷清淡的香气却像是在人心口放了一把火，催促着你终其一生不断追逐着它。

这个时候，艾莎的手机震了一下，来自“王子”的简讯，非常简单：如果一个alpha有omega偏好的气味，过多接触会导致该omega发情期紊乱。

安娜的身体开始不可避免地发热，致命的引诱让她进入了发情状态，艾莎的挣扎也渐渐变弱了，热潮迅速地席卷了她，身体遇到了熟悉的玩伴，快乐地做好了准备。热潮融化了身体深处的冰，丰沛的汁液一股一股地溢出来，润湿了多年不曾有人造访的地方，浸润了每一个羞涩的皱褶，甚至溢出到外面，内裤迅速吸饱了水分，两腿之间感受到了黏腻，甚至湿到了外面。  
可她的嘴巴远远不如身体诚实，她的意志努力地控制着身体，一边祈求安娜放开，一边暗暗想就这样放弃挣扎好了。她可以把所有的过错都推到发情期身上，把原因归咎为爸妈生了两个分化成不同性别却又互相吸引的孩子。但是不行，命运又一次把她推到了岔路上，而这次她没有后路可退，不能再重蹈覆辙了。  
“安娜，放开我，否则我们没得谈！”  
“放开你，你又会像四年前一样使用了我之后就消失得无影无踪吗？我知道要怎么简单快速有效地保证让你不离开我了，我不需要再和你谈苛刻的条件了不是吗？”她紧紧抱着艾莎，闻着让她魂牵梦绕的睡莲香气，用力把她的脖子扭向一边，埋着腺体的皮肤暴露出来。  
她凑了过去，轻轻舔着那里，艾莎忽然开始剧烈地挣扎，她仿佛被恐惧攫住了咽喉，甚至发出了窒息一般的嘶嘶声，但身体却完全与之相反，它为了许久不见的旧友欢呼庆祝，润滑的蜜液倾泻而出，早早地准备好了一场盛宴的到来。

“你说你爱我，不是吗？”  
“但是、但……”  
“但是？但是什么呢？你说你爱我，你咬着你妹妹，你求我操哭你，你明明那么难受，难受到要把‘安娜操我’这样的话写到程序里去，但你为什么，还要一次一次地推开我？你甚至连让我陪着你都不肯！”  
“……你拆开了？不……别看……安娜，放开……！”  
“给我个理由。”  
艾莎错过了反抗的最佳时机，突如其来的发热让她手脚酸软，现在再怎么挣扎也不过是刺激了alpha的欲望，安娜和她比起来显得冰凉的手已经伸进了衣服里，贴着皮肤的清凉触感转化成了久违的快感，正在诱惑着她投降。  
“因为我不想这样！我想要的不是这样……安娜……放我回去。”  
安娜沉默着摇头，再一次吻在了白皙滑嫩，似乎吹弹可破的皮肤上，下面就是omega的腺体了，千百年来alpha都是这样征服一个omega——咬下去，注入自己的信息素，她就从此属于你了。  
“安娜……安娜……”她已经陷在安娜怀里的身体知道要发生什么，快乐而欢喜，身体的每一寸都爱安娜，包括不情不愿现在还在纠结的大脑，包括现在还在痛苦矛盾的灵魂。

恐惧与期待交织着构成了诡异而剧烈的快感，几乎淹没了她一切的感官，潮水退下去之后，艾莎终于能正常呼吸了，她急促地喘息着，知道现在还没觉得疼只是因为刚才太多的肾上腺素让痛觉暂时麻痹了，她终于有空闲分析眼睛接受到的信息，她看见安娜抱着她用身体撞开了门，门在身后关上了，然后那个还在脖子上贴着的嘴唇微张，问：“你的阻断剂放在哪了？”  
艾莎指着书柜中间的抽屉，安娜打开那个夹层，里面摆着琳琅满目的违禁药品，听说这些在阿伦戴尔都是合法的。艾莎抽出一个塑料注射器，可是手抖得几乎无法瞄准静脉，安娜叹了口气，把她放在旁边的桌子上，握紧了她的手，用酒精擦过皮肤表面之后，精准地把针头插入了血管。  
看起来真疼，不是吗？她慢慢把里面的透明药水推进去，一边还问艾莎：“这个速度会疼吗？”  
艾莎虚弱地说：“一般动用到注射器的时候，我都会一推到底的。”  
药水的浓度看起来不低，贸然推进去一定很疼，看来这一定是紧急款中的紧急款。安娜把一个棉球按在针孔上，抬头问她：“这几年你一直是这么过的吗？靠着大剂量的药品？我以为你换了个新生活，会好好注意一下身体。”  
“我已经挺注意的了，我几乎没受过伤，也每天非常规律地锻炼。我还觉得自己的身体状况保持得不错。还能怎么注意？”  
安娜还一直按着针孔呢，这时候抬头眨了眨眼睛：“比如说考虑一下汉斯医生的建议，找个alpha，采用一种……温和的隐瞒性别的方法。”


	36. Chapter 36

“安娜，我是在阿伦戴尔，我已经不需要隐瞒性别了。我并不是……并不是性别认同障碍，我只是讨厌别人因为我是omega而歧视我。”  
“噢，噢，对不起。那、那、如果我是你的话我也许会找个人合作过发情期……等等，像你这样非发情期喝抑制剂，发情期打阻断剂，和以前隐藏性别的时候到底有什么区别？”她把艾莎从桌子上抱下来，走了两步放在床上。  
艾莎躲在被子里，脱掉了湿得难受的裤子扔出来。安娜接过来扔到一旁的椅子上，艾莎却轻轻捏住了她的指尖，抬头看着她，轻声说：“我找不到合适的人。”  
湛蓝色的眸子又一次锁到了她身上，小巧可爱的下巴尖尖地戳着她的心，湿润的眼眶让她看起来前所未有地像个柔弱的omega。安娜又一次产生了想把她抱进怀里的冲动，但她只能尽力让自己镇定下来，不要受艾莎的蛊惑，也不要对她的任何动作胡思乱想，“是挺难找的，标记这东西真的很难忍住。”  
艾莎低下头，“我是说……我很难对其他向我示好的alpha产生兴趣了。他们有的不够善解人意，有的长得不够顺眼，有的太爱炫耀自己了，而他们中的大多数，根本不肯纵容我的任性，总之我再也没遇到过……”  
她的声音越来越小了，安娜不得不把耳朵凑过去听。  
“比你更好的。”她像个干了坏事而不知悔改的倔强小孩，仰起脸来听她的审判，似乎在说“想打你就打吧”。  
安娜彻底迷惑了，她拿不准艾莎到底为什么对她说这些，她刚才已经被艾莎毫不留情地拒绝了。姐姐现在说这些话又有什么目的？是想告诉她对她的感情是真切所以危险的吗？  
可是安娜根本不在乎啊。她踟蹰着不想走，艾莎没有要赶走她的意思，那就至少再和姐姐呆一会儿。“你明天会搬走吗？我觉得……还是我搬走吧。”  
艾莎叹了口气，跪在床上，伸手揽住了她的颈子，“不会，你也不用搬走了，陪着我吧。”  
要不是她的语气依然冷漠，安娜百分百会觉得这是什么香艳的邀约，即便如此她仍然有点难以置信，“多、多久？”  
“一百年吧，怎么样？”  
“好、好啊！”她伸手抱住姐姐，相贴的姿势香艳而暧昧，这让她有一种她们“在一起”的错觉。  
艾莎甚至主动吻了她一下，“困吗？”  
安娜困惑了，接着严正警告了姐姐：“有一件事情必须让你明白，艾莎。”  
“什么？”  
“如果你坚持这样对我，我保证我们百分百会出你不希望出的事情。”  
“我没有什么不希望的。”  
安娜睁大了眼睛，更困惑了，“你确定？！你、你刚刚才打了阻断剂，那是假货吗？”  
“我是打了，它也生效了，现在没有什么东西能影响判断了，不管是你的还是我的。”  
安娜慢慢地点点头，发出了最后通牒：“确认最后一次，你可没机会再后悔了。”  
艾莎无所谓地耸耸肩。  
“没机会了！”  
她粗暴地撸起了姐姐身上的衣服，丰满圆润的乳房跳了出来，艾莎举起手臂，她就干脆地把衣服整件扯下来扔在一边。  
艾莎也动手脱起她的衣服，t恤里面什么也没有，她恶作剧一样地隔着薄薄的t恤咬了安娜的乳头。  
“噢，艾莎！”  
她姐姐颇无辜地抬起头看着她，嘴里还叼着……  
“艾莎……你不是一直还在纠结乱伦的问题吗？”  
“本来是的，但我忽然想通了，我明明已经遇到了这一生里能遇到的最好的人，但我却什么也不能做，这听起来太惨了。”  
安娜兴致勃勃地问：“我对你来说是最好的人吗？”  
“对。以前我不知道死后怎么面对爸妈，但是刚才我已经想好怎么和他们吵架了。”  
安娜扑哧一声笑出来：“你还会跟爸妈吵架吗？”  
“你不知道的时候，吵过很多次。”艾莎抬起头对她笑了笑，接着直接把她扑倒在床上。脸贴着脸，艾莎说：“爸爸对我分化成omega的事情很失望，我用刀指着自己的脖子，跟他说我不会比任何alpha差。”  
“你……”  
“我只是想把腺体挑出来。”  
“太胡闹了！”  
“是啊……”艾莎低下头，轻轻吻着安娜的颈侧，甚至用牙齿咬住了那里，微微的刺痛感让安娜笑起来，对姐姐说：“是想要标记我吗？”  
艾莎泄气地说：“我真的想来着。”说着泄愤似地在她肩上颈子上啃来啃去，留下一点红痕或者一个牙印，同是女性，安娜对皮肤接触也十分喜欢，一边闭着眼睛享受着姐姐平静状态下的热情，一边笑着说：“我有时候真的觉得你标记了我。”  
“嗯？”  
“别人的味道，闻着几乎没有感觉。你知道吗？你的原型机替我赚了很多很多很多很多的钱，像我这样快要三十岁还没有结婚的有钱英俊alpha，太多人想爬我的床了……”  
艾莎依依不舍地放开被她舔得硬挺的乳尖，笑着说：“你不是常备避孕药的吗？后来没用了吗？”  
安娜疑心姐姐一直监视着她，不然也不会在她有危险之前一个月就提前得知了消息，还能策划出一场劫狱，不过还是老实说：“都没有兴趣了。”  
艾莎皱了皱眉头，表情微妙，安娜感觉她是想说“该不会不行了吧？”  
就在她想说“现在就让你感受一下”的时候，艾莎快手快脚地脱了她的裤子，热气腾腾的凶器弹了出来，艾莎一条腿跪在她腿间，一只手撑在她旁边，撩了一下头发，主动吻住了妹妹。  
熟悉又令人怀念的味道，甜得让人想哭的舌尖，她吮吸着艾莎的唇舌，揽住了她的腰身，把她拉往自己怀中。但艾莎轻轻挣脱了出去，握住了那根她唯一接触过的alpha性器。  
“现在你明白这并不是我的问题，而是你的问题了？”  
“是的，也许我该向它道歉。”她表情镇定地想了想，忽然低下头去，在安娜反应过来之前含住了性器的顶端。  
“艾莎……！别……”  
艾莎含混地回答：“可我想。”  
她仍然只含得住顶端，但不再像是第一次那样只会放在口中模拟着活塞运动，她用舌尖顶着冠头下沿，只抵着一个地方不停摩擦，单调却卓然有效，安娜的上身死死地抵在床上，脊背绷得紧紧的，腰身悬空，刚好方便艾莎去摸她的屁股。  
手感真棒啊，怪不得她很喜欢摸我的。  
她另一只手没闲着，而是从膨大的阴蒂顺着往下摸索，借着口水的润滑，向着阴蒂下方的一个皱褶里继续深入。  
安娜猛然弹了一下，随即被一只有力的手握住了腰，但抵在皱褶里的手指继续深入，最终整根手指都沉了进去。  
安娜忍不住呻吟起来，断断续续地反对着：“这是、这是什么……艾莎……艾莎？”  
人类在未成年时只表现出男女两性的特征，青春期里则分化成六种不同性别，女性alpha的阴蒂在alpha激素的作用下伸出体外并逐渐持续发育成膨大的性器，而女性omega则在omega激素的作用下长得更加适合怀孕。  
艾莎插入的地方则是没能发育的阴道，和omega不同，女性alpha的阴道细小紧致，因为膨大的阴蒂足够醒目，一些人甚至注意不到阴道的存在。  
但组织的构成总是大同小异的，如此壮观的组织和omega只露出身体的一小部分居然是同种组织的异构体，所以获得快感的方式其实也一模一样，深入阴道的手指胀满了那个发育不良的甬道，她摸到了alpha阴蒂的脚部，而膨大的头部则在她口中被持续玩弄着。两边的夹击让她总是威风凛凛的妹妹发出醉人的呻吟，美人的叫床总是让人浮想联翩。艾莎明白安娜正在经历一种什么样的感觉，她也被含着尖端又被人戳到里面，强烈的快感让高潮来得特别快，甚至让人来不及慢慢享受和爱人交合的甜美过程。  
安娜这就呻吟着射了出来，结在性器根部膨胀着，却没能撑住任何一个穴口，从未经历过这样的高潮，她的眼睛红红的，强烈的刺激引出了生理泪水，但她倔强地擦掉了，拒绝承认自己在姐姐手上这么快就丢盔弃甲。  
艾莎艰难地咽下射在嘴里的汁液，安娜受不了似地把她抱过去，自己舔掉了她唇边还来不及清理的部分。  
“别吃下去啊，总觉得会弄脏你。”  
艾莎没理会她，态度坚决地索吻，安娜只得遵从了她的要求，吻住了她的嘴唇，挑逗着她的舌尖。这个吻正式燃起了战火，安娜最后放开了姐姐的嘴唇，雨点般的吻接连不断地开在了她的肩颈附近。  
在艾莎不告而别之前短暂却快乐的那个月里，艾莎后来也是这样毫无负担地和她交欢的，眼神纠缠的时候，她能从里面读出纯净的快乐，但当年的记忆却唤醒了她的痛觉，她立刻担心地说：“艾莎，我来不是为了让你再次逃离的，要么爱我、接受我，要么让我滚出去，总之……我不需要留下什么美好回忆然后再也不见……”  
艾莎的嘴唇恋恋不舍地松开了玩得正开心的耳垂，“你为什么一点心理负担也没有？我们可是……乱伦。”  
安娜反而露出不可思议的表情：“能跟你在一起，任何代价都是值得的，我需要有什么心理负担？”  
“真是太不公平了，我苦苦维持着这个家，苦苦地保护着你。我刚才已经打算做个坏人了，我要毁掉爸妈最骄傲的女儿，我要弄坏你……”她说着又低下头，捏着安娜丰满的乳房又吸又咬。  
安娜笑着搂住姐姐，柔软的身躯陷入她的怀抱，她循着记忆抚摸着艾莎喜欢的那些地方，在她咬着自己的脖子的时候凑到她耳边说：“尽管弄坏我，乐意之至。”  
“好痒……”  
“会有更痒的事情……”安娜忍不住拍拍艾莎的屁股，两片臀肉瑟缩了一下，大腿夹住隔着一层薄薄的内裤抵在穴口的性器。刚才短暂发情时已经被蜜液打湿的内裤又因为她有意无意地坐在射精之后也没有软下来的alpha阴蒂上而蹭得黏糊糊的，安娜摸到之后，笑着说：“不难受吗？我帮你脱掉……”  
艾莎却羞涩地按住了她的手，安娜拨开没有多少防御功能的内裤，准备挺进那个让人魂牵梦绕的小穴的时候，艾莎又一次阻止了她。  
“别……别进去，现在是发情期，会怀孕的吧……”  
她说着言不由衷的话的时候，身体还是异样诚实，穴口微微开合，安娜的手指放在穴口，指尖忽然就被吞进去了。  
“可是现在里面又湿又软，不做的话不难受吗？”  
“难受。”艾莎的回答非常诚实，好像以前因为性事而害羞得说不出话的从来不是她一样。湛蓝色的眼睛水波粼粼地看着安娜，看起来刚刚只是表达了类似不想喝咖啡的意思。  
安娜瞟了她一眼，却忍不住笑。她喜欢艾莎把类似的问题丢给她，至少让她觉得自己还有点用处。她抱着艾莎滚了半圈，把姐姐压在身下，又捏了一把她的腰当做惩罚。  
艾莎低低地笑了，缩起来不让她乱来，可安娜的手臂已经缠在她身上了，身体也卡在她两腿之间，阻止她合拢双腿。艾莎索性盘在妹妹的腰上，享受着被温暖包围的感觉。  
安娜同意了，所以现在她有了个秘密情人，她们刚刚交换了一辈子的合约，现在这颗温暖的小太阳完全属于她了。炽热的感觉本身就形成了强烈的快感，即使是在发情期外也让人欲罢不能。  
“安娜……”  
“嗯？”安娜心不在焉地应着，温暖的气息拂过胸口，仍然让已经被吮得红肿的乳头感觉到了凉意，湿热的唇瓣留下一个个吻，从胸口生根发芽，一直朝下生长，逐渐扩散到整个腹部。


	37. Chapter 37

不同于发情期里受到omega信息素强烈作用的狂躁，她现在的动作非常轻柔，舒服得让艾莎想永远睡在她怀里。安娜的吻已经落在了大腿内侧极其娇嫩的皮肤上，艾莎颤抖了一下，轻柔的力道陡然变强，可能是怕她临阵脱逃吧，安娜牢牢固定住她的腿，在白得隐隐能看见血管网的皮肤上吮出一个又一个深红色的印记，印记带着她身上颇有侵略性的麝香味，即使无法标记自己的非法伴侣，她仍然在艾莎不知道的地方使着小诡计。  
但艾莎只是装作不知道罢了，她闭上眼睛轻笑，纵容着妹妹任性的小动作，腿间的媚肉颤抖着，因为有熟悉的气息拂过而雀跃激动，哪怕并不是在发情期内，它们好像也无法理解“矜持”到底是什么意思。安娜的视线注视着那里，那个隐秘的、除了她之外从未有人造访过的地方，艾莎的脸红得几乎滴血，艳丽的粉红色从双颊扩散到耳后和颈子，最后全身都微微发红，可她越是窘迫，穴口就开合得越是频繁，咬着只是松松放在那里的指尖，擅作主张把它们往里面吞。  
“好贪吃的小嘴……艾莎，它一贯比你诚实。”  
艾莎已经放弃了，一只手捂着双眼，另一只手紧张地抓着安娜的手腕，但偏偏要逞强说：“安娜，你本来应该忙到没空说话……！”  
“啊哈，你说的很对，我姐姐这么甜，我还有很多地方要亲。”安娜读懂了她的虚张声势，低头吻在小腹上，一寸一寸地下滑，渐渐地接近了泛着湿气的缝隙，她张口咬住了整个阴阜，湿润饱满的花瓣也被她一起吸进嘴里，灵活的舌尖滑进山洪泛滥的山谷，来回扫着，向好久没见的敏感点们问好，问问它们是不是还住在原来的地方。艾莎的身体激烈地响应着，每次舌尖扫过时，她都忍不住地颤抖，喉中发出惊喜的声音。  
“安娜……！安娜……安娜……”  
“嗯哼？不对吗？我明明记得是这里。”她明明已经找到了omega那不曾发育的幼小阴蒂，用把它从皱褶中挑出，托着它颤抖地站起来，接着毫不留情地用舌尖刮蹭着靠近根部的位置。  
脆弱又敏感的小家伙得到一点点刺激就忍不住挺立起来，安娜脑中闪过一个荒诞的想法：如果她姐姐是个alpha，而她是个omega，她会不会带着崇拜去咬姐姐的性器？姐姐会不会也是个隐忍着欲望的alpha，需要她使劲浑身解数地勾引才会释放自我？  
真是太甜了……她对着这颤抖的小东西又舔又吮，甚至连着附近的皮肤一起含进嘴里。液体在皮肤表面的张力让肉穴里不停渗出的蜜液源源不绝地被送进她口中，蒸腾着的鲜甜淫靡的气息让她渐渐气息不稳，急躁地想进那个被她玩弄得酥软的肉洞里，想听艾莎因为她而喘息呻吟，冲上快乐的高峰。  
手指渐渐快速地进出着，反复戳刺着敏感的地方，她唯一空出来的手揉捏着姐姐丰满柔软的胸部，眼睛只看得到她因为自己的动作而绷紧了腰身，难耐地扭动，耳朵只听得到她咬着嘴唇的压抑呻吟。艾莎的手反复摩挲着她的脸颊，掠过她的耳朵，深深插入她的头发里，想用力又因为怕弄疼了她而不敢用力。她伸出手去接过姐姐无所适从的手，立刻就被她捏疼了。  
“我弄疼你了吗？你得告诉我。”  
艾莎先是呻吟了一声，接着挺起腰，似乎是抗议她的擅自抛弃而不满，“没……没……别松开我……安娜……安娜……快到了……给我……”内壁逐渐僵硬的感觉说明她没有说谎，安娜又盖住了那颗硬挺而红肿的幼小肉芽，一边舔着一边加快了戳刺的速度。  
姐姐的身躯似乎敏感异常，同时刺激了三个地方，艾莎居然很快就哭着丢盔弃甲了，高潮的震颤持续了很久，这期间她一直窝在安娜的怀里，舒服地享受着妹妹的抚摸。  
“艾莎……你刚刚不是打过阻断剂了吗？”  
艾莎扭过头来，笑着勾了勾她的下巴，“我以为你了解omega的每一件事呢。”  
“噢，亲爱的艾莎，那我还有什么没有了解透彻，请你告诉我吧。”  
“omega不是只有发情期的时候才想做的。人会对自己欣赏的潜在配偶产生欲望，这不是很正常的一件事吗？如果omega只有发情期才肯做爱，世界上的alpha应该早就全都憋死了吧？”  
“没错但是……”她想了想措辞，最后谨慎地说，“你可是个连发情期都要强迫自己忍着的人。”  
“那不代表我对你……没有欲望。”她忽然转过身，钻入安娜怀里，张开身体紧紧贴着她，“就是太有了，才不能不控制。”  
安娜胸有成竹地拍拍艾莎的背，“不管你胃口有多大，我肯定都能喂饱你。咱们连一个月的发情期都一起过来了。”  
艾莎忽然把头埋在她胸前，连带眼睛也藏起来，好像视线被挡住了就没有人能看见她似的，“……别提那件事了。有点丢人。”  
安娜勾着她的下巴强迫她抬起头，“哪里丢人了？我姐姐真是可爱透了。”为了防止艾莎再躲起来，她强迫姐姐抬头，咬住了她的嘴唇。  
她跟自己说好只是咬来着，但舌尖尝到了一点甜味，忍不住更近一步地吻下去，大概是太久没见而又彼此想念，她们都非常轻易地沉沦在有对方气息的小空间里，被异常亲密的接触满足着。  
“艾莎……”安娜微微睁开眼睛，捕捉到艾莎低垂的眼眸，“我去买避孕药吧？最近的药店在哪里？”  
艾莎愣了一下，该死，她早该想到安娜是个得寸进尺的小混蛋了。她从安娜怀里挣脱出来，率先从床上下来，推了推安娜，说：“有点难找，起来换衣服，我跟你一起去。”  
她穿着拖鞋，光裸着身躯朝着一道暗门走过去。白皙的皮肤覆盖在柔韧有力的身躯上，因为缺少脂肪的填充稍显瘦弱，肩胛骨突兀地伸展着，像极了有一只蝴蝶要振翅飞出来。腰身比安娜抱上去时感觉更窄，但臀部还维持着连续开发了一个月的成果，每走一步都会因为肌肉的流动而微微震颤，看得安娜血脉贲张。  
如果这时候艾莎散发出信息素，加上视觉刺激已经足够让她失去理智直接把姐姐按在墙上猛操了。  
艾莎从那个更衣室模样的房间里探出个头来，说：“别愣着，快过来。”  
安娜跟了进去，发现不同于艾莎以前在安塔利亚的更衣间里只有素色的工装，这里有几乎各式各样的衣服。没等她出言询问，艾莎就解释说：“我要去各种场合执行任务，所以穿成什么的时候都有。”  
她抬起头看着安娜笑了笑，“以前假装alpha的经历让我变装很有优势，我装过alpha、beta甚至男性omega。我还记得你抱怨我只有裤子呢。”她说着拿了一条裙子和一件对襟的厚毛衫，对安娜说：“你现在还穿这么学生的衣服吗？”  
看见安娜犹豫，她收回手，“还挺怀念的，我穿吧。”说着快速地穿好了衣服和裙子，接着是厚厚的长筒袜。  
她还顶着金红色的头发呢。安娜心里默默地说，像是看到了几年前的自己，刚才在床上的时候她就有一种错觉：她伪装成艾莎的样子，自己和自己做爱，假装是姐姐又回到她身边了。  
艾莎看了她一会儿，确定她是盯着自己发呆，伸出手在她面前晃了晃，“安娜，怎么了？”  
安娜笑着说：“没什么，只是觉得很怀念。工作要求着装正式，我一直穿你的衣服来着。你的工装真是太多了，同事们一直以为我喜欢买新衣服。我真的四年都没买过衣服呢。”  
她歪着头想了一会儿，说：“很久没穿裙子了呢。”说着从衣橱里挑出一套和以前风格差不多的衣服，不过又在后面套了一件短大衣，但看着艾莎穿这么少，她又有点犹豫了。  
艾莎很自然地替她整理衣服，“怕冷吗？穿着吧，外面是有点冷。围巾要吗？”这其实不是个问句，她说的时候就已经把围巾挂在了安娜脖子上。  
“你不冷吗？”  
艾莎摇了摇头，走到门口，背靠着墙把门打开了一条缝，飞快朝外瞟了一眼。  
安娜忍不住笑着问：“这可是在自己家，你要做什么？”  
艾莎回头瞪着她：“大家现在可都知道你是我妹妹。我可不想现在就落下口实，咱们得偷偷出去。来，这边。”  
她推开门让安娜出去，指着走廊另一端刚才安娜睡的客房，“先到那边去。”  
家中安静极了，楼下会客厅的灯微弱地亮着，她们蹑手蹑脚穿过长长的走廊，青烟似地钻进了另一个黑得十分深沉的房间。艾莎走到窗边打开窗子跳出去，在外面向安娜招手。  
安娜雀跃地跟出去。她姐姐是军人出身，飞檐走壁的姿势利落极了，加上她修长的身形站着不动就已经够美的了。她忽然醋意漫天地想：不知道阿伦戴尔有多少特工是因为崇拜艾莎而对这个新兴的国家效忠的。  
艾莎对她的心事一无所知，绕开一个摄像头，她爬上了围墙，然后直接跳到了围墙外面，隐在厚重的围墙后。安娜一时间有点慌乱，赶紧跟了出去。  
还好，她姐姐还在那里等着她，两个人就像小时候偷偷干坏事成功一样兴奋地互相笑着，艾莎拉着她的手往街对面走去。  
“阿伦戴尔很老又很新……几乎所有的老牌贵族家族都被连根拔除了，或者杀掉，或者流放，首都改变得太多，很多商店都关门了，药店要去很远的地方……”她拉着安娜的手，指着前面灯火通明的窄街，然后走了过去。身边不时有人经过，大多数是神态亲密的情侣，配对太多了，alpha和omega，alpha和beta，甚至alpha和alpha、omega和omega。  
“穿成这样是怕被人认出来，虽然染了头发。”她抓了抓头发，有人盯着她猛瞧，“……我只是怕被人认出来，毕竟如果我有丑闻，对内阁的形象会有伤害。并不是……并不是怕……和你被人认为是情侣。”  
安娜笑着说：“他们看你只是因为你很好看，不是认出你了。”她揽住艾莎的腰，“情侣都会这样走路，你看他们。”她挑着下巴，示意姐姐看迎面走过来的好几对有说有笑的情侣。  
艾莎笑了笑，眼睛看向别处，手却伸到安娜的毛衣下摆里，勾住了被下摆遮住的腰带。这个小动作让她们靠得更紧，就算是轻微的晃动也微妙地同步。  
她们走得很慢，比起有事出来，更像是漫无目的的约会散步。安娜时不时地瞟她，忽然问：“你是因为什么才退役的？我总觉得……你会在军队呆很久才对。汉斯是你在军队时候的下属吗？安塔利亚的军队里到底被omega渗透成什么样啊……”  
艾莎轻轻笑着：“确实是有一些人，我们私下有兄弟会，汉斯和我都是成员。”  
“汉斯为什么要参军？我是说……我觉得参军被发现的概率好像很大。”  
艾莎忽然凑到她耳边，轻轻说：“你知道吗？汉斯有十二个哥哥，都是alpha，都迷恋弟弟，汉斯青春期的时候，每天都在绞尽脑汁躲避着哥哥们的标记和狩猎。比起这个来，逃跑参军才是更安全的。”  
软软的气息喷在耳边，撩动着她的耳垂，安娜几乎没有在注意姐姐讲了什么了。以至于艾莎看了她一会儿，她才反应过来，“是嘛，真惨。”  
“我退役……是因为……有个人发现了我的秘密，他以此为要挟想要标记我，我把他杀了。兄弟会的人帮助我把现场布置得像正当防卫，但这件事还是影响我晋升了，所以我就索性退役了。”  
“所以你不只是狙击手？”  
“我在特战部门，最危险的位置，升得很快，不然我要怎么才能实现对爸爸的……赌气？”  
安娜笑起来：“你也觉得是赌气吗？不过……不觉得可惜吗？”  
“所以你讨厌我，只是因为我是alpha？因为我和那个威胁你的人一样的性别？老天，居然有人对你图谋不轨……而且居然敢行动！幸好他死了！”安娜撸起了袖子，对着空气挥了一拳。  
艾莎轻笑着揽住她的手臂，把她拖了回来，“回家之后我常常想，如果不是你而是我分化成alpha，这些事就不会发生在我身上……不过与此同时爸妈也不会对我失望了，我也不会赌气去参军。”  
“被讨厌的人……你一定也很想杀了我吧……”  
艾莎不置可否，“可我妹妹真的很好，明明是这个世界不对，我为什么偏偏要去讨厌她呢？”  
“对呀！”  
艾莎轻轻握住了她的手，安娜也回握了她。她了不起的姐姐真的凭着努力，建立了自己的理想国。阿伦戴尔年轻而生气勃勃，世界各地渴望自由的人都聚集到这里，尽情释放着自己被压抑许久的创造力，给这个雪国带来难以想象的巨大力量。如果她是alpha，她肯定不会做到这些平常人想也不敢想的事情。她明明比爸妈希望的更伟大。


	38. Chapter 38

这段路的确不太容易认，她们一起穿过了几条小街和小巷，在一个热闹的街口背面找到了一家药店，在门口的时候艾莎就不动了，松开了勾着安娜的小指，给她了一点现金：“你去，我在这里等你。”  
“你不进去吗？外面有点冷。”  
艾莎摇摇头，“有点……有点难为情。”毕竟买完之后接下来的事情大家都心知肚明，她的“耻点”已经不够支撑她进去买药了。  
安娜点点头，忽然脱下了自己的外套搭在艾莎身上，转身推门进了药店。  
外套还带着安娜的体温，还有味道，艾莎安心地裹在里面，透过玻璃看着安娜的背影。  
不管世界上的法律怎么变化，我都没有办法和她合法地结婚，不过我抓住她了，她现在是我的了。我保证这是我为自己的私利做的最后一件事。

安娜在里面耽搁了很久，透过贴满广告的玻璃，她看到柜台上和善的大妈拉着安娜，热情地说着什么，她就这样趴在玻璃上，静静地看着安娜和别人说话，一直到她跑出来，跑到自己面前。  
“药店的人太热情了，问了很多‘我的omega’的事情，最后推荐了副作用小的药。阿伦戴尔真是个自由的地方，她听说我的omega31岁了还没有被人标记，竟然很高兴地称赞了你。”她给艾莎看了一眼盒装的小药片，然后装在自己兜里，空出来的手揽着艾莎纤细的腰。艾莎要把衣服脱给她，她披了一半在自己身上，接着把艾莎也裹了进来。  
走回去的脚步比来的时候更慢，艾莎几乎整个人都靠在了安娜身上，抬头看着路灯，听见妹妹问她：“我是不是该去做个手术什么的，总吃这个……对身体不太好吧？如果万一手边没有……不小心怀孕了怎么办？”  
艾莎的手机震了一下，她低头飞快地瞟了一眼，简讯，来自那个多事的“王子”，“打过阻断剂也有可能因为alpha的信息素而失效，特别是你喜欢的口味。”

在不用面对面的对话里，艾莎的胆子大了很多，她盯着手机但其实没在想任何关于手机的事情，故作轻松随意地说，“生下来。”  
安娜睁大了眼睛，这个随便的答案让她觉得震惊，简单的一件事情牵连甚广，她无法相信这是那个心思缜密的姐姐的答案，“什、什么？大家会怎么说一个未婚先孕的omega？有人问起孩子是你和谁生的怎么办？万一有人发现我们了怎么办？”  
“结婚和生孩子其实没什么必然联系，我可以各自独立选择做不做。阿伦戴尔的omega不必非要结婚，也不需要为非婚生子做太多说明。”  
“如、如果有流言蜚语怎么办？不能让别人有机会说你的坏话。”  
艾莎笑着说：“在阿伦戴尔，我才是流言蜚语之王。”

宅邸经过改装，从外面几乎难以不惊动任何人地进去，她只好带着安娜走了大门，然后从安娜的房间又爬回了二楼，同样轻手轻脚地穿过了长长的走廊，甚至还能听见楼下的佣人走动的声音。  
艾莎先进了房间，然后把安娜拉了进来，但安娜的被动很快变成了主动，在稳住脚步的瞬间，她把艾莎压在了门背后，却意外地获得了一个吻。艾莎以前对自己的事情总是很被动，被动的发情，被动地承欢。但她主动起来真是诱人透了，她开始变得昏昏沉沉的脑子还勉强记得把药掏出来给艾莎吃，又几乎在她吞下去的瞬间紧紧地把她抵在墙上。  
裙子方便了许多行动，她撩起艾莎的裙摆，拉起她的双腿盘在自己的身后，隐藏在自己裙下的凶器长驱直入地进入了许久不见的秘穴里。  
她们不约而同地呻吟着。高热而润滑的秘穴几乎把安娜融化了，她忍不住惊叫了一声，抬头时能看见艾莎的坏笑，她也报复似的用力顶了一下，看见姐姐的表情迅速崩溃，闭着眼睛极其快乐地呻吟了一声。  
低沉性感的声音从安娜头顶上流下来，灌进了耳朵里。艾莎再也不为这件事痛苦了，明明是那么美妙的事情，又为什么要纠结呢？她低头啃着艾莎的肩膀，因为太想把她揉进身体里而急躁地大口吮下去。艾莎抱着她的头，吻在唇上、眉毛上、眼皮上、脸颊上，快而密集的吻像是要把这几年欠下的发情期那么多的分量一口气还给安娜似的。双腿夹紧了安娜的腰，腰身摆动着，总想把粗长的肉棒全部吃进去，一丝也不肯留在外面。  
“安娜……哈啊安娜……！”她挺起胸，一下一下地蹭着妹妹，只是不肯说到底要干什么。安娜当然明白她的意思，低头含住嫩红的软肉，大口吮吸，甚至用牙去咬。她的手也盖住了另一只饱满的乳房，把它揉成各种形状。  
“我越是粗暴地对你，你就越是喜欢，是不是？”安娜抱起她走向沙发，双手卡在膝弯里，分别撑在身体两侧。艾莎没法动了，大腿被大大地分开，低头就能看见妹妹插着自己，本来只是一道缝隙的肉穴被撑得满满的，唇瓣上晶莹有光，没有她的命令就自主翕动，看着像是在谄媚地用力咬、用力取悦入侵者。  
“啊啊……不……安娜……安娜……！”  
不是，当然不是，矜持需要粗暴才能打开，但安娜根本不是粗暴，她只是好像能听到自己心底的话一样，每次都恰到好处地切开她苦苦做好的伪装，却不伤到里面的柔软分毫。世界上不会再有人会和她如此默契了，她们是血亲，她们相互了解，她们总是认真地倾听对方的内心，不会再有人和安娜一样好了，她们花了二十八年，艾莎已经没有耐心再去花另一个二十八年和另外一个人培养感情了。  
她曾经羡慕安娜，嫉妒安娜，恨她夺走了原本属于她的一切，包括alpha的身份，不过现在这些都是她的了。那些阴暗而无聊的情绪消失殆尽，仿佛这就是正确解法——她一直都不该干脆当安娜不存在，也不应该盼着她失败，而早就应该……引诱她堕落、污染她、禁锢她、霸占她。  
“做坏事真让人开心……啊……安娜……”  
“做了什么坏事，我的姐姐？”  
“别……呜……别在这时候……”  
“快说。”她撒娇似地催着艾莎说心事，腰慢慢地晃动着，alpha阴蒂粗壮的尖端磨着宫口，她姐姐则一直舒服地哼哼。  
“我独占你，让你变得和我一样下流而堕落……”  
“说什么傻话，这并不下流，这很开心不是吗？嗯……爱情不是这世上最高尚的情操之一吗？”  
一阵小小的刺激让艾莎舒服地说不出话，咬着嘴唇努力克制着让自己不要失态。安娜低头亲了亲她的胸口，“如果没有意外的发情期，我想我也会因为处心积虑地策划强暴亲姐姐而被关进监狱里的。”  
“……什么？”艾莎僵住了，睁开眼睛看着正入侵着她的肉体的妹妹。  
“我那时候……”她俯下身吻着姐姐，“真的觉得自己要坏掉了，我喜欢我姐姐，我是个同性恋，我会被警察抓去被迫结婚生孩子，活得像个种马一样……”  
艾莎忽然抱住她哈哈大笑。  
“别笑了，”安娜被嘲笑之后感到十分挫败，“总之，我总有一天会对你下手的。”  
艾莎好不容易停止了笑，认真地问：“有那么喜欢我吗？还是只是欲望？alpha对这里面的区别好像分得特别清楚。”  
“当然有！你把我当成什么了！”  
面对安娜的抗议，艾莎笑得尤为甜美，她想起身去吻安娜，但这个姿势她几乎无法动弹，只能把自己最脆弱柔软的地方暴露出来。  
“在我把你操到哭出来之前，你休想跑。”她说着用双手撑着沙发，腰部直上直下地反复插入抽出。一股股热液被性器之间的碰撞挤压到外面来，很快就在艾莎的小腹上聚积了一滩。  
“你真的打了……打了阻断剂吗……”  
“你给我打的，你……啊……记得吗？”  
“那为什么……你湿成这样……”  
“嗯……嗯……不知道……啊啊……安娜……”不同于安娜和她都非常喜欢的乘骑姿势，现在这样被锁在安娜身下的姿势让她只有承受的份，有力的撞击逼得她无处可逃，每一次肉刃入体的摩擦都几乎超出了她的承受范围，超出的部分是一种难以形容的感觉，像是混合了疼痛和致命的快感，逼着人疯狂，让她每次都忍不住失声叫出来，她的身体承担不了这些，可她无法做任何回避的动作，只能扭动着挣扎着，上身抬起又倒下，她用后脑撞着柔软的垫子，想分散这些无法忍受的感觉。  
“啊……啊啊……安娜……别这样……啊啊……”  
“可它咬我咬得好紧……”  
“嗯……呜……安娜……”艾莎的手无处安放，现在一只手死死地抓着沙发，一只手死死地抓着安娜的手腕。肉体碰撞发出啪啪的声音，提醒她她们做得有多激烈。  
“叫出来，我想听。”  
“呜……不……太难为情了！”  
“这里是二楼，没有人会听见。艾莎……”虽然她姐姐压抑的呻吟和喘息已经很诱人了，可是她更想听艾莎毫无顾忌地呻吟出来，想听她没有任何掩饰的快乐。撞击让她的身体小幅度移动着，但渐渐安娜发现她总是迎着自己来的方向，并不只是被动地承受。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯……喜欢……喜欢……”  
她想着也许还差一点火候，于是试着咬上了每次都被撞得抛起跃动的红色乳肉。  
艾莎真是太喜欢这里被照顾了，她刚刚碰到那里的瞬间，就听见她想了很久的妖冶呻吟从她姐姐的嘴里溢出来，低沉的呻吟从鼻子里溢出来，可她很快就受不了了，张开了嘴，放肆地叫着安娜的名字。  
“开心吗？”  
“开心——！开心……安娜……安娜……舒服……再快点……”  
安娜卖力地取悦着她姐姐，向前撑开了颤抖的肉穴，又刮着嫩肉退出来，交合的地方捣出了一片白沫，穴肉开始紧紧绞着肉棒，催促安娜吐出它最喜欢的汁液。  
征服omega的快感和无法标记她的烦躁一起折磨着安娜，她也因此反过来折磨着她姐姐，发达的腰肌让她像开足的马达一样不停地做着活塞运动，冠头戳蹭着所有能折磨她姐姐的敏感黏膜，浓重的喘息一阵阵不停喷洒在艾莎肩头，艾莎早就忍不了了，紧紧揽着她，以她为支点，把自己的身体朝她身上撞。  
僵硬的肉壁提示安娜她姐姐的高潮随时可能降临，肉穴从僵硬到痉挛大概只经过了短短几秒钟，不停的抽搐开始了，穴肉绞紧又放松，反复震荡了许多次。瞬间的握力让安娜爽得失神，无法控制地射出来，而收到了礼物的omega性器更开心地挤压着插在其中的肉物，尽可能地榨取更多的汁液。  
她伸手抱住了抖得厉害的姐姐，艾莎的腿得了空闲，紧紧盘在安娜腰上，帮着结把两人锁死，连臀部都悬空了。安娜抱着她从沙发上站起来，满屋子地找水给她喝。  
艾莎喝了水，稍稍平静下来，结还没有解开，这姿势让她想起了唯一一个放纵的发情期，接着乐观地想以后还会有很多个放纵的发情期。  
“舒服了？”  
艾莎低头看着杯子，轻轻嗯了一声。她刚才被完全解开的衣服现在虚虚拢在了胸前，凌乱的头发也被整理了一下，如果不是下半身完全真空地还插着自己的性器，安娜也会当她只不过是刚刚午睡起来。  
“安娜……”  
“艾莎？”  
“你有没有……你有没有闻到什么味道？”她很诚恳地看着妹妹。  
安娜皱着眉头，很疑惑地嗅了嗅，空气中的味道让她安定又心动。  
睡莲的香气，阻断剂完全失效了。  
热液又缓缓从阴道的深处渗出来，刚刚已经凉下来的性器浸泡在新鲜的蜜水当中，又重新变得滚烫。安娜还没软下去，就又很精神地再度起了欲念。  
狠狠干这个散发着气味的omega，让她哭出来。  
这个寂静的夜晚是无法平静下来了。在安娜和发情期的双重努力下，艾莎不但几乎一直在呻吟，而且哭了好几次。  
她第一个电话是打给管家格蕾特太太的，艾莎简短而冷淡地给管家太太放了假，告诉她明后两天不需要来上班了，佣人们也只需要打扫楼下即可，因为“家里没人”。  
她的声音依旧淡漠，可嗓音沙哑慵懒，带着掩饰不住的疲惫。  
“交代完了？来睡吧。”安娜张开手臂，想把艾莎抱紧来着。她姐姐柔顺地靠在她怀里，整个后背都贴在了她身上。  
她终于又把魂牵梦绕的人抱进了怀中。  
但艾莎又拨了一个号码，“喂，弗林，今天我不去上班了，在家休息两天。”  
“你怎么能随便给自己放假！”  
“我有那么多性别假期没有放呢，随便记几天怎么样？”  
“……你是认真的？你要放性别假期？”对面显得很不可思议，所谓的“性别假期”就是omega每月三天的发情假，为了保证omega的工作权利，其他性别也有类似且天数相同的“我不想上班假”。  
“我是个omega，我当然有权放性别假期了。”  
“我们昨天才回来！今天你上哪这么快就弄了个alpha？！噢噢别揪……好吧莴苣不让我多问了我挂了祝你假期愉快全体同僚都热切等你回来……”

她按下了挂断键，又拨了一个电话，疲惫地把手放下来等待接通，可是电话接通后，那边喂了好几声艾莎也没动静。安娜拿起电话，低头看见艾莎已经睡着了，轻声对着话筒说：“‘王子’，艾莎睡着了。”  
“……她找我什么事？”  
“我想她可能……要咨询你一点关于发情期的问题。”  
汉斯在那边吹了一声口哨，“谢天谢地，那我就不打扰了。”  
安娜迫不及待地挂了电话，搂着姐姐一起睡了过去。


End file.
